Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain
by Robert Preston Matthews
Summary: Hutt Space is a realm where the only law is averice and the only limit is ambition. The criminal syndicates of the insatiable Hutts grant countless opportunities to any who can stomach the risks, and the crew of the Krayt Fang was flying directly into it. And so continues the adventures of Mandalorian Jarek Orion and his new clan.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome Aboard

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running. Please read and leave a review.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain Part 1:**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome aboard**

Hutt Space is a realm where the only law is avarice and the only limit is ambition. The criminal syndicates of the insatiable Hutts grant countless opportunities to any who can stomach the risks.

Name your vice: gambling, luxury, spice, beauty perhaps? Whatever your pleasure, it can be found in Hutt Space, provided you're willing to pay. You can even count on minimal interference from the Imperials, provided you pay a premium.

Opportunistic criminals flock to these hives of scum and villainy to fulfill their depraved desires and reap the profits. The only thing that could possibly outweigh the abundant opportunity is the perilously steep price. Mistakes are rarely forgiven, and anyone who flies these lanes and hauls illegal cargo must continuously ask themselves how far are they're willing to go in the name of cold hard credits. And after long enough, the best of them-or worst, depending on your point of view-stop caring. Their hearts become as ugly as the corpulent grotesque masters they serve.

The Hutt Kajidics hold their ancient home firmly in their slimy grasp. For the desperate, it can be a haven from the Empire's increasingly oppressive and violent rule. However, anyone who enters Hutt Space risks getting entangled in the devious schemes of the galaxies most notorious criminals...

...and the _Krayt Fang_ was flying directly into it. Jarek Orion wished he was anywhere else but that section of space, but alas the job would not allow it. The old YT1000 freighter was filled to the gills with crates of ryll spice en route to Toydaria. After dealing with Teemo the Hutt the crew had returned to the settlement of New Meen and taken Nyn and B'ura B'on's job offer.

Though the crew was already well-off, the ship would always need more fuel and, according to Tersen, additional repairs. Jarek had already overheard the Lannik accusing the freighter of becoming a credit-pit. He wasn't surprised even if he was frustrated at throwing good credits after bad on a ship they'd technically stolen from a dead bounty hunter, but they didn't have many other options. Perhaps after this job, they'd invest in another ship. One that could actually accommodate the six members of the crew and one which they didn't have to worry about breaking down mid-flight. The ship only had five births one of which being the captain cabin and one shared fresher.

Jarek had opted for one of the single cabins giving the larger captain's cabin to Slick and Madlyn seeing as they were a couple and needed the privacy. He'd stayed in worse accommodations over the years but even he was starting to get irritated at the lack of space. In the brief time, they'd already spent together, the close confines were starting to grate on all the crew's nerves.

"I'm not saying don't groom!" he heard Slick call out to Gare, "I'm just saying close the bloody cabin door so we don't have to watch!"

"I'll close the door when you and Maddy invest in soundproofing!" the Gank fired back and then all was silent. It wasn't the first personal argument he'd overheard and wouldn't be the last. There was little in the way of privacy and the small cabins tended to get stuffy so the hatchways were left open to circulate the air. This only served to exasperate the lack of privacy and Jarek had seen more then he'd ever wanted to of his fellow crewmates.

As he tried to refocus back on the workbench where he was attempting to repaint and repair his _beskar'gam_ , Jarek's mind wandered once more to his Mirialin crewmate and the conversation they'd yet to have.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Era attempting to study a data-pad and take notes. Her hair was done up in a ponytail but wasn't sporting her usual jacket. She'd glanced up at him once or twice when she thought he wouldn't notice but never said a word. Finally, she seemed to get frustrated at something and hurried to the cockpit.

Since setting out from Geonosis to Ryloth and then to Toydaria, there hadn't been a proper time or place to talk. He'd hoped for an opportunity to get a private moment at New Meen when they picked up the spice, but the welcoming Twi'leks had been very distracting. The brief layover had been fun and soon they were off to deliver the spice to a medical refinery on Toydaria.

Jarek's gaze followed her and he started to say something but the words never came. He didn't know what to say, or how it would be received. Instead, he refocused his attention back on his armor...or more like distracted himself. "Sooner or later you two will need to sort out your feelings," Tersen stated. The Lannik sat nearby and was currently tinkering with one of his gauntlets. Jarek blinked in surprise wondering how the technician was privy to such things. Tersen chuckled at his expression and gestured in the general direction of the cockpit saying, "You could cut the tension between you two with a knife, Jarek."

The Mandalorian growled in embarrassment and went back to his repairs, unsure how to respond. Armor and weapons he understood. Hunting and fighting he understood. Relationships...not so much. He wasn't even sure how the dynamic of the crew had shifted since they'd officially become a crew.

At that moment Slick, wearing his long coat, walked in with some spare parts that Tersen had asked for. After passing them off, the Pantoran looked at Jarek, then at the cockpit and back. Shifting his gaze to Tersen he asked, "He still hasn't talked to Era yet?"

Jarek's forehead hid the edge table in frustration and embarrassment. "Does everyone know?" he groaned.

Madlyn never considered herself a girly girl. Sure she enjoyed dressing up on occasion, but Madlyn preferred fast speeders, faster ships, and the odd bottle of Tharaxian brandy. She didn't do touchy-feely emotional baggage...so why in all the galaxy was she having a conversation with Era on that very subject? She decided to blame it on being bored from being crammed inside the freighter for the last several hours.

"So let me get this straight," she said propping a leg up on the control panel, "You kissed him? And nothing else?" Era blushed and looked away. Rubbing the back of her head she nodded slowly. Era cocked her head arching and eyebrow asking, "Why?"

The Mirialin looked indignant. "Well I thought we were going to die," she retorted, "and I didn't want to leave anything unsaid-"

Madlyn raised a hand to stop her and saying, "No I mean why nothing else?" Era's eyes widened and the blush deepened. The Alderanni chuckled before adding, "He's an attractive man. Tough, smart, and loyal." She spread her hands in a grand gesture saying, "I don't see why you haven't jumped his bones yet."

The Mirialin looked away once again and bit her lip nervously. Madlyn could tell she wanted to say something and against her better judgment encouraged her to speak. "That's not...entirely true." Madlyn nearly fell out of her chair and gapped at Era. Realizing how that had sounded she quickly amended herself, "No not like that. It's...well..." Once again Madlyn gently prodded her friend into continuing. Era finally relented and revealed the event that transpired the morning she, Jarek, and Gare had left New Meen. It was difficult but Madlyn managed to keep a straight face for her friend's benefit. The poor girl blushed so easily it seemed.

"Yeah I can see how that would twist things up a bit," the Alderanni admitted while giving her an empathetic smile, "but I've seen relationships built on less and underway weirder circumstances." When Era gave her a 'yeah right' look Madlyn explained, "Slick's upper gentry on Pantora. I'm a street-rat from Alderaan. He found me passed out on the floor at the cantina. He picked me up, I vomited on his coat and we've been lovers ever since." This time it was Era's turn to gape at her friend and Madlyn giggled, completely shameless. Once she'd regained her composure the pilot patted the archeologist on her knee affectionately. "What I'm trying to say is, don't let a couple hiccups ruin a good thing," leaning back she propped her leg up again, "besides, those moments make for the best stories."

Era covered her face in hands feeling the weight of her embarrassment and frustration. "But what if he doesn't feel the same." She made a gesture of vexation, "There's so much I don't know about the man."

Madlyn ignored the urge to roll her eyes. Why did Era have to over-think these things? If she knew what she wanted, just go get it! Rather than put her thoughts to words, Madlyn just shrugged before replying, "The way I see it, you won't know any more than you already do. Especially if you don't try and get to know him."

"I know," This time the Mirialin gave an exasperated sigh and looked up at her. "I doubt he wants very many people to know too much about him."

 _That,_ Madlyn could understand. Jarek was honest and loyal but he was a man with secrets and pain to go with them. They all had their own skeletons of course, but Jarek seemed to have the most. She was grateful she and Slick didn't have too many such secrets themselves as those tended to pollute any relationship. Ridding herself of such thoughts Madlyn refocused on the topic at hand. "Yes, but," she held up an index finger and slowly pointed it at Era, "I'm sure an archeologist could dig something up."

"Oh fates, you pun!" Era half groaned half chuckled. She sighed again and looked out at the swirling blues of the hyperspace tunnel. Madlyn shared her gaze and found herself once again mesmerized by the spiraling vortex of blues and whites. They sat in companionable silence for a moment before Era spoke.

"What if it doesn't work out?" she murmured and in her voice, Maddy could hear genuine concern, revealing for an instant how much this was really important to her. "It could get real awkward," she added meeting Madlyn's eyes.

Madlyn smiled sympathetically. Leaning closer she placed a hand on Era's shoulder. "More awkward then it already is?" she asked.

Before Era could make a comment or rebuttal, a small alert went off on the communications console. "Receiving a transmission," Madlyn stated curiously. Era also looked on confused. They weren't expecting any calls from New Meen or from Toydaria. Also not too many sentients knew the frequency for the ship and even fewer knew they were its current occupants. Madlyn figured it could've come from one of Trex's old associates and was prepared to cut it off if things got...awkward. To be honest she was grateful to be distracted from the current conversation. Madlyn didn't know if she could stomach dispensing relationship advice much longer.

Leaning forward the pilot pressed the 'connect' button. A holo-projector lit up. The image was static and broken, however, a verbal message came through clear enough. The pair of females looked at each other in alarm at the messages conclusion. Madlyn immediately set to work at the nav computer while Era reached for the intercom.

"Everyone to the bridge!" Era practically yelled just as Madlyn dropped the freighter out of hyperspace, "We have an emergency!"

" _Attention, any vessel within the range of this transmission_." An accented female voice cried out through the static, " _The-is the_ Ferialis _. We are in need of of-of assistance. Our ship was ambushed by raiders_ ," there was a sound like steam venting and sparks popping and she continued, " _and we are dangerously close to losing life support. I repeat to anyone within range: we are need of immediate assistance_ -" There was the sound of a muffled explosion and then nothing but static.

"The message cuts out after that," Madlyn explained to the assembled crew, "but our sensors located the source of the distress beacon."

"We care for these folks why?" Gare asked in a low growl. Both Era and Madlyn cast him disapproving looks, but he merely shrugged in response.

Slick stepped forward looking reluctant, "It does sound like we could already be too late." He wasn't being hateful only making an observation. If the _Ferialis_ was in as dire straits as the transmission indicated, by the time they arrived the crew could already be dead.

"We can't take that chance," Era declared eyes as fiery as that night in Nabat when she convinced them to help the Twi'leks. "We have to try at least."

"Agreed," Tersen added appearing to side with Era. "If the ship isn't too badly damaged I could affect repairs-"

"But if not, those folks may need a ride," Madlyn added also siding with the Mirialin. Jarek could appreciate her heart being in the right place, but between the six of them and the cargo, there was very little empty space remaining on the freighter.

Slick shrugged and they all looked at Jarek, "Your call, Captain."

Jarek was reminded of that night in Nabat again when they had all looked to him for leadership and guidance. As a newly minted crew, it hadn't changed. He was the leader and needed to be decisive. As it stood most of the crew wanted to help the damaged ship and thus he would go with the majority. They may have been on a deadline to deliver the ryll but the cargo didn't have an expiration date and he was sure their patrons would understand the deviation.

"Set a course for that ship, Madlyn," Jarek declared. He earned appreciative smiles from Tersen and the pilot, who was already bringing the _Krayt Fang_ about and zooming towards the new coordinates. Era smiled as well but managed to avoid his gaze. Ignoring the nervous flip of his gut Jarek addressed the crew. "We'll do this smart. Tersen," the Lannik looked up at him, "You'll accompany me aboard in the event of repairs-"

"Doesn't seem suspicious that a distress call would reach us just as we are entering Hutt Space," Slick pointed out, though his tone was dry, he was merely being observant, "and while we just so happen to be carrying several kilograms of unrefined ryll spice."

"How do we know it's not a trap?" Gare asked with a skeptical tone.

Jarek held his gaze for a moment before answering, "We don't. That's why only three of us will go on board and the rest will stay back in case we need to make a quick exit."

"If there's injured," Era said standing up, "You'll need me," but Jarek shook her head. She started to argue but the Mandalorian was already way ahead of her.

"I need you back here in the event it is a trap," he explained. Looking up at the others he added, "But I need someone for additional security-"

"I'm in," Gare stated causing everyone to look at him in surprise.

"You are?" Tersen asked.

Gare glanced at the technician as he replied, "The sooner we clear the ship, the sooner we get to Toydaria and get paid." The Lannik scoffed looking at him annoyingly. "I need to get off this ship for a bit," he added in a low voice, "Too cramped."

Jarek was acutely aware of the Ganks frustration. Earlier he'd caught the former gladiator lobbing a knife into a wall. When asked the only explanation was that he needed to blow off steam. "The only reason I'm on this ship," he'd growled, "Is for my unique skill of scaring sentients. I'm being under-utilized!"

The Mandalorian had offered to spar with him if it would help, but Gare had refused. He'd stalked off mumbling something akin to 'too many soft parts' under his breath. Jarek wasn't sure if he liked the idea of the hot-blooded Gank accompanying them aboard, but he preferred that over leaving him on board the freighter with Era and Madlyn to keep him in check.

In the time it took for them to get within visual range of the _Ferialis,_ Jarekhad returned to his quarters and donned his _beskar'gam_ holstered his weapons. He returned to the bridge, helmet in hand, just as they approached the damaged vessel.

" _Haar'chak,_ " mumbled Jarek at the state of the ship.

" _Bal'ban,_ " agreed Era.

The craft was a Kestral-class medium freighter. A long wedge shape, it was near twice the length of the _Krayt Fang_. The largest of Core Galaxy System's freighter line, the Kestrel had three times the capacity of the next largest in the line, the Kite, as well as much stronger shields and armament for fighting off pirates. From what Jarek could tell, the craft was armed with one ArMek SW-6 Heavy Ion Cannon mounted below the chin. It also sported two Arakyd Flex Tube Proton Torpedo Launcher port and starboard and two Taim & Bak dual medium laser cannon turret mounted ventral and dorsal.

Even with all that offensive capability, the craft looked as if it had received the worse part of a dogfight. Its hull bore an array of blackened scorch marks from weapon scoring. On a number of locations, he saw sparks fly and along with the telltale signs of atmosphere venting. It was also apparent the _Ferialis_ was without power and drifting in an uncontrolled lateral spin.

Jarek was about to question whether anyone was still alive on it when Madlyn beat him to the punch. "I'm picking up just under ten life signatures," she declared.

That clinched it. They were definitely going in.

As they drew up alongside the vessel, Jarek turned to Madlyn. "Maddy I leave the ship in your hands," he stated and as he passed Slick he added with a wry smile, "And I leave her in yours." The Pantoran smiled and wished them luck.

Just outside the cockpit, Jarek nearly collided with Era who swallowed nervously. He stared down at her, opening and closing his mouth several times, unsure of what to say. Era was the first to break the stalemate. "Be safe," she breathed, "let me know if you need me."

Looking deep into her purple irises Jarek could see the insecurities within. But he also saw desire and hope. He gave her a small warm smile before briefly taking her hand. "Trust me," he replied with deep sincerity, "I will." She smiled understanding his meaning. He hadn't forgotten what they felt, and he'd speak to her when the time was right.

With that, he donned his _buc'ey_ and joined Tersen and Gare on the way to the airlock.

"You going to be okay, Gare?" Tersen asked as they stood before the docking hatch waiting for Madlyn to confirm they had a hard seal on the neighboring ship.

The Gank growled low in his throat before replying, "I'm just looking for a change of scenery." He looked down at the Lannik and ruffled his top knot earning a derisive glare. He looked up at Jarek who was merely observing the exchange. Gare's tone took on a slightly colder edge that made Jarek's eyes narrow. "If that's okay with you...captain."

Jarek only nodded in reply not giving him the satisfaction of seeing his ire rise. He wasn't sure what was eating the Gank but he'd have to figure it out soon. His attitude could start affecting the rest of the crew and Jarek needed them to be focused. He wasn't sure what lay on the ship so they'd each brought along blasters and wore armor except for Tersen who carried a toolkit.

At that moment they heard a dull thud reverberate through the ship followed by a brief hissing sound. "Docking tube secured and pressurized," Madlyn confirmed over the intercom. Jarek nodded to the others and they donned rebreather masks, before hitting the door panel. The inner door opened, they stepped in, and it closed. A second or so later the outer door opened and they were treated to a view of the darkened interior of the _Ferialis._

Gare and Jarek activated their headlamps while Tersen switched on a torch. The beams illuminated a stretch of hallway. They advanced weapons drawn. To the right was a hatch leading to some sort of cargo bay, while another door to the left lead to a recreations room that had seen better days. Old fashioned weights lay scattered all across the floor as if they been tossed off their racks.

"Stay close," Jarek said, "and stay alert."

As they pressed forward they noticed a light haze in the air indicating smoke accompanied by the scent of ozone. The atmospheric system was definitely on the frits and whatever damage it had likely shorted out the power as well. Surprisingly aside from scattered bits of refuse and other items, the shipped looked remarkably intact...that was until they turned the corner and approached the door to the main cargo bay. The large double door was open, but a wreath of blackened scorch marks decorated the entire frame.

Jarek recalled what Slick said before their failed infiltration of Teemo's palace and it seemed perfectly applicable. He had a bad feeling about this.

Just then they heard a series of coughs and groans somewhere in the darkness of the cargo hold. Jarek and the others stopped and played their lights across the massive room and saw a number of figures lying prone on the floor. One, a Cathar female was shielding her eyes from the light while reaching out for them. "Please, help." It was the same voice form the emergency transmission.

Throwing caution to the wind Jarek moved towards the injured woman, but something was bugging him. It was a tiny nagging thought at the back of his mind he couldn't quite place. Then it occurred to him. He could breathe without issue. For a ship that was venting as much atmosphere as they saw he hadn't found it at all difficult to breathe.

Suddenly a series of bright floodlights flared to life.


	2. Chapter 2 Hunk of Junk

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running. Please read and leave a review.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain Part 1:**

 **Chapter 2: What a Hunk of Junk**

 **On Board the** _ **Ferialis**_

Even with his helmet's polarizing visor, Jarek was temporarily blinded.

Through his disorientation, he heard a blow being struck followed by Tersen yelling in alarm. Before Jarek could turn and confront the assailant something heavy slammed into his forearm. He cursed in a mixture of pain and shock as his blaster went flying. A second blow caught him on the inside of his left thigh. Alarm swept through him as the leg went limp.

As he fell two sets of strong hands grabbed him by the arms and hauled him back. As he was forced to his knees next to Tersen. Jarek looked up in time to see Gare, somehow also disarmed, take on two attackers. The first, a Weequay, reached for him only to get levered into the floor. The second assailant, a human, swung a pipe but Gare easily ducked under it only to come up and grapple the man to the floor. The Gank got the upper hand and was able to get the brigand in a choke hold.

The man struggled to pull the oppressive weight away from his throat but the Gank continued to squeeze. Gare only paused when he felt the barrel of a blaster prod the side of his head. Still maintaining his hold he glanced up at the owner of the pistol.

"A valiant effort," the Deveronian stated with a grin, "now, let my man go." He was tall with deep red skin and horns polished to perfection. He wore a striped scarf around his neck and a silk vest over a long-sleeve shirt. He had knee-high black leather boots that complimented a long black leather coat draped across his shoulders. Aside from the blaster, he had pointed at Gare's head he held a sheathed cutlass at his hip.

Gare squeezed the man's throat a little tighter. "Or else what?" he growled. There was the sound a blade being unsheathed and Tersen found himself with a dagger to his throat. Jarek tried to move but with both arms locked behind him he was stuck, he couldn't even call for help. They weren't in any sort of position to be cocky.

"Do as he says," Jarek ordered. Gare glared at the Mandalorian and then glanced at Tersen. He sighed in frustration and shoved the man away. As his former opponent crawled away to catch his breath, Gare stood and faced the Deveronian who still had his blaster trained on the Gank.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Tersen gasped as the knife was slowly lowered from his throat.

"These, Tersen," Jarek grunted as he tried to ease the pressure on his arms, "are pirates."

Rather than appear insulted by the title, the Deveronian looked pleased. More of the pirate crew, which seemed to consist of three Weequay, an Aqualish, a Twi'lek, two humans, and the Cather, appeared brandishing weapons. The flamboyantly dressed captain of the pirate band twirled his blaster and holstered it. He then bowed to them. "Welcome aboard _my_ vessel, the _Ferialis_. I am Captain Gideon."

"There was no distress signal was there?" Jarek growled ignoring Gare's look of 'I told you so.'

"That was just a bit of theatre to draw in the unsuspecting," Gideon bragged.

"And you all rode in like gallant knights," said the Cathar in a sweet teasing voice. She ran a clawed finger down the side of Jarek's helmet, "So sweet. So foolish."

"Do I look like a knight to you?" Gare growled making a couple nearby pirates clench their weapons a little tighter. The Cathar giggled at his bravado and stood next to Gideon.

The Captain smirked. "You look like the kind of being who'd throw his grandmother out an airlock for the right price," he stated a little more matter-of-factly then seemed necessary. Jarek also noted with some trepidation that the Gank hadn't exactly denied the accusation.

"And neither are we knights," Jarek stated, "So you might as well let us go."

Gideon turned and walked towards Jarek. At a motion to his guards, the Mandalorian was lifted to a standing position. Without much preamble, Gideon yanked off his helmet and tossed it to the Cather. Upon seeing Jarek's face, he smiled. "Correct me if I'm wrong," he said, "But you're a Mandalorian, right?"

"What's it to you?" he replied curtly, irritated he'd lost his commlink along with his _buc'ey_.

"Never gotten the best of one of your kind before," Gideon said scornfully, "don't you usually stick to your section of the galaxy?"

"I'm on vacation," he snapped back.

Gideon laughed in return. He walked over to Tersen and Gare and removed both of their comm links, and rebreathers, tossing them into Jarek's helmet. "Such bravado," he chuckled. He looked around at his crew and shouted, "Prepare a boarding party."

"If I were you," Jarek declared earning a raised eyebrow from Gideon, "I would reconsider that plan, Captain Gideon."

"Really?" he remarked in mock curiosity.

"I gave my crew instructions to shoot anyone who attempts to force their way onto the ship," Jarek stated. It was a lie of course but a reasonable one. If anyone attempted to steal the _Fang_ he had no doubt Slick would blast anyone to protect Madlyn and Era.

The Deveronian shook his head continuing to smile as if the threat didn't even warrant serious concern. "So I guess one of _you_ will have to get us in," he said gesturing between the three of them.

"Get stuffed," Gare growled earning a blow to the back of the head. The Gank staggered, shook his head and stood straight glaring at the pirate who'd hit him.

"Hmm," Gideon seemed to consider that information for a moment and then smiled as he found an answer, "but if _they_ don't hear from _you_ , your poor empathetic crew will have to come to investigate." Jarek tried to come up with a reason why they wouldn't do exactly that, but at his hesitation, Gideon knew he had him.

This was no ordinary pirate.

 **Onboard the** _ **Krayt Fang**_ **:**

Slick looked at his chronometer, but it seemed as if no time had passed since the last time he'd checked. It hadn't been more than ten minutes since the others had entered the _Ferialis_ and he was starting to get worried. He hadn't expected a minute by minute update but something would've been nice. Surely they'd have found the crew by then as well.

He rubbed his temples impatiently. "Gare was wrong," he groaned causing the other two occupants of the bridge to look at him, "This ship isn't cramped, it's downright claustrophobic. Should've volunteered just to stretch my legs."

Era swiveled around to look at the Pantoran. "I don't think Gare's problem is with the ship."

Slick arched and eyebrow unsure what the archeologist was implying. "You think it's us?" he asked curiously.

Shrugging Era shook her head before answering, "Whether he'll admit it or not, Gare was _made_ for the criminal underworld. Not freelance ferry work." They looked at her with skeptic curiosity. "You didn't see how he dismantled Drombb's men at New Meen." She visibly shivered at the recollection.

Waving a dismissive hand Slick replied, "He'll get over it." Sighing he added, "Besides, Gare runs hot. He always has. It's a byproduct of all those gladiatorial bouts he was forced to fight. Once he gets used to his new life, I believe he'll settle down."

Era scoffed, "Yeah, I bet that sounded more convincing in your head."

Slick rolled his eyes and looked back at Madlyn. Interestingly she had remained silent during the entire exchange. In fact, she hadn't said much sense Jarek's departure. Standing slick stood next to her and saw she was staring out at the freighter. More specifically at the spots where the atmosphere was venting.

"Darling, everything alright?" he asked.

Madlyn shrugged but didn't reply. She simply kept staring at the damaged ship.

 **On Board the** _ **Ferialis**_ **:**

"I trust you will find your accommodations comfortable," Gideon said as the three of them minus weapons and tools were shoved into a prison cell. Gare immediately started to advance but was stopped short when the door slammed shut again. Gideon smiled at them waving a key card which he tucked into his vest. "Once we get aboard your ship we are simply going to search for anything of value, and then you can be on your way." He leaned forward resting an arm on the door frame and glared at the three of them while still smiling. "Should you try to resist paying your share of the customs duty, you may find yourself missing more than just your belongings." With that, he turned and left with his ilk. The Cathar lingered waggling her clawed fingers at Jarek and, still clutching his helmet skipped after the Deveronian.

"So much for a rescue mission," Tersen mumbled as they took in their new surroundings. Jarek could see the room was a storage closet that had been retrofitted to become a temporary brig. Foot wide benches line the walls with reinforced grating where the air vent should've been. There were no freshers or light fixtures or anything they could use to escape.

Jarek sighed, placing his hands on his hips. "I'll admit there were some... complications," he admitted begrudgingly.

"Right," Gare growled taking a seat on one of the benches. Jarek ignored the sarcasm in his tone and decided to look for a means of escape. Almost immediately his eyes fell on the door control panel on their side of the hatchway. He doubted the pirates would've allowed it to remain operational, but it was worth a shot.

"Tersen," he guided the Lannik over to the panel, "See what you can do about disabling the door lock. The Lannik looked as if he wanted to argue but then thought better of it. He moved to the panel and using only his tiny fingers, removed the control interface. Inside was a series of wires and lights that Jarek couldn't even begin to identify.

Tersen sighed before inserting his fingers into the mess of technology. While he rummaged, the Lannik muttered to himself in a mixture of huttese and basic, but just like the technology, Jarek couldn't make sense of it. As the technician worked Jarek paced while Gare remained seated. The only movement he made was to lean forward and prop his arms on his knees and look down at the floor. Jarek could sense his agitation and he suspected it was aimed at him, but ignored it. He had bigger concerns as in how to escape and warn the rest of the crew. He doubted Gideon would be idle. The captain may have come across as flamboyant and cocky but he didn't strike Jarek as stupid or lazy. While they lounged in the brig he would most definitely be devising a way to board their ship.

Suddenly in the midst of Tersen's rummaging, something buzzed and the entire panel went dead. The Lannik cursed before removing his hands and looking at the Mandalorian. "Sorry, Jarek," he sighed, "I can't jerry-rig the door mechanism." He gestured to the gutted panel adding, "They removed any and all tech that could be used to open the hatch from this side." Jarek growled in frustration but didn't take it out on Tersen. The Lannik was a brilliant technician. If he said he couldn't do it then it couldn't be done.

"Don't worry, Tersen," Gare said a low neutral voice, "It's not your fault," his tone turned icy as he added, "It's his."

Jarek felt his temper flare. He didn't need to look to know that the Gank was referring to him. "In case you're forgetting, Gare," he replied barely keeping his words calm, "you volunteered to come along."

"I volunteered," he snapped back, "to get away from the crew!" Jarek turned to look at him and saw that the Gank's fists were balled into fists. "A crew that has been acting more like a dysfunctional family than a business enterprise."

"Like it or not," Jarek countered doing his best not to take an aggressive stance a further escalate the argument, "We are a family. And family tends to drive one another crazy. Much like you are now!"

"You saying I'm losing it?" he growled somehow taking offense to the statement.

Jarek refrained from letting loose a series of colorful insult in _mando'a_ and instead attempted to reason with the Gank. "Let's pretend for a moment that you're captain, stuck in the brig while the rest of your crew could be shot in a boarding action that you were unable to prevent and unwittingly caused because you tried doing a little good." By the time he'd finished his hands were also clenched into fists and he was practically shouting, "Now tell me, Gare, what exactly would you do to get out of that predicament?" The Gank didn't respond. Instead, he looked away as if ashamed, which somehow irritated Jarek even more. "Oh, no brilliant ideas? Why am I not surprised?"

Gare shot to his feet and was in Jarek's face in a single stride. "You shut your mouth!"

Tersen leaped forward and despite being half their size managed to pry them apart. "Okay, let's all just take a deep breath," he said, but his words fell on deaf ears. Both beings still stared daggers at one another.

"Or what?" Jarek retorted, ignoring Tersen, and continuing to glare at his crewmate, "You'll punch me, Gare? Or shoot me? Or whatever else suits your own agenda for self-preservation?"

"That's why you wanted me, isn't it?" Gare practically growled back, "To hit, hurt, and help you survive?"

"I never recruited you!" Jarek shouted back, unable to stop himself, "I wanted to leave you on Geonosis and tend to my own life!"

"What?" the Gank said curiously.

"Flying about the galaxy with a Hutt's enforcer was never part of my plan," he pressed on despite Tersen's continued attempts to intervene, "especially one with the intelligence of a rock!" The words were out before Jarek could stop them. He hadn't meant a single word. He was frustrated and worried about their safety and that of the rest of the crew, and had spoken out of emotion without rational thinking.

Taking a very deep breath he turned from a stunned-looking Gare and Tersen. He paced back and forth a few times thus allowing his heart rate to slow. Placing a steadying hand on the bulkhead Jarek sighed in exasperation, before shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't..." he said just loud enough for them to hear, "I didn't mean that." He was too ashamed of himself to even look them in the eye. Neither of them had deserved to hear any of that. Tersen stepped towards him and started to speak, but Jarek raised his hand to him, "Just...let me think...and try and figure a way out of here."

Tersen nodded, but then it was Gare who spoke. "I think I just beat you to it," he said taking them both by surprise. They looked around to see him staring up at the doorway. Before they could say anything, Gare stomped forward and pounded on the hatchway. "Can anyone hear me?" he called out.

"What the hell do think you're doing?" Jarek demanded, feeling his frustration returning. He wasn't sure what Gare was planning, but at that moment, in his gut, he knew he wouldn't like it.

Gare looked over his shoulder at him. "The pirates and I are going to have a little chat," he said, his tone flat and unreadable, much like his intentions. What Jarek did know was that Gare was a survivor and he would do whatever it took to make sure he made it out ahead of everyone else.

"Don't do this, Gare," Tersen demanded and started towards his friend, but Jarek held him back. The Lannik seemed to know what Gare was planning just like Jarek was realizing as well.

"Too late," Gare sighed. He turned back towards the door as a pair of Gideon's pirates approached, the Twi'lek and a human.

"What do you want?" demanded the Twi'lek.

Gare leaned forward placing his hands on either side of the doorframe. "I want to speak to Captain Gideon."

"About what?" the human asked.

Gare shrugged before answering in a less than condescending tone. "About the freighter, he wants to get aboard without being shot."

Jarek stepped forward gesturing threateningly at the Gank. "I am warning you Gare!"

The former gladiator rounded on the Mandalorian, his cybernetic eyes flaring with anger. "Shut-up!" he shouted so loud it made Tersen flinch. He grabbed Jarek by the front of his vest and hauled him forward to meet him eye to eye. "I may be as smart as a rock," he growled low and threateningly, "But your right about one thing. I know how to survive." He shoved Jarek back so hard he fell onto the nearby bench.

Jarek shot back to his feet and made to tackle the Gank, but it was too late. Gare had already exited the brig and the hatch was resealed behind him. Jarek ran up to the door and slammed his fists against the metal. He screamed unintelligently unable to put to words the sense of betrayal and guilt that felt welling within him.

Gare would show them. He would show them all. He would show them he was more than just an enforcer. More than an animal.

The Twi'lek and human lead him up into the ship towards the main cargo hold. He may have come willingly to speak to the captain, but the guards had been cautious enough to put binders on him. He'd give them points for not being as stupid as they looked. They passed a number of other pirates who muttered curiously after the Gank. His guards briefly explained he wanted to parley with the captain before shoving him onward.

It wasn't what he wanted, but Gare was not about to let the pirates make him into their plaything. He didn't trust Gideon to keep his word about freeing them the moment he had the ryll, and he wasn't about to risk being turned over to slavers again.

Gare would never again be another Zygarrian's pet cowering beneath a whip. Or worse a Hutt's brutal wrath to be visited upon some poor debtor in a deserted alleyway. None of that was what he wanted. What he wanted was to survive...and be free.

They dragged him through the main cargo hold, where Jarek, Tersen, and himself had been drawn in and ambushed so easily. More pirates lazed about fingering weapons, waiting for the order to raid the other ship. Amongst them he saw the Cather lounging on a crate, clawed fingers stroking Jarek's helmet. She fixed Gare with a piercing almost hungry stare. He ignored her and pressed on.

Gare had spent his whole life living by someone else's rules; the Zygarrian slaver's, Teemo's, and now Jarek Orion's. He had followed someone else's stipulations his entire life. Being's he hated, Gare was forced to protect them. He even sometimes envied them for their power, wealth, and freedom...

...and for what? To be treated like a two-bit thug-like an animal on a leash.

 _"I am not an animal!"_ Gare thought to himself as he was brought onto the bridge of the _Ferialis_. Captain Gideon stood before him still draped in his long cloak and armed with his cutlass and blaster. In addition, he also wore Jarek's gauntlets of which he seemed particularly fond of.

The pair of guards forced him to his knees, but despite that he still jerked from their grasp, growling menacingly, unwilling to be man-handled. They drew weapons and took aim but were halted at a gesture from Gideon.

"You want something?" the Deveronian stated still sporting the same overconfident smirk Gare was quickly learning to hate.

"You want the cargo on the _Krayt Fang_ ," Gare intoned flatly, "I want to go home."

Gideon scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "Where is home for a sentient like you?"

"A planet of my choosing," Gare answered sharply.

Chuckling the Deveronian took a step and leaned forward to look Gare in the eye. "Let me get this straight," he started counting off on his fingers, "You deliver the cargo, and I let you go?"

Gare nodded. "Do we have a deal?"

Captain Gideon straightened and stroked his chin, seeming to consider the idea of coming to an accord. "You think," he said with a skeptical tone, "Your friends will believe you were able to escape?"

"No," Gare countered still keeping his voice flat, "They don't know we've been captured. I'll say there was an accident and the others were injured. They'll come running right into your crosshairs."

Gideon chuckled again and looked at one of the humans in the room. Gare recognized him as the one he'd nearly choked to death in the cargo hold. Apparently, he hadn't forgotten either. "We'll need to make it look convincing," Gideon said in a low tone and nodded to the human, who produced a crude looking club

Gare had a choice. He would choose to be more than a blunt object used to hurt others. It was a simple choice whether to cower in a cell and become a slave...or he could take a little pain and be a free being.

He would show them all...


	3. Chapter 3 Turn About

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running. Please read and leave a review.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain Part 1:**

 **Chapter 3: Turn About**

 **Onboard the** _ **Krayt Fang**_ **:**

"Jarek?" Era called out over the ship's comm frequency. "Jarek," she repeated her voice barely betraying her anxiety, "this is Era, come in." The silence was the only reply she got. Madlyn checked the communications array, but everything seemed to be working. "Gare, Tersen, anyone, can you hear me?" Era asked again, her tone becoming more and more anxious.

"Something's wrong," Slick stated checking his chronometer again, "It has been over an hour."

Looking at either Slick or Madlyn, Era asked, "Could the ship's hull be affecting the signal?"

"Maybe," the Pantoran stated but then quickly countered by saying, "Tersen would surely work around that issue."

As the pair of them went back and forth about whether or not to board the _Ferialis_ themselves, Madlyn went back to analyzing the damaged freighter. Eyeballing one of the patches of the ruptured hull, she watched the steady stream of air and smoke hiss out into the vacuum. Sparks danced amongst the shattered plating, occasionally illuminating the cloud of vapor.

Madlyn couldn't put her finger on it, but something about the damage looked...off.

Just then a monitor lit up drawing everyone's attention. Era leaped forward and hit the activation button. A nearby screen switched on revealing the interior of the conjoined airlock. At Era's gasp and Slick's curse, Madlyn looked and swore as well. Before the camera, gripping his left arm, and leaning heavily on his right leg, stood Gare. His armor was scorched, scarred and dented as a result of some serious electrical discharge and blunt force trauma. One of his cybernetic eyes was dead and what looked like blood seeping from beneath his mask.

"Gare!?" Era exclaimed, "What happened?"

The Gank leaned closer towards the camera and groaning slightly. "Accident," he moaned, "ruptured power coupling." He clutched his arm tighter, growling on obvious pain. "Jarek and Tersen are trapped and hurt."

"I'll be right there!" Era declared. She took off towards the airlock, closely followed by Slick.

Madlyn would've joined them but that same nagging feeling kept her rooted to the spot. An exploding power coupling could've disrupted or even destroyed their comms, but then why hadn't they felt it or seen evidence of from the _Krayt Fang_? But then what else could explain Gare's injuries? Something wasn't right.

Her eyes were drawn back to the damaged hull and still leaking atmosphere. With the ship powered down the atmospheric processors shouldn't have been pumping any more air into the vessel and yet the vapor continued to escape at a steady pace. Not to mention that the sheer amount of escaping oxygen should've already made the ship's interior unbreathable...

...and yet Gare wasn't wearing his rebreather...

Panic seizing her, Madlyn leaped from her seat yelling out, "Era! Wait!" She ducked through the hatch, just as she heard the outer airlock door open and close. She flew around the corner, down the corridor, and nearly collided with her shocked looking crewmates. "Don't open the-" she started to say but it was too late. The inner airlock doors opened revealing Gare, still clutching his arm and leaning heavily on the opposite leg.

"Oh stang," she breathed just as the Gank straightened, as if the pain magically disappeared, and took two steps forward.

"You okay Gare," Slick asked in a mixture of curiosity and concern.

The Gank looked at them for a moment as if weighing some internal dilemma. At his hesitation, Madlyn slowly lowered her hand to her holstered blaster and released the safety catch. Gare didn't seem to notice, or he didn't appear to care. Instead, he looked back over his shoulder and called out, "Ship is yours!"

Just then half a dozen beings armed with blasters swarmed through the open hatchway into the corridor. Their weapons were raised but none fired. Slick, and the others were locked in place like a nuna in a spotlight, hands-on holstered weapons.

"What're you doing, Gare?" Madlyn demanded hand clenched on the handle of her blaster.

The Gank stared at them for a moment before replying, "I'm doing what I need to do to save the others," he said jerking his head back toward the _Ferialis_. Then he looked back at them with unblinking intensity. "You all in?" he asked as if it was the friendliest of offers.

Era took a step forward hand also on her holstered weapon. "What've they done with Jarek and Tersen?" she demanded, glaring hatefully at the Gank.

Gare made a soothing gesture. "They're alive and alone on the _Ferialis_ ," he said reassuringly, "If we give them the cargo we'll _all_ be allowed to go free." He looked at them intensely again asking, "You with me?"

This time Slick took a step forward drawing his blaster, but not raising it, "You can't possibly believe they'd let us go?"

Gare slowly shook his head before shrugging. "Your right," he growled drawing his own blaster, "I don't."

Without warning or preamble Era raised her pistol and fired, instantly dropping an Aqualish, narrowly missing Gare. The Gank staggered to the side as the pirates returned fire. The three crewmates ducked to either side of the entryway just as a hail of blaster bolts riddled the air where they had just been. Slick aimed blindly around the corner and fired before retreating back towards the hatch leading to the port cargo hold. Likewise, Era fell back to the threshold of the dorsal gun-turret while Madlyn took up position in the corridor leading to the cockpit.

"Go!" they heard Gare shout to the pirates, "Get them! I'll let Gideon know they won't surrender."

Madlyn swore copiously as she heard the drum of boots coming for them. She'd always known Gare would do anything to survive, but to betray them to pirates? He had to know that they'd turn on him at the earliest opportunity. And now that he had let the pirates onto the ship he wasn't even going to help them take it? Such a coward. Madlyn promised herself that if they survived, she'd make sure to jettison his sorry carcass into the nearest sun.

"C'mon you whiners!" she shouted just as the first pirate came into view, "You want my ship? Come and take it!" And the crew of the _Krayt Fang_ opened fire.

 **Onboard the** _ **Ferialis**_ **:**

Nothing like rotting in a pirate brig to make Jarek think about all the mistakes he'd made; all the wrong choices that lead to that point. Wishing that he could take a few of them back. Like leaving the crew on Geonosis before making his way back to Kalevala. At least that way they'd be doing their own adventure while he dealt with his past properly...like a true Mandalorian, instead of running and hiding for so many years.

So why didn't he? He had his chance?

Most likely because Jarek was scared he wouldn't survive on his own. Whether he'd admit it or not, he cared for the crew...even Gare. They felt more like a clan to him than his own back in _Kart'a'Buir._ Which wasn't true at all. He'd had friends there; Myler, Karsk, and Jilo of course.

Another reason he hadn't left was that he still felt responsible for the crew. Seeing it was his past that caused them to go on the run in the first place. Also that without him they'd fall apart or fall back into their old ways.

Some good he'd done. Jarek had managed to get them all captured or killed on their first legitimate job, while also alienating a member of his crew in the process. It was hubris to think that he alone could help them to be better.

"I can't believe Gare sold us out," Tersen sighed as he paced the cell. He paused to look at Jarek pointing, "No, actually I can." Just as quickly as it came the certainly left his face and he resumed pacing. "But still!" he exclaimed dejectedly, before sinking to the floor and leaning against the bench leg.

Jarek was also sitting on the floor, only next to the door and looking at nothing in particular. "What choice did he have?" he murmured, "The others are either killed or captured by now. Jarek scoffed before meeting Tersen's gaze. "It's no wonder that Gare chose to save his own hide." He clenched his fists, wanting so badly to hit something, and snarling, "And what can I do about it?" He glared up at the ceiling adding, "I've lost my ship and the trust, my crew."

" _Your one to talk about trust_ ," Jarek thought savagely, which was accurate. He wouldn't even trust the crew or even his closest friends with the secrets of his past. Jarek couldn't even trust his heart to another. At that moment, in that cell, Jarek realized how much of a failure he was. He had failed to keep his crew together and to protect them, but more importantly, he had failed to save her.

For betraying the Death Watch he had absolutely no regrets, but failing to save his clan...his new family? That would be something for which he may never forgive himself.

"Touching," growled a voice. Suddenly the cell door unlocked. Jarek shot to his feet readying himself for a fight. Tersen also stood, fists raised. Jarek hadn't expected Gideon to honor his word, but he'd be damned if he'd give him the satisfaction of an easy execution. He may have failed his crew, but he wouldn't fail his heritage. By tooth and nail, he was prepared to fight for every last breath.

Jarek wasn't surprised when he saw Gare standing alone in the open hatchway, blaster in hand. It seemed Gideon had tasked the Gank to execute his former crewmates to prove his loyalty. So needless to say it did surprise him when Gare lowered his blaster and produced another two from behind his back. He tossed each of them one and stepped aside.

"They're already attacking the _Fang_ ," he stated, "We need to hurry and help the others."

Jarek overcame his shock long enough to register what Gare was saying and at the same time take in the Gank's appearance. The Gank looked as if he'd received the business end of an electrical conduit and then run over by speeder for good measure. It seemed that whatever deal he might've had with the good captain had backfired.

"Why should we trust you?" Tersen demanded, aiming the small holdout blaster at the Gank.

Gare looked down at the angry Lannik for a moment before taking a knee and staring directly into the technician's eyes with his one functional optic. "Because," he stated, "we are family." He looked up and Jarek, "and you do whatever it takes to protect your family."

Jarek didn't know how, but he could sense the honestly of Gare's words. He genuinely wanted to help them. In fact, it wasn't a far leap of logic that he never intended to betray them in the first place. The Mandalorian nodded and readied his weapon. Gare returned the nod before exiting the cell, followed by his crewmates.

"You owe us an explanation," Jarek murmured as he fell in behind the Gank, "if we survive this."

Gare chuckled, but then winced and groaned, clutching his side. Whatever Gideon had done, and surely taken a toll on the former gladiator. He met Jarek's gaze and smiled. "Take heart," he replied, "This fights only getting started."

Tersen patted the Gank affectionately on the thigh. "Never doubted you, my friend," he said and Gare nodded.

As they cautiously exited the brig Jarek asked after the status of the _Ferialis_. "Only Gideon and was left on board," Gare replied weapon at the ready, "The rest are boarding the _Fang_." He glanced over at Jarek with the Gank equivalent of a smirk, "Your girlfriend shot first."

"Seriously not the time," he hissed feeling the blush creep into his cheeks though a part of him felt pride in Era's tenacity. If indeed they survived he also owed her an explanation as much as Gare owed the crew one.

As they paused at a junction, Jarek pointed at Gare and Tersen, "Get to the _Krayt Fang_ and help the others."

"What will you do?" Tersen asked even as Jarek turned in the opposite direction.

Without breaking stride, Jarek replied, "I'm going to have a word with Captain Gideon."

 **Onboard the** _ **Krayt Fang**_ **:**

Initially, the crew had the pirates pinned down in the corridor just outside of the airlock. They'd managed to drop two more before the brigands brought their superior numbers to bare. A hail of blaster bolts riddled the interior walls of the freighter exploding on the bulkheads and showering the crew with sparks. Faced with overwhelming firepower the crew was forced to retreat even further into the ship.

Slick had taken a grazing shot to the left shoulder in the process of retreating and now found himself hunkered down in the doorway of the starboard cargo hold. His shoulder stung from the cauterized slash from the near miss. Ignoring it he peaked out from cover and fired off a couple more rounds.

Further behind him, Madlyn entrenched herself in the galley while Era posted up in the doorway of the bunkroom. For a brief moment the two sides exchanged sporadic blaster fire scarring even more of the _Krayt Fang_.

" _All those repairs waste_ d," Slick thought bitterly as he slammed in a fresh charge. As he looked down the corridor he noticed one of the boarders was still missing. "Anyone got eye's on Gare?" he called back to the others.

"No," Era shouted back. After firing off a couple more shots she added, "He ducked back into the _Ferialis_ after the fight started."

Madlyn cursed shouting out, "The _dopa-meekly_ left his new chums to do his dirty work!" Even from his position, Slick could see the fiery rage in Madlyn's eyes. For her, Gare's betrayal had cut close to the bone. He felt the sting echoed within his own soul. They had trusted one another with their lives and now the Gank had abandoned them to death for what? A quick score? It made little to no sense!

It was a shame his personal code prohibited the skinning and processing of sentient game, but with Gare, he might make an exception.

Suddenly blaster fire spat out from within the cargo hold, aimed at Slick. One of the pirates had snuck through the port hold, around the front of the ship, and into the starboard hold in order to flank him. The Pantoran might've said it was a good plan if he hadn't been the intended target.

With no small amount of swearing, Slick rolled and leaped back towards Era's position near the bunks. More bolts arched out to meet him barely missing the edges of his coat as he landed flat on his stomach. His momentum carried him forward and he managed to slide around the corner on his belly. Other than his bruised torso and wounded pride he was relatively unhurt.

Era stepped forward to give him some covering fire only to have her weapon click empty. "Stang! Stang!" she hissed as she reached into her belt pouch but found it empty. All of her extra blaster charges were stashed in her bunk on the other side of the ship. "I need a power clip!" she called out. Slick looked up at her shaking his head indicating none of his would fit her blaster.

"Here!" Madlyn shouted holding up a metallic box that glowed with a faint inner green light. Just as she began to toss the ammunition one of the pirates, a Twi'lek appeared and swatted her arm. Era watched as the pack few further into the galley. Slick wanted to help but found himself as the only one suppressing the rest of the remaining pirates.

Gripping Madlyn by the arm, the Twi'lek yanked her around. The Alderanni tried to bring her blaster up only to have it also swatted from her hand. Undaunted and spitting mad, the shorter woman punched her attacker twice in the face. Shocked by the onslaught the Twi'lek kicked out hitting her in the gut. As she doubled over, he smiled salaciously down at her.

Slick was about to turn and risk firing only to have his shot interrupt by covering fire from the other pirates. He swore, forced back it into cover alongside Era watching helplessly as the Twi'lek lorded over his prey.

 **Onboard the** _ **Ferialis**_ **:**

"What's happening?" Gideon asked as he attempted to call his men over on the captured freighter. All he got in response was a staccato of weapons fire and shouted commands and curses. He keyed the comm. station again demanding, "Someone tells me what the devil is going on?"

Glancing up he caught an odd reflection in the ship's viewport, of a human form behind him. Without thinking he threw himself to the side just as a blaster bolt hissed angrily through the air where his head had been moments before.

Standing in the doorway, blaster raised, Jarek smirked. "You're losing," he called out. Snarling in outrage, Gideon stood and returned fire, causing Jarek to duck behind the doorframe. The Mandalorian fired off a few more blind shots but only managed to singe the back of a seat the Deveronian was using as cover.

Jarek should've known it wouldn't be that easy. He'd taken a risk firing a blaster near the ship controls, but be hadn't expected Gideon to move so quickly. Jarek wasn't an engineer, but he had seen enough holo-vids to know that stray plasma bolts and control consoles aboard spacecraft didn't mix well.

Somewhere below him, he heard the distance thumps of blaster fire. Tersen and Gare must've run into trouble. He needed to deal with Gideon quickly so he could assist them in rescuing the others.

Unwilling to prolong the fight and risk causing catastrophic damage to the bridge or his crew, Jarek charged forward. Leaping the chair he kicked the shocked pirate captain in the chest sending him flying further into the cockpit. Landing, Jarek, tucked and rolled coming up almost directly in front of the captain.

Gideon came forward striking with the butt of his pistol, Jarek sidestepped and blocked with his forearms, preventing the attack from striking his head. He turned passing the arm down and clearing the weapon away from his face and body. With the arm swept aside he snuck his own pistol under, Gideon's arm and struck him in the jaw. Breaking the captain's posture with his strike, Jarek pressed down on Gideon's shoulder area with his arm as he struck the back of the captain right leg. Off balance Jarek was able to toss the pirate to the deck, causing him to lose his blaster.

The Deveronian proved once again he wasn't an untrained brigand and expertly turned his fall into a tight roll. He sprung to his feet drawing and swinging his cutlass knocking Jarek's own blaster from his hand. The Deveronian had also managed to place himself between Jarek and the only exit from the bridge.

With no weapon in hand and no avenue of escape, Jarek was forced to go on the offensive. Arms raised in a combat stance he moved in on Gideon. The Pirate attempted a diagonal slash aimed at Jarek's throat. The Mandalorian dodged to the side, as the blade passed harmlessly by his shoulder. Snarling, Gideon came back with a wide backhanded slash on the high line. Jarek stepped in and blocked it with both forearms before striking the Deveronian's arm away, but the pirate countered with a slash across the stomach. Jarek manages to deflect it downward, unfortunately leaving his head exposed allowing Gideon to land a solid punch to the side of his head.

Jarek staggered a step but quickly regained himself in time to block another wide slash from the cutlass. Gideon retracted his arm and went for another attack on Jarek's midsection, yet Jarek managed to deflect it as well. Undaunted, the pirate redirected for another high line slice, but this time Jarek was ready. Stepping in he struck with his left forearm, connecting with Gideon's elbow, hyperextending the joint causing the hand to open on reflex. The cutlass clattered uselessly to the deck.

The Deveronian didn't give up so easily. Howling in anger he wrapped Jarek in a bear hug and hauled him backward, stumbling out of the bridge. Jarek struggled against the grip but only succeeded in throwing the Deveronian off balance. Yelling in alarm, they both tumbled end over end down the stairs into the cargo hold below.

 **Onboard the** _ **Krayt Fang**_ **:**

Slick attempted to take aim at the Twi'lek hovering over his lover, only to find his own blaster kicked from his hands. As he looked around he found himself staring up at the malicious eyes of a Weequay. Before he could react a second kick connected with his head and he saw stars.

With this new assailant to close for comfort, Era leaped towards the spare ammo pack Madlyn had attempted to pass her. She landed hard only to have her fingers slap it further away. The Mirialin reached towards it only to have a pair of strong hands grab her by the back of her coat. Era yelped in alarm as the Weequay yanked her up and shoved her into the galley table. The wind flew from her lungs as she rolled on her back. Just then the Weequay's boney fingers laced themselves around her throat and began to squeeze.

"Somebody ought to teach you a lesson, slag!" the pirate jeered, spit flying from his mouth, making her wince in disgust.

She instinctively tucked her chin while simultaneously trying to pry the Weequay's hands away from her windpipe. With her other hand, she scrambled for a weapon, something-anything she could use to fend off her attacker. Having lost her blaster when she was thrown, her fingers curled around the neck of a heavy glass bottle. With as much strength as she could muster Era brought the container around and slammed it into the side of the pirate's head.

The bottle shattered in a cascade of amber shards and glistening droplets. On a human that impact would've split skin, caused a concussion, and possibly even fractured the skull. Weequay's had tougher epidermal layers and as such the strike caused him to scream in pain, but otherwise only served to make him angrier.

Slick found his senses beginning to return. As his vision cleared he saw the Twi'lek level his blaster at Madlyn, only to have the female pilot knock it from his grasp, before unleashing another series of punches into the pirate's already bleeding face. Madlyn kicked out at the advancing Twi'lek only to have her leg pinned and she herself slammed against the wall.

"Keep fighting, love," the Twi'lek growled, "I like a little struggle in my girls."

Shaking the last of the disorientation from his head, Slick spotted the Twi'lek's dropped blaster and started to reach for it. A blaster bolt zipped by narrowly missing his hand. There was still one more pirate taking aim at them. If he wanted to help Era or Madlyn he had to take them out first.

Without a second thought, he leaped forward snatching up the blaster. Turning he fired three shots. He smiled with satisfaction when at least one of the bolts dropped another Weequay still skulking down the corridor. Turning he saw Madlyn break free from her captive and with venom in her eyes stalked towards him.

Just then Slick saw the Weequay pinning Era haul the Mirialin to her feet and slam a fist into the side of her head. She spun halfway around before collapsing limply to the floor. Slick stood preparing to gun both pirates down only to find the cheap blaster he'd picked up wouldn't fire. Discarding the useless weapon he advanced on the unoccupied Weequay.

The pirate grinned savagely and attacked with a straight rear hand cross aimed directly at the Pantoran's face. Slick slid to the left of the strike, gripped the outstretched arm with his right hand while executing a short punch to the side of the Weequay's head. Stepping in he followed it up with a side round kick to his midsection driving the air from his lungs. Drawing back his left he drove another punch onto the same side of the pirate's head. Slick then spun releasing the arm, gripped the back of his dazed opponent's head, before slamming it straight into the edge of the table. There was the sickening sound of bone and cartilage crunching and his opponent fell limply to the floor.

Turning to assist Madlyn, he paused when he realized she needed no rescuing at all.

Just as the Twi'lek advanced on her one last time, Madlyn blocked his wide punch. She lashed out with her left leg, kicking the back of his lead leg forcing him to one knee. As the Twi'lek struggled just to keep his balance, Madlyn grabbed him by one of his lekku. She brought his head down while simultaneously striking upwards with her right knee. Upon impact, the Twi'lek flew backward, face a bloody mess. The back of his head smacked into a bulkhead. Not possessing the same tough exterior as his compatriot, the pirate's head struck with a gruesome wet crack that nearly made Madlyn gag.

Before either of them could check on Era or even catch their breath, they heard the distinct sound of blasters being armed. Turning they found themselves staring down the barrels of two more rifles as well as into the crazed eyes of a female Cathar.

"A valiant effort," the Cathar purred. Flanked by a human and yet another Weequay pirate the Cathar looked supremely confident, especially seeing as her opponents were all unarmed.


	4. Chapter 4 Fair Play

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running. Please read and leave a review.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain Part 1:**

 **Chapter 4: Fair Play**

 **Aboard the** _ **Ferialis**_ **:**

Jarek was falling through space. He cried out in surprise, his anger replaced by panic. He flailed his arms and legs as the world came back into focus and realized with great fear he had run right into one of the many stone cisterns that dotted the landscape. He was only briefly aware of the grey stone walls of the shaft before his small body hit the side of the tunnel. He instinctively tried to reach out to slow or stop his decent but found no purchase. Jarek tumbled and rolled down the tunnel grunting and gasping in pain as he bounced.

One second he was tumbling and then once more he felt the ground disappear and he cried out one last time before falling into darkness.

Just as quickly as the memory came, it faded, and Jarek realized he had indeed fallen, just not down into the cistern. Rather he had fallen head over heels down a flight of stairs along with an equally alarmed Deveronian. Moments earlier the pair of them had grappled at the top of the stairs only to lose their balance and land less than gracefully at the bottom.

Captain Gideon recovered first, using the time to put some distance between himself and his opponent. Jarek shook his disorientation away noting he may have suffered a concussion on the way down. He was beginning to appreciate the full protection offered by his helmet.

Staggering to his feet the Mandalorian was confronted with the sight of the pirate standing ten feet away grasping a cutlass in one hand and Jarek's _beskad_ in the other. Unsure where he'd gotten the second cutlass from Jarek took up a defensive stance, palms open preparing to counter his attack just as he'd done on the bridge. To Jarek's surprise, Gideon tossed the short sword towards him. On reflex, Jarek caught the weapon but looked curiously at his opponent.

"I was wrong about you Mandalorian," he growled, his once sarcastic smile a bloody grimace. "You've proven your kind _are_ hard to put down." He twirled the short curved blade expertly before taking a fighting stance.

"Why arm me then?" Jarek asked mirroring his stance and assuming a forward grip on his sword.

The Deveronian chuckled darkly before replying, "Reputation matters on the Rim, Mandalorian." The pair of fighters began circling one another as he continued, "Let it be said that Captain Gideon of the _Ferialis_ always gave his opponents a fair shot before killing them."

Jarek scoffed stating, "You're a pirate. You ambushed and used us as hostages in order to steal our cargo." He gestured annoyingly at the Deveronian adding, "Suddenly now you have a sense of honor."

Gideon shrugged contemptuously saying, "It's an imperfect code." His cocky smile returned and he readied his weapon. "You still have a chance to surrender?" Jarek glared hatefully at the pirate and reaffirmed his grip and stance.

"You threatened my crew," he hissed angrily.

"Only a little," Gideon quipped before bounding forward.

 **Aboard the** _ **Krayt Fang**_ **:**

"A valiant effort," the Cathar purred. "But I think we will be taking your cargo now." She smiled revealing a savage array of sharp teeth. "For your troubles," she said as she produced a familiar looking Mandalorian helmet from behind her back. "We'll be keeping your friends."

Madlyn clenched her fists and despite being unarmed and outgunned shouted, "What have you done with them?"

The Cathar chuckled and met the Alderanni's fierce gaze with a lethal one of her own. She ran a clawed finger across the dome of the helmet and down below its chin. "It's been too long sense Gideon allowed be to keep a pet," she crooned, tone dripping with condescension, "You're Mandalorian will make an excellent source of amusement."

"You sick hag!" Era yelled as she rose, seemingly recovered from the blow to her head.

The female pirate's eyes glowed with anger as they narrowed on the newly conscious Mirialin. "You must be his mate," she stated with a hint of realization in her voice. "No wonder he was so desperate to save you." Her smile grew more savage as she added, "Don't worry my dear." Her claws dug into the helmet scrapping away Jarek's new paint job. "I shall take excellent care of him after you're gone." As she spoke the other two pirates took that as their cue to reaffirm their aim on the three crewmates. Unable to reach cover or another weapon in time, Era, Madlyn, and Slick all stood defiantly, waiting for the end.

Two shots rang out and the three of them jumped in surprise. Reflexively they checked their torsos only to find they hadn't been shot. They looked back up in time to see the Weequay and human pirate drop to the deck, blaster burns in each of their backs. The Cathar whirled around in surprise only to come face to face with yet another familiar helmet. That which belonged to the former crewmate of the _Krayt Fang_ ; Gare.

Before the Cathar could say another word, the Gank seized her by the throat with his cybernetic hand and lifted. Gasping for breath, she dropped Jarek's helmet in order to claw at the metallic fingers. "Wh-what are you doing?" she choked out eyes, wide with genuine fear and shock, "We-we had...a deal."

Gare drew the Cathar in close but spoke loud enough for the other's to hear. "I got you onto the ship," he growled menacingly, "I never said I'd help you kill my crew." Before the pirate could make another comment or plea for her life, Gare gave his hand a quick twist. There was the sound of bone cracking, and the Cathar's body went limp.

Just as the Gank let the body fall to the floor, Madlyn rushed up and pressed the barrel of her reacquired blaster to Gare's head. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't blow a hole through your head," she snarled.

Before Gare could reply, Tersen stepped forward, blaster in hand. "Because he's been playing the pirates from the beginning," he commented. Madlyn didn't appear convinced and wasn't prepared to lower her blaster.

"How do we know he won't double-cross us?" Era asked as she scooped up her own blaster and slotted in a fresh charge. Without a word, the Gank turned his pistol over to Slick and raised both hands in the universal sign of surrender.

"I'd love to explain my plan in detail," he intoned, "But I think it should wait until after we've rescued, Jarek."

 _ **Ferialis**_ **Main Cargo Hold:**

Jarek was a decent hand with a blade, whether it be his fighting knife or is _beskad_. He recalled the countless hours he'd spent drilling with his father in the heat of summer and stinging cold of winter. The repetitive forms of attacking, defending, and disarming were stitched into his muscles to the point he didn't have to think, only react.

The Mandalorian wasn't sure where Gideon learned to fight, but it was obvious he'd been professionally trained. The Deveronian moved with smooth deliberate grace and attacked with fine lethal precision. But between the hard fight in the bridge above followed by the rough tumble down the stairs, the pair of fighters were in less than perfect form. Yet this is where Jarek felt he had the upper hand. Every time he and Myler had sparred it had always been after a grueling workout or rigorous hunt. His father's philosophy was that a warrior is rarely completely prepared and fresh for any fight, and so must make do with what he has.

At that moment Jarek blessed his father's lessons and prepared for what would be the end of his bout with Captain Gideon.

The pair of fighters went in for a thrust at the same time and manage to catch each other's wrists. With both of them maintaining control, Gideon took advantage and used the force of his knee to drive the point of his cutlass into Jarek's thigh. The Mandalorian winced in pain but was able to keep the blade from piercing more than a couple inches into his flesh.

Jarek adjusted his stance and removed the point from his leg. They resumed their earlier stance, both struggling with each other's sword arm. Ignoring the pain, Jarek pumped his legs, shoving his opponent back. The pirate yanked his sword hand free and attempted a diagonal chop. Jarek blocked it with his forearm before forcing the arm down to the Deveronian's hip, then delivering a short punch to Gideon's chest.

The pirate grunted and staggered back a step, but still somehow maintained his grip on Jarek's sword arm. Gideon attacked again with a high angle downward chop. Jarek catches the attack before bringing it under his arm while twisting around. The pirate tried to maintain his hold on the Mandalorian's sword arm, but it only serves to tie up both of his arms. Without pause, Jarek leaned forward and threw Gideon over his shoulder.

The Deveronian cursed in alarm as he was flipped over and landed hard on his side. Much to Jarek's frustration the pirate recovered quickly, leaping back to his feet and facing his opponent before Jarek could finish him off. Switching his cutlass back to a reverse grip, Gideon advanced again. Jarek stabbed in order to ward him off, but the Deveronian deftly batted it away, continuing to press forward.

The wound on Jarek's thigh was throbbing with intense pain and he could feel the blood dripping down his leg. He wasn't sure how bad the cut was, but if he didn't finish the fight soon the blood loss would kill him before the pirate did. Fortifying his resolve he pushed the pain aside and prepared for the attack he knew would come.

Jarek stabbed again for Gideon's midsection, but the pirate was ready. Stepping off-line, the Deveronian caught the extended arm with his free and quickly slashed at Jarek's head. Jarek managed to duck at the last second. Just as he stood, Gideon brought his blade back around in a backhanded thrust, but Jarek was able to wrench his arm free blocking the attack forearm to forearm.

Gideon smiled savagely before swinging his arm down shoving Jarek's sword arm around and back into his free hand and trapping it once more. Jarek swore in pain and alarm as Gideon used the pommel of his cutlass to bash his hand once forcing his _beskad_ from his hand. While also disarming the Mandalorian, Gideon created an opening to thrust toward Jarek's ribs.

Jarek managed to twist to the side and block the attack with forearm-to-forearm contact. Seizing the initiative, the Mandalorian wrapped the arm around bringing it up to his shoulder to gain leverage. Gideon still held his right hand, so Jarek used his knee to slam the conjoined hands and get his wrist free. Hand free, Jarek clenched it into a fist and punching up into the Deveronian's diaphragm driving the wind out of him before bringing it over the top and down like a hammer onto his shoulder. He'd hoped to weaken his hold on the weapon but to no avail. Undaunted, Jarek went for a shin kick. Despite the thick leather of Gideon's boots, Jarek's metal-plated toes caused him to wince and yell in pain.

Keeping the pirate off balance, Jarek flung Gideon around, before driving his knee up into the Deveronian's solar-plexus. Though Gideon jumped upon impact he still did not relinquish his weapon. Remarkably, the pirate managed to remain unfazed. He launched a fist up into Jarek's unprotected groin.

"Why, oh, why did I not put on the full suit of armor?" he thought harshly to himself as pain shot through his lower extremities. Staggering he shoved Gideon back. Still, in pain from multiple punches to the chest and a strained shoulder, the pirate wasn't eager to attack.

Jarek took several deep breaths willing the feeling to return to his legs. "Some reputation," he gasped trying to maintain a defensive stance.

Gideon shrugged switching his cutlass back around into a forward grip. "Pirate, remember," he retorted sarcastically and moved in again. Gideon came down with yet another downward diagonal slash hoping to catch his opponent off balance. Yet again, Jarek's honed reflexes saved his life. Despite the pain he managed to block with his right forearm, deflecting the strike away before administering a short chop to Gideon's neck. The Devonian coughed and gagged as he staggered back. Recovering quickly, Gideon came back with a backhand slice. Jarek met his forearm with his own, then came over the top with his other hand. The end result was he had Gideon's sword arm gripped in his left hand while his right seized the collar of his shirt.

The pirate countered by grabbing the front of Jarek's vest and pair wrestled back and forth trying to throw the other off balance. In the process, Gideon managed a quick shot to Jarek's ribs. The Mandalorian curled up to the blow, but the distraction allowed the Deveronian to use his own knee to free his sword hand. But before Gideon could take advantage of his freed weapon, Jarek grabbed his other arm, ducked and turned flipping the pirate over his shoulder once again.

Gideon landed hard on the floor, but just as Jarek moved in to finish him, the pirate slashed low with his cutlass. The curved blade glanced off Jarek's greaves forcing the Mandalorian to back off. Using the extra space and his opponent's off-balance, Gideon shot to his feet. As he stood he switched to a reverse grip once more. Using both hands he attempted to stab the cutlass down into Jarek's exposed collar.

Jarek blocked the downward strike with his left forearm, then used his right hand to grip Gideon's left wrist, stopping his assault cold. Gideon snarled at the foiled attack and pressed down, attempting to use brute force to drive the blade home. Using the pirate's on strength and momentum, Jarek twisted the weapon around until it was pointed directly towards Gideon's abdomen. The pirate swore and spat curses as he struggled to break the hold or even pull away, but Jarek held him firm.

The Mandalorian locked eyes with the now terrified looking Deveronian who looked as if he wanted to beg for his life, but Jarek wasn't prepared to hear any of it. "You threatened my crew," he growled before shoving the point of the cutlass up and into Gideon's torso. "That was a mistake," he added before releasing the handle of the weapon.

Gideon staggered back still clutching the cutlass protruding from his abdomen. He looked up at Jarek, eyes wide with surprise. A look of confusion crossed Deveronian's face before his mind registered what his body was telling him. He was dead. The pirate captain collapsed to the floor staring blankly ahead.

Jarek released a deep sigh of relief. He had survived. Jarek turned to go and find the rest of his crew only to wince in pain and stagger. It was then he realized he couldn't put weight on his left leg. Stumbling he leaned heavily on a crate. Gasping in pain he looked down and was shocked to see blood staining his left pant-leg. He could also feel it pooling in his boot.

"Oh _feir'fek_!" Jarek swore as his vision began to spin. The wound must've been deeper then he'd initially thought. Without the adrenaline from the fight he was beginning to feel the extent of the injury along with the effects of blood loss. He may have killed Gideon, but perhaps the pirate would get the last laugh after all.

"Jarek?" a voice called out and he looked in its direction. Standing in the doorway of the cargo hold was his entire crew. They were dirty, sweaty, and lightly injured in some cases, but at least they were all alive.

Although feeling a little light-headed Jarek managed to smile in relief. He would've greeted them except just then spots danced in his vision and he started to list. The floor rushed up to meet him, though he didn't feel the impact. Next thing he remembered was being rolled on his back and looking up at the concerned expression on an otherwise welcome a beautiful face.

"Hey, Era," he sighed his words slurring a bit, "I was coming to rescue you."


	5. Chapter 5 Onward

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running. Please read and leave a review.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain Part 1:**

 **Chapter 5: Onward**

 **Onboard the** _ **Ferialis**_ **: MedBay**

Jarek cursed long and hard in _mando'a_ as Era ran the laser cauterizer along the two-inch deep stab wound in his thigh. He'd been extremely disoriented from the blood loss so Era, as their only qualified medico, had opted for not administering any anesthetic. Despite the pain, Jarek managed to keep his leg completely still while she worked.

"I thought you Mandalorian's were tough," teased Madlyn as she politely averted her eyes from his bare thigh. Jarek had been stripped down to his shorts so that the Mirialin could get at the would high on his leg.

"We are tough," he hissed. Catching Era's eye as she finished and applied a bacta patch, he smiled, "but we're also sensitive." She arched an eyebrow at him before pinching his uninjured leg...hard. He yelped in surprise causing the assembled crew to laugh. All except Gare.

The moment Jarek had lost consciousness they'd utilized the pirate's own medical facility rather than take him back to the _Krayt Fang_ to heal him. It was fortunate that it was fully stocked with the basic tools and medicines needed to administer battlefield first-aid. Once Era had stopped the bleeding and started pumping plasma into the Mandalorian, she'd offered to patch up the Gank, but Gare had refused.

"The wounds are superficial," he'd stated, "I'll be fine." Tersen, however, wouldn't hear it. The technician had gotten straight to work removing his helmet and set about repairing his damaged optic. At the same time, he ran a diagnostic on the rest of his cybernetics.

As the Gank sat in the corner of the _Ferialis_ ' medical bay being tended to by Tersen, Jarek had regained full consciousness just as Era began cauterizing his wound. By then the tension between Gare and the rest of the others had been strained to its limit. Madlyn refused to look at the Gank, while Slick kept staring at him with suspicion. Only Era and Tersen seemed indifferent as they were more focused on their individual tasks.

"Let me get this straight," Slick finally said, breaking the silence, "You're captured by pirates and your best plan was to pretend to make a deal with them, get roughed up, help them break onto our ship, all in order to betray them and help Jarek and Tersen escape in order to rescue us from an attack you facilitated?"

Gare shrugged but otherwise remained still. Tersen was in the process of removing his dead optic which appeared to be a delicate task. The Gank's wolfish expression remained calm and impassive as he replied, "We were captured. We had no way to warn you and no way to help you once you were boarded." His expression seemed to sadden a bit as he added, "I admit it was a gamble, and I hadn't expected them to," he gestured to his wounds, "encourage the deception. But I couldn't think of another way to get out of that cell and help."

"Neither could I," Jarek stated giving both the pilot and hunter a pointed look.

Madlyn looked incredulously between the pair of them. "And that's supposed to make up for all of us nearly being killed?" She stared daggers at the Gank who seemed to whither beneath her gaze. "What if you'd been too late in freeing the others?" she demanded, "What if the pirates executed _you_ the moment you let them aboard our ship?" She tapped the side of her head for emphasis, "that's not a plan, Gare. That's a suicide mission."

The Gank looked up at her. His one good eye unwavering as he said, "But it worked."

Before Madlyn could make another comment, Jarek interjected. "Yes it did," he looked at his crew feeling immeasurably better and not just because Era had done a good job in repairing his leg, but because he was just happy to see them all alive. "Gare made a tough choice and nearly paid the price for it," the Gank nodded appreciation. Madlyn looked fit to argue, but Jarek wasn't finished. "But in the future, you should trust us with your plan Gare. We," he gestured to the occupants of the med-bay, "are a team. A team needs to trust one another. That understood?" Gare stared for a moment before he nodded slowly. Jarek's words seemed to appease Madlyn though she didn't look as if she'd trust Gare for some time. It was understandable.

"And I'm sorry for what I said in the brig," Jarek went on causing the Gank to blink in surprise. "If anything your plan proved you're much more than..." his voice trailed off unsure what to say, but Gare picked up the thread.

"...just a rock," he finished with a wry smile and Jarek returned it. At that moment Tersen fixed and reinstalled the Gank's eye. Gare blinked several times before smiling and ruffling the Lannik's top knot again. Tersen's annoyed expression made even Madlyn laugh and the tension finally eased.

...at least most of it did.

Jarek caught Era's eye and held it. She looked back at him with a combination of curiosity and concern. He knew why. "You all head back to the ship," he called out once the laughter had died down. As everyone began to file out he stopped Era with the lightest of touches.

The moment the last person left and the door closed he started to speak but found that words failed him once again. Fortunately, Era didn't seem to be under such restrictions.

"What were you thinking?" she demanded, causing his mouth to snap shut in surprise, "taking on that pirate all by yourself." She stood glaring down at him, hands on her hips. "What happened to 'trusting your crew and working as a team'?" Jarek would've much rather been staring down an angry nexu again then deal with the swirl of emotions he was feeling. Chief among them was the fear generated by her angry expression.

"I couldn't risk letting him get away," he stated, "He could've attacked us later or disconnected the ship and blown us out into space." He shrugged helplessly, "I don't know what you want me to say?"

She crossed her arms and gave him a hard look before stating, "The truth."

"The truth?" he asked a bit confused.

"That you wanted to fight him. To kill him," she spat angrily and Jarek could see the moisture forming in the corners of her eyes. "Because that's who you are," she said in a softer tone but still no less upset, "You're a fighter. A Mandalorian."

Jarek felt his own temper flair but managed to keep it in check. Her assumption gulled him, but he knew she was speaking out of emotion and didn't mean it. "That's not why I killed him," he stated unwilling to let her believe for a moment that he was just a mindless murdering machine. Gideon was a threat to himself, to the crew, and who knows how many other sentients. If they hadn't defeated him, he and his crew would've continued to raid and pillage other hapless crews and transports.

"Why then?" she asked.

"Because I needed to protect you?" Jarek blurted out. He felt his face grow hot at the words and hastily tried to amend himself, "Not just you. The others too, but..."

"Did you even consider what would've happened if he'd killed you," she asked interrupting his train of thought, "What that would do to the crew?" She looked at him earnestly, "What it'd do to me?"

Looking at her now, the hurt in her expression mixed with concern for his welfare tugged at his heart. It was becoming clear that his decisions affected her and despite having good reasons to confront Gideon he hadn't taken into consideration the possible consequences. In the same stroke if he'd wanted to protect her he should've boarded the _Fang_ with Tersen and Gare and done so, not run off to bash heads with a pirate. In hindsight, he would admit it might've been a poor choice. One that could've ruined any chance either he or Era might have at figuring out...whatever they had...would work out.

Jarek gently took her hand realizing how much he meant to her and her to him and not just as a crewmate or partner. "Era I-" he began but the Mirialin cut him off...

...By leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. Unlike the one shared on the _Lucky Guess_ , this one was hard, almost bruising. Jarek's breath caught before he felt himself melt into the kiss, returning her passion in equal measure. After several seconds they finally parted, foreheads pressed together breathing deeply.

"Don't scare me like that ever again," she sighed though the hint of a relieved smile graced her delicate lips.

Jarek chuckled before replying matter-of-factly, "It's the Outer Rim." He met her eyes revealing the teasing in them, "I guarantee nothing." Era shared in his quiet humor, then they kissed again. Unfortunately, Jarek forced himself to pull away. Era looked confused but he gave her a reassuring look. If they were to pursue _this_ , then he needed to tell her more. She deserved to know exactly who she was getting involved with no matter how painful it might be to say or hear. "Era," he started, "there's something I need to - to tell you, but..."

Era smiled softly and placed a finger to his lips silencing him. "I know you have secrets," she said sitting up straighter, "And I know your running from something." Jarek blinked several times in surprise and started to ask how she knew, but the Mirialin cut him off. "I'm an archeologist, Jarek," she explained with mock indignation, "I make deductions by studying dead civilization through artifacts. Deducing that much information about you was easy." She smiled softly once again before adding, "I won't make you, but I hope one day you'll trust me enough to tell me."

Jarek couldn't help but look at her in a combination of bold fascination and mild bewilderment. "You," he stated, "are a remarkable woman." They shared a mutually affectionate chuckle and sat in companionable silence for a time. Jarek would've preferred to sit and enjoy the moment, but alas the day was far from over and they still had a job to do. "We should probably get back to the others," he declared and Era reluctantly agreed. "Wouldn't want them to make assumptions and damage your reputation," he added in a teasing undertone.

"I'm a disgraced archeologist contemplating a relationship with a Mandalorian aboard a stolen freighter in the Outer Rim," she replied bluntly and gave a friendly elbow to his ribs as she stood, "I'm sure my reputation is pretty much shot." Jarek wasn't sure if he should be offended or assured by the comment but decided to just laugh instead.

Once Jarek was fully dressed, a process proving difficult with an attractive woman watching him and making sure he did reopen his wound, the pair of them rejoined the crew near the airlock. Other than Madlyn giving Era a thumbs up and a wink, they others made no comment about their time alone. Jarek figured it would only be a matter of time though. In fact, they seemed more engrossed in a discussion about the _Krayt Fang_ and _Ferialis_.

"-she's got twice the cargo capacity better armaments and in much better condition," Slick stated gesturing with both arms.

"-and a lot more room for crew with multiple freshers," Gare added.

Confused as to exactly what the topic of discussion was, Era asked, "What're you all talking about?"

"We're considering..." Tersen began to answer, but hesitated and gestured towards Jarek, "with your approval...if we could...maybe...possibly..."

Frustrated with the Lannik's halting explanation Madlyn sighed in exasperation. "We should sell the _Krayt Fang_ and keep the _Ferialis_ for ourselves," Madlyn blurted out. Tersen glared up at her possibly annoyed at being interrupted. She shrugged adding, "What? You were taking too long."

"You want to move already?" Era asked with a smirk. "What's wrong with the _Krayt Fang_?"

Tersen seemed to have missed the sarcasm in her tone as he began to rattle off a list of problems stemming from Trex's lack of preventive maintenance to more current issues. "When the pirates boarded they weren't too careful with their blaster fire," he explained and opened the airlock door. "It's a bit of a mess."

'A bit of a mess was a clear understatement. Never mind the various corpses still lying on the floor, but the just recently repaired walls and bulkheads looked worse than they had before they'd stolen the ship. Destroyed light fixtures, blown panels, ruptured conduits just to name a few issues and Jarek doubted either B'ura B'on or any other sentient would be willing to repair it for cheap. Tersen had also been extremely adamant about the sorry state of the old ship's engines despite the tune-up they'd received in Nabat.

Gare had also made a good point about the _Ferialis_ having more space than the _Fang_ ; Cargo or otherwise. Likewise, the Kestral class freighter was newer and in a lot better condition overall boasting better weapons and no doubt improved shields as well. In all honesty, the choice was very easy to make.

"Move the cargo over," he stated, earning surprised expressions that quickly transformed into ones of pure relief and joy. "Clean out the pirates, first" he ordered, "and get your personal belongings packed. Might as well move what we can while we're still attached." He looked at Madlyn saying, "Send a communique to our contact on Toydaria. Let him know what happened and assure him that we'll be there soon and with his order. And while you're at it see if anyone would be interested in a slightly used YT1000." Madlyn smiled and gave a mock salute and ran off towards the cockpit. Then Jarek looked at Tersen, "Make sure the kestrel is in good order before we leave. Those hull breaches might've been fake but just be thorough."

"Aye, aye Captain," the Lannik sounded off before stepping too. The rest of them were stuck with cleaning up the freighter. No sense in letting a few dead pirates reduce what little value was left in the ship.

They would also have to change the name of the pirate vessel. The _Ferialis_ had a bad connotation to it after recent events. He'd never liked the ' _Krayt Fang_ ' either. They'd need something that suited their own identity.

They'd come up with a name soon enough. There was still plenty of work to do in the meantime.

 **Nabat: Medical Facility:**

"A group of scavengers brought him in days ago," the physician commented as he led the armored warrior into the clinic. "They found him crawling away from a den of lyleks." They paused outside a room and the doctor added, "They said whoever he was with was ambushed by the beasts and he alone was the survivor."

"Why do you think this concerns me?" Myler asked feeling a frustration warring with his curiosity.

"Because," the physician went on undaunted by Myler's armor and intimidating visor, "I know the difference between blade wounds and animal lacerations." He placed a hand on the door before adding, "And he described his attacker as wearing a helmet like yours." He gestured the _buc'ey_ adorning the older man's head.

This revelation got him excited. They'd learned through the Mos Shuuta Spaceport logs that the ship Jarek had his crew had stolen had limited fuel and would've most likely traveled to Ryloth. Once in the capital city an infochant had been kind enough let them know about some crazy happenings around the city to include the destruction of a private development site, and a group of bounty hunters ambushed near the settlement of New Meen, which lead them to the medical facility where one of the survivors had been brought. Gaegan had complained that the lead was a thin one, but Myler wanted to make sure.

With that, they entered the room, where lay a man wrapped in bandages and hooked to monitoring equipment. Despite the array of injuries he'd sustained, the man seemed fully alert, and Myler noted the telltale bulge of a blaster beneath his bed sheets.

The older Mandalorian jerked his chin to the pair of warriors who had accompanied him. They nodded and wordlessly took up positions outside the door. Myler approached the bed making sure the wounded man could see his hands were empty. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Teklis," the man replied sharply.

"What were you doing out in the desert?"

"Not working on my tan," he retorted. His tone was arrogant and haughty, and the accent was clearly from that of the Core. Myler could say with absolute certainty the man was Imperial and most likely former military.

"So..." Myler murmured, his tone void of sympathy, "You care to tell me what happened?"

"He said he was ambu-" the physician started to explain.

"Were you there?" Myler snapped cutting him off. The doctor closed his mouth visibly recoiling. "Then let him speak!" With that, the physician bowed and retreated from the room. The Mandalorian turned back to the injured man and repeated his question, "What happened?"

"You tell me," Teklis growled glaring at him critically. He didn't cower under the Mandalorian's gaze, nor did he seem to care what his position was or who he worked for.

Myler shrugged before looking back at Teklis, meeting his icy glare with his own, he answered, "I'd say you lost whoever you were hunting."

Teklis' fists clenched and his jaw tightened. "You really want to know what went down?" Teklis asked in a sharp rhetorical tone, blood still seeping from the bandage that bound his arm. "We didn't lose the target. We had him cornered and dead to rights, then he...attacked...us!" His tone grew more and more hysterical with each word, "He...he...tore through a dozen seasoned mercenaries like they were made of...kriffing flimsy!"

Myler sighed a little exasperated. "Well, he's gone now." He could care less about the dead. He could care less about Teklis' hurt pride. What he cared about was getting back on Jarek's trail and keeping Death Watch affairs to himself. But Teklis was another story.

"Whoever he is," Teklis continued, "he was ruthless...efficient...precise." His injuries were superficial. A few bacta patches he'd be fine. "I've never encountered someone so deadly." After that, Myler could see a use in the man. Highly skilled, very experienced, and most of all...he was driven. The look in his eyes was one he'd seen in Kroot hounds after they scented blood. "I'm going to track him down," This man was hungry for revenge and would move planets to get it. "And I'm going to put my foot on his throat and I'm gonna-" Yes this was a man he could use.

"Jarek is one of mine," Myler stated before the man could get his rant going any further.

Interrupted from his tirade, Teklis looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"He is...one of...mine," he said slowly and clearly making sure his words penetrated the Imperial's bloodlust.

Teklis shook his head trying to wrap his mind around what the older man was stating. "You're going to have to clarify, sir," he said glaring at him.

Lex gave him a thin smile and shook his head saying, "No I don't."

Teklis looked as if he wanted to punch the Mandalorian, going so far as to stand up out of the gurney ripping off the monitoring equipment. "Are you telling me..." his voice was etched with rage, "that that piece of slag...is...in fact...a kriffing Watchman!?" Myler didn't say anything except raise an eyebrow in affirmation. He was honestly impressed the man had figured out he was no ordinary Mandalorian but one belonging to Death Watch, though he more than likely recognized the stylized _jai'galaar_ on his shoulder plate.

Teklis appeared to use all of his willpower to not strike back. "Oh, that's just...just outstanding." He turned and paced back and forth a few times, fuming at the new revelation. There was a man used to being in control and having all the facts, and now he was in a position where the lack of knowledge had nearly cost him his life. Myler was mildly concerned he'd have to call on additional security to handle him, but then the Imperial seemed to settle down. He stood before the Mandalorian, spine straight and chin up, looking every Inch the dignified Imperial Agent he used to be. "I've run into bad situations on crap missions before," he stated his voice calm and level. Myler didn't comment. "I've seen good men go down purely because someone didn't let us know what we were walking into." He remained silent wanting to see where Teklis was going with this. "I moved onto the next one because that was the job," He laughed a hollow laugh, "but this..." His eyes took on a dangerous predatory glint, "I don't feel inclined to step away from this job. So if you're going to go after Jarek again, I want in." Myler couldn't help but smile. He would definitely make use of a man of Teklis' talents. He started to speak when Teklis cut in. "But with respect to your Death Watch," he glanced over his shoulder at the pair of Watchmen guarding the door, "you'll need a team that's prepped and ready because if you fight that guy on _his_ terms, you'll end up with a lot of professional tough guys bleeding on the floor."

The Imperial would suffice for now, if anything to augment his team's skill set. Gaegan wouldn't approve, but Teklis was a means to an end. An ally of convenience. He would serve his purpose and if he died the Watch wouldn't be at a loss.


	6. Chapter 6 Toydaria

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running. Please read and leave a review.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain Part 2:**

 **Chapter 6: Toydaria**

 **Onboard the** _ **Ferialis**_ **:**

Space. The vast cold.

That was what some of the spacer's had called it back in _Karta'buir_. It was what they saw when they looked outwards. Dangerous nothingness as far as the eye could see. Jarek had a different notion. How all those stars burned so bright that not even the deep blackness could dim them out?

"Well isn't that a sweet sentiment," he mumbled to himself as he sat in the pilot's seat of the kestrel class freighter. He plugged in the last of the astronavigation data to make the final leg of their journey to Toydaria a smooth one.

"What is?" Era asked as she took the copilots seat. Jarek just smiled and shook his head. He'd been smiling a little bit more since he and the Mirialin had acknowledged their shared attraction. It wasn't a colossal step in the grand scheme of things but it was a start. Since the crew decided they'd sell the _Krayt Fang_ , they'd temporarily split up in order to fly both ships to their final destination placing Jarek in temporary command of their newest acquisition.

Once the bodies of the pirates, to include Captain Gideon had been unceremoniously spaced and the crates of Ryll and the crew's personal belongings transferred to the _Ferialis_ they'd set out again. Madlyn and Tersen had volunteered to pilot the more damaged YT1000 while the rest boarded the Kestrel. In the last transmission, Madlyn had gripped that the scent of pirates still lingered and that she'd be glad to see the ship sold. Jarek doubted they'd get half what the vessel was worth given the amount of work it'd need but at least it'd be something they could use to refuel the _Ferialis_. Whenever they returned to New Meen the looks of surprise on the residence's faces would be priceless.

"Seriously," Era pressed also smiling, "what's with the grin."

The Mandalorian chuckled before finally looking at her. He wanted to tell her how happy he felt and how good it was to finally have things going his way despite the bumps and bruises, but he'd probably sound like a fool if he did. Instead, he opted for a half-truth.

"I think I may have a name for her," he said patting the ship's console. Era arched an eyebrow and nodded for him to continue. Jarek made a grand gesture as he declared, "The _Outcast_." Era smiled but before she could comment someone behind them started laughing. Looking around they saw Slick leaning against the bulkhead. "What's so funny?" Jarek demanded.

Once he'd regained his composure Slick answered, "The _Outcast_? Honestly, Jarek, could you have picked a more brooding name?"

Jarek waved a dismissive hand at him before remarking, "I think it suits us. We're all outcasts in some form or fashion." He gave the Pantoran a pointed look before adding in a serious tone, "You can't deny that." Slick's face went a slightly deeper shade of indigo before he spluttered a random excuse and fled the cockpit.

Era jerked a thumb after the retreating hunter asking, "What was that about?" Jarek laughed and shrugged knowing better than to spill his crewmate's secrets. If Era wanted to find out why the Pantoran had left his home moon then she'd have to ask him herself. They settled back into silence, but after a bit Jarek began to sense something was amiss with his co-pilot. She kept toying with her armrest and glancing at him nervously.

"Something on your mind?" he asked.

Era jumped slightly but quickly schooled her expression into one of calm. "We may have a problem," she stated.

Jarek looked over his console at the various system readouts. As far as he could tell the ship was running smoothly with no fluctuations in energy output and it looked as if they still had plenty of fuel to make it to Toydaria and back to Ryloth if need be. "Everything looks fine to me," he replied not really sure what she could possibly think was wrong.

The Mirialin rolled her eyes before explaining. "No, we may have a problem crew-wise." Jarek looked a question at her and she continued, "Remember when Gare, Slick, and I were searching the ship looking for anything useful?"

Jarek nodded because they had been very successful in their search. Aside from a whole mess of medical and food supplies, the _Ferialis_ also came equipped with two launch bays. One was occupied by small personal shuttle capable of ferrying up to eight sentients or a decent amount of cargo, though Gare had determined it didn't have a hyperdrive. In the other bay was a six-passenger speeder, though it could carry eight in a pinch. Along with the supplies, the _Ferialis_ had turned into a veritable goldmine. So what problem could they have possibly discovered?

"There're only four births?" she stated.

Jarek looked at her confused and he mentally went down the list. There were two sleeping quarters outside the galley which had been claimed by Gare for himself and the absent Tersen. Then there were Captain's quarters and guest quarters. Slick had immediately taken the guest quarters for himself and Madlyn which left...

"Oh," Jarek exclaimed feeling his face heat up. Likewise, Era's face had also gone a darker shade of green. "Well that might be a...uh...problem..." he stuttered rubbing the back of his head. Despite having established a relationship, neither of them had actually broached the subject of actually...sharing a bed. Despite their close encounter in Teemo's palace and the "morning after" fiasco at New Meen, they technically hadn't even had a first-date. It figured the one trade-off of transferring ships would be they actually had _fewer_ places to sleep but more room to live. It seemed irony still functioned, even in Hutt Space.

"I suppose," Jarek began feeling a little unsure of himself, "That you could take the captain's quarters and I'll improvise a pallet in the rec room." There was, in fact, a perfectly suitable couch in the room after all.

Era looked at him as if he were crazy. "No, you're the Captain," she stated, "Thus you should take the Captain's Cabin."

Jarek swallowed the nervous lump in his throat before coming up with another idea. "Then I'll take the floor and you take the bed." It wasn't a perfect solution but it was one that avoided too many...awkward scenarios for the time being. Oh, but he enjoyed visualizing those scenarios.

Era didn't respond straight away. Instead, she wrung her hands nervously and kept glancing everywhere but at him. Her blush deepened as she spoke. "Would it be so bad for us to...I dunno...bunk...together?"

Jarek's pulse skyrocketed and if he wasn't strapped into his chair he might've fallen out. Was she actually implying that they...? That they should...? _Oh, ancestors!_ Jarek couldn't deny the thought appealed to him...in more ways than one. But it also scared him as well. This was uncharted territory for them as new crewmates and as a potential couple. He'd known a few females sense fleeing Mandalorian Space, but he'd never considered moving in with them or vice versa. The relationship had never progressed past the casual part. It was one thing to kiss, but what was being suggested was...

"I-I don't..." he replied fumbling over his words knowing his face was beyond scarlet, "I don't know if that would be...appropriate." A look of indignation took over, Era's face and Jarek swore under his breath. He'd surely stepped in it this time.

"Not appropriate?" she repeated. Jarek quickly tried to amend his words but nothing came to mind that would get him out of his predicament. He wasn't sure if he could.

Suddenly the navigation console blared a warning for which Jarek was infinitely grateful. He activated the intercom and called out over the ship to the others, "Coming out of hyperspace in five." He busied himself readying the controls for the exit, doing his best to ignore Era's look of annoyance and frustration. Wanting to assuage any anxiety he said, "Can we discuss this later once we've settled our affairs on Toydaria?" She released a deep exasperated sigh and avoided looking directly at him. Jarek ignored his own annoyance and pressed for a reply, "Era I'm not saying 'no'. Just 'let's talk later'." She grumbled but after a bit nodded.

He sighed feeling a bit relieved she wasn't completely freezing him but there was definitely a line drawn that he was not allowed to cross.

The alarm sounded again and Jarek eased the ship out of hyperspace. Their destination zoomed into view, going from the size of a pinpoint to filling the viewport in seconds. It was an ugly green marble coated in murky white swirling clouds. Toydaria was a putrid bog planet that served as a food supply and pleasure resort for the Hutts. Its balmy swamps teemed with fungus and spores, which the natives harvested for food. Toydaria was also home to many deadly creatures, but none as wily as the avian Toydarians. This world on the Shag Pabol trade route has supplied Hutt gangsters with skilled artisans and savvy business managers for millennia.

It also seemed Toydaria hosted a robust Imperial custom's fleet made up of reinforced remnants of the Nar Shaddaa task force. The rapid response unit was supported by a state-of-the-art sensor outpost on the planet itself and prevented lawlessness from spilling out of Hutt Space.

And Jarek had never wanted to be on a given planet more.

 **Toydor Merchant District:**

High above the Toydarian marshes and mudflats, the spired city of Toydor pointed majestically towards the sky. According to Era, Toydor was the greatest of only a handful of metropolitan areas to have embraced advanced technology on the planet. The shining beacon over the everglades served as the planets capital, home to the royal palace.

Many native Toydarians preferred a pastoral lifestyle and performed their duties for their king and the Hutts in simplicity. A handful of metropolitan areas lay scattered around the planet, but air traffic was forbidden outside designated areas, which allowed airborne Toydarians to flutter about the countryside freely. Despite regulations, Hutt caravels often loomed over the cities and muck-lakes in blatant disregard of the air-traffic ban. The locals have since learned to avoid these pleasure barges.

As they came in for docking Jarek could see repulsor-lift landing pads used to carefully route air traffic, encircled the city, while an expansive light-rail system sprawled out of the capital in all directions. If it wasn't for the elaborate light-rail system that let denizens zip across the countryside the ban would effectively isolate remote villages.

At the base of the royal palace was an immense terraced municipal area open to the musky Toydarian air. It was home to the infamous Toydor Merchant District. Every day thousands passed through to purchase goods and services both legal and illicit. Several Toydarian shipping magnates and galactic franchise owners operated headquarters and outlets within the vast trade center.

Jarek brought the _Ferialis_ / _Outcast_ around for a landing at the designated landing pad. Mere seconds later Madlyn settled the _Krayt Fang_ on another landing zone nearby. Before Jarek had even finished shutting the engines down, Era was already out of her seat and hurrying to the cargo hold. Jarek could've assumed she was just trying to unload the Ryll in a timely manner, but he knew better.

This was going to be a long day, he could already feel it.

Disembarking the craft, fully clad in his _beskar'gam_ , Jarek stood by while he waited for their contact. It wasn't long before Madlyn and Tersen arrived looking immensely pleased with themselves. Tersen hurried aboard the ship to help maneuver the cargo while Madlyn stood next to Jarek.

"Tell me you sold the freighter?" he asked really needing something to lift his spirits.

"We sold the freighter," the Alderanni confirmed showing him a credit chit with the amount illuminated; 35,000 credits. Looking over he saw a pair of Klatoonians admiring their recently acquired vessel. He hoped it held together long enough for Jarek and his crew to get off the planet before they realized it was a little more than just a fixer-upper.

It may have been less than half what it was worth, but Jarek wasn't going to complain. They could use the credits to have some fun while planetside. Maybe a night out with Era would ease the tension. In fact, some shore leave would do them all some good. Aside from the brief layover at New Meen none of them have had much time to themselves.

"Plenty there for some fun in the Toydarian sun," he quipped, but Madlyn wasn't fooled, she'd known him long enough to tell when something was under his skin. When she pressed him for information, he finally caved and explained the current living situation and unsurprisingly Madlyn didn't see the issue. She'd apparently said as much to Era before the whole ' _Ferialis_ rescue' debacle.

"You Mandalorians are so uptight about these things," she stated nudging his shoulder, "You're a fringer now. Enjoy it while you can." Jarek rolled his eyes at her words. He couldn't even begin to explain the complications of Mandalorian courting rituals, nor did he have the time. At that moment a well-dressed Toydarian fluttered over flanked by a pair of worker droids. If he was at all put off at the sight of Jarek's armor he didn't show it.

"I got your message you might be delayed by that business with the pirates," he bowed his head chuckling good-naturally. "I'm pleased to see it only made you on time rather than early or late."

"We aim to please," Madlyn replied with a proud smile. With that, the crew off-loaded the ryll. The Toydarian examined the goods from three randomly selected crates with a critical eye. Jarek understood the notion; he was making sure he was receiving the product he'd ordered before paying. Jarek wasn't offended. He'd done the same before they'd left New Meen. It wasn't that he distrusted the Twi'leks, he was just being thorough.

Content that all was in order, the Toydarian signed a data-pad and confirmed the transfer of credits to B'ura B'on's mining guild, while also paying the crew their commission for delivery. Business concluded the worker droid stacked the crates on hover carts and escorted them to a nearby warehouse under the close supervision of their Toydarian master.

Jarek sighed with satisfaction and turned towards the waiting crew. "I think we've earned some time off." Apparently, none of the others needed to be told twice. Madlyn seized Slick by the hand and practically dragged him towards the merchant stalls. Likewise, Tersen and Gare headed towards a section of kiosks dedicated to the sale of mechanical products. "So I guess it's just you and me," Jarek said to Era trying his best to put on a charming smile.

The Mirialin didn't return it, and when she replied her tone was ice cold. "Are you sure that would be appropriate?" And with that, she turned and disappeared into the market leaving Jarek alone in front of their ship.

Releasing an aggravated sigh Jarek looked up at the freighter. More and more he was starting to believe the name ' _Outcast_ ' fit him as much as the ship itself. He'd need to send a message back to B'ura to confirm the drop-off, but after that, he was determined to find the nearest cantina. He'd need a stiff drink to take the edge off of Era's cold shoulder.

The Mandalorian couldn't understand it. He could track game across kilometers of wilderness, wrestle a Gamorrian with his bare hands, bull's-eye womp-rats with a pistol at over fifty paces, and yet he could not figure out a way to fix his situation with Era.

That was a lie. Jarek knew exactly what she wanted. Stang, he wanted it to. So what was his problem?

Toydor Merchant District was a major marketplace catering to Toydaria's stream of tourists and spacers. The marketplace stank of bog water and fresh dirt emanating from the thousands of Toydarians and other sentients flittering up and down the avenue.

Intermingled with moss-stained permacrete storefronts were countless kiosk vendors selling gourmet algae, fish, and fungi. All manner of equipment could be found along the rows of merchant streets, and it seemed everything was negotiable. Era was nearly overwhelmed by the sights and sounds around her and with a pouch full of credits she could afford to go a little crazy.

Naturally, the first place she was drawn to was a store advertising her most favorite pastime. Books. The store held shelves of texts ranging from the more modern digital format to even large paperbound volumes. When the Ithorian store owner asked if she needed help finding anything she'd politely declined. Skimming the various spines she felt the thrill she always did when on the discovery of hidden items. Most of the store's contents were a hodgepodge of manuals, do-it-yourself types, and random stories from across the galaxy. The archeologist even came across some raunchy romance novels which she'd hastily by-passed before the owner noticed.

Era did discover a couple hidden gems in the digital section; one cataloging the events of the Corellia's trade expansion during the time of the Old Republic, and another filled with screenplays of classic Rodian Hunt Dramas. Absentmindedly she wondered if Jarek would appreciate the book on hunting. Just as quickly she reminded herself that she was supposed to still be upset with him.

" _I wonder if they have anything on dealing with men with thick heads_ ," she thought bitterly.

The Mirialin understood his hesitation to move in together so soon after meeting and almost directly after establishing a relationship...or at least the beginning of one. It was moving fast even by her standards. It wasn't like she was suggesting they move straight into a...intimate relationship. Just that they'd share a room, though a part of her was acutely aware of how difficult it would be to share a bed with the man and not want...more. Just the thought of what would happen made her blush furiously. Perhaps _that_ was what made him bulk at the idea. Was he just as nervous as she was? But then why not say so instead of suggesting it would be 'inappropriate'. That was as big a cop-out to insecurities as she'd ever heard one.

Era was starting to regret leaving him alone at the ship. Perhaps if she'd taken his suggestion they might've found a quiet dinner to talk things out. It had been some time since her last relationship and already she was kriffing it up.

She growled in frustration and leaned her head against a shelf. She knew full well Jarek's hesitation wasn't due to any insecurities. Stang, she'd seen him half naked at least twice since meeting him and he showed no embarrassment then. No this was something more. Something personal. But what the kriff was it?

About that time the Ithorian poked her head around the corner and asked, "Is something troubling you, my dear?"

Era stood straight and smiled. "No. Thank you," she replied and held up the two holo-books she'd found, "I'll take these." And then she'd track down Jarek, wherever he was.


	7. Chapter 7 Grocery Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running. Please read and leave a review.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain Part 2:**

 **Chapter 7: Grocery Shopping**

 **Toydor Merchant District:**

Within the lanes and alleyways of the merchant district, a visiting sentient could find just about anything that they could possibly want, whether it was legal or not. Smugglers could find astronavigation charts, new and used nav-computers, vintage piloting gear, ship sensory/control mods, or trinkets to adorn their control console.

For the more combat oriented were weapons of various sizes and shapes ranging from the smallest holdout blaster to a single barrel turbo laser battery that could be fired from the hip. Hanging on mannequins or laying out on counters were suits of combat armor from the simplest of flak vests to full power-suits.

There were stimulants, modifications, enhancements, medical supplies, clothing and furniture for as many fashions as there were civilized worlds. Botany Shops displayed an array of flowers in a cascade of color alongside fertilizers and hydroponics systems. There were brothels, taverns, food carts, cantinas, open-air restaurants, gambling dens, and a blatant display of drug sales.

Gare had a credit chit loaded to the max and looked forward to offloading his well-earned cash. The Gank's only problem was there was just so much to see and do that he actually didn't know where to start. Unfortunately, his Lannik companion knew the perfect spot.

"Why exactly do you have me skulking through a droid scrap shop?" he grumbled as he strolled along the shelves of used, damaged, and disassembled parts.

Tersen was in the process of leveraging himself up and into the chassis of a headless astromech. His legs wiggled comically in the air. If Gare wasn't so annoyed, he might've laughed. "Because," he replied, voice echoing from the confines of the droid, "I need a dual processor and six micro servos for a project of mine."

The Gank growled under his breath, absentmindedly running his fingers across the blank face cover of an outdated protocol droid. "I thought you going to improve my arm and leg joints," he stated replacing the item and continuing his amble.

At first, he thought Tersen was ignoring him until he heard the sharp click of parts disconnecting and the technician call out in excitement, "Got it." Gare watched as the Lannik kicked his legs and grunted a few time in an attempt to lever himself back out of the chassis. "...err..." He paused realizing he was stuck, "little help?" Gare only barely managed to suppress his laugh before lifting his diminutive crewmate out of his predicament. Tersen nodded his thanks before admiring the dual processor he'd been looking for. "Yes," he said replying to the Gank's earlier statement, "but those are for you." He held up the part with a grin, "This is for me."

They then turned their focus on trying to find the micro-servos. Gare was about to ask what he could possibly need such parts for when Tersen spoke, "can I ask you something?" Without even looking at his companion or waiting for an answer he continued, "How did you know the pirates would listen to you?"

Gare had been waiting for some questions of that nature since they took over the _Ferialis_. Each member of the crew had posed a number of similar ones and despite their repetitive nature he answered them all. He knew their trust in him had been tested and they needed some reassurance that he wasn't as crazy as they thought. "Because greedy men don't think with their brains," he replied and a soft even tone, "They wanted an advantage. I made them think it was me." When Tersen looked around at him he shrugged adding, "Would've worked if it were you or Jarek. I just thought of it first."

"Hmm..." Tersen continued perusing the shelves in silence. As he started digging through a parts box labeled 'Servos' he paused. Looking up at the Gank he asked, "Was it worth it?

Gare knew he was not only referring to his injuries, but also to the damage done to the crew's trust in him. On the surface, he would say yes, but deep down he still felt conflicted. He knew that it had been the best play, but to see the crew's mixed reaction to his duplicity made him uneasy. He wasn't sure he liked worrying about other people's opinions of him.

After a brief thought on the matter, Gare answered, "Everyone's alive, the cargo was saved, and we have a new ship." He shrugged hoping his rationale would suffice. "So, yes," he summarized, "it was worth it."

Tersen gave him a considering glance before returning his attention to the parts box. "Would you do it again?" he asked rummaging through the variously sized servos, discarding most but palming a few.

Gare didn't even have to think on the answer to that question. "To survive and save my crew...?" he looked down at the distracted Lannik answering with the utmost honesty, "Yes, I would." Despite the consequences, he knew that if the choice ever came down to survival or death, any alternative was preferable.

The technician stepped away from the box and examined the servos in his palm. "Good to know," he stated even as he counted out those of the correct diameter. With all the parts needed they walked up to the front counter where a multi-arm Xexto and a maroon colored Toydarian were toying with a pile of droid bits.

Once he paid and they stepped out into the humidity of the Toydor market, Tersen looked up at Gare and said with a smile, "Now let's find yours." He nudged Gare's cybernetic arms before leading him down the lane, "Maybe even some spares if you're going to throw yourself in harm's way again." Gare returned the Lannik's smile, grateful at least one member of their crew still trusted him.

Madlyn had been to only a handful of places in her life; Tatooine, and her home planet of Alderaan. Since joining up with Jarek she'd been to Onderon, Ryloth, and Geonosis and now she found herself walking arm and arm with her Pantoran boyfriend down the streets of Toydaria. Sure it smelled of mildew and mud, but in a way, it added to its charm and allure. Or it could just simply be the novelty of being on a new planet in a completely different sector of space.

Slick had already bought Madlyn a new pair of racing gloves and placed an order for parts to the swoop-bike they'd moved from the _Krayt Fang_ to the _Ferialis_. Likewise, Madlyn had purchased Slick a new set of rugged outdoor boots and a top of the line Czerka Arms Model 38. Sharpshooter's Rifle. He'd practically gushed over the weapon. The couple certainly knew how to spoil one another.

Once the shopping was complete they plucked some finger food from a passing trolley. It looked like a type of eel skewered on a stick rotisserie style, but despite its unappetizing look it turned out to be very delicious.

As they walked the topic of conversation inevitably turned towards the crew. Madlyn still distrusted Gare though Tersen seemed naive enough to trust him. Slick felt that the Gank's heart was in the right place, but would still keep an eye on him. The Pantoran admitted that Era, despite being an archeologist and untrained in combat could hold her own in a fight. It shocked him when Madlyn declared she and Jarek were becoming an item.

"A Mandalorian and a Historian?" Slicked chuckled, "Now there is an interesting match."

"And the poor girl had no idea how to get things started either," Madlyn laughed as well, adding, "But it seems they're already hitting a rough patch."

Slick looked at her skeptically, "Already?"

The Alderanni nodded. "Seems she wants to move in together and he's being a prude about it." A look of amusement mixed with bewilderment crossed the Pantoran's face.

"They like each other," he stated with a heavy shrug, "and anyone with eyes can see the chemistry between them. What's the problem?"

Madlyn mirrored his shrug before curling up to him. Looking affectionately up into his eyes she smiled coyly. "Not everyone is as open-minded and adorable as us, love," she cooed making him blush and grin at the same time.

Despite being cramped together in a ship with four other sentients, Slick and Madlyn had managed to spend plenty of quality time together, much to the annoyance of the others. Gare, in particular, stated he'd have to get his olfactory removed by the sheer amount of pheromones wafting out of their quarters. They didn't care. They'd been deprived of one another so long while working for Teemo they'd had to make up for lost time.

Madlyn was sure they'd plateau and calm down a bit, perhaps even become as boring a couple as every other sentient pairing in the galaxy. Until then they planned on enjoying every inch of one another as often and in whatever capacity they could. At that moment she was content just to walk the market, making idle conversation, gossip, and spend a few well-earned credits on themselves.

As they walked between the stalls, a dozen different merchants peddling their wares, some of which were an addictive spice of some sort or other, accosted the couple. One of the street vendors offered them a powerful euphotic called Neutron Pixie, touting its positive effects, such as increased strength and agility.

Annoyed by the intrusive drug peddlers Slick reached into his coat and drew his blaster. At the very sight of a weapon, the merchants dispersed like pests before a spot lamp.

"You certainly know how to clear a room, love," Madlyn stated desperately trying to control the bout of laughter the incident caused.

Slick smiled and returned the weapon to its holster before taking her hand and continuing on. "Ghastly beings," he declared, "the nerve to assume I needed a spice to make me any more euphoric then I am right now." Madlyn rolled her eyes at his corny line but kissed him just the same.

When the couple broke away from the crowd of merchants, a pudgy Toydarian approached them. He wore a chef's smock and sported a bushy black beard. Madlyn had seen a number of the local species sporting variously braided and unbraided facial hair, but the pilot had to admit the volume of beard on this particular Toydarian was impressive.

"You! You there! Heh, heh," he called out in a rambling wheezy voice his wings fluttering like crazy to keep his fluffy figure aloft. Slick was about to warn him off with his blaster when he hastily spoke. "You're just the sort of beings I need."

"Sorry, sir," Slick stated trying to edge around the local, "but we're not interested."

"I need you to do something for me," he continued as if the Pantoran hadn't even spoken, "if you're up to it."

"Not interested," Slick stated starting to get annoyed at the Toydarian's presumption that they, total strangers, would just do what he, a total stranger, wanted. As he tried pushing past the Toydarian again, the being fluttered back in front of him.

"I am the great Chef Domdees!" he greeted with a stately bow that was comical given the length of his beard. Before Slick could dismiss him the Toydarian chef produced a couple sealed vials from the pocket of his smock. "You look a bit distraught," he said holding out the vials, "Try this sample of my Gobaki goulash. It'll make you feel better."

Madlyn's ears perked up at the sound of the familiar food. Among the upper classes of Alderaan, Gobaki was considered a delicacy and by extension a rare treat in the lower castes. She'd only ever had it three times in her childhood and her mouth still watered at the memory. Ignoring Slick's warning she grabbed a vial, popped the lid, and downed its contents. It tasted just as, if not better than she remembered; meaty, spicy, and a bit sweet with some pleasantly unfamiliar aftertaste. At her insistence, Slick drained the other vial.

"My word," he sighed with contentment. Judging from his expression she didn't even have to ask if he'd enjoyed it.

The Toydarian bowed once more, this time in appreciation for his cooking, before sitting up straight. A look of nervous concern crossed his face as he spoke, "So, I've been hired by the king," he pointed upwards towards the royal palace, "to cook a royal banquet for his entire court!" His nervousness was briefly replaced by a tone of pride. "His highness wants me to prepare my award-winning Gobaki Goulash." His face became crestfallen once again as he added, "And wouldn't you know, I'm fresh out of Gobaki!" The Toydarian cradled his head in his hands and started to sob, "If I can't get more, the king will have my head!"

Madlyn felt sorry for the chef, but more importantly, she wanted more of that Gobaki Goulash. If all he needed was more Gobaki then perhaps they could work out a deal. She looked up at Slick. The Pantoran stared into her eyes, knowing exactly what she was thinking, and reluctantly nodded. Madlyn smiled and looked back at the chef.

"Let's talk details."

Jarek sat at the table of the open air cafe, nursing a bottle of Alderaan Ruge Liqueur. He'd walked into a nearby bar earlier to get thoroughly blitzed after his less than agreeable argument with Era. He'd looked the bartender straight in the eye and demanded, "Get me something tall, frothy and life-threatening!" The respectable looking Toydarian didn't even blink, just reached behind the bar grabbed a tall bottle and handed it over. Jarek dropped the credits on the counter, yanked the cap off and took a long gulp.

Hoping to garner a good tip, or perhaps genuinely interested why a man in Mando gear was in his bar trying to get drunk, the barkeep asked if he needed anything else? Jarek shook his head and left to go brood in the cafe. He was in one of the busiest and most diverse markets on Hutt space and yet given his mood he felt no desire to enjoy it. His attitude was simply too foul.

So it came as a pleasant surprise when he received a call from Era. As her voice filtered through his helmet comm he'd nearly dropped his bottle. She wanted to get together and talk. He was excited for a chance to speak to her, but equal parts nervous and anxious. Ignoring the panic of what they might speak of, he started wondering how to handle the situation.

The Mandalorian looked at it from the perspective of any hunt; survey the area, prepared the ground, and spring the trap. The cafe he was in seemed respectful enough with a decent food and drink selection. The area surveyed, now just needed to prepare the ground. In that regard, Jarek knew he couldn't show up empty-handed. Women liked gifts after all...right?

As soon as he'd set the rendezvous point, Jarek hurried into the market to find something, anything he could give Era as a sort of apology for sounding like a prig. Working his way through the stalls he couldn't think of anything specific that she might like. In Mando culture a woman held the gift of a weapon in equal measure to poetry. Jarek doubted Era was the type of girl to appreciate the emotional significance of a freshly honed fighting knife while he recited the "Trials of Mand'alor". Though he did file the idea away for later. Instead, he tried to focus on her interests. Once again he was reminded of just how little he knew of the Mirialin. Jarek knew she was well educated, so...books? But he had no idea which subject interested her. The memory of how she looked in the Alderanni dress and how she fawned over it made him wonder if he should buy her an outfit, but the idea was immediately squashed when he realized he didn't know her sizes. Then he recalled her talking about her love of history and her desires to be an archeologist. That was a good place to start, but what did archeologist enjoy? He'd already ruled out books...so...what else?

The inspiration struck just as he came across a serendipitously placed market stall. The Toydor market truly had anything a sentient could possibly want or need. Now Jarek sat waiting for Era, nursing his still unfinished bottle while nervously tapping a finger on the wrapped package. He didn't have to wait long as Era entered the open cafe, a small bag in hand.

Jarek stood but was unsure how exactly to proceed. His father had taught him many things, but the lessons about gentlemanly behavior hadn't stuck. Fortunately, after a second of awkward silence, Era took pity on the Mandalorian and sat in the offered seat across from him.

Jarek asked if she wanted a drink and was relieved when she smiled and nodded. The Toydarian server deposited a pair of glasses and Jarek poured each of them a libation. After silently toasting one another they drank. Once they lowered their glasses Jarek looked at Era. They exchanged small talk in which Jarek asked what she'd bought in the market.

"A couple books," Era said happily. While she was reaching into the bag, Jarek sighed in relief that he hadn't opted for a literary-gift. Era produced two holo-discs and held them up, immensely proud of the find, though looking a bit nervous. She explained the first one was a history of Corellia's trade expansion in the years before the formation of the Old Republic. A very hard find to be sure, then she held of the second disc stating, "This one is for you." Jarek blinked in surprise and took the offered disc. As he read the title Era explained, "It's a collection of the greatest Rodian Hunt Drama's." She bit her lip nervously, "I saw it...and thought of you."

Jarek stared down at the disc, truly touched by her consideration. No one since his father had even bought him a gift simply out of kindness. It touched his heart in the tender of ways. He wasn't familiar with Rodian drama, but he was looking forward to finding out. He thanked her and after pocketing the disc produced the package from beneath his seat.

"I didn't want to show up empty-handed," he said at her curious expression, "and it's my way of apologizing for...upsetting you." Era gave him a look like 'you really shouldn't have' but the moment she opened the package her expression morphed into one of utter amazement and joy. Within was a rugged all-weather satchel filled with multiple compartments. In each compartment held an array of antique tools that the salesmen had assured Jarek as an archeologist, Era would appreciate. He hadn't exaggerated.

Era handled each tool with reverence and treated it with fascination; a set of bristle brushes, various sized hammers and pick-axes, chemical testing equipment, and sealable containers for sample preservation. She fawned over the archeological kit more so then the Alderanni dress.

When she smiled up at him with genuine joy he felt his confidence rise. Unsure exactly what to say next he decided that the best place to start was honesty. Leaning forward he said, "You know while I was waiting I considered coming up with some coy comment to greet you with?"

Era's smile widened as she asked, "How did that go?"

Jarek shrugged, "It's not really my thing." They shared a chuckle and each took another drink. Looking at her, taking in her warm gaze, he went on to say, "I see the games of flirtation you play." He shrugged revealing how lacking his own social skills were, "But I find I can't keep up."

Era looked down at the table as if in thought for a moment before a smirk crossed her beautiful lips. Oh, how he'd enjoy kissing those lips again. "Maybe you could try telling a joke," She suggested teasingly, but added with a slightly more honest tone, "I would like to hear you laugh once in a while."

Jarek actually thought on the idea. Unfortunately, most of the jokes he knew were bawdy tavern humor that was too inappropriate for mixed company. However, he did recall a couple of jokes he'd overheard in the hunting lodges back on Kalevala. Perhaps she'd enjoy the cultural satire.

"So a Mandalorian woman goes to a Hutt arms dealer and says, 'I want to buy a blaster. It's for my husband.' The Hutt says, 'well what does he prefer? Carbine? Or Rifle?'" Jarek made an exaggerated shrug, "'What does he care' the woman says 'he does know I'm going to kill him.'"

Era actually snorted and chortled in a rather unladylike fashion, causing Jarek to also share in the humor. Then they laughed, even more, when they realized they had drawn the attention of the entire cafe along with several dirty looks. Jarek quickly composed himself but enjoyed the flushed expression on Era's face as she tried to reign in her laughter. Once she caught her breath she said, "I didn't know Mandalorians even knew comedy."

Jarek made an elaborate gesture as if to say 'well we do' before saying, "most non-Mandalorians don't see the humor in them." Era's eyes sparkled when she picked up on the hidden compliment and so Jarek continued to press his advantage. She was in a good mood and he wanted desperately for things to work between them. He would tell her everything she wanted about his past, but for now, they needed to re-establish the present.

Removing his glove, Jarek placed his bare hand on hers. The sensation of flesh touching flesh sent a chill up their spines and he met her purple eyes with his green ones. "I cannot put a name on our relationship, Era," he said keeping his voice and smile soft but earnest, "You must understand that among Mandalorians there are only two types of union's men and women seek with one another." Era nodded having already confided in him that she knew the history and could speak the language, but in the same stroke admitted her knowledge of the culture was lacking. Jarek chose his words carefully without sugar-coating the facts. "A casual one pursued only for mutual enjoyment. Or," he swallowed the nervous lump that was rising in his throat before stealing his resolve and continuing with his explanation, "a serious one meant for producing more children for the clan."

To her credit, the Mirialin kept her composure the entire time through the blush that appeared on her cheeks was undeniable. She didn't even flinch when he mentioned the act of procreation, though a few rapid-fire blinks indicated the idea of being pregnant wasn't one that occurred to her. Her scientific brain seemed to be analyzing this new information just as she might've studied any other culture or artifact. All the while her hand remained under his.

A curious look crossed Era's face and she tilted her head slightly. "You left off love," she countered giving her dinner partner a considering look. Jarek felt his heart pound in his ears while his anxiety increased a few notches at the sound of the word. Era continued, "Isn't that a reason?"

It wasn't an unreasonable question once Jarek thought about it. Up until then, he'd only described a relationship between the two of them as being one for either business or pleasure. Jarek knew the question was borne of curiosity but he couldn't help but sense a hint of hopeful anticipation in her voice. Did she 'love' him? For that matter, did he 'love' her? If he was going, to be honest, he wasn't exactly sure what love was. He'd only ever had strong feelings for one other woman, and four years later he couldn't be positive he'd _loved_ her in the classical sense.

Thinking quickly, he recalled the conversation Myler had with him on the subject of relationships. His father had caught him staring at the girls of the village, Jilo in particular, and had felt the discussion was warranted. It had been awkward, of course, but as the dutiful son he had listened and learned. He'd even gone as far as to ask Myler about his own wife that had died before he'd adopted Jarek. The young man could still recall his father's pained expression along with the happiness those memories provided as he explained his marriage to his wife.

Jarek smiled softly at Era, assuring her that she wasn't being too invasive. He had a feeling that had he wanted to stop the conversation she would've understood. But he didn't want to stop. Jarek wanted her to understand. " _Ni Kar'tayli gar darasuum_ ," he said, drawing out each word so that she could hear them clearly, "that's the closest thing we, Mandalorians, say to 'love'. It means 'I will know you forever.'" Jarek couldn't be sure, but he thought Era sighed winsomely. He continued to explain, "It implies you will risk your own death that you are never left without them."

Era looked at him, eyes never leaving his as if studying him, but also seeming to appraise him in a new way. Jarek hoped it was in a positive light. When next the archeologist spoke it was hesitant yet curious. "Were you ever..." she paused as if rethinking her question before asking again in a more cautious tone, "I mean, have you ever...said that to someone?"

Jarek paused briefly unsure how to answer and also shocked she had managed to discern something so personal about him. Then again she was a brilliant woman and that was one of the main things he found arresting about her. A part of him wanted to keep that one sacred memory to himself, but Jarek remembered that he'd promised to be honest with this woman. Slowly, but without meeting her eyes he nodded, "Her name was Jilo. A young woman I...grew up with."

There was no shrouding the bittersweet tone to his voice. It reminded him of the same tone Myler had had when he spoke of his dead wife. Era regained his attention by squeezing his hand. She gazed empathetically into his eyes. "What happened to her?" she asked softly.

Jarek wasn't sure what compelled him, but he felt he could trust her. He'd carried the weight of Jilo's memory around so long that the idea of sharing it with someone else felt like a relief. But just as he started to answer he noticed two figures running past the front of the cafe, waving at them enthusiastically. He barely registered a blue face and long coat, barely keeping up with a mass of curly dark hair dressed in a yellow racing jacket. Just as recognition dawned on him and Era, an excited looking Madlyn and Slick burst into the cafe. Their arrival caused the seated couple to jerk their hands apart, though they managed to conceal their embarrassment.

"Is everything ok?" Era asked in concern at their breathless demeanors.

"Oh yes it is," gasped a happy Madlyn which made Jarek and Era relax. Though Jarek felt annoyance at Era's and his dinner conversation being interrupted, a part of him was glad. Not so much in that it allowed him to procrastinate on his revealing a portion of his past, but rather it would give him an opportunity to work on how he'd tell Era in a more private setting.

Madlyn leaned forward placing both hands on the table looking between the couple, oblivious to the odd and dirty looks they were receiving from the rest of the cafe patrons. Slick at least appeared to be apologetic yet seemed in no hurry to tame his girlfriend's enthusiasm. The look on the female pilot's face was excited bordering on manic. If Jarek didn't know better he'd have sworn his friend was 'high'.

"In fact-" she began, but then noticed the bottle of alcohol on the table. Her expression went from enthusiasm to joyous recognition. "-Is that Alderaan Ruge Liqueur?" Without waiting for a confirmation, she upended the bottle and drank deeply. Jarek sighed in frustration, he found it difficult to keep up with the Alderanni when she got like this. Jarek knew from experience that it would do little good to try and keep her on point. It was just best to let her explain in her own time. As long as no one was hurt or in danger then there was no reason to hurry.

Era, on the other hand, sat in wide eye bewilderment. She'd gone from a romantic heartwarming dinner to watching her crewmate/friend distract an entire cafe by chugging half the contents of a bottle of liquor. Jarek tried to conceal his laughter at her expense...but failed miserably.

When Madlyn finally lowered the bottle she smacked her lips with a deep sigh of satisfaction. "Gotta love the taste of home!" she cheered. Jarek agreed and privately wondered if the barkeep had any Mandalorian brew hidden away, but was quickly jerked back to the matter at hand.

"What brings you all here in such a hurry?" Era asked her tone equal parts annoyed and curious.

A look of recollection dawned on Madlyn face as she remembered why she was there. After releasing an impressive belch, that drew more irritated glances, she explained their reasons for being there beginning with, "I found us a job!"


	8. Chapter 8 Shuffling Truffles

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running. Please read and leave a review.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain Part 2:**

 **Chapter 8: Shuffling the Truffles**

Both Jarek and Era listened politely posing the odd question as Madlyn and Slick regaled them about their fortuitous run-in with Chef Domdees. They explained that the Toydarian was offering them 1,000 credits each to retrieve the Black Gobaki mushrooms; a price that appealed to Jarek. A quick fetch and carry job with a decent payout could be worth their time seeing as they were still on the planet for a couple more days at least. The job became less appealing when Era mentioned that Black Gobaki only grew on the northern faces of rocks and trees near caves. According to a local, the closest cave formation was a half days journey south of the city. With the ban on air traffic, that meant a half a day's journey on foot through the swamps.

Another hurdle was that Gobaki Mushrooms needed to be flash frozen within seconds of harvesting or they'd turn and lose their potency. It was also required that they harvest no less than two kilograms of the stuff. When Gare and Tersen were brought in on the confab later on at the ship, along with Domdees, the Lannik brought up another interesting point. It turned out Black Gobaki Mushroom was a key ingredient in producing a narcotic known as Neutron Pixie. Domdees was quick to assure them all he was just a chef trying to do a job and offered up more samples of his cooking as proof. Jarek had to admit that the Gobaki Goulash was indeed a tasty dish, but he was still skeptical of the task.

A half day slog through water and mud to retrieve a rare black mushroom for a worried cook who might just as easily use the fungus to create a potent and expensive drug? Not to mention the swamps filled with mold laced air and skin rotting bacteria, which would require they wear specialized gear.

The job was getting less and less appealing by the detail.

Domdees seemed to have detected his hesitation and quickly amended his original proposal by offering them an additional 1000 credits each if they grab an extra kilogram of mushrooms. With the promise of what amounted to a 12,000 credit payout Madlyn, Slick, and Gare seemed convinced the job was worth the risk. Tersen and Era still seemed skeptical but offered no real objection. Jarek had his own misgiving but agreed to take the job regardless.

Half an hour later they were trudging through the swamp en route to the caves south of the city. Jarek had initially suggested they use a speeder, but it turned out the everglades outside Toydor were so dense as to make use of the machine impractical, and the flying ban meant they couldn't use the Ferialis' personal shuttle. Now they were wading through water and mud that ranged from passable to nearly waist deep. It wasn't long before everyone's clothing was soaked and filthy.

Jarek had to admit the smell of the bog wasn't nearly so bad inside the city, but outside...? It was a challenge just to keep from gagging at the scent of stagnant water, rotting undergrowth, and the ever-present dank moldy undertone of every breeze.

Worst of all was the humidity. While the ambient temperature read as seventy-six degrees, the humidity made it feel closer to ninety. His jump-suit was soaked within minutes of stepping outside the city, and the moisture was starting to seep into his flak vest. He was grateful his beskar plates and the armor-weave lining was water-proof, but that fact did little to comfort him as he struggled to breath. Each breath was a strain on the crew's lungs. The thick damp air was bad enough but coupled with the respirators they all wore it sounded like they were all bordering on asphyxiation.

 _Ascomycetous pneumoconiosis_ , or as it was known by its colloquial name, 'Fester-Lung' was an ailment common on swamp and jungle planets across the galaxy according to Era and Slick who'd run into cases of it on Onderon. It afflicted those who inhaled certain spores in high concentrations, slowly killing the soft tissue inside the lungs. With that knowledge in mind every member of the crew wore respirator masks from the ship except Jarek and Gare whose helmets were already integrated with the mechanism. Unfortunately, that made exertion all the more difficult. Jarek had to credit the crew on their resilience to the oppressive swamp environment although there had been a number of occasions where Tersen had to be carried, much to the Lannik's chagrin.

The balmy swamps of Toydaria were littered with rancid bogs, mudflats, and nutrient-rich algae lakes. The lakes were dotted with Islands teeming with turfs of fungi and spores, and guarded lairs of dangerous local wildlife. Namely: Grabworms.

According to Slick, grabworms were four-meter-long arthropods with thick brown carapaces and mouths lined with razor-wire teeth. The creatures would lash their prey with a pair of long, prehensile tails or ensnare their victims with tentacle-like tongues before drawing them into their gaping maws. Slick supplemented his rather unnecessarily detailed description by stating that royal noblemen and Hutt dignitaries often hunted grabworms for sport.

"I wouldn't mind acquiring myself a pair of grabworm forelimbs," he stated a little whimsically, "I'd mount them right above the airlock. A place of honor to be sure."

"Nothing says 'warm-welcome' like the raspers of a swamp predator," Jarek replied a bit more irritable then he'd intended. It only drew halfhearted laughs from the crew. The very idea of such a creature sent chills up Jarek's spine and _he_ grew up hunting predators himself. He wouldn't deny the Pantoran big-game hunter an opportunity to claim such a trophy, but he would prefer it not happen while any of them were within grabbing-range of the worm's maw.

The trip to the caves took just over six hours, though judging from the heavy breathing of the crew it sounded like they'd been traveling for days. If it weren't for the respirators possibly failing and the chance of either contracting Fester Lung or being attacked by the local predators, Jarek might've suggested they make camp and return in the morning. Such was not the case. Just the same they were all motivated to be away from the swamp and get paid.

As they made their way up onto the banks of a lake, they noticed a cliff face with several small, half meter-high openings. Slick cautioned them to stay clear as the holes appeared to be some form of creature habitat. Aside from that, the area matched Domdees' description almost perfectly. The clearing was large and hilly, with only a dozen trees scattered over a fifty meter by fifty-meter area. The crew spread out to search the area surrounding the burrows for the Black Gobaki. In very short order, each of them was able to find a small amount of the pungent truffle.

Slick produced Domdees' backpack. The sly chef had provided the crew with a portable stasis unit for the job. Domdees explained back at the ship that he had it specially made for picking the exceedingly rare mushrooms since carbon freezing tended to spoil the truffle's flavor. The backpack was a modified medical unit originally designed for transporting internal organs and other highly sensitive or perishable supplies. The main storage compartment was hermetically sealed, and the backpack was equipped with a small airlock so that more Gobaki could be added.

The Chef couldn't stress enough that the Black Gobaki had to be flash frozen within seconds of being picked or it would spoil, impressing upon them the need for the utmost care. Domdees also made it clear the pack could carry up to ten kilograms, but its contents could only be removed in a sterile environment by a trained technician.

While the presence of the bag lent credence to the fact Domdees often used Gobaki in his recipes it didn't completely exonerate him as a potential drug dealer. Given access to the right information Tersen could've double checked on the Toydarian's story which would've soothed some of Jarek's anxiety, but alas he did not. Either way, they had a job to do or a ways to go before it would be accomplished.

After several stress-filled moments the crew was able to harvest just under five kilograms, though Gare ended up vomiting due to the odor which seemed to bypass everyone's respirator filters. Even Jarek couldn't keep himself from gagging. It was a huge relief once the last of the mushrooms were sealed away. Task completed the group turned to head back to Toydor and receive their compensation, but more importantly to dry out their soggy clothing and take very long, hot, and well-deserved showers.

Jarek should've known it could never be that easy.

The ever-present chirps and gurgles of the swamp, which had plagued them as much as the humidity and smells had the entire day, faded away until all was quiet around them. Jarek's senses were on high alert as he scanned the dense foliage for any sign of what had affected the local ecology. He signaled the group, "Something isn't right."

Despite their fatigue and general discomfort the entire crew also noticed the sudden silence. The hairs stood up on Jarek's neck as they wordlessly formed a tight circle. Weapons were drawn, and the crew faced outwards. Instincts told him that the only time wildlife went still and silent was in the presence of hungry predators. It seemed Slick might get his trophy after all.

"Lower your weapons!" a voice barked out, causing them to jump in surprise.

Jarek couldn't pinpoint the exact location but it came from somewhere in the dense growth of vines and tree limbs to his right. Jarek could see enough movement that whoever was out there was not alone. Whether the speaker was a friend or foe, didn't matter, he and his friends had the jump on the crew who were caught in the open with no cover.

The Mandalorian sighed in frustration before lowering his blaster carbine. When the others bulked he gave them an insistent nod and they eventually followed suit. Once the last weapon was holstered or lowered several figures in identical green laminate armor stepped out of their concealed position in the foliage. Though they held blasters, they kept them at the low ready which was a small consolation considering the crew was now facing six Imperial Swamptroopers.

A specialized unit of the Stormtrooper Corps, Swamptroopers specialized in operating in swamps, bogs, and wetlands; hence the name. Up close their armor was daubed in green camouflage and appeared to be watertight. Hoses connected from the helmet to an internal oxygen supply. Not the predators Jarek was thinking of, but no less dangerous. At least these spoke basic and could potentially be reasoned with.

"Who are you?" demanded the lead trooper, who sported the rank of Sergeant, "What're you doing here?"

Jarek raised his hand but before he could offer any explanation as to why they were there, Madlyn chimed in. "Who are _you_?" she asked accusingly, "And what're you doing _here_?" The entire crew seemed to wince at the blatant disrespect in the Alderanni's tone. Even Slick shook his head as if to say, 'now's not the time, dear.' For their part, the swamp troopers didn't seem fazed by her sharp tone. Not that they would with their helmets concealing their expressions and all, but at least they didn't blast them on general principle.

"We're stationed at a nearby Imperial outpost," the Sergeant replied coolly. He looked at one of his men and nodded, saying something on their helmet's private channel, before looking back at the crew, "We were conducting a patrol when we spotted you." He took a step closer and asked in a slower clipped voice, "Now why are you here?"

Jarek noted that the trooper the Sergeant spoke to was working on his own comm unit, but seemed to be having difficulty. Keeping the side-bar in his peripheral, Jarek replied sincerely, "We're collecting ingredients to sell back in Toydor." It was the truth after all.

The Sergeant tilted his head skeptically, and he seemed to glance at the pack on Slick's back, his face unreadable through his helmet's visor. Jarek wondered if this is what it felt like looking at him through his _buc'ey_. Everyone unsure what he was thinking but assuming it wasn't pleasant.

"Not harvesting Black Gobaki by chance, are you?" It was framed as a question, but Jarek felt that it was more of a statement. This was not a stupid grunt nor was he a typical stormtrooper, but he still wasn't shooting them which was the only reason Jarek hadn't attacked yet. The last thing he and his crew needed was unwanted Imperial entanglements. They'd been lucky their destruction of the TIEs above Tatooine and the stormtroopers in Mos Shuuta hadn't earned them a spot on Coruscant's Most Wanted.'

"Actually yes," he said trying his best to sound innocent, and as far as Jarek was concerned they were. "A chef hired us to fetch some so he could make some Gobaki Goulash for the king's banquet." Which was all true so far as Jarek and the crew knew.

The sergeant actually shook his head and sighed in disappointment. Another of his troopers, chuckled and also shook his head before asking, "Wasn't a Toydarian claiming to be Chef Domdees, was it?" The crew didn't need to nod, their shocked and confused expressions were confirmation enough.

"You're the third crew this rotation he's duped into grocery shopping," the Sergeant stated still laughing.

"Grocery shopping?" Tersen questioned still lost.

"Domdees isn't a chef," another trooper stated, "He is a small-time drug dealer who produces and sells Neutron Pixie."

"Which the active ingredient in Black Gobaki," Era sighed in annoyance and the troopers laughter intensified. Jarek felt his face heat up.

All eyes turned on Madlyn who visibly shrank in upon herself. She smiled and tried to act nonchalant, but her embarrassment was plain to see. "But he actually gave us samples of goulash," she exclaimed trying to justify her actions.

"That's how he draws in his patsies," the Sergeant stated making Madlyn hang her head in shame. Ever the supportive partner, Slick put an arm around and whispered 'told you so' just loud enough for the crew to hear.

Growling under his breath Jarek eyeballed the pack, giving serious thought on just chucking it into the swamp, but managed to restrain himself. Looking back at the Sergeant he noticed him speaking with his radio-corporal, but this time openly. "No reply yet, Sarge," the trooper stated, "Comms are fine, there's just no one listening."

"Keep trying," he murmured in a low tone, "that patrol couldn't have just disappeared." He fell silent when he noticed the Mandalorian standing nearby.

Jarek pretended not to have overheard as the Sergeant walked up to him. "You said we're the third group he's hired?" Jarek queried. At the Swamptroopers nod, he asked, "What happened to the others?"

Before the Sergeant could reply, their attention was drawn to the nearby warrens they'd seen earlier. The small openings which had been vacant not seconds prior were now filled with a brown leathery sphere that was expanding outward. The surface of the fleshy orbs expanded and opened like an eye-lid. But instead of a colorful iris to greet them, they were treated to the sight of a maw lined with razor wire teeth.

The sergeant swore, bringing up his blaster. "We never found all of their bodies," he growled even as he signaled his men to take up positions. The crew likewise drew weapons and took aim. Tersen was swearing copiously even as Madlyn apologized profusely to the rest of them. Jarek would've told her to save it for later, but was too distracted by the fleshy writhing arthropods secreting from the burrows.

Each of the dozen grabworms squeezed their way out of the burrows, teeth gnashing, tentacle tongues waggling, and tails whipping about in the humid air.

" _Jari'eyc takisit_!" he stated as a nervous sweat beaded his brow.

A spine-tingling hiss escaped the grabworms just before they descended on the group. A dozen blasters blazed to life. While the crew's weapons fire was scattered amongst multiple targets, barely even slowing the beasts, the swamp troopers focused on a single worm. In a grotesque eruption of fluid, the worm sprawled in the muck dead. Before the troopers could refocus the remaining beasts collided with the groups of troopers and crew, disintegrating their formations into a sprawling running melee.

A worm overshot his attack but still managed to snag the leg of a trooper dragging him to the ground. The Sergeant rushed forward blasting away the offending appendage causing the worm to retreat in pain. Just as he started to drag his injured soldier to safety a second worm reared up on his blind side. Its prehensile tail looped its way around his torso and dragged him back towards its gaping maw. Its tentacle-like tongue shot out but before it could snag the trooper's helmet a blaster bolt caught it mid girth. Enraged the grabworm dropped its potential prey and turned to face its attacker...which was unfortunately Jarek.

Swearing Jarek tried to leap clear as the worm sprung from its coiled position, but he underestimated its speed and reach. He felt something snag his ankle, then the next instant he was crashing to the ground, losing the grip on his carbine. He tried reaching for it only to get pulled back. Rolling over, just in time to see the opening of the grabworms mouth looming before him, its wounded tongue wrapped around his leg.

Slick had been looking forward to trying out his new blaster but in a much less...intimate scenario. His first two shots had brought down one of the juvenile grabworms before it made its first lunge, but by the time he'd turned to fire on another, the remaining creatures were among his crew and the squad of swamptroopers. He couldn't run the risk of friendly fire and was forced to resort to his pistol. Stray bolts were already flying in all directions in an attempt to drive off or kill the swarm.

After the initial rush, he'd lost track of most of the crew. He'd seen Gare utilizing his cybernetic joints to leap over an attacking worm only to land on its serpentine body. His acrobatics had simultaneously placed Tersen in the creature's path. The last Slick had seen was Gare riding the worm bronco-style while it chased the terrified Lannik.

Likewise, Era was dueling it out on her own, blasting away at a worm even as it slithered towards her. But Madlyn-his sweet, beguiled, Madlyn-was at his back covering his six with blaster fire, all the while self-deprecating herself.

"Kriffing Gobaki Goulash!" She spat even as she blasted away at a worm, "Kriffing Alderanni Liquor! Kriffing nostalgic fool I am!" She said a few more derogatory terms aimed at herself, but Slick was too focused on keeping them alive to notice.

"My dear, less narcissism!" he called over his shoulder, "And more shooting!" Even as he spoke he watched with dread as one of the swamptroopers was dragged screaming into the maw of a worm. His squeals of terror turned to choked off gurgles as the teeth went to work, shredding his laminate armor before finally rending his flesh into a consumable goop.

"Oh, kriff! Oh, stang!" Era said aloud as she back peddled away from the advancing grab worm. She stumbled but managed to stay upright. Looking up she saw the worm rear back, preparing to strike, its mouth agape. It was by sheer luck Era saw its tail strike from her left. Dodging backward the prehensile tail clenched air as the Mirialin stood, blaster raised. Hissing in a mixture of rage and hunger, the worm lunged, mouth open.

Era fired in blind fear, pulling the trigger again and again. Red bolts sliced into the worm's mouth shattering teeth and ripping through the soft tissue before burying themselves in its gullet. The worm screeched in pain but continued to advance. Its tongue lulled out still reaching forward. Era continued to squeeze the trigger of her blaster obliterating the snake-like appendage before taking aim back at the grabworms vulnerable orifice.

When her blaster finally fizzed out indicating its charge was spent, did she realize the creature was dead? It took her another moment to notice that she had been screaming in an odd combination of defiance and terror.

Slotting a fresh charge into her weapon, and regaining some of her self-control, Era tried to find other members of her crew. Madlyn and Slick were holding their own, maneuvering around one another in an oddly beautiful dance of offensive and defensive blaster fire. Spinning she watched in revulsion as a swamptrooper was snagged by a worm's tail and flung into a tree.

Era caught a glimpse of Gare looking like he was...riding? He was actually riding on the back of a grabworm while stabbing a knife repeatedly into the softer parts of it brown carapace. Tersen was doing his best to stay out of the way of said grabworm even as he fired sporadically in an effort to assist Gare.

...Then Era saw Jarek, and panic swept through her. The Mandalorian was laying on his back, grabworm advancing on him even as its tentacle tongue dragged him towards its mouth. Even as she moved to assist him, Jarek thrashed, kicked, and punched at his attackers. She could almost hear his snarls of defiance through the din of battle.

"Hang on, Jarek!" she said, willing him to survive long enough for her to get there. "I'm coming!"

Jarek had thought the swamp had smelled bad, but the stink that emanated from the bowels of the grabworm made the bog water scent seem like a perfume. It was as if the worm had dined on muck and scum then let it ferment for four days. Which given its usual food source was a very likely deduction.

The Mandalorian spewed curses in both basic and his native _mando'a_ as the grabworm slowly dragged him towards the eviscerator that it called a mouth. He'd reached for his pistol and managed to get off a single shot before the tail of the worm seized his arm. Swearing Jarek tried to free his hand but the appendage held fast. Panic fluttered in his heart as he realized he was mere inches from the first row of teeth. Jarek kicked hard snapping a few of the white razors but it barely slowed his fate.

He looked at his gauntlet, wishing he'd had a chance to test Tersen's upgrade. It wasn't the safest weapon to be deployed in close quarters but as his feet braced on the edge of the grabworms mouth, straining to keep from being pulled in, he knew he'd run out of options. Jarek flexed his muscles, barely managing to pull his restrained arm forward just enough to hit the activation switch on the side of his gauntlet.

" _Ne shab'rud'ni Mando'ade, jari'eyc_!" he hissed as he took aim and flexed his wrist. The new upgrade activated. Tapping into a pair of canisters contained within the gauntlet, a duel stream of liquid spewed out of a nozzle just above his wrist. The chemicals mixed and once they hit the air...ignited.

A stream of fire streamed out expanding as it went. Red hot death filled the grabworm's maw swirling around its teeth and tongue. There was the briefest of moments where all he heard was flesh starting to cook and then the creature registered the pain. The grabworm squealed in agony, writhing as it attempted to expel the thing that was hurting it. Unfortunately, as it flung its body about, its tongue remained firmly attached to Jarek's leg and the Mandalorian was dragged along by the beast's death-throws.

Before Jarek could get his leg free he was slammed into a log and then ricochet off a rock. His armor took the brunt of both impacts and even helped to dislodge him from the worm's rasper. He tumbled end over end landing rather ungracefully atop a patch of moss. Jarek looked up in time to see the worm give one last galvanic twitch and go still.

Just then Era ran up, eyes wide with worry. Seeing Jarek was still alive she sighed and smiled. "I was coming to rescue you," she quipped and offered a helping hand.

Tersen watched in a combination of awe and fear as his Gank crewmate skewered the dying grabworm one last time before staggering upright. He'd clung for dear life with his cybernetic hand as the worm attempted to buck him off. As such Gare had to use his mostly organic right arm, which was drenched in purplish blood, to whittle away at the creatures exterior as well as its life. Tersen had also contributed to its downfall by copiously shooting it. Though he'd say his blaster had done the most damage, he couldn't deny that Gare's brutal pulping of the worms hide did significant harm.

But even as Gare recovered from the exertion a quick glance around showed the crew and what remained of the Imperial squad were far from out of danger. Only five of the dozen grabworms lay dead. The rest circled the perimeter herding the weary defenders and attacking in spurts. Another swamptrooper was dragged off his feet and though his sergeant, Jarek, and Era tried to rescue him, the man's fate was sealed. A pair of grabworms seized him at both ends, ripping his body apart. Tersen averted his eyes before he witnessed the spray of blood and other bodily organs. The swamptroopers managed to bring down another worm with a sustained volley of blaster-fire, avenging their fallen comrade.

"Stang!" Gare yelled, and before he could react Tersen saw the Gank sprint in the direction of Madlyn and Slick. Somehow the Pantoran had been knocked off his feet and the Alderanni was doing her best to defend him. In her desire, she was blinded to the grabworm slithering up behind her...but Gare wasn't.

Just as the worm lunged, the Gank launched himself forward placing himself between the predator and prey. Tersen was thrilled Madlyn was okay but now terrified as to what fate awaited Gare. Even as the Lannik moved to assist his friend the worm's mouth clamped down on Gare's cybernetic arm. The Gank actually cried out as the worms razor-sharp teeth went to work shredding his prosthetic limb. Even as he yelled in pain, the Gank refused to submit. He slammed his fist directly into the grabworms eye; once...twice...on the third strike the glossy orb burst and splattered the Gank in even more purple blood.

The grabworm flung itself backward squealing its misery, coiling, and uncoiling as it tried to escape the pain. However, the sudden motion ripped Gare's cybernetic arm completely off. The Gank collapsed to the ground gripping his shattered stump in an odd parody of the worm's reaction to having its eye pulverized.

Tersen sprinted to his friend's side and tried to gauge the extent of the damage. Where the limb had been was now a twisted mess of metal, wires, and flesh. A combination of blood and mechanical fluid oozed from the shattered extremity. Gare looked up at the technician and Tersen could see the pained pleading expression beneath his mass.

"Make the pain stop," he begged in pitiful gasps that tore at the Lannik's heart, "please, Tersen. Make it stop."

The situation was dire, the crew and remaining swamptroopers were backed to the edge of the lake. Nearly everyone's weapons were spent or missing. Slick lay unconscious, due to a glancing blow from a tail. Gare was curled around his shattered arm, while Tersen attempted to cauterize the organic part while stabilizing the cybernetic components. He'd seen Gare's heroic sacrifice and had felt the pain of his injury as if it had been he who'd lost an arm. Jarek had never seen the Gank so utterly helpless. A far cry from the gladiatorial powerhouse he'd seen dismantle five beings at once. Madlyn was looking shell-shocked as she held her ground glancing between either Slick, Gare, or at the advancing grabworms.

Six of the foul beasts slithered lazily towards them, hissing hungrily, brandishing teeth, and whipping their tails in an agitated manner. They weren't ready to give up on a potential meal, no matter how difficult it may be to take down. Harsh creatures for a harsh world.

Jarek had used his flamethrower to create a temporary barrier between them and the worms. It kept the creatures at bay, giving the survivor's time to catch their breath, but the damp earth and rotting vegetation wouldn't allow the fire to burn for long. Grabworms waited just beyond the burning wall. They were ambush predators after all; they knew how to be patient.

The sergeant suggested the Mandalorian use his flamethrower again to perhaps drive the beasts off, but Jarek shook his head in reply. He'd used a solid portion on the worm who'd attacked him, and the last of fuel to place the barrier. Without an external source, the weapon was useless. They'd have to make do with what they had.

The swamptroopers stood shoulder to shoulder gripping their weapons. Of the original squad only the Sergeant, his Radio Corporal, and three others remained standing. Despite the losses and the odds against them, he still stood strong and disciplined. Not your average Imperial, indeed. Jarek and likewise his crew had their own negative opinions on the Empire and by extension its stormtrooper corps, but in that instance, standing together as warriors facing what was probably their final moments, Jarek was honored to stand by such men of the Empire.

Jarek had drawn his _beskad_ , but he wasn't sure what good it'd do against the tough carapaces of the creatures. Standing next to him, Era held her blaster, though the worried look on her face revealed that she only had a handful of shots remaining. Jarek placed a hand on her shoulder. Their eyes met and they smiled solemnly at one another. He pressed his forehead to hers in the way Mandalorians did; called the _keldabe_ kiss. A sign of affection and respect. No other words needed to be spoken. They were together and though they hadn't said it aloud, they each knew how the other felt.

Before them, the fiery barrier began to wane. The grabworms twitched and swayed with eager anticipation. Jarek started to wonder if this was truly how he might die. In a Toydarian swamp, eviscerated in the gullet of a giant carnivorous worm. It seemed vainglorious way to go, compared to what he had envisioned. Dying in a blaze of glory atop the mound of Death Watch assassins he'd envisioned. But at least his crew, his family, surrounded him and at the end of it all...that made it worth it.

Just then the radio corporal touched the side of his helmet and looked to the side as if speaking to someone. Then out loud he called out, "Solar35, this is TK5663; Attack direction 1300, your clear'n'hot!"

"Get down!" the Sergeant snapped and without hesitation, both the crew and Imperial's dropped to the mud. That was when Jarek heard it. The eerie often disheartening scream of several Imperial TIE Fighters. The same type that had tried to shoot the _Krayt Fang_ out of space only a week before was now soaring directly overhead...and at that moment they were the most beautiful and welcome thing in all the galaxy.


	9. Chapter 9 Added Ingrediants

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running. Please read and leave a review.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain Part 2:**

 **Chapter 9: Added Ingredient**

The devastation wrought by the wing of TIE fighters was amazing and terrifying at the same time. The once pristine swamp clearing was now a smoldering wreck of its former self. The trees were shattered splinters, and the warrens were now a pile of rubble. The carcasses of the grabworms were strewn everywhere, blown open by the Green turbo-lasers of the Imperial fighters.

Amongst the dead creatures, the Mandalorian saw bits and pieces of green laminate armor, indicating where the beasts had slain one of the swamptroopers. The Sergeant and his men set about the grim work of retrieving armor tags so as to help identify their casualties. The wanton destruction served to remind Jarek of the immense unforgiving power of the Imperial Armada, and that he should avoid being the focus of that power.

Despite having fought side by side with them, Jarek found it hard to empathize with the Imperials. They were the symbol of an authority in the galaxy that he and his people didn't recognize nor approve of, given how the Republic/Empire had laid siege to Mandalore at the end of the Clone Wars. Mainly Jarek couldn't relate to the NonCom because all of his crew had survived. He was grateful that for the most part his crew had been spared the gruesome fate of the Sergeant's men...barely.

Slick had recovered from his concussion though he needed a stimulant to get back on his feet. Jarek could tell he'd suffered some contusions from being thrown about but was otherwise ok. Gare was another story. The Gank lay taking deep pained breaths, his arm ending just above the elbow. Tersen with Era's help had improvised a tourniquet and a cybernetic stabilizer clamp to prevent the severed power conduits from feeding back into his crewmate's nervous system. The Lannik assured the other's that he'd live but it'd be some time before he'd be fully recovered.

Madlyn was another concern. Between her lover's concussion, Gare's life saving antics, and everyone else bumps and bruises, she was taking the blame pretty hard. She apologized copiously to the unmoving Gank, kneeling next to him in some attempt at comfort. Slick gripped her shoulder trying his best to soothe her, but Madlyn wouldn't have it.

"It's my fault," she snapped making the Pantoran recoil slightly. "We'd never be here if I hadn't wanted to take the job."

"The little cretin fooled us all, my dear," Slick stated hugging her close, doing his best to get her to calm down even as she resisted.

"But I still pushed for us to do it," Madlyn growled, "You all warned me to be careful and I still pushed for us to take it. All so I could get just another taste of home." She buried her face in his shoulder clenching both hands into fists.

Jarek didn't make any comment and neither did anyone else. Madlyn _had_ chosen the work and convinced them to take it. But the fault resided with them all. They'd all had their reasons to take the job; credits, nostalgia, food, or just out of boredom. This was their life now. If they wanted to keep living on the fringe then they'd have to take jobs with questionable ethics and motivations. The ryll they'd smuggled from New Meen to Toydor could just as easily been used to make narcotics as well as medicine. Every job was a gamble. The quest for the Gobaki mushrooms had been a tough lesson in that, but they'd survived...barely.

"We just need to learn from this," he stated earning everyone's attention, "Ships gotta stay flying, but that doesn't mean we take every job at face value." He looked at Madlyn, "You found the job, but I agreed to take it. My blame," he jabbed a thumb at himself for emphasis, "Mine. Not yours."

Madlyn looked at him in utter surprise that he'd be willing to take the burden of her mistake, and for once she didn't seem to have the words to respond. Slick however just nodded in appreciation. Era also looked at him too, but in a way like she was impressed by his ability to take responsibility. Isn't that what a leader was supposed to do?

Just then the swamptroopers approached, looking a lot more haggard than when they'd first met. The crew stiffened at the sight of the armored soldiers, wondering just like before if their encounter would end in blaster fire. One could never tell with Imperials.

The Sergeant stepped up to Jarek. They stared at one another, one emotionless visor into another as if psychically weighing each other's character strengths and weaknesses. After a short moment, the Sergeant nodded respectfully saying, "Not many sentients would fight alongside Imperials these days."

A true statement if Jarek ever heard one. It had been just over five cycles sense Palpatine had taken power, and in that time he had dissolved the Republic, crushed The Confederacy of Independent Systems and their affiliates, gassed an entire planet because it refused to bow to the Empire, and expanded rapidly and sometimes violently into the Mid/Outer Rim. Needless to say, out on the fringes the Imperial banner and its accompanying Ilk were not a welcome sight.

But Jarek was a practical man. More specifically he was a practical Mandalorian. The swamptroopers hadn't presented themselves as a threat, the grabworms had, therefore...

"The foe of my foe is my ally," he replied smoothly, then lightly tapped a fist on the trooper's shoulder, "especially when they bring in air-support." This brought a wry chuckle out of the NonCom and his team.

"So what about us?" Era asked meekly.

The Sergeant looked at her, sighed, and shrugged as if in apology. "We'll confiscate the Gobaki, and send you on your way." When Jarek tilted his head, slightly confused, he added as exposition, "You stood by me and my troopers." He leaned in closer, but Jarek could hear the smile in his voice as he added, "Just get off-planet before I change my mind."

Given the circumstances, Jarek felt that was more than fair. The lost profit and wasted time stung, but at least they wouldn't go to jail. He also guessed that with the crew, although injured and tired, outnumbering the swamptroopers and all of them having little to no ammo to speak of, the Sergeant figured attempting to arrest them would be more trouble than it was worth. He would be right.

But Jarek couldn't help but wonder about something. "What about Domdees?" he asked genuinely curious.

The Sergeant sighed again but this time in frustration. "Without evidence of his direct involvement," The man had a look about him like he was resigned to the fact he was powerless to do anything but clean up after scum like Domdees or just limit the damage he might do. "The Empire doesn't have a reason to arrest him."

It was then Madlyn stood up and approached the Swamptrooper Sergeant. Jarek half expected the Alderanni to give the man another snippy remark as she had before. Especially given the evil grin that spread across her lips.

"I think I may have a way to help us both," she stated.

After several hours of trudging back through the swamp, they rendezvoused with Domdees at his shuttle atop a stone plateau one click east of Toydor. When they arrived he practically fell out of the air in his excitement.

"Fantastic!" he cheered flying up to meet them. He barely even acknowledged Gare's injuries or that the entire crew was covered in everything from mud to blood. "You made it back in one piece! I knew you would." He waged a finger at each of them, "You had that look about you."

None of the crew spoke. Jarek looked at the Toydarian long and hard until Domdees starting wringing his hands nervously. The Mandalorian lifted the pack for the chef to inspect. The fill status was plain to see and their patron practically drooled at the sight of its contents.

"Our credits you promised," Jarek said curtly snapping Domdees out of his golden haze. The Chef chuckled nervously before indicating a small plasteel crate on the landing platform opposite the Toydarian shuttlecraft.

"All there," he said as Slick moved to retrieve the case. As much as they wanted to be rid of the Toydarian, Jarek didn't want to take any chances of being screwed out what his crew had bled for. The Pantoran carefully opened the lid, briefly examined the contents, before nodding in affirmation. "Plus the bonus," Domdees added eyeing the contents of the pack as he spoke, "I had that much faith in you."

Jarek smiled, even though he knew the Toydarian couldn't see it, saying in an offhanded tone, "This should be enough for three or four batches of Neutron Pixie."

"Yes it will," Domdees said nodding in excitement. A Split second later he seemed to realize what Jarek had said and he narrowed his gaze, "Wait - what?"

Jarek shrugged in the manner of a half-hearted apology before looking over his shoulder. "Is that enough for you Sergeant?" he called out. Domdees squeaked in surprise as half a dozen swamptroopers appeared over the lip of the landing platform.

"A recorded confession should do just fine," the Sergeant replied. The Toydarian swore and started to flutter away only to nearly run headlong into more troopers. Six E-11 Blasters leveled at him as Domdees tried to find an avenue of escape. When he realized he was trapped, he visibly slumped in defeat. The Sergeant practically strutted up to the Chef. "Hello, Domdees," he greeted pleasantly even as he removed the pack from his hands and replaced it with a pair of magni-cuffs, "Been awhile."

Domdees cast his gaze about hoping to find something to save him, but all he could see were smug, annoyed, and angry expressions on Jarek's crew. The Mandalorian stood front and center arms crossed and despite the visor, Domdees knew he was grinning. "You-" he spluttered in outrage, "you swindled me!"

Madlyn took an angry step forward causing the Toydarian to flinch backward in alarm. "Actually you tried to swindle us first," she snarled glaring hatefully at the fluttering chef.

Jarek stepped closer as much to keep Madlyn from beating the scum to death as to be able to look the Toydarian in the eye. "You paid us to bring you Black Gobaki and we did," he stated dryly, making it absolutely clear how disappointed he was that the chef had tried to trick them. "You neglected to mention you planned to make a narcotic with them."

"Facilitating drug-runners isn't exactly our style," Slick added not even trying to conceal his conceit.

"And you also forgot to mention the grabworms who killed your last two teams," Tersen spat even as he kept a watchful eye on Gare's condition. Madlyn may have been upset at the Toydarian, but the Lannik was practically murderous. He jerked his head towards the Imperial NonCom, "Of which the nice Imperial helped save us from. So we decided to pay back the kindness all around."

Domdees started to blubber and protest even as the swamptroopers marched him away. Jarek wasn't sure what would happen to the Toydarian in Imperial custody, but it was astonishing how very little he cared. They'd done their job, without dying, made friends with some swamptroopers, without being shot, survived a brood of grabworms, again without dying, and still got paid the credits they were owed. Despite injuries sustained, it had been a... Well, maybe not a good day, but a productive one at least.

The Imperial Sergeant stayed back and stood before Jarek. In a rare show of respect, the noncom removed his helmet. He looked worn and tired; like a man who was in his fifties but in reality only in his thirties. A quality soldier being wasted by the Empire, and yet he still did his duty. As a show of mutual respect, Jarek removed his own helmet.

"The Empire thanks you for your service," the sergeant said. It was a rehearsed line and both men knew it, but Jarek didn't point it out. The Imperial glanced at the box of credits stating, "I'd normally confiscate that money as evidence," he looked up at the crew who seemed to bristle at the notion, "but that would also mean arresting you for possession with the intent to sell harmful substances."

Everyone seemed to shift nervously at the statement. None went for weapons, seeing as the Sergeant was alone and in no position to arrest anyone. Still, the idea of being wanted by the Empire was a worrisome thought.

Slick, however, seemed to be one step ahead of the Sergeant's thinking. "That would detract from the effort you and your men made in apprehending the fugitive, I think," he countered.

"The same men _you_ helped keep alive," he added with a nod, "I won't forget that." He stepped back and placed his helmet back on. "But all the same," he turned and started to follow his troopers, calling over his shoulder, "best you get off-planet." He paused at the edge of the platform turned and added, "Before I remember who sold him the Gobaki."

 **Onboard the** _ **Outcast**_ **:**

Despite the Imperial's warning, the crew did not leave Toydaria immediately. Not because they wouldn't, but rather they still needed to refuel the ship and load the supplies they'd purchased in the market. Among the new acquisitions were the parts for a Praxon Strato Swoop-bike Slick ordered. Shortly thereafter a mixed batch of cybernetic droid components with accompanying tools arrived for Tersen.

There were also quite a few personal items the crew wanted in order to make the ship feel more "homey" to include changes of clothing, extra bedding, hygiene accouterments, and additional medical and food supplies. Madlyn had even seen Jarek take advantage of their layover to buy what looked like armor/weapon components. Possibly to augment his battle gear. She had to wonder if the Mandalorian ever stopped thinking about the next fight. In the same thought, she wondered how Era might distract him.

That was something she could ask her later, for now, the Alderanni had more important things to do. She'd expected to find Gare in the med-bay only to discover it was empty. Rather the Gank was located in the starboard launch bay which had been retrofitted into the ships new maintenance bay. It seemed Gare's injuries were less of a biological nature and more of a mechanical one.

Gare sat at a workbench, sans armor, his severed left arm propped up on the table. Tersen stood on a stool, work visor on, and tools busy, attaching a brand new prosthetic arm. Madlyn paused at the hatchway, unsure how to proceed. The Lannik was obviously in the middle of delicate work that required the utmost concentration. Likewise, Gare was equally focused on trying to keep himself still while sparks flew not scant inches from his unshielded face.

She was about to leave and try again later when Tersen stopped and stepped away, a satisfied smile on his face. "That should do it," he declared. Gare removed the straps that had kept his limb in place. He stood slowly flexing and twisting his knew appendage experimentally. The Gank nodded appreciatively bending and curling each finger in turn before testing its dexterity by manipulating some of Tersen's tools. It was then they both noticed Madlyn standing off to the side. Before the Alderanni could say a word, Gare nodded wordlessly at Tersen who sighed. "Try not to get this one bit off," he quipped before jumping off the stool and exiting the room.

Madlyn cringed at the jab, knowing she full well deserved it. She looked at Gare who was still nonchalantly testing his new arm. Unsure how to proceed she asked, "So how does it feel?" Gare shrugged but didn't respond. Madlyn felt her embarrassment rise, but continued anyway, "Tersen did good work. How'd he get the replacement so soon?"

"We'd already ordered the spare parts," Gare replied in a flat tone, "before we took Domdees' job."

Once again Madlyn winced at the implication that was made. It was her fault, no matter what Jarek had said, and Gare had paid the price for her mistake. Taking a deep breath she finally said what she came there to say, "Thank you, for saving my life."

Gare paused and finally looked at her. He shrugged again saying, "No big deal."

"Yes, it is," Madlyn stated immediately, "I'm quite partial to living, and you didn't have to go jumping in front of a grabworm so...Thank you."

Gare looked at her tilting his head, ears twitching slightly, and nostrils flaring as the only indication he was processing her words. Finally, he nodded saying, "Your welcome."

"And," Madlyn rung her hand nervously doing everything she could to avoid his gaze and failing, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked cocking his head to one side.

"'For what?'" she repeated a little bewildered at his question. "For being such a hag ever since the pirates." She gestured to his cybernetic eye, "You took a chance, risking your life for all of us, and I treated you like bantha poodoo." She looked back down feeling ashamed as she recalled all the snide remarks and scolding looks she'd given her crewmate over the course of their journey, "So for that I am sorry."

Once again the Gank shrugged, but his eyes seemed to take on a more sympathetic expression. "It's okay," he replied softly, "In your place, I'd have done the same. Trust is a delicate thing." He made a gesture between the two of them and the rest of the ship, "But we do what we need to keep each other alive." He actually smiled, which she found a lot less intimidating without the mask, "That's what family does right?"

"Yes," Madlyn agreed, mirroring his smile with a relieved one of her own, "Yes they do."

Jarek was tinkering with his gauntlets when he heard a heavy tap on his chamber door. He'd only retired for the night a moment prior, having assisted the rest of the crew in loading the supplies. Of course, the first thing they'd all done upon returning to the newly christened _Outcast-_ a name he found smug satisfaction in-they'd all charged the freshers. Freshly scrubbed Jarek decided to utilize his downtime before chow to work on upgrading his gauntlets. The flamethrower had worked perfectly in the field, as had the grappler before it, but a few more enhancements wouldn't go amiss.

He was sitting at the room's tiny work desk, tools and half-assembled parts arrayed before him when the knock came. Jarek gently laid aside his work and went to the door. He'd barely opened it all the way when Era shoved her way in, arms laden with baggage. Before he could utter a word she deposited the bags on the bed before stepping out and retrieving a couple more.

"Era?" he said questionably. The Mirialin rounded on him smiling as innocently as she could. Looking from the bags to her he said, "I'd ask what you were doing but it seems rather obvious."

"Moving in of course," she declared. Presumption aside, Jarek was a little thrown by her boldness. They hadn't talked at all about her moving in. In fact, the only other time it came up they'd argued about it. Though they'd reconciled at the cafe, they actually never agreed to move in together.

"It's..." he started to complain, but at her raised eyebrow he said, "Just so sudden." Era nodded in agreement, but then shrugged in a 'what can you do' gesture. Jarek ran a hand through his hair sighing. "I supposed I can crash in the Rec room until-"

"No." Era stated.

Jarek looked at her curiously. "No?"

"No," she repeated and crossed her arms. Though a blush flared in her cheeks and her breathing had quickened, Era Oldessi stood firm. "You can stay right here with me." Jarek crossed his own arms arching an eyebrow as she continued, "I gave it plenty of thought and it only makes sense that we share a room."

The Mandalorian wondered when exactly she had the time to think about it exactly. Surely not while they were slogging through Toydaria's swamp or fighting for their lives against the grabworms. He held out a hand saying, "By all means explain to me why."

Era blinked and stuttered, surprised by his question, but she quickly regained her composure. "I like you," she stated tilting her chin stubbornly and pointing at herself than at him, "and you obviously like me. And there are no other bunks available on the ship so...why not?"

Jarek sighed rubbing his eyes with two fingers. The woman was going to be the death of him. He could feel it. Meeting her eyes he could see her nervousness as well as her excitement. It had obviously taken a great deal of courage for her to confront him, and in her defense she was right. He did like her and there were no other bunks left on the ship. The only thing he himself was anxious about was the actual living together part.

"I still don't know if this is a good idea," he murmured. By living together they'd have no secrets and no privacy. If either of them had any idiosyncrasy the other found annoying then they'd just have to deal with it.

Her jaw tightened at his words and her eyes narrowed. "Are you too shy is that it?" she asked in an accusatory tone.

"No," he replied sharply. Having stood before her on at least two occasions half naked it was a sure thing he wasn't at all bashful, "that's not it at all!"

"Then what is it?" she demanded her eyes drilling into him.

"I-" he stuttered feeling not only the heat creeping into his face but also losing his will to argue with her. He sighed in exasperation before throwing up his arms and exclaiming, "I snore okay?"

Era's jaw dropped and she blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected that answer of all things. Jarek scoffed and gently closed her mouth with a finger. The action seemed to jar her back to the here and now and she composed herself once again.

She sidled up to him close enough for their chests to almost meet. She looked up at him unblinkingly saying, "Well I kick in my sleep."

Jarek sighed leaning forward a bit but replied in a softer voice. "I tend to wake up early and hog the fresher," he stated.

Mischief glinted in the young woman's eyes but she kept her voice stoic. Leaning forward a bit more she stated, "I might leave my clothes out on the floor."

Closing the distance just a bit more, Jarek countered with, "I play _mando'ade_ classics while I work on projects," and he jerked his head towards the workbench for emphasis.

Not to be outdone Era stood on her toes until their noses were almost touching before stating, "I have a ton of books. And I read them aloud." They stared unblinkingly at each other, breaths mingling with one another, as close as they could get without physically touching until Jarek had had enough. Reaching over, he hit the door controls and the door of the room hissed shut.

"Then I guess we better get your things organized," he stated barely above a whisper, his lips barely grazing over hers. He felt her shudder and watched as her eyes glazed over. The blush deepened on each of her cheeks. With that, he smiled and took a step back leaving her standing dumbfounded and flustered. As he grabbed the nearest bag he smirked back at her confused expression stating, "You didn't think it'd be that easy did you?"


	10. Chapter 10 Call a Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running. Please read and leave a review.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain Part 3:**

 **Chapter 10: Call a Friend**

 **Onboard the** _ **Outcast**_ **:**

"C'mon Era...Just a bit more," Jarek breathed as he looked down at the sweat-drenched face of the Mirialin laying beneath him.

"I can't..." she moaned back, fatigue evident in her tone.

"Just a bit further..." he said leaning closer and placing his hands to either side of her head, her beautiful green skin contrasting slightly to his tanned flesh.

Era groaned cheeks flushed a darker shade of green. "It's too much..." she gasped with the last of her exertion spent. "Take it!" she called out.

Jarek smiled, gripped the weight bar in both hands and raised it the last few inches to rack it. Era lay prostrate and exhausted below him on the bench looking up at him with blank purple irises. Sweat soaked her black sleeveless workout shirt and slicked back her ravenesque hair. Her arms practically quivered from the effort of bench pressing almost three/quarters her body weight. The Mandalorian propped his elbows on the bar and smiled down at his new roommate.

"Not tired are you?" he queried with a smirk, "because that was just the warm-up."

An incredulous one replaced era's blank look. She sat us as Jarek started walking out of the rec room. Hurrying after him, conscious of the winging pain in her shoulders and arms. "That was a warm up?" she said in disbelief.

Jarek suppressed a laugh. He couldn't blame her for her skepticism. They'd already done multiple stretching exercises followed by a few core strengthening drills, then an upper body workout.

The Mandalorian was relieved the _Outcast_ -formally the _Ferialis_ -had a quality recreations room. It came complete with old-fashioned weights, pull-up bars, and a few comfort items, like a holo-chess table, a couch, and chairs for lounging, and a computer console with holo-net access and a communications terminal. It helped pass the time on these long jumps between systems. More importantly, it gave him the opportunity to get back into form. Though Era and the others commented on his athleticism, he couldn't deny that he was very much out of shape. Fatigue crept up on his way too often and it was only by pure skill and luck that neither the bounty hunter, Trex, nor the pirate, Gideon had killed him. If he ever faced a member of the Death Watch he doubted he'd stand much of a chance.

That being said when he'd rolled out of bed earlier that morning to start exercising, Era had wanted to join him. He told her she didn't have to, to which she'd made an undeniably good point. "I need to be able to better protect myself. Training with a Mandalorian seems like the best choice." Jarek had, of course, agreed though secretly he wondered if Era was truly aware of what she was asking. "Besides," she added tossing the covers aside revealing green shapely legs, "I have to get rid of this excess energy somehow." Jarek had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Though they'd slept in the same bed, the freshly minted couple never actually consummated their relationship hence Era's abundance of energy. Jarek wasn't trying to be a prude, and there was no denying he found the Mirialin attractive, he just wasn't ready to go that far. It just felt too early. Their relationship was still in its infancy and he wanted to savor these _relatively_ innocent moments.

...not that Era wasn't a very tempting target. He'd managed a few discreet glances as she'd changed from her sleep clothes to her workout clothes and his self-control had nearly shattered. Even now her soaked shirt clung to her in all the right places and her flushed expression caused his own blood to boil. He took a moment to calm a bit before focusing on the task at hand; teaching Era how to defend herself.

"No fight is ever fair," he stated as they entered the empty cargo bay, "You need to be able to combat your opponent even when you're tired. They stood near the middle of the bay close to the loading ramp and Jarek continued with the lesson. "Also not all sentients are alike," he explained, "Some have tough hides, while others possess exoskeletons, but all have weak points. In the time it takes you to say 'hello' you have to identify those weak points and hit quickly and precisely. He stood in front of her, feet shoulder-width apart. "In other words, you need to learn how to punch."

The Mirialin scoffed a little crossing her arms. "I've been surviving in the Outer Rim for the last three years and living in a Hutt's palace for the last one," she gave him a confident look, "I think I know how to throw a punch."

Jarek shrugged, ignoring her attitude, and held up an open hand, palm facing her. "Ok, show me," he stated flatly. He knew she could handle her own, but if the archeologist wanted to be taught by a Mandalorian she had to be ready for some tough lessons.

Without another word or complaint, Madlyn dropped back into a decent fighter's stance, left foot forward, fists raised. It was a solid stance indicating she'd had some previous training. Quicker than he thought was possible she let loose a straight right jab. It smacked into his palm and bounced back. Jarek barely felt the impact. He sighed lowering his hands. "Pathetic," he stated dryly.

Era looked indignantly at him, and eyes narrowed. "You want to show me how to punch?" Jarek gave her a half smile and shrugged. Era held up her own hand saying, "Go ahead and show me -"

Before she could get the next words out, Jarek lashed out with his own jab...straight into her jaw. The Mirialin didn't even have time to notice the fist before it impacted. She staggered back gripping her jaw and swearing. Jarek shrugged again before stated matter-of-factly, "That's how you punch."

Era rubbed her sore mouth and glared at him in a mixture of utter disbelief and outrage. If she expected him to hold back simply because he liked her or that she was a female, then Era had another thing coming. Everyone in the clan was equal regardless of gender, which meant everyone knew how to take a punch. The Mirialin appeared to recognize this fact and her expression composed it itself into one of just pained annoyance. "Were you even aiming for my hand?" she asked.

"Weak points," Jarek reiterated even as he gently brushed her hand away and examined the spot where his fist had landed, "everyone has them. Nerve clusters under soft tissue, injured joints or even," he caressed her mouth making her smile at his next words, "weak jaws." Her nostrils flared and he had to suppress another laugh. "More on that later. Moving on?" Smirking now Era nodded for him to continue the lesson and he did.

"Knives," he stated briskly pulling out a pair of plasteel practice blades. Era looked at him curiously but eagerly caught one of the 'knives' he'd purchase in Toydor. Jarek quickly showed her the proper fighting stance; right leg slightly advanced, left hand open and that forearm at an angle across her chest. The knife she held a bit out and low, point angled and her thumb on the back of the blade.

Jarek took an identical stance. "Now what are we both doing wrong?" She shook her head wincing a bit as she bit her lip in puzzlement. "We're about to fight a knife dual," he said, "which means one of us is going to die while the other is going to be cut up real bad, maybe even crippled." He gestured to his leg where Gideon's cutlass had stabbed him, making his point. "I'll teach you how to fight like that, but it's a last resort unless the other guy is truly clueless." Jarek would've preferred his blaster when confronting Gideon rather than going toe to toe with him. Hell, the Deveronian probably - no - definitely regretted it as well.

"First let me show you something," Jarek switched the grip on his knife until his thumb was on the pommel blade sticking out of his fist. "Grab my knife wrist and hold me off. She tucked the fake blade into her pants and intercepted his slow backhanded stab aimed at her throat. The Mandalorian pushed using his weight and the strength of his arms and shoulders. Era stumbled backward, striking a stack of crates and grimaced as the point of the knife came exorbitantly closer. Suddenly her knee flashed up, but Jarek had been expecting that. He caught it on his thigh and pressed the blunt knife still closer.

"Check!" he said stepping back. He was breathing deeply and she was panting. "Okay, you're what, 5'8'' 145?"

She looked at him incredulously, but answered honestly, "Yes," adding with a wry smile, "But after this morning I probably lost some."

"Probably," He quirked his own smile and continued, "So you're a big girl. Tall as most humanoids, and about as heavy as some. Which means you got plenty of reach, and there's no reason you can't get real fast. You've got good reflexes and coordination..."

"But?" She said.

Jarek nodded saying, "But most sentients, even those a bit shorter or lighter are going to have stronger grips and more muscle on their arms and shoulders. He twirled his own knife as an example, "Speed matters, reach matters. Skill and attitude matter a lot," he paused tapping his shoulder with the flat of the blade, "but raw strength matters a lot too in close combat. Especially in hand to hand."

"What do I do?" she said tightly.

"Don't arm wrestle'em and don't get into any pushing matches," Jarek gestured up the stairs to the living quarters above. "Slick has reach and weight on me, and he's nearly as strong as I am. But I could still whoop is _shebs_ one on one." A memory flashed through his mind and he rubbed the back of his head smiling sheepishly, "In fact I did."

"I heard that!" the Pantoran called from somewhere outside their field of vision.

"You were meant to!" Jarek retorted getting only good-natured chuckles as a reply. Turning back to his student, who was also laughing, Jarek said, "Take the same grip on your knife as I did and come at me. Give it everything you got.

Era did and stabbed a lot faster than he had as well. Jarek let her wrist smack into his right hand. He squeezed tightly enough to lock them together, then he let her shove him back. Era was strong for her size, especially in the legs. As they neared the bulkhead Jarek whipped his torso around and push-pulled on the hand gripping the knife, body checking her as her own momentum drove her towards him. Then he bunched his knuckles into a ridge and punched her, lightly, underneath the short ribs while she staggered off balance. "Oof!" she gasped but she made a quick rally, coming up to guard position again.

Her recovery speed was impressive, he had to admit. "What I did there was redirect you, instead of pushing you back," he explained mimicking the movements in slow motion as he spoke, "That takes strength, but not as much as the other guys. You just have to be strong enough. See my point?"

"Yes," she said slowly, nodding, "I think I do, Jarek. What you're saying is females need a different fighting style."

"Right; woman or any smaller sentient really," he stated before pointing back towards the rec room, "Part of the reason we lifted weights; it's a good way to maximize your upper body strength."

"The other part is you never know when you're going to fight so you need to be able to fight fatigue. Jarek smiled and winked at her and she grinned triumphantly.

The Mandalorian gestured for her to come closer and indicated for her to stand still before flipping the knife up into his hand. She visibly flinched but stood her ground. "Trust me and just stand still," he murmured and despite the nervousness in her eyes, she nodded. He took a deep breath, then he attacked, stabbing and slicing in a blur of motion hitting every soft target from the throat, to the abdomen, to the groin, though stopping just short of actually touching her. After ten attacks in half as many seconds, his final strike ended with the point just under her chin. Her eyes were wide in a mixture of fear and exhilaration. Jarek held her gaze, face mere inches from her own, chest heaving from the adrenaline spike he received.

Jarek nodded in approval at her discipline. "That's how you win a knife fight. You don't let it get started. Take them by surprise from the back or get all over him before he can get set, and kill the _chakaar_ before he realizes he's dying. He held that position for a moment longer enjoying the closeness of their sweat-ridden bodies, but before they could get carried away he stepped back. "Ok grab your knife and I'll walk you through the strikes. Era took a deep breath before following his instructions.

As she slowly worked her way through the various stabs and cuts Jarek said, "My father taught me how to do this on animal carcasses," she gave him a curious look even as she continued working through the forms, "just so I would know what it was like to feel the blade going through meat and why it was a bad idea to turn the edge of bone."

"Your father sounds like a good teacher," she said in mid-slice to Jarek abdomen. Jarek nodded in agreement not even flinching as Era stabbed towards his ribs. She stopped short on every strike.

"Yes," Jarek said with the hint of a smile, "He was."

 **Deep Space Near Toydaria: Onboard the** _ **Krayt Fang**_ **:**

Myler was calm and collected as he stared down at the pair of Klatoonians. Big bruisers they were yet not particularly bright. The moment their ships had docked with one another they'd let them right in. Not that they had much choice. _The Krayt Fang's_ hyperdrive was disabled, so the freighter wasn't going anywhere fast.

It had been a stroke of luck that en route to Toydaria they'd picked up the Fang's distress signal. Apparently, it was adrift between systems and in need of repairs. According to one of the Klatoonians, its Hyper Matter Reactor Igniter hadn't been mounted properly and shorted out their systems when they made their jump. The issue had caused subsequent failures in multiple other systems as well as resulting in a complete shutdown of the ship's engines.

Gaegan had been furious when they'd boarded the craft and found no sign of Jarek that he'd nearly executed both Klatoonians. Fortunately for them Myler had stepped in and instead ordered them restrained while Vectis started hacking the bridge terminal for any clues.

After recruiting the former ISB Agent, they'd traveled to the settlement of New Meen in the hopes of picking up the trail once more. Rather than slaughter the whole settlement as Gaegan had wanted, Myler had opted for a more subtle approach. Coxing one of the dockworkers aside and plying him with enough credits and alcohol, they managed to deduce that Jarek and his crew aboard the YT1000 had taken a delivery of Ryll to Toydor, the capital city of Toydaria.

When the younger Mandalorian demanded to know why they hadn't leveled the mining camp, Myler stated, "If Jarek has gone through the trouble of building up New Meen and taking work from them, it stands to reason that he might return."

"If your enemy has gone to ground," Gaegan snapped back, "then leave him no ground to go to!"

Myler sighed as he did his best to keep his irritation under control. Gaegan was thinking only as a warrior hell-bent on revenge. Not as a hunter. Stalking prey took time and patience. With Jarek closer than he'd ever been in four cycles they had to tread lightly. Any slip-up and his son would disappear right off the grid again and they'd be back to square one.

The Klatoonians were both broad shouldered with the jowly faces and boney head crests typical of their species. They relied more on brute strength then cunning when it came to situations, but kneeling beneath the impassive visors of six armed Mandalorian Watchers helped to ease them into compliance. Every sentient preferred living after all.

"Where'd you get this ship?" he asked not really focusing on either being.

"Bought it off of a human," the tallest of the pair stated accent thick, his words barely discernable amongst the growls and slurring of vowels that were common in their speech. "On Toydaria." He didn't sound intimidated, but the subtle shift of his gaze from one warrior to another gave away his trepidation. His smaller companion made no effort to hide his fear; practically shaking where he knelt.

"Describe them," snapped Gaegan making both Klatoonians jump. Myler gave him a warning glare. He would not have a repeat of Teemo's palace if he could avoid it.

"Dark-skinned female," the shorter being answered eager to be of some use and perhaps avoid being spaced, "Alderannian accent. A male Lannik accompanied her. Didn't get either of their names." Not surprising, when ship titles traded hands it was typically incognito, especially if the craft in question had a sordid past. They also fit the description of at least two of Jarek's new crewmates, which meant they were on the right track. Myler was curious to know what happened to Jarek and the others between Ryloth and Toydaria that they'd sell their ship, and at a third of the price according to the Klatoonian. His heart fluttered in alarm when it occurred to him that Jarek might realize he was being hunted so he'd switched ships to cover his trail, but he'd reserve that theory until he had more information.

"What else do you remember?" Myler asked.

"After we bought it the pair of them lit off for another ship on a nearby platform," the taller one stated, "Met up with a fella dressed like you.

This grabbed their attention immediately and Gaegan leaned forward fist clenched demanding, "Are you sure?" He nodded. "What kind of ship?"

"Kestral class," the smaller Klatoonian said, "It landed the same time as the _Krayt Fang_. Departed a day before we did.

Gaegan and Myler shared a look, both minds working in unison. If Jarek and crew had switched ships then they'd been chasing the wrong craft, but that also meant that there'd be a record of the departure. Vertis seemed to be way ahead of him. He walked into the common area, data-pad in hand. His expression was not necessarily smug, but definitely pleased with itself.

"I hacked Toydor's Air Traffic Control Hub," he explained, "Only one Kestral class ship landed around the same time as the _Krayt Fang_ ; registered as the _Ferialis_."

Impressed Myler nodded to the Imperial to continue. "Original owner listed as a Deveronian named Gideon; wanted for piracy. He held up a finger to forestall any questions or comment. "Here's the interesting part. The _Ferialis_ is shown to have never left Toydor's spaceport, but...another Kestral Class vessel matching its description lifted off about the time they said. Now his smugness showed, "Registered as the _Outcast_."

"That's them," growled Gaegan, "That's Jarek's ship."

"How can you be sure?" Vertis asked, though his tone dripped with condescension as if to say, 'beside the fact that I just told you.'

"Because an _Outcast_ is what he _is_!" the younger Mandalorian snapped.

"Enough!" Myler shouted bringing a sudden silence to the freighter. It was bad enough he had Gaegan's immaturity and arrogance to deal with, but he wasn't prepared to tolerate a matching personality competing with it. He'd also felt his temper flare at Gaegan's accusations of Jarek still being an Outcast.

A _Dar'Manda_. The label still grated on his pride and soul.

His son may have been a traitor to the Watch but he had passed his _Verd'Goten_ exceeding everyone's expectations _._ Even as a child under Myler's tutelage he'd proven he was more than worthy of the title Mandalorian. It also stung that he himself used to be an Outcast, nor was the Irony lost on him that if his son hadn't betrayed and escaped the Death Watch then they wouldn't have called on him. Though it was his duty and obligation to the Watch he couldn't deny his relief at being welcomed back into the fold, despite the circumstances. All that stood between him and full reconciliation was the capture of one Mandalorian; it was a shame it had to be his adoptive son.

"Enough," he repeated in a much calmer tone but managed to glare down both men. "We'll go to Toydor and try to pick up the trail from there. If not, we'll double back to New Meen, Hive Gogum, or even kriffing Mos Shuuta if we have to. Jarek will not elude us forever."

As he turned to exit the freighter, Gaegan looked back at the two still bound and kneeling Klatoonians. "What about them?" he asked finger stroking his blaster in eager anticipation.

Myler glanced at the pair of pitiful beings. They neither served as a new source of information, nor as a potential ally, but they also weren't a threat, therefore not worth his time. "Leave them as you found them," he stated and left.

The Klatoonians looked relieved at the words even as the cuffs were removed and the warriors departed. Just as quickly, and with no small amount of panic, they realized they were being abandoned on board a ship that didn't have a functioning hyperdrive.

"Wait," called out the taller of the two, "You can't just leave us out here!"

"We need a Hypermatter Igniter or else we're stuck!" the smaller Klatoonian spouted in a panic.

Myler paused at the airlock and turned to stare at them. Though both Klatoonians shuffled nervously under his glare, and those of his warriors, they didn't back down. Either too stubborn or too stupid, he wasn't sure. Regardless, he didn't care. "We don't have a spare," he stated and sealed the hatch.

 **Onboard the** _ **Outcast**_ **:**

Era had excellent focus, he admitted several minutes later. She was streaming sweat but her form had gone from novice to exceptional in very short order. She was conscious of her knife's edge and point at all times, probably due to her focus as an archeologist. But on her final attack aimed at his throat, her arm wobbled from fatigue and she tried to compensate but ended up overcorrecting. In a blinding blur, Jarek leaned to the side grabbing the arm. Not being in the right stance, the action pulled them both off balance and they crashed to the floor. Era sprawled on top of the Mandalorian driving the wind from his lungs.

"I'm so sorry," she exclaimed propping herself up and looking down at him, "Are you okay?"

Jarek took a couple deep breaths before replying in a raspy tone, "other than you landing on my pride, I think I'll be fine. Era smiled and lowered herself until she was on her elbows. With her breasts pressed up against his chest and face just inches from his, Jarek was starting to feel a whole different kind of heat sweep through his body.

"Want me to kiss it?" she whispered teasingly, "and make it feel better?"

Jarek's brain actually short-circuited at the words. He stuttered and mumbled incoherently making the Mirialin giggle. Just like earlier, Jarek self-control was in a losing battle with his desires. It was all he could do to keep his hands off of the sweaty and flushed young woman lying on top of him, her hips dangerously positioned over his own...and...Grinding?

" _Ancestors preserve me!_ " he thought even as one of his hands moved to her hip and the other touched the side of her face. His thumb traced the spot where his fist had landed. Era moaned softly, before leaning closer.

"Hey, Jarek! We got a message-Oh stang!"

Jarek and Era's heads whipped around to see Madlyn standing at the foot of the stairs that lead up to the bridge. Her mouth was agape in an expression of obvious embarrassment.

Jarek cleared his throat trying to be cool and collected, despite Era's weight pressing down on him, as he asked sharply, "What is it, Maddy?"

Shaking herself to regain her composure she replied, gesturing over her shoulder "We-we got a message from Nyn and B'ura."

Even laying on the floor with a Mirialin female on top of him, Jarek managed to look both mildly curious and annoyed. "We're en route for the next pickup. What could they possibly need before then?"

"Nothing to do with the Ryll," she stated her expression morphing into one of concern, "They're asking for help."

The word 'help' got Jarek's attention. It hadn't been so long ago that he and his crew had rescued the mining settlement of New Meen from gangster's posturizing as land developers. If Nyn and her militant group needed their aid again then it must be serious. Reluctantly he stood detaching himself from Era, grateful he wore loose pants to workout in. After helping her to her feet and trying his best regain some of his dignity he headed for the bridge. He noticed Madlyn hang back to walk with Era. Despite the lowered tones and sounds of the ship, he managed to overhear a part of their conversation.

"I interrupted something didn't I?" the Alderanni asked guiltily.

He couldn't see it but he knew Era was giving her a dirty look judging by the sarcasm in her tone as she said, " _Yeah_ , kind of." Jarek growled in frustration and wondered if he could hop in the fresher before taking the Twi'lek's call. The colder the better.


	11. Chapter 11 Deal Gone Wrong

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running. Please read and leave a review.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain Part 3:**

 **Chapter 11: A Deal Gone Wrong**

 **Onboard the** _ **Outcast**_ **:**

Still dressed in their workout clothes Jarek and Era accompanied Madlyn back to the bridge. The pilot took her seat and began patching the communications array through. After a brief moment, the connection was established and the holoprojector flickered to life revealing a pint-sized representation of a female Twi'lek. She was attractive with lekku that reached down past her lower back. She smiled pleasantly but it was obvious something weighed on her mind.

Nyn glanced about the spacious bridge curiously. "This doesn't look like the _Krayt Fang_."

"We upgraded," Madlyn stated matter-of-factly, "Tell you about it over a drink sometime," before moving to the subject of the call. "I got your message. Tell us what you need."

A look of nervous skepticism dawned on her face and she shuffled her feet before meeting the crew's eyes. "You all have already done so much for us. Between Drombb and Teemo and then smuggling our Ryll so that New Meen and our movement have a chance...we hate to impose."

"Nyn," Era stepped forward gaining her attention, "Whatever it is, if we can, we will help." Jarek glanced at her wondering if they should have a discussion about taking jobs before actually knowing what they were. That was precisely how they were nearly eaten by a brood of grabworms on Toydaria.

When it came to Nyn, B'ura, and the Twi'leks of New Meen, Jarek admitted to having a soft spot. Maybe it was their gratitude or the warmth of their hospitality. Maybe he sympathized with their struggle; doing whatever they could just to earn a living in a harsh and unforgiving galaxy.

Stepping up next to Era, Jarek nodded and Nyn expelled a sigh of relief. Madlyn reclined back smiling, "We could always charge you for our services if it makes you feel better." Both Jarek and Era groaned before the Mirialin playfully shoved her shoulder.

"The matter I ask your help with," Nyn explained, "is more personal than profitable I'm afraid." She reaches over to touch something off screen. "And it's probably best Ota explains the details. Nyn stepped to the side only to be joined by the well-dressed Bothan they'd first met at the Safe House in Nabat.

"Mr. Orion, Miss Oldessi," Ota greeted genially, bowing to each of them. When it came time to acknowledge the Alderanni he barely moved a muscle. "Madlyn," he stated flatly, earning a grumpy look from the pilot. Ota ignored her and addressed them all, "two days ago, we sent a crew to recover some crates of Imperial Blasters -"

"More blasters?" Jarek repeated curiously, deciding to ignore the idiocy of trying to steal anything from the Empire, "Between Drombb, those Bounty Hunters, and what we got from Geonosis you should have enough weapons for a small army." That wasn't an exaggeration if he remembered it correctly.

"Your right," the Bothan agreed with a nod, making a vague gesture, "We were going to sell them, but the job went south and the crew we sent only managed to recover a couple of crates."

"Still not seeing the problem," Jarek stated bluntly. He wasn't trying to be rude, just attempting to get to the heart of the matter. The exposition was warranted, but he'd like to know at what point Ota's and Nyn's issues became his own.

It was apparent the Bothan was annoyed, either at being rushed, asking for help, or at the unnamed situation he was forced to deal with, "The problem is," Ota declared tightly, "the crew have decided to go ahead and sell what they have, and scam the buyer out of his credits."

That would be a problem. Whoever they were selling to were expecting a certain number of crates. If they paid for the lot, but only received a fraction, the crew would be in serious trouble. Those that tended to buy and sell munitions weren't known for their understanding or forgiving natures. "Who's the buyer?" he asked still trying to fill in the blanks and weighing whether or not the job was worth the risk to his crew.

"Thamoss, a Merchant with a penchant for dealing in weapons and military-grade components." Ota actually looked nervous at speaking the name. He must've known the being, at least enough to be wary of him. "He's cunning and cruel and he prides himself on getting the best of any deal."

"Not the kind of sentiment you try and scam," Madlyn chimed in still relaxing back in her chair.

"Indeed," Ota agreed without looking at the pilot, "and his wraith could make things even more difficult for our plans on Ryloth." A fair assumption. If Thamoss traced the seller back to who they worked for he could launch a raid on Ota's holdings, Nyn's safe houses, or New Meen itself in the hope of revenge and recuperating his losses.

"But that's the business side of it," Nyn stated cutting into the discussion, "The personal side is that the leader of the crew is Corte Vass." She glanced briefly at Ota before staring up at them again, adding in a soft voice, "My sister."

And now the job gets complicated. Jarek almost terminated the line right then and there but restrained himself. Smuggling Ryll was one thing, even buys arms, or stealing truffles was negotiable. The moment family ties were brought into play, the details of the job tended to get messy real quick. He could tell without even asking, that this wasn't an arms-deal in need of renegotiating. It was a rescue mission in need of an armed escort and unless it went off without a hitch the client would never want to work with them ever again. That meant no repeat business of Ryll Smuggling or safe harbor at New Meen.

But it wasn't just any client, it was Nyn and Ota. Two beings that had given them their first jobs, and paid them very well for it as well as helped them take down Drombb which eventually lead to the downfall of Teemo himself. In essence, the crew owed the Twi'lek and Bothan their freedom.

Jarek sighed in reluctance and gestured for the pair of holograms to continue. "So your mission is two-fold," Ota explained, nearly echoing Jarek's thoughts word for word, "Stop the deal and secure the weapons, but your main priority is getting Corte out of their alive."

"That may be more difficult than you think," came a familiar accented voice from behind them. The group looked around to see Slick standing at the hatchway. Madlyn smiled and waved at him, but stopped when she saw the serious expression on his face.

"How could it possibly get more difficult?" Era asked also aware of how grim he seemed.

The Pantoran stepped forward and spoke directly to Nyn and Ota, "Corte is a cunning smuggler who considers herself a savvy businesswoman, but she's been on a losing streak for some time now after a deal with the Hutts of Gorensia went wrong and she was forced to go to ground to avoid their ire." The sudden dispersion of so much information relevant to one of the key persons involved left the entire bridge in stunned silence. Nyn and Ota were speechless for a time. Even Madlyn was unsure what to say.

"Yes, but how did you-?" Ota began but Slick interrupted him.

"When I was spying on Teemo for Ryll Corp. Corte was my liaison for a time, but after her issues with Gorensia I hadn't heard from her." He shrugged as if attempting to come off nonchalant, but the seriousness never left his tone. "Thought she was dead. Obviously not."

Jarek had initially wondered how much the Pantoran had already overheard, but now he was curious how much he wasn't telling them. Madlyn seemed concerned as well but on a completely level.

"Exactly how much 'liaising' did you do with her?" Madlyn asked a bit peeved. The Alderannian's normally jovial tone now seemed to possess an undercurrent of ice. For a couple who told each other everything, not knowing about a part of Slick's past seemed like a big deal to her.

Slick didn't dignify her thinly veiled accusation with an answer. Instead, he focused on Ota and Nyn's hologram. "I didn't know she was your sister," he stated mildly apologetic, "If it makes you feel better, she never told anyone about your militant group. Even me."

"Nor could she," Ota interjected, seeming to take Slick's revelation in stride, "As far as Corte knew she only ran shipments for me; a simple arms dealer."

"Which is all you are, surely," Jarek stated giving the Bothan a hard stare. Ota didn't respond, but neither did he let the Mandalorian stare him down. Whatever secrets the Bothan had, he still wasn't willing to divulge them. The being was loyal to his clientele-whoever they were-he'll give him that.

Just then Nyn stepped forward regaining everyone's attention back from the various tangents of conversation. "Please," She called out, an imploring note in her voice, "I don't care about the blasters. I just want my sister safe." She held out her hands in supplication, "If money is an issue I'm sure we can come up with some sort of compensation."

Jarek took one last lingering look at Ota before shifting his gaze back to Nyn. The pleading in her eyes melted his heart enough that he was willing to accept the job purely out of a desire to help her family. Glancing at Slick the Pantoran appeared indifferent though he seemed eager to get moving, perhaps to put some distance between himself and the lethal gaze he was getting from his girlfriend. Madlyn seemed only concerned in finding out who Corte Vass was and to what degree she "liaised" with Slick.

The Mandalorian knew without looking where Era stood on the whole issue. 'Credits aside and forget the politics' her expression said 'Nyn needed their help to rescue her sister. That's enough.' As much as it galled him to admit it, Era certainly had her fingers on the pulse of his moral compass. Either that or he was deluding himself into thinking her purple eyes couldn't talk him into anything.

Looking back at Nyn, Jarek slowly nodded saying, "We'll talk credits once your sister is safe. Send us the time and place of the meet and we'll get there as soon as we can." Another sigh of relief and Nyn smiled at them all gratefully. Even Ota nodded his appreciation, as the connection was cut they received a data file complete with the location where the deal would be going down.

Madlyn took her eyes off Slick long enough to look at the information only to swear loudly. "Oh kriff me," she groaned sagging back into her chair. Curious Jarek and the others leaned forward to see the readout on her console. Jarek didn't even have to look close to know exactly where it was and immediately felt the bottom fall out of his stomach.

"Nar'Shaddaa," he sighed despondently, " _Haar'chak_." The kriffing Smuggler's Moon itself near the heart of Hutt Space. Maybe the crew should have that conversation about taking jobs before knowing all the details. And perhaps he should heed his own advice.

Later in the galley, the entire crew assembled, once Era and Jarek showered and changed into something a bit more work appropriate. The prospect of going to Nar'Shaddaa was enough that it even distracted Jarek from Era for the briefest of moments that they were able to get dressed and down to the galley without interruption.

Once everyone was assembled, Jarek laid out the details of the operation for everyone to understand, even though two-thirds of them had already been present at the time. At least that way the entire crew would be informed when they came up with the plan. Era had already turned the ship about and they were safely speeding towards their new destination.

Nar'Shaddaa was known as the Smuggler's Moon and for a very good reason. Nearly anything could be bought or sold in its inner-city markets, and life was cheap compared to the money that changed hands.

The deal would take place in one of Nar'Shaddaa's busiest market districts, _Ulwan Bacheetska_. Nestled deep in the planet's decaying urban sprawl, it was a bustling marketplace where fortunes were made, lives were destroyed, and the eternal words "buyers beware" (or " _bedwanee wabdanna_ " in Huttese) had never been more accurate.

Their mission was to stop an illicit deal from going down between Nyn's sister, Corte, and a merchant named Thamoss. More importantly, they were there to extract Corte from any duplicitous actions taken either by herself or her contact.

"We're getting paid for this right?" Gare asked as the exposition wound down. At a glare from Era, the Gank quickly amended by adding, "I don't mind helping Nyn out, but this isn't a charity cruise." While blunt it was a good point. Ships needed fuel and crew needed food and that cost credits. Between the necessities and quite a few luxury items, they'd already burned through a good deal of their capital earned on the last couple of jobs. Jarek had hoped a couple more smuggling runs from New Meen would set them up a long jump to Corellian space, or even the deep core. It seemed fate had other ideas.

"She promised to talk credits once her sister's safe," Jarek assured him and that seemed to satisfy the Gank, though Jarek wasn't exactly sure how much they'd actually earn if anything.

"Regardless of the pay," Slick intoned, arms crossed over his chest, "We will do whatever it takes to ensure, Corte's safety."

Madlyn cleared her throat, saying, "And again, how well do you actually know this Twi'lek. Just for clarification."

Slick gave her a look that said 'later', but Madlyn returned it with one that said 'now!' even louder. The Pantoran sighed his head drooping in defeat. "Fine," he admitted, "Before I met you, she was my contact within Ryll Corp, and we were close."

"How close?" she demanded.

Slick hands clenched and for the first time he looked angrily at his girlfriend, but Madlyn was not to be quelled. "Now is not the time for this Maddy!" he growled barely keeping his volume under control.

"Oh really," she fired back, "I just think we should know in case your emotions cloud your judgment in the middle of a job!"

"You're one to talk about emotions!" he countered in a near shout. Everyone, even Madlyn winced at what he was implying, referring to her less than sound judgment that nearly got them eaten in a swamp, and Gare's arm ripped off. It was a low blow, but Slick didn't seem to care. Red-faced Madlyn looked ready to start swinging.

"Enough," Jarek yelled slamming his hand on the table making the entire room jump in surprise. Now with everyone's attention on him, he spoke, "save the melodrama for your quarters. For now, we have a plan." Both Madlyn and Slick looked fit to argue but at a warning look from Jarek, they fell silent. Glancing around the room and seeing no other objections he laid out his idea. "We're not sure exactly what we're walking into, possibly a firefight, so rapid exfiltration will be our main priority." The Mandalorian gestured to Slick and Gare and himself, We'll move in together to secure the area, fight if need be, but only so much as to get Corte out of there. Gare," the Gank stepped jerked his chin in acknowledgment, "You secure our exit point from the market while Slick and I locate our client." The pair of them nodded. Next Jarek looked at Madlyn, "You'll be in the speeder as our getaway driver." This seemed to please the Alderanni in a way that she seemed to forget she was jealous of her boyfriend's previous relationships.

Jarek then pointed at Tersen and his new roommate, "I want you here on the ship monitoring Comms, and Era at the controls in case we need a fast pickup."

Tersen nodded in understanding, but Era bulked once against at the idea of being relegated to a support role. "Why can't I go into the market with you?" she asked incredulously.

"Because I need you on the ship with Tersen," he said a little more harshly then he intended but he had to get the point across that she wasn't ready for another fight. He wasn't saying, never, just not at that moment. Looking around at the crew he said, "If you all want me as your Captain, then start following my instructions. If you come up with a better Idea I'll listen, but until then this is what we will do." He checked his chronometer noting they still had several hours until their arrival in Nar'Shaddaa. "Gear up, once we land we'll have very little time to get to the market before the deal."

With that, he turned and headed towards his room to get ready. Era followed close behind. He could feel her seething resentment rippling off of her, but at least she waited until they were safely ensconced in the room before giving it voice. He wasn't sure his temper could withstand a knock-down drag-out argument in the middle of the cargo hold.

The moment the hatch sealed behind them, Era started in almost immediately. "What's the deal leaving me on the ship?" Before Jarek could respond, the Mirialin was already rolling into her next tirade. "You've seen me shoot," she snapped standing with her hand on her hips and chin tilted defiantly, "and you know I'm good in a tough spot."

Jarek sighed, hanging his head in annoyance. This was one of the problems he foresaw, living and working together. He looked at her keeping his tone neutral as he explained his reasoning. "A couple of botched missions," for that was what they had been with fortunate outcomes, "and one quick combat lesson does not make you the first candidate for this Job, Era." His bluntness took her back a step while also taking the wind right out of any argument she may have had lined up. Walking up to her he placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her earnestly, "We each have a role to fill, _cyar'ika_." His hand moved of its own accord and stroked her cheek affectionately, "On this mission, yours is to fly the ship, and pull our _shebs_ out of the fire if need be."

Era tried to maintain her defiant, disgruntled attitude but seemed to be finding it difficult. "That's not fair," she murmured.

"What's not?" he replied, the corner of his mouth quirking up.

"Using _mando'a_ like that," she growled doing her best and failing to refrain from smiling, "You know my anthropological mind can't help but enjoy it."

Jarek smirked in response. He didn't know that at all, but now that he did, he leaned in close to her ear and whispered in his native tongue, " _Meh t'bajur b'gar tsikadar_." (Then use that education to get ready) Era actually groaned in frustration.

"Why do you have to be so infuriatingly...Mandalorian!" she growled even as a blush crept across her cheeks.

Jarek winked, grateful they'd moved past the argument so quickly. "Turn-a-bout is fair play," he quipped referring to her earlier escapades down on the cargo-hold floor. As if following his thoughts, she blushed even deeper.


	12. Chapter 12 Deal Breaker

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running. Please read and leave a review.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain Part 3:**

 **Chapter 12: Deal Breaker**

 **Nar Shaddaa;** _ **Ulwan Bacheetska**_ **:**

If Coruscant had a dark twin, it would be the Smuggler's Moon. Nar Shaddaa is a smog-filled, massive city and the center for commerce in Hutt Space. Its lush jungles and sparkling oceans were long ago wiped away to feed the endless appetite of Hutt ambition. The skies above Nar Shaddaa are clogged with ships of all types. Nothing is off-limits in the spires of Nar Shaddaa, for as the smugglers' saying goes, "All is found on Nar Shaddaa, though some things are better left lost."

Nar Shaddaa is a place where many go to evade the troubles that plagued them. The hunted the broken and myriad others seek the anonymity of the Moon's sprawl. They seek to become yet another face among the masses that go through each day out of sight and out of mind as they move about the city. There's always a constant stream of beings who never elicit a second look-the hopeless and downtrodden who barely managed to eat out what passes for a life in the filth-ridden streets. Many with bounties on their heads hide among these beings, using the cover of a forgotten soul to evade capture or death. The person one steps over in the gutters of Nar Shaddaa might once have been a mighty warrior or even a politico of some sort. No longer. They were all shadows beneath the spires of the Smugglers Moon.

Nar Shaddaa might be called the black pearl of Hutt Space, at once dark and gleaming. For every successful smuggler, there are a dozen destitute slaves, and fortunes are known to rise and fall as often as Nal Hutta does in the moon's horizon when the smog clears up enough to see the sky.

A thousand smells assaulted Slick's nostrils amid the hustle and bustle of _Ulwan Bacheetska_. Haggling merchants and customers argued over prices in countless languages, serving as a reminder that the crew was in the very heart of the Smuggler's Moon.

 _Ulwan Bacheetska_ , one of Nar Shaddaa's busiest market districts was nestled deep in the planets decaying urban sprawl. It is a teeming marketplace that did not lend itself well to being surveyed.

Jarek had Madlyn drop them off a block away before going ahead to post up. As the three of them walked up Jarek ordered them to spread out. According to his chronometer, Corde should've already arrived. Madlyn remained in the speeder near the edge of the market. She had the hood up under the guise of making repairs.

Gare perched himself on a balcony overlooking the area that the meeting should take place. The Gank had opted for a more inconspicuous set of armor; one that was a deep gunmetal grey with only a single red stripe running from face to knee. He stood, hip propped on a rail while apparently sampling some local cuisine.

Jarek hadn't switched out his _beskar'gam_ though he did wear a dark leather jacket that covered his chest armor. In addition, his _buc'ey_ was clipped to his belt as he ambled casually next to his Pantoran friend. Even with his pale blue skin and facial markings, Slick barely stood out amongst the menagerie of sentients.

The Mandalorian glanced about without actually turning his head, but when he spoke it was directed at Slick. "You knowing this Twi'lek isn't going to be an issue, right?" he asked a low voice only the two of them could hear, "As in no exchange of harsh words...or blaster fire?"

Slick scoffed but gave an almost imperceptive shake of his head. "Until yesterday I thought she was dead. I met Maddy and moved on," he shrugged adding in an aloof tone, "We had fun but it wasn't a serious relationship."

"Serious enough for you to jump at the chance to rescue her," hissed Madlyn's voice over the open comm-link.

The Pantoran sighed before replying, "Call it a professional courtesy, Maddy. More so for Nyn's sake then Corte." He glanced at Jarek and then back to his side of the market. In a low whisper, he stated in all seriousness, "You know you're the only girl for me."

There was a brief silence over the link making him think she was ignoring him before finally replying, "You think a cheesy one-liner will stop me from being angry at you?"

"Depends," Slick mumbled making sure he poured on his accent knowing what it did to her, "Is it working?"

Another long pause in which he heard the distinct sound a tool glancing off of metal and then, "Maybe."

"Can we please focus on the task at hand?" Tersen chimed in over the comm line. Slick thought he heard snickering in the background. Apparently, Era was enjoying herself back on the ship listening to the drama unfold.

Jarek and Slick exchanged smiles, nodded and went in separate directions to expand their search. One would think spotting a blue-skinned Twi'lek girl would be easy in a crowd. But in the span of a few seconds, Slick had seen Nikto, Weequay, Rodians, Humans, Toydarians, Sakayians, Klatoonins, Xexto, Quarians, Aqualish, Bothans, droids of all makes, Ganks, Ithorians, Gands, Biths, Duros, Dugs, Grands, Evocii, Sullistans, Zabraks, Cathar, and Twi'leks of every shape size and color. And that wasn't even including the species Slick didn't recognize.

Just then Gare came over the Comm-Link, "Heads up, just spotted two humans at your 3 o'clock, Slick. Armed and looking outta place." The Pantoran glanced in the direction and spotted the figures. A human male about his height and build, a human female a bit shorter. Both wore long sleeve brown leather jackets, tall boots, and blasters strapped to their thighs. What made them stand out from the rest of the crowd was that they weren't involved with any vendor or examining any products. They stood together, but not talking and were simply looking out at the crowd around them.

Not suspicious at all. "Got'em," he acknowledged.

"Two more," Jarek stated over the comms, "A Gand and a Twi'lek, near my position at your one, Slick." He looked around and spotted Jarek standing near a food cart and appearing as if he were purchasing a snack. Ten feet away Slick saw a Gand in Lightweight Body Armor, rather than a customary robe standing next to a red-skinned male Twi'lek. They held themselves in the same way the first three had; obviously not a part of the event around them.

" _No subtlety, this crew_ ," Slick thought to himself. Corte had been an excellent handler at Ryll Corp, but she didn't have the disposition for field work, as demonstrated by her poor choice in co-workers. But they were armed and looked like they knew how to handle themselves.

Slick deduced that if Corte had teams on over watch at his 1 o'clock, and reactionary support at his 3 o'clock, then that would place her...

"Just spotted Corte," Slick stated. She stood at a merchant table chatting amiably with the vendor about his wears, looking like any of a thousand other sentients just doing a little shopping. If it wasn't for her crew sticking out like sore thumbs, he might've glanced right over her. "Hold position while I try and make contact," he declared and received no argument.

As he approached, Corte noticed him and nearly fell over in surprise, but quickly composed herself so as not to raise suspicion. "Corte," he greeted cordially, making sure to keep some distance between them, "Been a long time."

"Sliq'gar'husdo," she replied smiling that same dazzling smile he remembered. It had also been a long time since someone had said his full name and pronounced it correctly. "It has been awhile," Corte remarked relaxing a bit. She was as lovely as ever if a bit worn around the edges.

"I hear your selling blasters now," he said. He kept his tone deliberately level, but the words had the desired effect. Corte's charming facade broke for a moment and morphed into one of alarm, but she just as quickly schooled her expression into one of calm. Sometimes casually dropping information was the best way of getting real results. In the span of a breath, he knew for certain his old lover was selling arms. Shame.

"What I'm doing," she stated, pulling him away from the vendor, getting a bit more privacy, "Or not doing, in the name of my employer, is none of your concern." She made a soft dismissive gesture adding, "Now whatever you're doing here, please," her voice took on a low and threatening tone, "Stay the hell out of my way."

"Ota and Nyn sent me," he stated earning yet another shocked reaction from her, one she wasn't able to keep under control. "If you try and con Thamoss," he said stepping in closer, "you'll end up killed."

Even knowing that both her sister and employer wanted her to back off, Corte still didn't want to listen to reason. Her smile vanished and she straightened her spine. "Thanks but no thanks," she growled, "I can take care of myself. Now," she gestured over his shoulder, "there's the door."

She started to walk away when Slick's hand shot out and gripped her arm in a vice grip. "One way or another, Corte," he declared in a soft voice, "you're coming with me."

Corte's crew started to advance reaching for blasters but she hastily waved them off. She glanced down at his hand and then glared back up at the Pantoran. The young Twi'lek smuggler jerked her arm free and straightened her sleeve. "Nyn and her people need these credits, Slick," she stated her tone serious. It was Slick's turn to look surprised. According to Ota, Corte had no idea the Bothan and sister were involved in a militant movement.

"This deal will not be called off," she said on a low warning tone stepping up to him brown eyes meeting his blue. "You can help or leave. When the dust settles we can talk." With that, she rejoined her crew to await Thamoss' arrival.

Growling in annoyance but not wanting to start a scene in the middle of the market Slick melted back into the crowd.

Slick made his way back to Jarek and shrugged by way of apology. "She won't leave," he sighed, "and making her leave will cause more problems than their worth."

"So mission scrubbed?" Madlyn commented almost sounding hopeful.

Jarek looked up at his friend gauging his reaction. The Pantoran usually played things close to the vest aside from how he felt about Madlyn. In this regard to a person from his past, he seemed torn. He wanted to help a woman who didn't want to be helped. Jarek sympathized.

Sighing he spoke into his commlink. "Everyone, hold your positions, we may be punching out of here hard and fast." He received four confirmations, but Slick was looking at him in a mixture of alarm and curiosity.

"Surely, you're not thinking of taking her by force?" he asked concerned.

"I'm thinking that when her Con goes south she'll need a quick exit," he stated even as he pulled on his helmet. Nodding to one another they moved back into the crowded market.

A few moments later Tersen's voice crackled over the comm link. "Eyes up, Corte's talking with Thamoss," Jarek swore under his breath at the news; he wondered how the arms dealer got close to their target without anyone noticing. Taking a quick look around, he saw the meeting...and swore again. Sure enough near the center of the market stood Corte speaking with a lone Trandosian. Jarek inwardly groaned, 'Why did it have to be a Trandosian?' His body ached at the memory of the last throw down he had with a member of that species.

"He's got eight bodyguards with him," Tersen added, "scattered throughout the crowd." Jarek glanced and noted several humans in similar black uniforms and carrying blasters in concealed shoulder rigs. They were moving through the area trying and failing to be inconspicuous, but somehow staying near to their boss. Even with the Trandosian's guards the odds were still in the favor of Corte and Jarek's crew if it came down to a fight, which of course he hoped it wouldn't.

"Madlyn?" he inquired.

"In position to secure our exit," she replied instantly.

Corte walked up to the Trandosian, half her crew trailing behind. "That's quite the entourage," Thamoss commented as they stepped up to one another. He didn't appear impressed or intimidated at be outnumbered. That should've been a warning to the young Twi'lek, but still, she seemed determined to go through with her plan. "If I didn't know better I'd say you didn't trust me."

"You think they're here for you?" Corte replied with a coy smile. She stroked a hand down the side of the Trandosians face. "I can deal with you all by myself, love. It's this moon I don't trust."

"Six more just showed up," Gare commented a nervous tinge to his voice. Jarek looked as saw three more humans approaching through the crowd while another three took up positions on the same balcony as Gare. "This is starting to feel like a setup," the Gank added though still appearing relaxed as he munched on his food.

It seemed Thamoss didn't trust the Twi'lek as much as she did him. Jarek started working his way around to flank three of the new arrivals. He comm'd Slick to do the same. The odds were now three to two in the Trandosian's favor. _Stang_ , the job was getting worse and worse all the time.

Even as the Trandosian brushed her hand away, Corte asked in a sweet almost alluring tone, "You got the credits?" However, Thamoss seemed immune to her charms.

"We need to move in," Slick breathed, the anxiety clear in his voice.

"Stay put," Jarek ordered, "We can't afford a shootout."

Thamoss held up a credit chip with the allotted amount gleaming on the readout. Before Corte could take it, the Trandosian grabbed her wrist. "I want my weapons first," he hissed. Though even with two rows of sharp teeth inches from her face the Twi'lek managed to keep her cool. Prying her hand free she took a step back.

"Well, we have a bit of a problem there," she smiled and shrugged apologetically, "You see we were only able to acquire a third of the crates so..."

Thamoss scoffed and pocketed the credit chit. "A third of the product," he snarled crossing his arms, "A third of the credits." If this had been Jarek's deal he'd have taken the offer and ran. Corte was making an unnecessary risk given the opportunity, a fact Jarek fully planned to impress upon her later.

"Or," Corte countered, and with a small gesture the four members of her crew stepped forward blasters in hand, "Full amount and you take what I have."

As if on cue the throngs parted to reveal the two humans, a Twi'lek, and a Gand that made up Corte's crew facing down the lone Trandosian. Though apparently unarmed, the Trandosian sneered at the quintet before snarling, "Take my offer or not, Corte. I'm tired of playing these games."

Corte placed a hand on her own blaster. "Look, Thamoss," a defiant smile on her lips, "You either take the product I have, or I'll turn you into a matching set of baggage. Your choice." Jarek actually winced at the words. Corte wasn't foolish she was suicidal. She had to know the Trandosian wasn't alone!

"Idiot," Slick hissed, "we need to act!"

"Don't move!" Gare snapped a little louder than intended. Jarek overheard a few pointed questions in the background, and the Gank swore. Looking up Jarek saw a pair of Thamoss' men approach Gare, one from each side. Gare tried to appear relaxed and cooperative. Just as the first goon reached for him he stated in annoyance, "We're made!"

Gare stepped forward grabbing the man's reaching hand in his left before jabbing him straight in the solar plexus with his right. The mercenary gasped and as he doubled over, Gare kicked the inside of his left knee, breaking the structure of his opponent. Gare then brought his elbow down, snapping the man's arm. Before the assailant could react Gare drove his elbow into his face dropping him to the floor.

A few nearby bystanders gasped in alarm, backing away from the confrontation.

The second man rushed him from behind swinging a wide punch. Gare pivoted bringing up his forearms to block the strike, before countering with an elbow thrust to his attacker's abdomen, staggering him. Gare followed up with a hammer fist straight to his groin. As the man doubled over in pain, the Gank brought his forearm up smacking him in the jaw. Unfortunately, this caused the guard to lose his balance and tumble over the railing of the balcony.

"Well, stang," Jarek sighed and made his move, as a split second later the man crashed through a merchant's stand scattering product and customers alike.

The screams and sudden chaos seemed to be the final straw for Thamoss. He drew a blaster from somewhere and took aim at Corte and her crew. "Kill them all!" he yelled and suddenly blaster fire erupted from the crowd. Just as Thamoss squeezed the trigger, Jarek tackled Corte to the ground. Unfortunately, the bolt meant for her struck one of her human crewmates in the shoulder. The rest of her crew shrank back returning fire. Innocent sentients scattered in all directions trying to flee the carnage.

As they knelt behind an overturned crate, Corte looked in shock at Jarek's Mandalorian helmet. "Who the hell are you?"

So much for a thank you. "I'm a friend of Slick's," he replied drawing his blaster. The Twi'lek sighed in exasperation as if to say 'figures.' Jarek ignored it and gestured for her to flee on his mark. She nodded in understanding indicating she wasn't as foolish as he'd originally thought. "We have a speeder, 100meters that way," he said pointing, "Get your crew and get out of here."

"What about you?" she asked even as he stood and opened fire on some of Thamoss' goons. Unfortunately, he lost track of the Trandosian himself.

"We'll cover you. Now go!" he yelled and she moved. Grabbing her wounded man, she and the rest of her crew disappeared into the mass of fleeing people. Unfortunately, that left Jarek, Slick, and Gare alone to contend with an angry weapons dealer and his team of bodyguards.

Just then a pair of men charged him, Jarek dropped the first with a shot from his pistol only to have the second bodyguard attack from behind with a baton. Unable to get his blaster around in time, he raised both forearms and blocked the swing. He captured the man's wrist with his free hand while cracking him across the jaw with his elbow. The strike opened up his lower body, so Jarek delivered a rear kick to his left leg. The knee snapped with an audible crack. The man crashed to the floor, clutching his ruined leg, screaming in agony.

As the man writhed in pain, Jarek turned and started back peddling in the direction of the speeder. He tapped his helmet commlink. "Era, spool up the engines!" he yelled even as he fired on advancing enemies, "Gare, Slick, move to the speeder! We are leaving!"

"Hurry it up folks," Tersen called out, "I'm getting word that local enforcers are moving into the area."

Stang, just one more hurdle to worry about. If they were not out of there soon, they would have to deal with the local kadjik. Jarek didn't like the idea of explaining to a Hutt underboss why they interrupted an arms deal and shot up a perfectly good marketplace.

"Moving!" yelled Gare, even as he tossed another guard over the balcony. The Gank vaulted over the railing and disappeared amongst the stalls hopefully heading for the rendezvous point. He also seemed to draw a few more guards along with him. Jarek spotted Slick just as he gunned down another guard and together they turned and sprinted away.

"Any sign of Thamoss?" Slick asked as they ducked around stalls and tables. When Jarek told him 'no' the Pantoran swore. The whole operation had gone to pieces in seconds. He would've liked to blame Corte for her stubbornness, but in fact, the blame fell on him. Slick desire to keep her safe had nearly caused him to break rank. Gare was forced to reign him in over the comms, breaking his own cover.

It had been a relief to see Corte and what remained of her crew escaping to Madlyn and the speeder, but that left Jarek, Gare, and himself facing down the rest of Thamoss' goons alone, never mind the Trandosian himself. The arms dealer had disappeared in all the chaos and no one, not even Tersen could find him.

The mission failure was his fault through and through, resulting in the rapidly deteriorating state of the marketplace. He was sure he'd get an earful back on the ship, but at that very moment, he would settle for getting out alive.

Just then a massive shape tore through a partition next to them. Startled the pair were slow to react and were bowled over. Slick rolled over a table, scattering its contents. Jarek slammed into a stack of crates and was instantly buried in debris. The Pantoran recovered long enough to see the massive reptilian form of Thamoss lording over them.

From a distance, the being had looked big enough, but up close he was a mass of golden brown scales. He'd heard from Jarek about his encounter with Trex about the raw savage strength of the species. The hunter in him cheered in delight in being able to test his mettle against such a beast, but his instincts advised a tactical retreat. Of the choices, his mind preferred the later.

Slick raised his blaster and fired. The bolt struck Thamoss in the shoulder. Aside from a snarl, he gave no indication he even felt the pain. Slick prepared to fire again only to have the weapon seized and crushed by the Trandosian's massive claws. Before the Pantoran could mutter a curse, Thamoss yanked him back over the table and slammed him to the ground. The air left his lungs in a gust. He coughed and struggled to draw breathe even as Thamoss loomed over him.

"Corte!" he snarled bearing his claws, "Where is she?"

Slick only glared up at him in return. Even if he could breathe, he wouldn't tell him where the Twi'lek was. Partially because it was his job to keep her safe, but mainly that it would lead back the Madlyn. That was a death he would not abide.

Seeing that the Pantoran wasn't willing to speak, the Trandosian roared in anger and raised one of its mighty feet, intending to curb-stop Slick's head. He stared back up prepared to roll aside or counter the blow when he heard the deafening whine of engines. For a brief instant Thamoss was bathed in white light...and then he was gone, and Slick was left staring up at the undercarriage of a speeder.

"What are you waiting for?" he heard a familiar and oh so welcome voice chide. He rolled over and peered up at the anxious bronzed faced of Madlyn, peering down at him over the edge. "Get in!" she called out. Slick did just that. As he climbed aboard he spotted Corte and Gare helping Jarek out of the pile and into the speeder. He saw no signs of the rest of her crew.

"Where are the others?" he groaned as he slid into the passenger seat.

"They borrowed another speeder and will meet us at the ship," Madlyn answered, she whipped around in her seat to see the other three passengers were seated. Just as she turned back she squeaked in alarm. In the gleam of the speeders headlights, Thamoss rose to his feet. Aside from the wound to his shoulder, blood streamed from his nose and mouth and his left leg looked broken and unable to support is weight. In spite of his injuries, the Trandosian raised a blaster hissing angrily, eyes wide with rage.

"Down!" Jarek ordered. Just as Slick and Madlyn ducked down, Jarek, having lost his blaster, drew Corte's and fired. Just as the Mandalorian squeezed the trigger, Thamoss returned it in kind. The front windshield shattered even as the bolts from Jarek's blaster struck the Trandosian. Despite the wounds, Thamoss continued to shoot.

"Drive!" Slick called out. Madlyn threw the vehicle into reverse and, despite being unable to see, hit the accelerator. Corte screamed in alarm as the speeder blazed through the market, shattering stalls and scattering products. Thamoss' blaster fire chased after them, peppering the surface of the craft. Jarek returned fire doing his best to drop the Trandosian, but the beast wouldn't go down.

Madlyn jerked the steering control and hit the brake causing the speeder to spin one-hundred eighty degrees. Sitting up she threw it back into forward and smashed the accelerator again. Slick was slammed back into his seat by the g-force. Glancing back he saw Jarek struggling to regain his balance by gripping Gare's head, causing the Gank to yell with indignation. Further behind them, Thamoss roared incoherent curses which faded as they made their escape.

Madlyn steered the speeder left and right, neatly zipping in and around other craft. She flew with such skill and ease it was as if the other vehicles were standing still. Slick looked across at the Alderanni, her hair pulled back from her face by the wind. Even with the goggles pulled down over her eyes, there was no mistaking the glow of excitement. As if the devil-may-care smile wasn't indication enough.

"Slow down," Corte cried out from behind. Slick glanced over his shoulder and saw the Twi'lek having a death grip on Jarek's arm and the armrest, eyes wide with terror. "You're going to get us killed."

"No that's what your plan almost did," Madlyn snapped causing the Twi'lek to splutter in outrage. She looked over at Slick and gave him a disapproving look. "Whatever did you see in this girl?" she asked even as she deftly looped under and in front of a transport.

"Girl!?" Corte exclaimed, but her voice was lost in the rush of air as Madlyn brought the speeder into a tight roll and dive. Slick noted the mischievous smile on his lover's face and couldn't help but share it.


	13. Chapter 13 Compromise

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running. Please read and leave a review.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain Part 3:**

 **Chapter 13: Compromise**

 **Landing Platform;** _ **Outcast**_ **:**

Madlyn applied the brake while simultaneously killing the thrusters as they approached the lowered ramp of the freighter. Momentum alone carried the speeder the rest of the way until a combination of physics and luck brought it to a stop dead center of the ramp. Madlyn hit a control on her wrist device and the entire parking surface raise up into the idling ship. The moment the seals hissed closed, the _Outcast's_ engines roared to full power raising the ship into the murky Nar Shaddaa night.

"Thank you all for driving Kallos Taxi," Madlyn quipped looking immensely proud of herself, "any tips are appreciated,"

Corte stumbled out of the speeder. Her legs wobbled once before she bent over groaning and attempting to keep her queasiness at bay. Gare also staggered when he leaped out but managed to keep his feet. "I think you missed your calling," the Gank murmured clutching and shaking his head, "as a pod-racer."

Madlyn made a disgusted sound, "Nah, way too noisy. Now swoops!" she hopped out gesturing to her half repaired speeder bike smiling a little maniacally, "Now that's racing."

"You are entirely too pleased with yourself," Jarek grumbled leading them out of the speeder bay and into the main cargo area. Tersen had commented that it would take less than ten minutes to reach Corte's ship. Enroute to the freighter, the Twi'lek had given them the location of her own vessel, so she could rendezvous with the rest of her crew. Jarek then fed the coordinates up to Era who expertly piloted the craft to its next destination.

Jarek was glad it'd be a short trip. Soon as they had the blasters they could get Corte back to Nyn and be done with it. Who'd have thought a simple rescue operation would lead to such chaos and wanton collateral damage.

Behind him, he could hear Slick, Madlyn, and Corte speaking. Questions like 'so how long were two an item' and 'does he still do that thing with his pinky' drifted out making Jarek and Gare look at each other with a mixture of confusion and bewilderment. One moment the pair had nearly been at each other's throats and then they were speaking amicably as if nothing happened.

"Females," Gare stated with a shrug, and Jarek nodded in agreement. There simply was no figuring them out.

Time passed quickly and before long the _Outcast_ was brought in to land next to a SuwanTek TL-1200 Transport. Standing outside the craft were Corte's crew; a Jawa of all creatures accompanied the two humans, Gand, Twi'lek, and them. Corte mentioned a mechanic back in her ship, but Jarek hadn't expected one of the diminutive creatures from Tatooine. It would've made him nostalgic if he hadn't seen a pack them strip a droid down to its bolts in a disconcertingly short amount of time.

As soon as the ship touched down, the ramp lowered and Corte disembarked followed by Jarek and the crew, aside from Era and Tersen. As soon as they got near, the male human broke free and embraced the blue Twi'lek. They exchanged a rather passionate kiss that even made Madlyn cringe. Once they finally untangled themselves Corte introduced her team.

"This is Kef," she pointed to the Jawa who waved cheerfully, "Gyd and Sira," the Male Twi'lek and female human, who also seemed to be a couple, "Vickers," the Gand bowed low to a ridiculous degree before straightening. "And this," she patted the human male affectionately on the bum, "Is Tad. My second in command."

"Pleasure," he replied flashing what he might've thought was a winning smile, but Jarek felt it leered a bit especially in the direction of Madlyn. Slick also seemed to note his wandering eye and made a subtle show of placing his hand on his replacement blaster. Tad seemed undaunted until Jarek fixed him with his visor. That seemed to do the trick as he shuffled nervously and stepped behind Corte.

Maybe Jarek was more accustomed to the dynamic of his own group, but Corte's felt more like a loose coalition than a functional crew. A fact reinforced when he recalled how they seemed to flounder at the market. Had the Mandalorian and his team not been there he doubted there would've been much of them left to make a deal.

Speaking of...

"Now about our reason for being here," Jarek stated earning the opposing crews attention.

Corte fixed him with an annoyed expression before shrugging. "Yeah about that," her tone was apologetic, but anything except sincere, "We appreciate your help and all, but there's no way I can go back to Nabat." She held her hands out, palms up adding, "Not empty handed anyway." She jerked a thumb back at her ship stating, "We have to offload those blasters if we have any hopes of breaking even on this job."

"What about your sister's cause?" Slick asked stepping forward, his tone accusatory.

Corte waved a dismissive hand, "hard to help her or Ota if I can't turn a profit."

"So this deal wasn't about helping Nyn, so much as lining your own pockets?" The Pantoran remarked in a sharp angry tone.

The Twi'lek actually looked indignant at his assumption. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him, "Like coming after me was so altruistic? Please! How much is Nyn paying you?" The accusation kind of stung a bit, seeing as they had talked about compensation with Nyn upon their return, even though they hadn't agreed on the actual price.

Madlyn took a step forward her earlier amiable smile gone and replaced by a look of contempt. "We risked our lives for her," she snapped looking at Slick, but jabbing a finger at the Twi'lek, "what in all creation did you see in this girl?"

"Girl!?" Corte exclaimed stomping up to the Alderanni and the pair squared off. "Who you calling a girl, princess?" she hissed angrily, eyes wide, nostrils flaring. Madlyn started to raise her fists when Slick stepped in and pulled her back. "What's wrong, Slick?" Corte spat sarcastically, "afraid I'll mess up your new girlfriend?"

Still making sure he had a firm hold on Madlyn, Slick stared back at Corte, eyes mostly blank save for a small twinkle in the corner of them. "Oh, I'm not protecting her from you," he stated with the ghost of a smile.

This actually drew chuckles from everyone from both crews, including Tad. Corte rounded on the man, outraged that he'd found any humor in the comment and raised her hand to slap him. That was when Jarek noticed something out of place on her sleeve. His mind flashed back to the market when Thamoss had grabbed the Twi'lek's arm. A sudden sick feeling filled his stomach

Tad winced and started to shield himself. Just as the hand began to swing, Jarek caught it by the wrist. Before the Twi'lek could react he had the extremely twisted back behind her back. Corte swore in anger and pain.

As if the sound of their captain in distress was a signal, every member of her crew drew blasters and leveled them. Likewise Slick and the rest of the _Outcast_ crew drew their own. Shouts and orders to lay down arms were issued from either side and just as it seemed like the situation was about to deteriorate into another firefight Jarek released Corte and stood up straight. As the Twi'lek whirled around to confront him, the Mandalorian lifted his hand. Corte stopped cold when he revealed a tiny metallic disc for them all to see.

"Tracking device," he stated before dropping it to the ground and stomping on it. Looking up at the shocked expressions on the crew's faces he said, "We have to leave!"

Suddenly the night turned to day as a massive spotlight illuminated the group. Shouts of alarm filled the air but were drowned out by the sounds of repulsor engines. Jarek's helmet visor filtered out the bright light in time to see a twin VTOL gunship hovering over the landing pad. Jarek didn't have to see the pilot to know it had to be Thamoss.

Corte and her crew broke and ran straight for the ramp of her ship, intending to flee. The gun on the dorsal side of the gunship tracked the fleeing sentients. Before Jarek could yell a warning it opened fire. Rounds impacted all around the terrified sentients. Vickers was tossed by an explosion into the landing strut of the transport and didn't rise. Gyd and Sira were instantly permeated.

Jarek lifted his hand to his helmet to comm Era on the bridge, but she seemed to be way ahead of him. The dorsal gun of the _Outcast_ spun to life. It briefly tracked the gunship before unleashing a steady stream of red plasma bolts from its twin-turbolasers. Caught completely by surprise, Thamoss was slow to react and his port engine ignited in a ball of flame and debris. Jarek grinned savagely grateful for his crew's ability to adapt to the circumstances.

His smile slipped away when the gunship started to careen out of control...right towards the side of the TL-1200.

"Hit the deck!" he shouted diving backward, where Gare, Slick, and Madlyn joined him. Behind them came the horrible sound of metal rending and a series of explosions rupturing hull plates followed by an almighty boom that Jarek felt in his teeth. The transports landing struts buckled and its full weight slammed to the ground with an impact felt by everyone. Then everything was quiet

Jarek and the others slowly rose to their feet and looked over at what remained of Corte's transport. The VTOL had struck directly amidship, piercing the outer and inner hull before igniting fuel lines in both crafts. Fortunately, the remaining hull integrity forced the explosion up and out otherwise the concussive force of the blast alone might've killed them and taken the _Outcast_ as well.

Just then Era and Tersen exited the freighter medical kits in hand and sprinted to their sides. Jarek looked up into her worried expression and saw her mouth move but heard no words. At first, he thought his ears were blown, but quickly realized the blast had overwhelmed the audio sensors in his helmet. He hastily removed the _buc'ey_ and was relieved to hear Era's next words.

"-Others are fine," she said, gesturing to Gare, Slick, and Madlyn who were shaken and coated in dirt and metal particulates, but otherwise alright. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Fine," he replied. He glanced over in the direction of the transport and picked out a number of prone forms silhouetted against the fire. Disappointment filled him. Then he noticed a couple of them moved. Swearing, he leaped to his feet. As Jarek sprinted across the platform he heard feet pattering behind him and knew it had to be Era.

As they drew closer they realized the truth. Every member of Corte's crew lay dead, save for Corte herself. She knelt on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably as she held Tad close to her chest. She seemed oblivious to the fact her clothes were singed, blood streamed from her ear, and multiple lacerations to her arms, face, and lekku.

"It's all my fault," Corte sobbed cradling Tad's limp form, "Their all dead because of me." Her raw grief tugged on Jarek's heartstrings and gauged at the place where his own grief lay buried.

On first impressions, Jarek may have not liked the guy, but it didn't mean he couldn't empathize with her loss. The Mandalorian knew full well what it was like to lose a loved one. She was in shock from pain and loss. In such a delicate state she needed assurance and comfort. The last thing he needed to do was aggravate her trauma any further. Kneeling next to her he very slowly eased Tad out of her arms and laid him flat on his back.

" _Ni su'cuyi_ ," Jarek intoned solemnly as he closed the man's eyes, " _gar kyr'adyc_ ," he crossed both of Tad's arms over his chest. " _Ni partayli, gar darasuum_ ," he finished bowing his head respectfully. Though he knew the light and sounds of the colliding ships would attract attention, he took the time to give the dead last rites. Corte cried into her hands but seeing Tad laid to rest, even if it was on some Nar Shaddaa landing platform seemed to give her some closure, or at least set her on the path. Without a word, Jarek wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her own arm over his shoulders. He then eased her to her feet, and together with Era they half led half carried her aboard the _Outcast_.

 _ **Outcast**_ **Medbay; Enroute to Ryloth.**

Era double checked that the bacta patches were firmly in place before deciding she'd done all she could for Corte. The Twi'lek lay on one of the gurney's beneath a heavy blanket, sedated and resting. Era had been forced to cut away her burnt and bloody clothing to treat unseen bleeders. Most of her wounds had been superficial cuts with some contusions as well. Along with a mild concussion here left eardrum had been completely perforated by the explosion. Once she'd been sedated, Era had injected a combination of bacta and kolto directly into the canal and bandaged it up. By the time they arrived back on Ryloth, her hearing should have fully returned.

Before stepping back she placed a comforting hand on the young woman's head. Corte's brows tensed and relaxed as her subconscious mind dealt with whatever dreams...or nightmares she may have been seeing. "Poor thing," she murmured. The Twi'lek may have caused them no end of frustration on the job, but grief was grief. She understood that well enough after her activist's group had been killed off on Onderon. All for trying to protect historical monuments, ruins, and tombs' legacies of the planet's past. A lost cause in the end.

"Such a waste," thinking not only of her own friends but Corte's crew. The Twi'lek could've saved them. All she had to do was back out of the deal with Thamoss or just given him the blasters for the agreed price. Instead, she got greedy and now she was going to have to deal with the consequences. Though the Trandosian's outrage may have been justified that still didn't excuse his brutal response was he completely blameless.

"She'll be okay?" Slick asked. The Pantoran had been a silent sentinel the entire time she'd worked on the Twi'lek. Helping when needed but keeping his counsel and never asking for none. It was obvious he cared for her, but not in the same way he cared for Madlyn. His felt more like an obligatory sense of protection.

Nodding, Era placed a consoling hand on his shoulder saying, "she just needs rest, and the bacta will do the rest." Slick nodded his appreciation before returning to his vigil.

On her way out the door, Era passed Madlyn who was looking between her boyfriend and the sedated Corte. It wasn't a look of jealousy or suspicion, but one of concern and quiet introspection. Madlyn, who'd been in and out the entire time, had realized that Slick was as loyal to his former comrades and he was to his lover. While Slick watched over Corte, the Alderanni watched over him. She'd made it clear she had few if any positive feelings over the smuggler, but she supported Slick and would therefore at least pretend she cared for the "girl's" welfare.

Stepping across the hall she found Jarek, still in his armor though helmetless, sitting at the workbench with Tersen. Behind them sat the speeder, it metallic surface peppered with blast points and the front windshield was nonexistent. Madlyn had been in the midst of repairs when she'd decided on keeping Slick company. Tersen stood on a stool tinkering with Jarek's helmet or bucket as he sometimes called it.

"It'll take a bit but I should be able to repair the audio sensors," the Lannik stated even as he pried the side panel of the helmet off." I may even be able to improve the sensor and targeting suites as well." It had become apparent that Tersen's mantra was, 'why just fix it when you could improve it?'

As the panel popped loose Era saw the Mandalorian wince and seemed to force himself to walk away. She knew Mandalorian armor was like a second skin, and any repairs or modifications they tended to do themselves. But even Jarek had been forced to admit that fine electrical and technical repairs were beyond his skill.

They flashed each other knowing smiles before falling in step with one another. "Corte will be fine," Era explained giving him a quick rundown of her injuries and how they'd been treated. "How're you?" she asked gently dusting some particulates off his sleeve.

Jarek shrugged wincing slightly and rubbing his shoulder. "To be honest I'm tired of being on the wrong end of Trandosians," he said with a smirk making her laugh. As they passed the med-bay where Madlyn and Slick stood side by side watching over the sleeping Twi'lek. "Amazing how those two can go from fighting like lothcats and kathhounds to that," he said as the couple shared a sweet but chaste kiss.

"You know what they say," Era replied as they entered the cargo-bay and turned to ascend the stairs. At Jarek's questioning eyebrow she finished, "the ones we care about the most, drive us the craziest."

Jarek nodded in agreement. "That _you_ do," he stated earning a playful slap to the arm. When they reached the landing that saw Gare manning the bridge controls. He gave a small nod by way of greeting before returning to monitoring the nav-computer. " _We may need to invest in a droid to take care of the bridge_ ," Era thought as the pair of them entered their shared room. Jarek started to unclip his vest. When Era noticed him struggling she gently nudge his hands aside. Looking back he saw Era's delicate fingers unfastening the clips. It seemed a strange contrast to see the same hands that had just been administering healing salves were now being used to remove a battle harness. The Mandalorian certainly didn't object to the attention and she rather liked the idea of assisting the warrior with his armor. It felt intimate in a way should found surprising.

While she worked, he removed both of his gauntlets. With the last clip done, Era took and set the gauntlets in his wall locker, while he slipped the vest off. Era took it as well, but with a grunt of surprise. He'd made it look feather light the way he moved and fought in it. "Heavier than I thought it'd be," she commented even as she hung it in the wall locker alongside the gauntlets.

Jarek smiled and shrugged, taking the insinuation that he 'made it look easy' as the compliment it was intended. He sat on the corner of the bed and started removing the thigh plates when Era spoke again. "I wonder what they see in one another," referring to their earlier topic of Madlyn and Slick, "I mean, I know what they see in one another, but they seem worlds apart." Literally and figuratively the way Madlyn had explained it. Slick was upper-class with a very refined accent and an impressive education, even though it centered on hunting, processing game, and collecting trophies. Madlyn was a street-rat from Alderaan which she found a bit surprising that the sparkling gem of the Republic/Empire had anyone who lived below poverty. Then again Era only knew of what she'd read. Onderon and Tatooine had taught her that true life was a lot different than the holo-texts.

"Sometimes it's the differences that bring people closer together," Jarek stated pausing in his disarmament to look up at her. His green eyes sparkled with teasing mischief. "Be pretty boring to pair with someone who agrees with everything you say and do." He winked at her indicating the various times they'd had conflicting ideas over the course of their brief relationship from Tatooine to Nar Shaddaa.

Era made an over exaggerated thinking pose saying, "But boy wouldn't be nice to never argue?" Jarek shook his head in mock horror, and they both laughed. Jarek went back to removing his final thigh plate and starting in on his boots. "That was sweet by the way," she said quietly, causing him to look up, "...what you said over Tad."

Jarek smiled solemnly at her and nodded in appreciation before continuing dis-armoring. "'I'm still alive,'" he said repeating the phrase he'd intoned earlier, in basic, "'but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal.' It's a prayer of remembrance."

Era knew the translation from her studies of _Mando'a_. Once again it was something to read about it, and quite another to hear it in person. The way they strung words together so artfully that one forgot how terribly blunt certain words and phrases could be once translated. _Kyrayc_ and _kyr'dayc_ both meant dead or gone but were interchangeable in the proper context.

It was hauntingly beautiful and straightforward as everything else was in their language and culture. Mandalorians were that if nothing else, or maybe it was just Jarek. She hadn't met enough others to make a decent comparison. Still sounded nice coming from him.

"Tad was no more than a face and a name to us," Era stated leaning against the desk watching as Jarek removed both of his boots. He placed them in the locker with the rest of his armor save for his holstered blaster which remained close at hand. "I think it went a long way with comforting Corte and helping her to trust us."

"Part of the reason I did it," Jarek stated voice strangely neutral, but there seemed to be an undertone of solemnness that she had detected earlier.

Measuring her words carefully she asked, "And the other part?" She couldn't help but wonder what memory haunted him so. Was it about his father? Or the woman, Jilo, he'd mentioned?

Jarek paused halfway in removing his jumpsuit. He swallowed the lump in his throat. The Mandalorian had to force himself to keep his hands from clenching nervously and he found himself sitting back down on the edge of the bed.

Era's question had struck a tender place in his heart. It was the same place where Corte's grief had. It was where the memories surrounding Jilo still remained. At first, he hesitated to explain himself, not sure if a reason was warranted. They were his memories after all. Just as quickly as he reflexively fortified his heart against the intrusion, he quickly remembered his promise. The promise that he would be honest with Era. She deserved that much.

Sighing he leaned forward propping himself up on his knees. "I too know what it is like to lose a loved one," he murmured looking at the deck. Era stood quietly and patiently, allowing him to speak in his own time. "Her name was Jilo," he said in an almost whisper. Even as he said her name he could picture her as if she stood before him. Sun-bronzed skin, flowing dark hair with matching eyes...

Jilo was standing in the garden. The dawn sun was barely illuminating the valley. She was so lovely, the morning rays making skin and hair practically glisten. She hummed a soft tune as she picked and plucked the various fruits and veggies and deposited them in the container. Jarek had seen her many times growing up, even more, since the night in the lodge, and yet she still seemed just as beautiful.

The young woman plucked a small berry and started to place it in the container before quickly popping it into her mouth and chewing.

"You shouldn't do that," he said making her jump in surprise. She relaxed as soon as she saw him and continued to chew the fruit. It was obvious from her expression she found it delicious. Jarek stood next to her and assisted in picking more of the berry's as he was supposed to do. "If they catch you stealing food then you'll be punished," he whispered, making his genuine worry for her obvious.

"If we don't take the occasional risk," she stated sotto voce, "How will we ever know how far we can push ourselves?" Her teasing tone hinted of their various stolen moments since arriving at the enclave. Hiding away from the rest of the youths and instructors for a few frantic moments of joy and pleasure.

"I think we push ourselves plenty," he murmured giving her a playful nudge with his hip.

Jilo giggled but didn't comment. After a moment of companionable silence filled with the sounds of stems and vines being stripped, she asked, "How's your wound?" Jilo gestured to the small scar above his eye where Gaegan's blow had struck and he shrugged. Jilo shook her head. "No I mean the other one," she said glancing down at his abdomen.

At the mere thought of it, his ruptured diaphragm throbbed at the memory of Ja'Hailir's lesson. He hastily shoved the discomfort away and shrugged again. "It's nothing," he replied quickly, "pain is just weakness leaving the body."

Jilo gave him a stern look which made him shuffle nervously. No one sense his father had ever looked at him in such a way that made him feel like he could hide nothing. The young woman stepped up and placed a hand on his cheek. The sensation sent chills up and down his spine. She stared intently into his eyes as she spoke. "Pain just means you're alive, and that you can still feel," she stepped in closer making his heart skip a beat, "And if you feel pain...then you can feel joy," she drew his face down to hers, lips barely touching, "and pleasure."

Jarek closed his eyes, anticipating the kiss to come when he suddenly felt something trickling down onto his scalp. He sighed in frustration as Jilo deposited the handful of black soil atop his head in a steady cascade that dribbled down his face, the back of his neck and down his tunic. Jilo giggled and Jarek grimaced with a barely restrained smile.

The young woman attempted to slip away only to find Jarek's strong arms clamped around her waist. She groaned in annoyance as he shook his head raining dirt particles down on her. Pressing themselves closer together he stared down at her with a loving intensity. She blushed, biting her lip in nervous anticipation.

"You're going to pay for that little one," he growled with a wolfish grin.

"She...she," he tried to continue but found the pain and guilt starting to overwhelm him again. The tears in her eyes as he turned away. The look on her face when the life ebbed away and the cold steel pierced her breast. And yet the love for him had never left her eyes, neither had her devotion and faith in his heart. Jilo had saved him and he despised himself for not saving her.

By the time the memory faded and the last words of his story ended, Jarek realized that Era had joined him on the bed. They sat close enough that their legs were touching. She gently took one of his hand in hers and held it comfortingly. Then she reached up with her other hand and rubbed his cheek. He felt moisture. His face reddened when he realized that he'd been crying and hadn't even noticed. Era didn't seem to care. She looked at him in a combination of comfort, encouragement, and support. Whatever pain he was feeling she was willing to bear it with him.

"She sounds like a wonderful woman," Era said in the softest of tones.

Jarek looked at her, those beautiful purple eyes drawing him in and offering the solace he didn't deserve. Swallowing yet another lump in his throat, Jarek nodded, "She was."

"I lost someone as well," she stated quietly. Era paused and Jarek nodded for her to continue. "His name was Palvla. We were friends at university, and we went on digs together." She paused, eyes going distant just like his did when faced with a deep memory. "When you spend enough time in enough tombs and ruins you tend to get close," she smiled fondly and Jarek see the joy of her old companion, "Palvla wasn't just an archeologist though. He was an activist. He believed it wasn't enough to just find artifacts but our duty as sentients to preserve our history." The Mirialin's distant gaze started to shimmer as the tears began to well up. Jarek didn't say anything, allowing her the chance to speak and offer the same catharsis she had been generous enough to give him. "He protested construction sites all over Onderon in favor of conservation. Naturally, it didn't make him any friends." She swiped away the first of the tears as she continued, "When Saw Garrera's militants started attacking, the Imperials cracked down on dissidents." Closing her eyes Era turned away taking a moment to swallow her sadness in order to continue. "I was at an alternate dig site when it happened. Palvla and my entire team were arrested...and executed." She swallowed again before looking back up at him. "Shortly after was when I met Slick and he brought me back to Tatooine." She looked down in shame, "I never got to say my goodbyes."

Jarek used a curled finger to bring her face back up to look at him. Once more green eyes connected with purple, both wet with the same tears of loss. They'd shared a part of themselves very few knew, showing their growing trust, and it had brought them closer. " _Ni partayli_ ," he whispered, " _gar darasuum_."

Era blinked causing another droplet to spill from her eye, and smiled. "I remember you," she whispered, "so you are eternal." It wasn't a declaration, but rather a promise. So long as the other lived neither would ever be truly gone.

Gently, ever so gently Jarek kissed her. Era sighed at the contact and hugged him closer. The kiss deepened and Jarek could feel the heat of her body through their clothing.

Their lips parted for a brief moment for Era to gasp, "I...I want..."

For an instant he wanted to - longed to - give in. To allow himself a chance to feel and know her in ways no other being could. She wanted it as well; to feel more than past losses. To feel alive. The pounding of his heart and rising ardor practically demanded it, but he knew he couldn't. Physical intimacy wasn't the issue, it was emotional. Until he could be completely honest with her-with himself-he couldn't truly be with her.

"For now," he whispered stroking her cheek affectionately, "this is all we need. You...me...everything else can wait." Unsaid there was more about him she needed to know and though he lacked the strength of will to tell her right then he _would_ tell her.

Though the passion was lit in her eyes, Era seemed to understand. There was a hint of disappointment, but also a blossoming affection he knew was mirrored in him. They lay on the bed curled up with one another fingers intertwined just listening to one another's hearts beat. This-their relationship-wasn't a passing fancy. It was something more. Something to be cherished.

 **Nabat Space Port:**

Nyn, B'ura B'on, and Ota were waiting for them in a small alcove one-hundred meters from where the _Outcast_ landed. The spaceport was just as it had been the last time they'd visited; busy. If maybe even a little more so.

The crew disembarked with a mostly healed Corte. Most of her superficial injuries were gone, but a bandage still adorned her ear allowing the bacta and Kolto to finish repairing the damage. Slick and Madlyn flanked her as they made their way to the meeting point. Jarek and the others followed close behind.

Corte seemed nervous upon entering the alcove where Nyn and the others waited. She wrung her hands nervously upon seeing her elder sister. Corte cast her gaze downward in shame unable to meet her sibling's eyes as she spoke. "I'm so sorry, Nyn. I've failed you," she murmured, "There's no reason you should forgive -"

Before Corte could get the last words out Nyn rushed forward and wrapped her up in her arms. Shocked at the sudden envelopment, Corte wasn't sure how to respond at first. "Your home," Nyn said, "You're safe. That's all I wanted." The younger Twi'lek seemed to sag in relief and finally returned the embrace. Tears flowed from both sisters as they clung to one another sobbing and trying to console one another in their native tongue.

Slick glanced over and noted Madlyn's bleary-eyed expression. "Are you crying?" he asked.

Madlyn hastily swiped the moisture away before fixing him with a glare. "Of course not," she grumbled, "it's this dry Rylothian air." Slick smiled and took her hand and kissed the knuckles. Madlyn rolled her eyes but didn't remove her hand from his grasp.

Giving the sibling's some privacy, Ota and B'ura ushered the crew back out of the alcove in order to speak. "You have done us another great favor," B'ura stated, "If it suits you we are willing to refuel your ship and offer a modest sum for the trouble."

Jarek nodded in appreciation. "That will be just fine," Slick noted he didn't even ask how much they were getting paid. The show of altruism and trust seemed to reinforce the Twi'lek's growing respect and trust for the crew.

"It's a shame you couldn't come to an understanding with Thamoss," Ota commented, all business, "Or recover the blasters at least."

"Circumstances weren't ideal," Slick stated narrowing his gaze on the Bothan. "At least with Thamoss out of the picture you have one less competitor." Ota seemed to agree with the logic and nodded.

"What's next for you?" B'ura asked.

"We'll take another delivery of Ryll if you don't mind," Jarek stated glancing over at all the various ships landing and departing from the port. "Seems New Meen is doing well."

B'ura nodded saying, "yes, the mine is in full production. We could use the extra ship...if you don't mind flying back into Hutt Space again."

"Why not," Tersen declared, "It was so much fun the last time around." Gare rolled his eyes, but no one argued. They'd lost credits on this side venture and needed to make up the capital. Still Slick was glad they'd done it. Corte was safe, his debt paid, and Madlyn was by his side yet again. The galaxy spun on...

While the others worked out the details of the cargo, Ota gestured Jarek aside. They moved a discreet distance away before the Bothan finally spoke. "Heard a group of Mandalorian's landed here several days ago," he explained in a low tone. At the mention of his people, Jarek stiffened slightly in alarm. "They were asking questions about you and your ship..." he looked back at the _Outcast_ before correcting himself, "your old ship. Then they took a man from the hospital and left."

"Who was this man?" he asked.

"Stranger pulled from the desert," Ota explained giving his a pointed look, "survivor of a Lylek ambush." Jarek doubted that. If the Mandalorians were who he thought they were and they were asking after him, then the survivor was a member of Teemo's hit squad. Which meant they were still on his trail but were at least several steps behind. Unless they could determine they'd switched ships then they'd surely lose the scent. It was a vain hope, but a hope none-the-less. He wasn't yet ready to face the Death Watch again.

Looking at the Bothan Jarek had to ask, "Why are you helping me?"

"My friends help me," Ota replied simply, "In return, I help my friends." A favor for a favor. They'd helped him with Corte and Thamoss and he in return he was helping him. They were square; no more obligations. That seemed to be the rule of the Outer Rim. The only way to stay free was to owe nothing to no one.

But without favors, one could never get ahead.

"If you see these Mandalorians again," Jarek stated, "Let me know."

"Of course," Ota replied with a respectful bow, "But I wonder, who'd be crazy enough to chase you, Jarek Orion." The Mandalorian looked at him but did not answer. Instead, he turned and head back to his crew. They had a delivery to make, and he had former allies to prepare for.


	14. Chapter 14 The Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running. Please read and leave a review.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain Part 4:**

 **Chapter 14:** _ **Granee Noopa**_

Gare looked left and right scanning for additional targets. The air reeked of ozone, carbon burns, and the sickeningly sweet scent of blood. The sounds of the dying intermingled with the low hisses and growls of stalking predators. His side gave an involuntary spasm of pain. Reaching down he touched the raw slash and his fingers came away bloody. The beast had gotten a lucky shot and its claws had made short work of his body armor. The blood loss was minimal but the pain remained distracting.

The Gank caught movement out of the corner of his eye and leveled his blaster. When had he picked that up? The armored figure rose from beneath one of the Coliseum beasts. He seemed to stagger on unsteady legs. While one hand gripped his helmeted head the other held a curved length of steel. Even in the dim light of the fighting arena, there was no mistaking the dark oily liquid that dripped off the edged weapon.

The light caught the gleaming surface of the armor revealing a myriad of scorch marks, splashes of liquid, and bright sheens where claws and blades alike had scoured tough iron plating.

The warrior turned seeming to sense he was being watched. The T-shaped visor fixed its gaze on Gare. It tilted slightly to one side as if in confusion. "Gare?" he questioned. The Gank's breath hitched in his throat at the sound if his name. He narrowed his own gaze at the Mandalorian; his friend and captain...and his adrenalin spiked again. The fight wasn't over. He still needed to win. He still needed to survive.

The blaster felt heavy in his hand as he brought it to bare.

He needed to survive...

 **Onboard the** _ **Outcast**_ **; Two Days Earlier:**

Exalted ones,

The privilege and honor of the _Granee Noopa_ await. Know that such an opportunity is presented only to those who have earned the respect and admiration of an illustrious and anonymous benefactor. Do not squander such an opportunity, for it will not be extended again! Your arrival at Wheeta Palace on Nal Hutta is expected no later than a week from the receipt of this invitation. No further contact will be made until the _Granee Noopa_ has concluded.

May fortune favor you.

The "Invitation," such as it was, had arrived via the _Outcast's_ communications terminal moments after exiting hyperspace near the Outland Transit Station. They were there only to transfer their cargo of Ryll and the crew had expected to stay long enough to refill the ship and press on. While officially just a refueling depot, the station was, in reality, a clearinghouse for smugglers transporting goods along the Treilus Trade Route-the so-called Hutt Highway. The fact that a group of allied Hutt Kajidics that were active in the drug/slave trade owned it didn't encourage any thought of staying longer than necessary.

While the autopilot set the _Outcast_ on course for the station, Jarek and the rest of the crew took their time to appreciate the details of the mysterious message. A middle-aged male Zabrak delivered it via hologram. Through the grainy image, they could tell he had cracked horns and skin marred with scars. As soon as the message was delivered the transmission winked back out again. He didn't give his name or specify whom he represented, yet Jarek got the sense that he was no slave but rather a willing servant. He guessed that even Hutts managed to cultivate some genuinely loyal followers.

Naturally, it was Madlyn who posed the most obvious question. "What the stang is a _Granee Noopa_?" It was a fair point. Jarek had been in the Outer Rim for only a few years, Hutt Space less than that, and had never heard of such an event. Even Slick and Tersen were unsure what it was.

Era seemed to think for a moment, combing through the vast archives of her mind, before speaking. Jarek was just starting to appreciate the depths of the Mirialin's intelligence, and yet it still floored him at to her ability to recall so much information. He, on the other hand, had struggled just to learn Huttese. When Era's eyes lit up Jarek knew she had something.

"The _Granee Noopa_ , or the 'Great Dinner,'" she explained eyes slightly unfocused as if she were reading a text. "Like many Hutt social conventions, this event serves a variety of purposes simultaneously, and some of them can be very nebulous to outsiders. It can be a method of resolving political disputes by proxy, a method of honoring non-Hutt servants, or even a means of dispatching servitors who have grown too ambitious for a Hutt's liking."

"Politics and Assassinations?" exclaimed Tersen, "What kind of dinner is this?"

"A _Hutt_ Dinner," Slick stated flatly, his tone full of distaste. He'd certainly had enough of Hutt hospitality back in Teemo's palace to never want to ingratiate himself again with their presence.

"The tradition of the _Granee Noopa_ , is actually an excellent demonstration of Hutt Culture," Era continued to explain sounding a bit fascinated at the prospect of being invited to such an event, "In this way, it is very typical of Hutt traditions-each Hutt risks someone else's well-being to achieve his or her ends, within a set of sacred but extremely arcane rules fully known only to the Hutts themselves. And ultimately, no matter who comes out the victor, it is always the Hutts who win."

The moment she finished Gare stepped forward and looked down at her. He'd been leaning against the bulkhead listen quietly, only the slightly clenching and unclenching of his fist was the only indication of his agitation. "Fascinating," he said is wolfine eyes stern, "Almost everything you said was wrong."

Era sputtered and looked indignant. Apparently, she wasn't used to having her intelligence held in doubt. "Wrong!?" she nearly shouted, "That's straight from Vlaso's 'Guide to Hutt Space'!" Jarek would have to assume the text was critically acclaimed in the more educated circles of the galaxy. He, however, knew nothing of it. The only book he'd read since leaving Kalevala was the one Era herself had given him and he was still working through it.

Gare gave no indication he even knew who Vlaso was but seemed undaunted by the reference. He leaned in closer causing Era to flinch but not step away. Jarek's first instinct was to step in but curbed the reaction, knowing the crew needed to work things out without his direct intervention. "I doubt Vlaso knew much about Hutts outside of a holo-screen," the Gank growled before straightening. Era started to argue but Gare interrupted by quickly adding, "But you were right about one thing. No matter who comes out the victor, it is always the Hutts who win."

It was then that Jarek and likewise the rest of the crew realized that of them, Gare had the most intimate knowledge of Hutt culture. Rather than witnessing the plush romanticized version depicted in holo-zines, he'd seen the worse parts of Hutt society first hand. Though Jarek had only ever witnessed him in gladiatorial fights and as Teemo's enforcer/bodyguard, he could infer that he hadn't always been a fighter for hire.

The Mandalorian stared at Gare for a moment, once more wondering how very little he actually knew about the Gank. The Gank looked back at him unblinkingly before Jarek gestured for him to continue.

"To be invited to the _Granee Noopa_ is both a blessing and a curse," he stated, looking around at each crewmember in turn, "a great many ambitious beings wait their entire lives for such an honor, hoping for a chance to rise above the filth and vermin that pervade their miserable lives." He paused closing his eyes as if he were collecting his thoughts, but Jarek sensed he was fortifying himself before continuing. "More often than not, an invitation to attend a Grand Dinner arrives unexpectedly, for the Hutts choose their 'guests' as carefully as they might a champion shockboxer or prize racing beast."

"This...Dinner..." Slick cut in, "sounds more like a martial contest than a celebration."

"I've no interest in fighting for any Hutt's pleasure," Tersen stated crossing his arms, "much less one I've never met."

Gare looked at the Lannik for a moment before shaking his head. "To refuse an invitation to attend a Grand Dinner is not only considered a sign of great cowardice," he looked up at Jarek, "it is also a great affront to the Hutt who was thoughtful enough to extend it."

Madlyn snorted in annoyance. "You make it sound like we don't have a choice at the matter." Gare sighed in exasperation before shrugging and shaking his head. Madlyn gapped at him, "You got to be kidding me!?"

"Any who refuse the invitation," Gare continued gravely, "find themselves on the bad side of whichever mysterious Hutt invited them."

At that point, Slick groaned and rubbed his eyes as if he were fatigued. "We've only ever interacted with two Hutts in our time in the rim. One of them is disgraced."

"You think Jabba may be using us to gain further prestige?" Era asked, but the Pantoran merely shrugged.

Jarek stepped forward gaining everyone's attention but he had only eyes for Gare. "What exactly can we expect in this Dinner?" he asked, but Gare only shrugged, "You don't know?"

"Only a _few_ lucky guests survive to tell the tale," he explained his fur bristling in agitation, "But even those who _live_ through the trials rarely speak of it for fear of giving away too much information." His glare was pointed and tone insistent as he added, "To _speak_ too plainly of the secrets _they_ learned and the struggles they experienced during the event is to risk angering their former host."

Jarek didn't need any further explanation. Gare's inflections and emphasis on how he answered told them everything they needed to know. The Gank had participated in a _Granee Noopa_ and survived, but had no desire to speak of his experience. For a formative fighter like Gare to be unwilling to revisit such events was extremely telling and disconcerting.

"Aside from earning the ire of a potentially deadly crime boss," Jarek inquired, "what other reason do we have for accepting the invitation?"

"And the consequences for failure," Era supplemented.

Gare shrugged before answering, "In the end, even if the losers manage to survive the _Granee Noopa_ , they find themselves indebted or..." he paused repressing a cringe before continuing in a growl, "enslaved to the Hutt whose guests manage to defeat them." He sighed and seemed to regain his composure. "The victors, on the other hand, are lauded for their victory, paid a respectable sum of credits, and allowed to leave with their lives. Victors are esteemed, and will find it easier to garner work from the Hutts and their associates throughout the Outer Rim Territories."

At the mention of credits and the possibility of gaining favor and work in the Rim caused members of the crew to perk up. Though the ryll shipment would net them a profit, between fuel, supplies and extra accouterments for the ship and crew that Tersen and Madlyn had insisted were a wise investment, the credits were almost completely spent.

"But is it worth the risk?" the Mandalorian asked the crew. At first, none of them spoke, even Gare kept his opinion to himself.

After a moment Madlyn shrugged and said, "We could always use the credits, and better prestige among the Hutts is never a bad thing."

"Says you," Tersen murmured with a look of skepticism, "If we win its all well and good. But if we should fail..."

"Then we'll just not have to fail," Slick stated though he too seemed apprehensive towards the whole idea, "But as Gare explained, it's not like we have much of a choice."

The hunter was right about that. If they refused they could end up with yet another bounty on their heads. They'd barely managed to deal with the one from Teemo. One from Jabba could be much worse and...Comprehensive. The last thing he needed was Death Watch getting wind of his location through the Bounty Hunter's Guild. But if they won and gained some favor with the cartels he could earn some protection for himself and his crew. That seemed to be a wise investment.

Looking over at Era he raised a questioning eyebrow. The Mirialin shrugged before answering, "The risks aside I'm more interested in learning the true machinations of the Hutt Kajidics."

Though her answer seemed innocent enough to Jarek, it caused Gare to round on Era and snarl. "You think this is a game!?" he bellowed teeth barred and eyes wide, "that this is one of your fun little research projects!?" His sudden wrath startled everyone including Jarek. Era yelped in fear as she stumbled backward. As Gare advanced he continued back peddling until she was pressed against the far bulkhead. Jarek leaped forward placing himself between the Gank and the archeologist.

" _Udesii'la_ , _ner vode_!" he commanded glaring lethally at his cremate, his hand going instinctively for his blaster. Gare took another step and Jarek repeated himself in basic. "I said back off, Gare!"

The sound of his name seemed to snap the Gank back to his normal frame of mind. He took several steps back fur going flat and taking deep breaths. He closed his eyes for a moment as he regained control. When he opened them again he appeared to be his usual calm veneer. "Apologies," he gasped. When he realized how the crew had reacted shame covered his face. Both Slick and Jarek had reflexively stood in front of their mates. Tersen and Madlyn had expressions of shock on their faces while Era looked terrified.

"Do what you wish," he stated, waving a dismissive hand, "Whatever the crew decides I will follow." He started to leave the bridge but paused. He looked back at Jarek adding in a flat tone, "Just remember; no matter who lives or dies in a _Granee Noopa_ , the Hutts always win." And with that, he left.

Gare jabbed left and right, each blow landing on the melee bag with a resounding thump that could be felt in the mat beneath his feet. The bag was encased in a combination of nylon and Kevlar weave that made it more durable, but even it was having a hard time beneath the Ganks rage fueled onslaught.

Back on the bridge, he hadn't meant to lose control. The very thought of hurting any member of the crew filled him with sick bile. They were his pack and he'd nearly attacked one of them. All because he couldn't deal with the memories of his past.

He executed a series of crosses, causing the bag to sway dangerously on the tension straps that held it in place. With each blow, he recalled the laughs and jeers of his fellow competitors. He remembered the scent of carbon burns and bodily fluids mingling with the sounds of savage combat. And he still felt the phantom pain as a dulled edge weapon parted the flesh and bone.

The Gank punched and kicked, again and again, trying desperately to drive the demons from his mind with the weight of fatigue but it only seemed to fuel his anxiety. Snarling he threw a wild hay-maker that sank an inch into the melee bags surface. The bag flexed and groaned under the impact but quickly bounced back to its original position. At throat height, Gare could see a divot where his fist had impacted.

"Gare," Jarek stated. The Gank paused breathing heavily from the exertion. He'd been so focused he hadn't even noticed the Mandalorian enter. That was unacceptable.

"Is Era okay?" Gare asked unwilling to look back at his captain.

There was a brief pause where Jarek was obviously staring at the Gank with a mixture of concern and healthy caution, before answering. "She's a little shook up, but okay." Gare felt the shame at the memory of her fear filled eyes. He'd give her space and a decent amount of time before apologizing. It was the least he could do.

After another moment Jarek stated, "We decided to accept the invitation." Though his tone conveyed no small amount of reticence at the decision.

Gare felt his heart sink at the news, but he knew, given the Hutts lack of an understanding nature, that it was the only viable choice. Sighing Gare turned to look at Jarek for the first time. Unsurprising, the Mandalorian was in his full combat rig, including his helmet. It was a smart precaution given that Gare had nearly attacked Era. In fact, a part of him couldn't help but think the warrior might've considered putting him down like a feral dog. Stars knew it's what Gare would've done if someone threatened his pack. But then again, Jarek was a much more complicated person. One moment he was compassionate understanding, and the next he was cold calculating death on legs. Gare was curious which one resided behind the visor at the moment.

"Only three should attend," Gare stated deciding to approach the situation from a practical point of view to put Jarek a bit more at ease. "You, Slick, and I. The rest should stay behind in case we need to be extracted." It was a sound strategy one that ensured the best fighters would be involved and rest on standby. "It'll also protect them from the fallout should the worse happen."

The worse being that they all die and their mysterious benefactor looked to extract revenge from any of their associates. The idea of Tersen owing a debt to another Hutt due to Gare's inability caused his anxiety and temper to flair but he managed to press it down before his lost control again.

Jarek gave him a long considering glance before finally nodding. "Agreed," he stated. They stared at one another for another moment before Jarek finally removed his helmet. The tiny concession of being able to make eye contact reassured Gare. Something about that T-shaped visor was exceptionally off-putting. "Care to explain what happened on the bridge?" Jarek phrased it in the form of a question, but it was anything but a request.

The Gank preferred not to explain himself but doubted the Mandalorian would accept silence and would most definitely prefer honesty.

"I lost control," Gare stated quickly causing Jarek to raise a skeptical eyebrow. It wasn't an explanation but it was the truth. "Cybernetics is such an important element of Gank society that they are virtually apart of our physiology," he gesture to his eyes arm, and legs as he spoke, "with every Gank having at least a few implants or prosthetics." He bared his teeth and the claws of his one remaining organic hand adding, "But the savagery of our ancestry is never far from the surface."

"Don't give me that," Jarek stated flatly not falling for Gare misdirection, something he suspected the Mandalorian was used to encountering due to his own mysterious past. Jarek crossed his arms. "Something about this competition triggered you," he declared in an accusatory tone, "You competed in a Grand Dinner before haven't you?" Gare growled and looked away. He'd all but admitted as much back on the bridge, but he'd hoped Jarek wouldn't press the issue. He started pulling his clothes by way of indicating the conversation was over but paused at Jarek's next statement. "If you won then we stand a better chance of succeeding if you share what you know." His tone was imploring but they also filled Gare with more shame.

Gare scoffed and shook his head. He held up his cybernetic arm for him to see and flexed the fingers. It wasn't the same one he'd gotten in Teemo's palace but that wasn't the point. The point was in how he'd lost it in the first place.

"I never said I won."


	15. Chapter 15 Granee Noopa

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running. Please read and leave a review.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain Part 4:**

 **Chapter 15: Granee Noopa**

 **Nal Hutta; Wheeta Palace Landing Pad:**

On the brackish planet synonymous with heinous villainy and ruthless subjugation, the Hutts oversee their domains from the safety and "comfort" of their murky palaces. Many visitors find that they are barely tolerated, if not unwelcome, and stay only as long as their business with the Hutts required.

According to Era, Nal Hutta was the seat of Hutt power in the region and has been the Hutts' homeworld for thousands of years since the fall of ancient Varl. A planet of constant schemes and power plays, Nal Hutta thrives on the intrigue that is a daily part of life for the Hutts and their servants.

Fetid swamps and a thick, clinging atmosphere cover the planet. While the air is perfectly breathable by most species, many describe it as inhaling Novarian stew, and respirators were a common sight on offworlders who come to deal with the Hutt Ruling Council. The moisture and dankness are perfectly acceptable to the Hutts, who delight in the suffering of all beneath them. The various swamplands and bogs across the planet are divided among the Kajidics, though these lands changed hands often.

Nal Hutta produces nothing of inherent value to the greater galaxy outside of contraband and limited tourism. Most of the planet's natural resources have been strip-mined to near-deletion, so the Hutts rely heavily on the importation of many materials. These shipments are all ferried through Nar Shaddaa before being brought to the planet's surface. Hutt Paranoia runs deep, and they closely monitor all traffic to their world.

Tensions are high on Nal Hutta as the Hutts consolidate their power base under growing Imperial scrutiny. While the Empire largely leaves the Hutts alone to conduct their business, recent insurgent activity and other actions have drawn Imperial eyes toward the Hutts, which causes no end of consternation for the crime lords. The council is working hard to ensure that the various Moffs and other Imperial officials in the area are firmly in the pockets of the Kajidics.

Standing in the cargo hold of the _Outcast_ preparing to depart, Jarek wanted nothing more than to seal the hatch and leave the planet and Hutt space far behind. He'd had his fill of the noxious slugs to last a lifetime. What irritated him the most was that his crew had shed blood, sweat, and tears to wrest their freedom from Teemo only to have another Hutt attempt to bring them under his sway. It seemed that no matter what they did the various crime-lords wanted absolute control over all those within their dominion.

Not if Jarek had anything to say about it...win or lose his crew would still have their freedom. As well as the autonomy to do as they wished and pursue the work they wanted. He certainly had no desire to ferry slaves or run drugs for any Kajidics.

"I guess by now it'd be foolish to tell you to stay safe and to be careful," Era said looking up at the Mandalorian. She was clutching his helmet as if by keeping it she'd prevent their departure. Ancestors knew he wanted the same.

Jarek gave a crooked smile. He curled a finger beneath her chin and leaned closer. "If I were careful there'd be no reason for you to patch me up," he murmured. Era started to say something but he cut her off with a tender kiss. She seemed to growl low in her throat in annoyance but didn't pull away.

When they finally separated she gave him a smoldering look. " _Gar Ori'buyce, kih'kovid_ ," she stated before slamming his helmet down over his smirking expression.

Next to them Madlyn and Slick stood with hands intertwined and foreheads pressed together. "I don't like you going in there without me," the Alderanni said in an annoyed tone, "Who else will pull your rump out of trouble."

Slick smiled, asking, "Aren't you the one who normally gets me into trouble, dear?"

"Not back on Nar Shaddaa," she retorted with a teasing expression.

"So mean to me," he whispered before laying his own kiss upon her smiling lips.

Tersen and Gare stood away from the pair of couples looking on in a mixture of curious revulsion. The Gank looked down at his Lannik companion who in turn looked up at him. Gare cocked his head in question, but Tersen shook his. "No way am I kissing you!" he declared. The comment caused the others to laugh and conclude their goodbyes.

Stepping down the ramp they were confronted with the sight of the Palace. Built in typical Huttese style, it featured large, domed structures centered in a swampy tract of land that is surrounded by high walls. Era's description of the air as akin to soup was a far understatement. Even with helmets and respirators, it felt like inhaling stagnant water through a straw.

Fortunately, a servant met them the moment they stepped well enough away from the craft. The figure moved with a pronounced limp and bowed awkwardly. "I bid the welcome to Wheeta Palace honored guests," he said in a muffled voice. He seemed to have little difficulty with the foul-smelling humidity. When he stood as straight as he could, given his twisted form, Jarek could see it was the same Zabrak from the message. "I am Venik Rin," he continued, "I will be your _Boddah_ throughout the _Granee Noopa_."

Jarek and Slick looked a question at Gare who replied without taking his eyes of Venik, "He will be a guide from course to course. Each of the other groups have their own _Boddah_ as well."

The Zabrak inclined his head respectfully toward the Gank. "Quite right. It's a pleasure to guide a sentient with knowledge of the Grand Dinner." Gare merely growled by way of acknowledgment. "I'm also the proxy of the master who selected you."

"You know who chose us?" Slick asked curiously.

Venik smiled pleasantly and shook his head. "You misunderstand. I was selected anonymously the same as you."

"So what do _you_ get if we win?" Jarek asked wondering what would compel such a wounded being to risk life and limb at the whim of a stranger.

The _Boddah's_ smile lessened slightly as he gestured broken horns and the deep scars of his face. "I was mauled by a rancor," he stated in a voice that was strong and confident, "I am happy to be any Hutt's puppet so long as the spice they offer continues to dull the pain." With that, he turned and limped towards a pair of large blast doors. Jarek almost felt sympathy for the disfigured being, but just a quickly squashed it. If the Venik wanted to willingly participate in the slug's games then that was his prerogative. His was to survive.

As the crew followed the doors slid open a few meters to allow access before closing once again behind them. The air while still muggy became instantly more bearable allowing Slick to remove his rebreather and take several breaths. "Kriffing hates this planet already," he gasped.

"Took you longer than most," Gare retorted eyes casting about wearily. He was being snarky but the unintentional joke still caused Slick and Jarek to chuckle. For the Mandalorian, he'd hated the planet even before they'd broke atmosphere.

As Venik leads them deeper into the dimly lit and plainly decorated palace he gives them a running commentary on what was expected of them concerning the _Granee Noopa_. "Once a group of invitees had entered the Grand Dinner, they are not allowed to leave. Any participants caught attempting to leave before the closing ceremony are assumed to be forfeiting their own lives," He glanced over his shoulder at them, "meaning death or enslavement at the whim of the Hutts." The three of them exchanged nervous glances but pressed onward. Venik continued, "The number of attendees depends, in large part, on how many Hutts are taking part in the _Granee Noopa_. In this case, three groups, including yourselves, are in attendance. There was a fourth but," he sighed and shook his head in disappointment, "it seems they...lost their way."

Jarek knew what the Zabrak was implying by 'lost their way'. As in they were probably lost at the bottom of one of Nal Hutta's many swamps. It seemed that Gare had been inaccurate in his statement that refusal meant earning the Ire of a Hutt. Refusal would've meant a less than glorious execution or worse. His temper flared once again at how his freedom and that of his crew was at the tender mercies of the Lords of Nal Hutta. And they would continue to be so as long as they stayed in Hutt Space.

Unaware of Jarek's rising frustration Venik continued with his explanation. "You are permitted to use whatever items and weapons you have. But," he held up a finger even as he continued to walk, "killing other attendees, except in self-defense, is only permitted during specific events." He lowered the finger and pressed on unaware of Slick and Jarek's gaping expressions. "Call it 'Good Manners'."

Jarek and Slick looked at Gare who shrugged as if to say, 'what else did you expect at Hutt Dinner?' It was bad enough they'd be facing whatever the Hutts would throw at them, but now it seemed that at some point they would have to fight and possibly kill the other participants.

"This Dinner keeps getting worse and worse all the time," Slick grumbled and he surreptitiously checked to make sure he had a fresh charge in his blaster rifle and pistol. Aside from his rugged boots, long coat, and reinforced gauntlets he wore no body armor. Jarek had opted for his complete suit of _Beskar'gam_ to include an additional upgrade to his gauntlets that Tersen had finished en route to Hutta. He also carried his _beskad_ , _ka_ l, and pistol. Gare was also in full armor his own rifle slung across his back and pistol holstered at his hip. Normally Jarek would think they were over-equipped, but given the lack of intel and worsening conditions, he was starting to believe that overkill was underrated.

Shortly after finishing his dialogue, Venik showed the group into a large foyer. There is a long table laden with various finger foods and a bar lined the far wall. Within the foyer, two other groups of invitees were waiting with their own _Boddahs_.

The group to the right of the table and closest to the bar consisted of three humans and a Twi'lek. There was a tall moderately handsome human with grey hair, blue eyes, and a penchant for stylish clothing but a light pistol graced his hip. He had an air of authority about him; the leader obviously.

The Twi'lek, a female, clad in a revealing dress hung off of the man's arm and appeared unarmed.

The other pair of humans, a male and female, wore near identical uniforms that doubled as light combat armor. The female was tall and imposing with dark hair and hooded eyes with a vibro-axe in her hand. The remaining human male was slight of build and a head shorter than the female and armed with a pistol.

There _Boddah_ was elegantly dressed female Weequay who stood slightly apart from her charges looking oddly detached.

Across the table mingled the other group that included four Rodians and a bipedal droid. Three of the Rodians were male and nearly identical dressed in heavy leather jackets, wearing their weapons in low slung holsters and sheathed combat knives.

The remaining Rodian was female. She was small and lithe, even for a Rodian, possessing light green skin, golden eyes, and a prominent trio of scars across her brow. She seemed to exude calm confidence and open disdain for everyone else in the room. An impressive looking blaster rifle with augmented spin barrel modification was slung across her back.

The droid was a lanky combat model with a matte black chassis layered with plates of laminate armor. A single red optic glowed from his expressionless faceplate, and black cloak hung from his shoulders, covering much of his body. There was a vibro-blade integrated into his right arm while across his back was another rifle similar to the one carried by the female Rodian.

Their _Boddah_ was a Nemoidian that seemed a bit more engaging than his Weequay counterpart.

Jarek inwardly cursed. Each group outnumbered them almost two to one. He was starting to regret not bringing the entire crew, but then remembered his reasons. Partially to keep them safe, but also as a backup in the event they needed to be rescued. He also noted that aside from the droid and the female Rodian, none of the other attendees were as well armed or armored as his crew, which judging by the looks they were receiving may have catapulted them to the top of everyone's target list. _Feirfek_.

Venik gestured towards the two groups saying, "Please mingle. Take this time to learn what you can about your fellow guests."

"By guests he means opponents," Gare mumbled under his breath. But Venik wasn't wrong. It was one thing to note everyone's weapons and dispositions, but quite another to gauge their state of mind. If they were lucky they could form a temporary alliance with one or both groups and perhaps survive the night. If they weren't lucky, they could at least learn weaknesses of the physical as well and mental variety.

"Why do I feel like this is like Duke Piddock's party all over again?" Jarek grumbled not relishing the memory of politicking his way through a sea of criminal representatives. At least on this occasion, he knew they were armed and he might at some point have to shoot them. Ode to the times when he could solve a problem by merely blasting it.

"It would be nice to see the girls in those dresses again," Slick stated with a smirk. Jarek shared it recalling the sight of Era in such a magnificent outfit, but that was for another time. For now, they had mingling to do and a Grand Dinner to survive.

 **Onboard the** _ **Outcast**_ **:**

Tersen couldn't focus. Not because he was worried about Gare and the others, though that was part of it. Nor was it because the various upgrades done to the _Outcast_ by the previous pirate crew were yet to be fully discovered. No, what distracted him was the pair of females chattering away behind him. He was at his workbench attempting to assemble the Ion Thruster component for the swoop bike. Madlyn had brought it to him in order to increase its power output.

The SFS-220 Ion Drive was a fast, powerful engine. The high output ion turbines increase a craft's raw, straight-line speed at the cost of slightly lower reliability. It was a delicate component to work on and yet Madlyn lingered and was shortly thereafter joined by Era and the pair hadn't stopped talking. And worse of all was the subject matter.

"So let me get this straight," Madlyn stated as she sat astride her half assembled swoop bike. "You two have been sleeping together for almost a month," Tersen nearly dropped his hydrospanner, "and yet you haven't...?"

"No," Era murmured embarrassing. "He's being very old-fashioned about it," she added with a whimsical tone, "It actually very sweet."

"But he wants to?" Madlyn asked pointedly.

Era must've nodded because next, she said, "there was a woman in his past who held a place in his heart, back home, but he's still coping with the loss."

"Oh, that's the most personal I think he's ever been," Madlyn said with an impressed tone, "didn't I say you could dig up his secrets-hey!" Era must've thrown something at her friend because next, she said, "careful Slick doesn't like me for my personality."

There was a brief tense silence before Era finally asked, "Do you think they're okay?" Tersen paused again wondering what the answer would be and hoping that it might sway his own concerns.

Madlyn actually laughed causing the Lannik to jump in surprise. It wasn't a light sarcastic chuckle either. It was a deep honest laugh. Once it had subsided she said in a genuine tone of confidence. "Gare is an undefeated arena gladiator with a savage temper. Slick's hunted predators and sentients alike from all across the Outer Rim. And Jarek?" She chuckled again before concluding, "Your man's a kriffing Mandalorian. I think they'll be just fine."

Tersen sighed in relief, but suddenly the hydrospanner slipped and smashed one of his digits causing him to swear loudly. "You okay Tersen?" Era asked.

Though he had appreciated the comfort of the Alderanni's words, they'd distracted him once more and his thumb had paid the price. "Hard to concentrate with you lot gabbing back and forth is all," he growled flexing the wounded digit to make sure it hadn't been broken.

"Apologies," Madlyn declared with a half-smile raising her hands in supplication, "We'll take our gabbing elsewhere." With that, the pair of females exited the workshop leaving Tersen alone to work.

The Lannik turned back to focus on the Ion Drive. He started to lift the tools and set to work again. He had barely touched the component when he paused. Between the words, anxiety, and his throbbing digit he'd completely lost his focus.

Sighing in frustration he lowered his head. "Stang it all." Dropping the tools he leaped off of his stool and hurried after his crewmates. He wanted to hear that his friends would be okay again. He tried not to worry and used his project to distract him but it wasn't doing any good.

Gare was in a delicate state when they'd left. It may not have been obvious to the rest, but Tersen had seen the reluctance to take the invitation and his anxiety ever since.

With the shadow of his past lording over him, it became apparent that it had left both physical and mental scars. Tersen had even deduced that it was in the _Granee Noopa_ that Gare had lost his arm.

Despite the grievousness of his injury the Gank had survived. He _was_ a survivor. He'd proven with the pirates he'd do anything it took to win, even at the risk to those around them. Tersen hoped that when the time came Gare wouldn't sacrifice the others for his own sake.


	16. Chapter 16 Refreshments

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running. Please read and leave a review.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain Part 4:**

 **Chapter 16: Refreshments**

 **Wheeta Palace; Nal Hutta:**

"Making friends, I see." Jarek turned and saw the grey-haired male and his Twi'lek companion approaching. His pair of guards lagged a couple steps behind yet still eyed the Mandalorian's crew suspiciously. He jerked his chin towards the group of Rodians. "I could've saved you the trouble. Torani and her clan aren't the social sorts."

Slick smiled amicably replying, "Certainly would've saved us some time." The Pantoran had proven to be the most approachable of the crew and thus all had assumed he was the leader. With his smooth easy smile and charm, he did make the most obvious choice for captain. It seemed Jarek and Gare fit the roles of helmeted brutes all too well. Whatever the other attendees wanted to assume was fine by him. Jarek would take any advantage he could get.

Slick had attempted to ingratiate himself with the female Rodian Torani Kulda but failed. Aside from getting her name and the names of her clan and droid, she'd been remarkably, as Slick put it, 'rude and untoward.' Jarek would've described it as being arrogant. Fondo, Tyss, and Plaado, her lackeys, seemed useful for only one thing; fingering their combat knives and attempting to look threatening. A0-2 the droid, on the other hand, stood silently just off of Torani's shoulder like a shadow projecting quiet lethality. If it came down to a fight Jarek knew that either the droid or the female would be his first target.

"I've heard stories if these Hutt Grand Dinners," the grey-haired man continued to say, "And if half what I hear is true, then I don't think it wise to...alienate our fellow attendees." He held out his hand to Slick and smiled pleasantly. "Wouldn't you say Mr...?"

The Pantoran returned his smile and took the man's hand gave it a firm shake. "Sliq'gar'husdo," he replied inclining his head respectfully, "Slick for short. I Captain a ship called the _Outcast_." Behind his visor, Jarek rolled his eyes but kept his peace. Being the silent hired-gun after all, he had no opinion on the matter. "And whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?"

"Shalo Sherin," the man replied releasing his grip and returning the half bow. "Formally of the Galactic Core. This," he gestured to his Twi'lek companion, "is Therah Yunin."

She bowed her head to Slick as did he to her. "I recently visited Ryloth for work and I must say," he flashed Therah a winning smile that caused her cheeks to darken, "You are by far the loveliest of your species I've seen thus far."

As he and Slick chatted back and forth it was apparent that Shalo was feigning interest while he and his guards sized up Jarek and his crew. Over the course of their conversation Jarek extrapolated that Shalo had the ambition to expand his 'business interests' in conjunction with the Hutts. By being invited to the _Granee Noopa_ he assumed it was a good sign of his progress.

Shalo Sherin's entire demeanor, how he talked, dressed, and held himself, screamed former nobility. Considering his appearance in a Hutt event surrounded by criminals it was easy to assume he was no longer welcome back home hence his desire to develop an enterprise in the Outer Rim. Despite his personable appearance, he struck Jarek as completely amoral and willing to sacrifice anyone to accomplish his goals.

As a threat Jarek was not impressed, wearing fine dinner clothes and wielding a light blaster and accompanied by an unarmed concubine did not speak well of his mindset. However his bodyguards, Savo and Camerlin almost made up for it. They held themselves with the rigid discipline of seasoned fighters; possible former soldiers now relegated to babysitting.

Shalo and his group may have not been Jarek's first choice for allies but at that point, he couldn't be picky. It seemed the 'Dinner' was about to start.

Once it seemed all introductions had run their course the various _Boddahs_ escorted their respective attendees to the lavishly appointed bar. The counter was laden with three golden platters. Set upon each golden platter in the Huttese style were ten tall cocktail glasses.

Venik gestured to the treys, stating, "It is customary to have a drink and toast your adversaries." Jarek, Gare, and Slick exchanged wary glances before eyeballing the various drinks.

The drinks on their group's trey were arranged in two rows of five, filled with some form of beverage, each with its own garnish. Nala tree frog legs, Dorrax spider eyeballs, Orpali dragon tongue, and many others that the mere sight of made the Mandalorian's stomach clench nervously. Jarek didn't mind hard liquor as much as the next sentient, but the various garnishes almost seemed like a cruel joke on the part of the Hutts. Given the slug predisposition to misery, perhaps they were.

At an insistent nod from Venik the crew of the _Outcast_ reached for a glass. Gare was the first and selected one adorned with paddy frogspawn. Jarek started to grab the one with the Macan flower, but at a discreet shake of Gare's head he caught out of the corner of his eye, he switched to another rimmed in Hutt salt. The former gladiator was the unofficial expert in the _Granee Noopa_ , so Jarek figured it was best to defer to his judgment. Lastly Slick took a glass covered in an iridescent spider web after receiving a subtle nod from the Gank.

The various other attendees eyed their drinks before looking at one another with cautious and distrustful expressions. Then after a tense moment, each group slowly raised their glasses in salute. "May the best being win," Shalo commented in a low tone that only his group and Jarek could hear. Everyone knocked their drinks back in a single gulp, some sputtering and coughing at the strange alcohol, but otherwise, there were contented sighs from the rest. Only A0-2 didn't toast along with the rest seeing as he couldn't even, to begin with.

Gare and Jarek barely made a sound as they gulped their beverages, but Slick smacked his lips and sighed with satisfaction as if he'd just sampled a rare Tarisian Ale. Turning to Venik the Pantoran asked, "So when will this Grand Dinner start?"

The _Boddah_ smiled and bowed his head. "It already has," he replied in a flat detached tone.

Era paced. It was all she could do. Pace, wring her hands and try to keep her thoughts from going out of control with worry. Since entering the palace Jarek and the others had gone silent. Madlyn had assured her there were no signal jammers keeping them quiet, they simply hadn't made any attempt to communicate.

" _Hadn't made any attempt? Or were unable to?_ " her mind thought viciously and it was all she could do to keep herself from snatching up a blaster and charging into the palace. Madlyn, however, managed to talk her out of it. The normally exuberant Alderanni had remained perfectly calm during their wait, repeatedly assuring her and Tersen that the others were perfectly fine.

The archeologist wondered if her relaxed demeanor had anything to do with the half-empty bottle of brandy sitting next to her chair.

"The three of them can handle anything," she repeated in a clear voice that held no hint of a slur. Along with her assurances, she regaled them both with instances where either her boyfriend or Jarek had pulled her rump out of the fire with nary a scratch. Such as the time on Engebo V where Teemo had sent them to buy a fresh supply of nerf steaks only to be swarmed by skekfish. Skekfish was a vicious flesh-eating creature that swam through the dirt like a fish. The terrain predators had killed many of the local nerf herd before turning their attention on the rest of the settlement. Fortunately not only did Jarek, Slick, and Madlyn save dozens of local farmers, they also managed to eradicated hundreds of skekfish in the process.

Next, she told them of the time a gambling debtor named Kelna Toodo had tried to kill them. They were attempting to bring him in on a bounty when in his bid to escape released a Corellian Sand Panther aboard their ship. After a vicious and deadly game of cat and mouse, Jarek managed to recapture Kelna, while Slick got himself a full set of panther claws.

"He even gave me one," she'd added pulling the granite colored claw from her jacket pocket to show them. She seemed to smile more at the memory than the memento as she tucked it back away. "I may have liked him after he hauled my drunken tail out of that cantina," her eyes took on a faraway look, "but after he saved me from that sandpanther? That's when I fell for him."

Era felt herself blush a bit at her friend's candidness. Madlyn always seemed so free and open with her feelings, especially when it came to Slick. Yet she found it strange that for as long as she'd known either of them, neither the Pantoran nor Madlyn had ever said they loved one another. Not in public anyway. Sure they had their pet names, but never had they said 'I love you' in front of the crew. Maybe their relationship had moved past such idle sentiments to the point where they just always knew.

Thinking of her and Jarek's relationship, such as it was, Era wondered if it would ever move past the point of words. Did she want it to go that far?

What was she thinking!? They hadn't done more than cuddle and kiss and here she was fretting over whether or not they might have a deep loving relationship. In the same stroke, she was nearly out of her mind with worry over Jarek's wellbeing like some starry-eyed waif waiting for her warrior to return safely home from battle.

... _her_ warrior...Oh stang, Era was in trouble.

Taking the Mirialin's bleak expression as an indicator of her stress level Madlyn looked up from the console of the ship. She smiled understandably and held up the bottle. Era snatched it and took a deep gulp barely noticing the sweet sting of the liquid as if flowed down into her gullet.

"The three of them can handle anything," the pilot stated once again. Taking back the bottle she offered it to Tersen who politely shook his head even as he remained focused on reassembling some engine component he'd been fiddling with. Madlyn shrugged before taking another swig herself. As she lowered the bottle the Alderanni smiled and said, "Have I told you the time a sandstorm trapped Slick, Jarek, and I with a whole Imperial patrol at Toshi Station when we were trying to purchase blasters for Teemo?"

"It already has."

The Zabrak's words sent a chill up Jarek's spine, but before anyone could comment Therah began to cough and gag. Shalo held her asking what was wrong even as she clutched at her throat. Her coughs became more violent causing her lekku to twitch uncontrollably.

At the same time one of Torani's minions, Plaado, started to gasp and wheeze. He gripped his own throat as he began making hacking sounds and spitting up foaming clumps of bile.

The sound of shattering glass filled the room as the various guests hastily dropped or flung their empty ones away. Fondo and Tyss crowded around their choking companion who clutched at them with wide fearful eyes. Torani looked on just as dispassionately as her droid.

Therah was grasping at the front of Shalo's clothing tears running down her cheeks as she struggled to draw breath.

Jarek looked down at his own glass before dropping it in disgust as well. Gare's pointed expression made sense now. He must've known that certain drinks were poisoned and which ones were safe to drink. Jarek should've known that a Hutt dinner, even a toast would come with a cost. The Gank's reckoning had probably saved their lives.

The sound of coughing to the Mandalorian's left made his blood run cold. Whipping his head around, he saw Slick grasping his own throat and staring down at his empty glass. His eyes were as wide as Plaado's as he said, "that's...unfortunate." Gare and Jarek caught the Pantoran as he began to fall.

" _Haar'chak_!" he breathed in alarm as he cradled his friend, " _Oritsir feirfek_!"

Gare knelt opposite Jarek and took the glass, closely examining the ruptured webbing that had once coated the surface, and swore. "He tore the web," he growled in frustration. Reaching into one of his pouches he added, "It was supposed to filter out the toxin!"

"You knew it was poisoned!?" Jarek hissed, but Gare ignored him as he withdrew a small syringe and jabbed it into Slick's thigh. The hunter barely groaned at the needle entering his flesh. The Gank pressed the plunger home injecting what Jarek hoped was an antidote. His trust was rewarded by the sight of Slick's eyes coming back into focus and the sound of his once labored breathing easing. Slick groaned once before shoving out of Jarek's arms. Rolling over onto his hand and knees he coughed twice before vomiting. The splash of stomach contents caused his companions to step back. After a couple more deep heaves that threatened a pulled muscle in his back, Slick took several more deep breathes before giving Jarek a weak thumbs up. Relief filled the Mandalorian at his friend's assurance that he was okay. Looking around at both Plaado and Therah he asked Gare, "Have you any more antidote?" Shalo looked up hopefully from the quivering form of his Twi'lek concubine. His face crumbled into sorrow as the Gank slowly shook his head.

Plaado's long purple tongue lulled out of his mouth along with a stream of mucus colored foam. His once blue eyes slowly faded to a murky grey and the Rodian went limp. Fondo and Tyss bowed their heads mumbling what could've been either curses or prayers in Rodese. Torani shook her own head but looked more upset that she was a man down in a contest that would need bodies to succeed.

Therah whimpered in her lover's arms as she clawed at his shirt desperate for him to make everything better. Her mouth was wide in a silent scream. Shalo shook his head in remorse. "I'm sorry my dear," he murmured turning his head away as she gave one last shudder and then she was still. He laid her down and stood. His expression wasn't one of sadness, but of a hollowness. It was the look of a man who was used to losing things.

"Poison," Jarek spat in anger as he helped Slick back to a standing position. He glared at the three _Boddah_ who stood in detached silence. "It's not enough we have to fight for the Hutt's pleasure? They have to poison us as well?"

The Nemoidian _Boddah_ shrugged saying, "It is the way of things."

"A _Granee Noopa_ with less than two deaths in the first round is considered a dull affair," the Weequay added in a matter-of-fact tone.

Jarek felt his temper flare at their callousness and started to advance on the three _Boddahs_ when Gare gripped his arm. Jarek nearly turned and punched him in the face, but managed to restrain himself. "Unwise to assault the Hutt's assigned _Boddah_ ," the Gank cautioned. "Be glad we survived the 'refreshments,'" he glanced over at the dead Twi'lek and Rodian, "we were the lucky ones."

Shalo glared knives at Jarek and his crew. "Yes," he hissed hand resting on the handle of his blaster. His blue eyes narrowing on the Gank. "Lucky." It was clear Shalo grieved for his dead companion and looked to vent it. Seeing as Gare hadn't shared what antidote he had, the former noble was prepared to place full blame on him. It seemed whatever alliance they may have had was now officially dissolved.

Jarek may have been upset that Gare had knowingly allowed Slick to take a poisoned drink, but he wasn't going to let anyone else come at him. He was still his crew after all.

Before he could respond to the man's veiled threat, Venik stepped forward. "The Refreshments are over. Time for the Dance."


	17. Chapter 17 The Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running. Please read and leave a review.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain Part 4:**

 **Chapter 17: The Dance**

 **Wheeta Palace; Nal Hutta:**

Gare had known only one thing since his enslavement so many years before; Conflict. As a pup/slave, every minute was a mad scramble just to stay fed and warm. As a fighter in the pits, he'd fought savagely to survive another day. Then as a gladiator, it was a desperate struggle to obtain some semblance of freedom. But later as Teemo's enforcer, it became a futile brawl to keep his sanity.

The _Granee Noopa_ he'd first participated in had been a true test of his mental faculties as much as it had robbed him of his arm. Few species in the galaxy modify themselves as readily as Ganks and it's uncommon for adults to have eschewed all implants. That much Gare knew about his own people. That and the greater Hutt Kajidics employed small armies of them. He'd...met another Gank who'd...educated him in a small way about his people.

Looking down at his cybernetic hand he could still recall the warrior's harsh words. He'd called him a mutt and a mongrel. Worse of all he had called him pack-less. Gare had only been a pup when the Zygarrians had taken him. He had no memory of his parents or of a pack and had thus come to terms with being alone long ago. Or he thought he had. Something about hearing it from a member of his own species had burrowed deep within his mind. It polluted any notion of loyalty he had to the Hutts to the point he realized that if he ever wanted to find his pack or to not feel alone he'd have to leave Teemo's palace.

"Gare?"

At the sound of his name, Gare looked up at Jarek. Though he wore his helmet there was no mistaking the combination of anxiety and excitement emanating from the Mandalorian. The man was a fighter like him. Despite the stakes having been raised in the _Granee Noopa_ and nearly costing them the life of Slick, Jarek was still prepared for conflict. He was _made_ for conflict. Like Gare, he was a survivor if a little warm bloodied for his taste, but he did what needed to be done in order to survive.

"It's time for the Dance," Gare stated lowering his arm. After making sure the antidote had finished doing its job, he and Jarek helped the Pantoran to his feet. Slick swayed slightly but nodded that he was okay.

"A bit tipsy," he said with a wry smile, "but otherwise fit to fight."

Gare winced at the poor choice of words. He truly had no clue what was about to happen. A phantom pain coursed through his arm as the memory threatened his mind, but he managed to stay focused.

Each _Boddah_ calmly ushered their individual groups from the room leaving the bodies of Plaado and Therah behind. Neither Shalo nor Torani offered so-much-as a backward glance at the fallen. Shalo did give Gare a slicing glare that could've been registered as an edged weapon. The Gank admitted he'd miscalculated his ability to predict how the Dinner would go; having only brought the one syringe. Another oversight like that could get himself or any other members of his crew killed. He honestly could care less about the other attendees and if anything was grateful that Shalo made it obvious what his intentions were.

The _Boddahs_ lead them out of the bar down a stretch of more ostentatiously decorated hallways and into an open courtyard. High walls surrounded the marshy interior, and the organic smell of rotting vegetation filled the air. A number of eroded sculptures protruded from the moist ground, their features faded with the years and the abuse they had suffered. Despite it having once been a garden once upon a time, it was covered overhead to keep the worst of the heat and humidity out.

Each group was placed equidistantly around the courtyard at long range from one another. Once placed the _Boddahs_ bowed and excused themselves to the safety of a nearby exit. Once the door closed behind them, Gare heard the distinct click of a lock engaging and then silence.

"I'm guessing this Dance won't involve the Dantooine Two-step?" Jarek asked his hand moving slowly to his holstered blaster. Likewise Slick also reached for his rifle eyeballing the other group of attendees as if he were gauging distance.

"It's what you might expect," Gare replied, "The moment the music begins we have twenty minutes to kill as many of them as we can."

Slick harrumphed in disappointment, "Might as well have brought some snacks. This'll be over in ten." If Gare hadn't known better he could've sworn the Pantoran was being cocky; he wasn't. There were ten armed fighters in the courtyard and only one group could claim victory. All of them were ambitious, violent, and in the case of Shalo very angry. A fight? It was going to be a bloodbath in very short order.

Clan Virulli was an odd mix of calm and eager anticipation. Fondo and Tyss toyed with their knives and caressed their weapons. Their focus shifted from the crew of the _Outcast_ to Shalo and his bodyguards. Their eyes darted back and forth between the attendees and Torani as if waiting for her permission. For her part, Torani stood calm, patiently waiting. Her quivering antennae were the only indication of her zeal for combat. A0-9 towered as a still and silent sentinel over the Rodians. The droid was an indifferent weapon waiting to do what it was programmed to; end lives.

It seemed the Rodians hadn't picked a clear target. Torn between eviscerating Shalo's fighters, and assaulting the crew. Gare figured they could be waiting until the other attendees were engaged before cutting into the dance.

Across from Clan Virulli, Shalo and his cohorts looked as if they were carved out of stone. Flanked by his guards, the older man looked every inch the Noble he professed to be. His eyes, on the other hand, spoke differently. They were narrow slits clouded with barely restrained rage and they were focused completely on Gare. Savo and Camerlin took their cue from their employer and also zeroed in on the Gank and his crew.

Shalo made his intentions quite clear. He wanted revenge for the death of his lover even at the expense of losing the _Granee Noopa_. Gare would never understand nobles and their vendettas.

Looking over at Shalo, Slick called out with a cheerful tone, "Still feel like working together?" The grey-haired man didn't even flinch at the sudden request, such was his concentration. By way of reply, the former noble raised a fist with single digit raised in an unmistakable gesture.

"A simple no would have sufficed," Slick scoffed indignantly. His haughty attitude made Jarek snicker, and Gare smirked. At least Gare had real fighters at his back this time. Maybe he'd even get to keep his arm this time around.

A sound system clicked to life. A high-tempo instrumental akin to several cantina classics began. For a split second, there was no movement. The music echoed all around the courtyard. Its soothing jumping theme was a stark contrast to the violence that was about to take place. And then...all hell broke loose.

The bets had been placed and raised a number of times. Era finally called. Both Madlyn and Tersen had decent hands scoring at 20 points. Era had the winning hand at 21 points. Tersen had the lowest score at 18 points, losing the hand along with most of his credits.

Era chuckled before saying, "This game keeps getting worse for you all the time doesn't it Tersen."

The Lannik glared at both the Alderanni and Mirialin in envy as Era pulled her winnings to her side of the table. The archeologist beamed proudly, showing an impressively white smile. No wonder Jarek commented on it. When the girl was happy the expression was quite startling.

In order to pass the time and distract themselves from the dangers they knew the other members of the crew were facing, Madlyn had decided on a game of Sabaac. It started off on Senate rules; where no bets were made and no money lost. Eventually, the stakes were raised when they started betting chores scribbled down on bits of flimsy. They still referred to them as credits but in reality, they had little value in that it gave certain crewmembers a free pass from certain chores conducted throughout the ship. Dishes, meal preparation, swabbing the deck, cleaning the atmo-filters, scrubbing away carbon buildup, and so on.

Madlyn smiled as she was being dealt another hand. She'd gotten a decent stack of chores she wouldn't have to do, but Tersen had more and Era wasn't far behind Madlyn. It had been a while since the Alderanni had played a decent game and was grateful to have a pair of opponents to help sharpen her skills.

Tersen's analytical mind helped him in estimating the odds and determining the best time to fold, hold, or raise. Unfortunately for the diminutive technician, it was hard to miss the widening if his eyes whenever he had a good hand. A telling-tell if there ever was one.

On the other hand Era's luck and competency in the game had come as a surprise. The Mirialin claimed she'd only played a few times before. After winning a number of early hands it became clear she had a natural talent. If Madlyn hadn't known she was horrible at bluffing she'd have thought the archeologist was hustling them.

Regaining her composure the pilot focused on the game. As important as it was to have fun and distract the crew, her goal was to win after all. There was around where each of them chose to draw a card, trade a card, or stay. While Tersen and Madlyn drew a card, Era stayed. Then the bets were cast.

"I'm all in," Era stated shoving all her "credits" to the center of the table. She must've had an outstanding hand to go all in without drawing or trading a single card. Now the only choice left to Madlyn and Tersen was to either match her bet or fold, thus conceding the hand and the pot to the archeologist.

Tersen sighed and folded wordlessly. Madlyn merely shrugged...before matching her bet. The action made Era blink a little in surprise, her confidence in her hand waning a bit until she considered that the pilot might've been bluffing. Madlyn could see her mentally weighing the odds. She smiled inwardly as Era's mind determined the risk was worth the reward.

Straightening, Era brandished her cards with pride before declaring, "Sabaac!" It was a 22 point hand. Very effective.

Madlyn inhaled a hissing breathe while Tersen whistled in surprise. "I'd rather fall in a Sarlacc pit than upset such a brilliant woman," she stated with a mock look of exasperation, but it was obvious she wasn't fazed and Era knew it. Smirking, Madlyn lowered her cards into view. "But there are a lot of chores I don't want to do." An 8, a 5, and a 10 for a total of 23 points. " _Pure_ Sabaac."

Tersen practically shook with laughter before exclaiming, "Well done! Very well done!"

Era growled at them both, "You both just got lucky!"

"You don't get to be one of the best Sabaac players on Tatooine," rebutted the Alderanni, "Without a little luck." The remark wasn't meant to impress anyone. Declaring oneself to be the best at anything on a backwater like Tatooine was comparing oneself to some very low standards.

The Mirialin stood and glowered down at Madlyn and eyeballed the stack of flimsy. "C'mon Maddy, you seriously don't expect me to run Nav Computer diagnostics do you?" She held her hands away from her sides, "I barely know a thing about flying."

Scrapping in her "winning" Madlyn scoffed without looking up. "Yeah? I guess you'll have plenty of time to learn." Era glared and Madlyn noticed the worry creeping into her expression. Clearly, she was concerned she might fry the controls, or fly the ship into a star, or some other paranoid nonsense. Madlyn gave her a warm smile. "Cheers. It's all in good fun," She stated and reclined back in her chair, arms crossed. "Besides Jarek knows how," she gave her friend a conspiratorial wink, "You two could make a date of it."

Embarrassment coursed through Era's gaze, and for a moment Madlyn thought she'd crossed a line. She'd only meant to tease. Era had confessed she and Jarek hadn't progressed into a physical relationship as of yet and was torn between erotic frustration and romantic bliss.

At her worried expression Era smiled, causing Madlyn to relax. "All in good fun," she parroted back before adding in a coy tone, "beside it be an opportunity to... _work_ in your pilot chair."

"Oy! You better not mess around in my chair!" Madlyn declared causing Era to giggle.

Tersen stood in his own chair and gestured soothingly at the group. "Peace, my friends. We're all good-natured Sabaac players here." He looked at the pilot and archeologist catching their attention. "And I would very much rather play Sabaac then listen to you plot about bedding your men." The statement caught both women off guard and caused them to laugh. After they controlled themselves, Era excused herself.

"Want me to deal you in the next round?" Madlyn asked her retreating back and adding in a teasing tone, "Still plenty more chores to do!"

"Ha! No thank you," Era responded as she exited the galley and headed towards the stairs, "Going to try and do some research while I've got some time to myself." And with that, she was gone leaving only Madlyn and Tersen. Since it was her turn the Alderanni expertly shuffled the deck several times before dealing.

"So...'One of the best Sabaac players on Tatooine' huh?" Tersen asked coyly as he examined his cards. Madlyn nodded with a gallant smile before examining her own hand. After Tersen drew one, the Alderanni traded two. "I heard you bet a small fortune in a tournament. All so you could sucker in dozens of players into the game so you could squish'em, right?"

Madlyn recalled the scam with fondness. She'd cleaned out the house good. It would've been enough credits to get her off the planet for sure. Unfortunately, Teemo had discovered the con and took a sizable cut for his troubles. The slug had left just enough for the Smuggler to get blackout drunk at the Whomp Rats Den. Fortunately, it had also been the same night she'd met Slick...and subsequently puked on him. Despite all that it was still a cherished memory.

"Dear Tersen," she droned cheerfully, "don't worry about all that." The next turn Madlyn drew a card, but this time the Lannik stayed. Time to bet. Madlyn slid a stack of "credits" to the center of the table. It was a heavy opening bet, but it did the trick. Tersen matched it and raised another stack. He was looking to end the game...and soon. "It wasn't so much the squishing as it is relieving them of the burden of carrying all those credits." Madlyn raised the stakes again moving yet another stack of "credits" to the center of the table. She was all in and of course, Tersen matched it. "So the stakes are set _high_ then," she stated thumbing her cards maintaining her cheerful demeanor, "Mind if I raise them a bit more?"

The Lannik eyed what amounted to hours of free time at the center of the table. The golden haze was thick across his eyes. "Set them as high as you want," he declared. Madlyn didn't need a translator to tell her he was supremely confident in his hand. So was she, but the point was to win and still have fun doing it.

"I'd like to add a favor to the pot." It wasn't uncommon in high stakes Sabaac games for players to bet trinkets, heirlooms, or even other sentients. An unasked favor could be almost as valuable as any thousands of credits given the right circumstances. This being a friendly game it wouldn't be a favor of the illegal sort.

"We both know you don't have anything," Tersen replied, "so you don't need to worry yourself about asking any favor." There was a glint in his eyes as he considered her offer before extending his hand, "Still I agree." Madlyn smiled and slapped his palm, sealing the deal. Of course, if she lost then she'd owe him a favor. Good thing she had no intention of losing. Tersen Aboleth warbled with laughter before revealing his hand with a confident flourish. A solid 23 point hand. Nearly identical to the one she had the previous round. "Pure Sabaac my friend."

Madlyn looked empathetically at what would normally be a game winning hand. She sighed and leaned forward and revealed each of her cards in turn. "An Idiot, 2 of Coins, and a 3 of Sabres." Unsmilingly she leaned back and swept a hand over the upturned cards. "An Idiot's Array."

The Lannik blubbered and stammered in so much shock that the Alderanni almost thought he'd had a stroke. Once the technician owner calmed down he sighed in total disbelief. "I can't believe..." he said softly in a depressed tone. He leaned an elbow on the table edge and rested his head on his hand. Looking at the stacks of chores in front of Madlyn he said with dread, "That's a lot of work I'm going to have to do..." he shook his head looking as if he would cry as much as he might laugh, "This will ruin me."

Making sure she kept her tone calm and neutral, Madlyn spoke up, "There's still my favor."

Tersen glared at her, looking almost as rebellious as Era had. "What is it?" he asked wearily.

"Scrap the winnings," she said waving a dismissive hand at the flimsy on the table. The words caused him to sit up straight in surprise. "No sense in unbalancing the workload of the ship," she explained at his dumbfounded expression. At some point, Madlyn would have to explain to him that it wasn't about winning the pot it was about playing that she liked. It was just a shame she'd done it sober. Nothing was more fun than trying to figure out the suet if your cards when you were seeing double...and still winning. Then her mind moved onto more salacious thoughts. Perhaps she could convince Slick to join her in a private game once he got back.

At the thought of her Hunter, she was once again reminded of how long the three of them had been absent from the ship. Both Tersen and Era had shown their anxiety over Jarek and Gare respectively. She'd done her best to distract the others and keep them optimistic but even now she started to fret over her lover's welfare.

Shaking herself out of her own angst, Madlyn gestured towards Tersen's workshop at the rear of the ship. "My favor is that I would like your help finishing that swoop-bike." The Lannik was all too eager to assist. Fixing up a racing swoop was certainly a favor he could get behind.

As she followed after him she offered up a small prayer to whatever spiritual essence that controlled the galaxy to protect Slick and the others.

Blaster Fire rang out like shattering glass in a quiet room, but it didn't come from any of the attendees. Along the perimeter of the garden, six automated blasters had risen amidst the distractions to take aim at the various groups scattered about the garden.

Acting on reflex, aliens and humans alike sprinted for the nearest cover. Blasters were drawn and fire returned in equal measure. Slick found his back pressed up against a tall pillar rifle in hand. To his right Gare and Jarek, each knelt behind a pair of crumbling statues. A blaster bolt struck the pillar he stood behind causing him to flinch. Rather than shattering chunks of masonry, the plasma sent arcs of energy spider-webbing across the surface; stun rounds.

"Their using stun blasts!" he called out.

"Why would they use stun?" Jarek demanded, firing blindly around cover in an attempt to disable a nearby turret. There was the sound of shattered robotics and the weapons fire in their area died down.

"The Hutts want us to kill each other," Gare answered even though the question was a bit on the rhetorical side. "The turrets just make things a bit more interesting." Standing the Gank leveled his rifle and fired, but his shots flew just wide of his target. The turret zeroed in on him causing Gare to swear and duck back down.

"They tried poisoning us earlier!" Slick shouted angrily even as another barrage struck the eroded stone. "Why the bloody hell would they care about our lives now!?" It was bad enough they'd have to fight and possibly kill other sentients but dealing with the turrets seemed like an unnecessary hurtle.

"Did you know they'd use turrets?" Jarek asked, the anger evident in his tone.

"No. This is new," the Gank responded flatly seemingly unperturbed at the blaster fire riddling the statue above his head.

"Would you have told us if you did know?" the Pantoran spat bitterly. He didn't shout it, and Slick wasn't sure Gare had heard it over the cacophony of battle. He was sure the Gank had no intention of deceiving them as his survival depended on theirs. Still, the memory of his throat constricting from the poison made his temper rise. The omission about the poison had nearly cost him his life and though Gare had saved it the sense of betrayal festered.

Slick would have to address the issue later.

The hunter spun lowering himself to a kneeling position while simultaneously leveling his rife. He lined up the sights, centering them on the base of the turret. One deep breath and a slow exhale later he squeezed the trigger. The top of the line Czerka Arms Model 38. Sharpshooter's Rifle barked once and a split second later the turret fell silent. Slick mentally blessed Madlyn for the high-powered gift. The woman certainly knew her firearms almost as well as she knew swoop racing.

One more turret remained. Turning he saw both Jarek and Gare ducking in and out of cover in a coordinated effort to disable the blaster but their close proximity to one another made it easy for it to track their movements.

Slick leveled his rifle and focused down the scope. He inhaled, exhaled and held it halfway before squeezing the trigger again. One shot; one kill. Smiling with satisfaction, he lowered the weapon and turned to address his crewmate when he swore in alarm.

"Jarek! Contact rear!" the Pantoran shouted.

At the sound of Slick's warning, the Mandalorian spun in time to see Savo, one of Shalo's bodyguards, rushing towards him, vibro-axe in hand, violent intent in her eyes. It seemed while the Crew of the _Outcast_ had been dealing with their turret problem, Shalo and his bodyguards had opted instead to use the available cover to sneak up on the distracted trio. Shalo and his remaining bodyguard Camerlin knelt behind a statue and low wall blasters in hand while Savo had moved in close for the kill.

" _Osik_!" Jarek swore, bringing his blaster up only to have it smacked from his hands. " _Sha'buir_!" he spat angrily even as he dove forward catching his assailant by surprise. He knew from experience that the long handled pole-arm had greater reach then his _beskad_. He had two options; stay as far away or get in close and negate its advantage. Jarek chose the latter.

Gripping the haft of the weapon he found himself in a tug of war with the tall woman and was actually surprised at her strength as she managed to wrestle him back. Growling Jarek twisted bringing the weapon over his head and flipping the bodyguard over his shoulders. Savo cursed but managed to land on her feet and in a surprising display of agility twisted her arms and back bringing her face to face with the Mandalorian again.

As Jarek grappled with the female bodyguard, Gare turned to take aim at Shalo. The noble had made it clear he sought revenge for Therah and doubted he'd allow Savo the pleasure of seeking it by herself. Training his rifle on the man's location he was surprised to find that both Shalo and Camerlin exchanging fire with Fondo and Tyss. The pair of Rodians had also taken advantage of the distraction provided by turrets to move forward and flank the humans. From behind a set of low walls that might've been a fountain in a past life, they opened fire on the former noble and his mercenary bodyguard.

Gare didn't have to wonder where Torani and A0-2 were. The female Rodian and droid had taken positions behind a statue and pillar only a few meters behind Gare and Slick's now exposed locations. At first, Torani and her droid looked as if they were about to lay fire into Shalo's position but quickly adjusted their aim toward the Gank and Pantoran.

Slick reacted instantly. His rifle fired once and A0-2's weapon exploded. The Hunter was about to take a second shot when Torani's own rifle fired. The deep red plasma passed just over the Pantoran's shoulder singeing the leather. Swearing Slick ducked to the opposite side of his cover even as additional rounds shattered the stone and earth around him.

A0-2 looked down impassively at the shattered weapon before dropping it and stalking towards Gare. Gare took aim and squeezed the trigger. Three rounds hit the droid square in the chest, but the Laminate armor dissipated each shot across the surface. On a sentient being that would've caused crippling pain, but the droid didn't so much as flinch. Undaunted Gare took aim again this time focusing on the exposed areas of the joints not covered by armor. However, before he could pull the trigger A0-2 took a single long stride and swiped his left arm upward. Gare had enough time to register a compartment opening along its forearm before the integrated vibro-blade struck the barrel of his blaster. Though the weapon took the brunt of the attack, Gare felt the impact up through his arms, sending him tumbling backward. His shoulders and head struck the base of the statue causing stars to dance before his optics.

Looking up he saw A0-2 staring down at him. "One part organic," it droned in a synthesized voice, "One part robotic. Conclusion; flawed design."

 _I'll show you flawed!_ Gare thought viciously and drew his pistol. He barely managed a single shot before A0-2 smacked the weapon aside, the bolt grazed the outside of its knee sending out sparks. For a split second, the droid looked like he was listing before it shifted its weight off the damaged joint. Gare was so focused on the knee he didn't see A0-2's armored hand until it was too late. The four mechanical digits gripped the front of his mask and yanked. The Gank felt his whole body leave the ground as he flew a number of feet before crashing back down. Winded he staggered back to his feet in time to see the Droid Assassin charging towards him, vibro blade extended.

Savo's triumphant smile turned into a bloody sneer as Jarek launched his head forward. He felt, as much as heard, the cartilage of her nose crack beneath the _beskar_ iron dome of his helmet. Blood sprayed from the shattered nasal passage as she cried out in pain. Reflexively she clutched at it with both hands releasing the weapon. Jarek flipped the weapon around using the length of it to sweep the bodyguard's legs out from beneath her. Savo landed in an indignant sprawl. In spite of the pain in her nose she attempted to scramble to her feet. Jarek couldn't allow her to remain a threat.

The Mandalorian flexed his hand once and the power core inside his gauntlet surged to life. "Stay down!" he yelled as his fist slammed into the side of Savo's head. Currents of electrical discharge coursed across the mercenaries scalp and face. She screamed in utter agony. Arms flailed about as the charge caused them to spasm. Then, just as the electric arcs faded, her eyes closed and her body went limp.

Vibro-axe still in hand Jarek turned to find the next opponent. Shalo was still in an all-out firefight with Fondo and Tyss. Camerlin lay on the ground, clutching at a black cauterized hole in his chest. The pair of Rodians were pouring blaster fire into the older man only to have their shots deflected by a personal shield. At that moment Shalo managed to put a round through Tyss' eye, dropping the Rodian. Jarek contemplated joining the fray and removing them all from the _Granee Noopa_ when he checked on his own crew.

Slick and Torani were in a long range firefight, each one attempting to counter-sniper the other, but only managing to whittle away at their improvised cover. Between them and Jarek, A0-2 and Gare were squaring off. Somehow both droid and Gank had lost their blasters and were reduced to fighting hand-to-hand. Though A0-2 had height and reach, Gare had speed. Any time the droid got near Gare closed the distance and jabbed with his cybernetic arm into the weak points of A0-2's chassis.

Gare's tactics seemed to work until the droid got a hold of him. In an instant, Jarek knew what he had to do.

Overconfidence caused the death of many gladiators. Most of them at Gare's hands. He'd fought more than one bout with only his bare fists, some of them even against droids. Foolishly he'd allowed himself to believe that gave him an edge.

"The dice have no memory," he'd been told by the old Fight Masters, "your luck will always run out and if you're good enough you might survive to roll again." Truer advice has never been spoken sense.

The Gank had made a wild swing aimed at A0-9's head. In a blur of speed he saw his cybernetic fist clutched within the droids metallic grasp. Gare only had a brief moment to feel panic before the droids fist collided with his face plate. The blow sent him crashing to the ground. He just started to rise only to feel a pair of hands grab him. His feet left the ground once again as he flew into one of the low crumbling walls. The armor absorbed the worst of the impact but the air still blasted from his lungs.

Gasping for breath, he looked up through his bleary vision to see the droid assassin walk up to him.

"One part Organic. One Part Robotic," A0-2 repeated in his eerily synthetic voice as he loomed over the Gank. "Organics feel fear. Organics feel fatigue." The droid reached down and lifted Gare up by the front of his armor. Still dazed he could only offer a token resistance. "Organics have limits. Observation: You feel fear, you feel fatigue," he drew Gare closer as if to confide a secret in him and yet maintain the same filtered voice, "You have limits. Conclusion: You are flawed...weak."

Gare took a few deep breaths and managed to grip A0-2's hand and lever himself up a bit too where he was able to speak. "Observation?" he said, causing the droid to tilt his head in curiosity, "You talk too much."

At the moment, Jarek lunged forward with his newly acquired vibro-axe. The edge bit into the droids back piercing the armor and several internal components. His voice-box spewed a scrabbled bit of audio that could have been a scream. Dropping Gare, A0-2 spun around causing Jarek to yank the weapon free or get it ripped from his grasp. In a blinding surge of speed, the droid grabbed the haft of the weapon and twisted it throwing the Mandalorian off his feet. Jarek and Gare both looked up in time to see him heft the weapon one, testing its weight. Then it turned back towards Gare, raising it to strike.

For the briefest of moment Gare saw the other Gank standing over him, vibro-sword in hand, still wet with blood. "You are a mongrel," he'd hissed, "You are pack-less." And at that moment Gare had thought he would die. Beneath the heartless optics of a soulless droid, he felt the same sensation. He was going to die...as a mongrel...pack-less. A0-9 had been right. He was weak. He couldn't even save his own skin.

At that exact moment, silence coated the battlefield. The music ceased to play and was replaced by a brief klaxon alarm. All the combatants became still in various poses of attack or defense. Momentary looks of confusion crossed Rodian, human, and Pantoran alike before realization finally registered.

Relief coursed through Gare. He was still alive. He survived.

"The dance has concluded!" a voice called over the intercom. Gare recognized it as belonging to one of the _Boddahs_ but he was so dazed he had difficulty determining which one. "Lower your weapons, please. The Dinner will begin momentarily!"

All around the courtyard more turrets rose into view each one zeroing in on the remaining attendees. Gare's instincts told him that these were not set on stun and that any hostile action would result in someone's immediate execution.

Almost as soon as the declaration was made A0-2 lowered the Axe, but did not drop it. Instead, he moved to stand with Torani who, while sporting a number of near-miss blaster burns, managed to stay alive. Shalo also stood from his hiding place looking remarkable unfazed thanks to his body shield. Tyss and Fondo, however, lay not too far away. Torani looked at the noble with the same hate filled gaze Shalo had earlier reserved for Gare. The presence of the turrets seemed to be the only thing keeping the pair from ripping into each other.

Slick and Jarek helped Gare to his feet. Like Torani, Slick bore a number of near-miss carbon burns across his shoulders, legs, and even one through his hair. The Mandalorian looked as if he'd rolled through the mud with an angry dire-cat. Otherwise, both men look fine. Gare on the other hand...

"You look a sorry sight, my friend," Slick stated giving him a careful once over. Gare couldn't dispute the claim. The vibro-blade that had destroyed both his rifle and pistol had in the process gouged both his chest armor and the plate that protected the back of his hand. The rest of his armor was scuffed and scrapped and he was sure his face mask had a crack in it.

"Will you be alright?" Jarek asked.

Gare took a mental inventory and although his head still ached from a possible concussion he was fine. He nodded and Jarek let him go. "But I'm afraid things are about to get worse," he stated as he glanced over at his destroyed weapons.

"How can it possibly get worse?" Slick asked.


	18. Chapter 18 The Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running. Please read and leave a review.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain Part 4:**

 **Chapter 18: The Dinner**

 **Wheeta Palace:**

A "Dinner" the _Boddah_ had called it. By now Jarek was under no illusions that it would be anything of the sort. The "Toast" had been a poisoned affair and the "Dance" had been designed to weed out the weak. He knew the "Dinner" would be no different.

Still filling the adrenalin of their earlier combat, the remaining attendees glared hatefully at one another. Weapons gripped tightly they stood poised ready to instigate the recent hostilities. Only the barrels of the half dozen blaster turrets that lorded over them stalled any chance of dissension. Fortunately after the battle-royal of the Dance none of the remaining attendees were in any shape to cause much trouble. Everyone was sporting injuries ranging from mild bruises and abrasions to carbon burns and concussions. Sparks flew from A0-2's back where Jarek had stabbed him, but otherwise, the droid seemed unfazed and fully functional. Only Shalo remained unwounded though exhaustion seemed to be creeping up on him in his old age.

The rest of the attendees weren't so lucky. Camerlin lay propped against a crumbling stone wall, blaster hole in his chest, eyes wide in shock. Fondo and Tyss lay in unflattering sprawls across the fountain with various cauterized wounds. Fifteen feet away from Camerlin was his partner Savo, lying spread eagle. With her eyes closed and face relaxed, she could very well have been sleeping. Jarek knew better. The shock glove Tersen had integrated into his gauntlet could deliver a jolt low enough to incapacitate or high enough to fry every cell in a sentients brain. Unfortunately for Savo, Jarek had gone with the latter setting.

"It was either you or me," he thought shrewdly, "And I have my own crew to look after."

Jarek wasn't sure what the Dinner portion would hold but he wasn't looking forward to it finding out. Especially given their weapon situation. The Noble's blaster seemed low on charge much like Slick's and Torani's rifles. Both Jarek's and Gare's weapons had been destroyed along with A0-2's.

Though as a Mandalorian Jarek was not completely defenseless as he still had his flamethrower, grappling hook, _beskad_ , _ka_ l, Tyss's blaster _._ Gare managed to recover a spare blaster pistol from Slick. A0-2 still had his integrated vibro-blade and seemed content to use the Vibro-axe if need be. Shalo's personal shield seemed operational though given the number of hits it took Jarek doubted it would last much longer.

Given their limited arsenal, fatigue, and injuries Jarek was feeling trepidation for what might come next. Gare's obvious distress didn't do much to soothe his anxiety. The Gank admitted he had no idea what the rest of the _Granee Noopa_ would hold. He'd been eliminated during the Dance portion his first go around. Even when pressed he insisted he knew nothing. Despite his questionable actions during the Refreshments, Jarek and Slick were still inclined to believe him. Not that they had much choice. They were the only intact crew remaining and the resentment on both Shalo and Torani's faces was a very clear indication what their intentions were...given half the chance.

"The Dinner-which is considered to be the main event by the _Granee Noopa's_ Hutt observers," Venik explained as he and his fellow _Boddah_ lead the survivors from the courtyard through a door opposite the one they entered through. "Is often used to cleanse the proverbial palette following the Dance."

Jarek might've been feeling woozy from getting thrown around so much, but it almost sounded as if the Zabrak was enjoying himself. A glance at the Nemoidian and Weequay _Boddah_ revealed similar gleeful expressions. A discrete nod from Slick and Gare indicated they'd picked up on the eerie expressions as well. Jarek had seen such looks before. On the faces of the sycophants in Teemo's palace. He couldn't see how any sane sentient could debase themselves to ever think they...loved a Hutt.

Instantly he thought of the thin line of hypocrisy his mind was walking. He'd worked for Teemo almost two years, and at first, he had been grateful for the work, even eager for it at times. It had been a devotion based on desperation, but he had been a loyal servant none-the-less. Thinking back on his younger naive self he rolled his eyes and behind the safety of his visor sighed in disillusionment.

The Invitees are guided into a large hall, similar in design to the entrance foyer from earlier. It felt almost like a lifetime since they'd left the safety of the _Outcast_. Oh, how he yearned for its now familiar confines again not to mention Era's warm embrace. Jarek hoped the others were okay. He swore that after they survived the Hutt's Grand Dinner they'd be finished with Hutt Space altogether.

"In effect, the Dinner isn't devised to feed the players." Venik's words took Jarek a little off guard and he turned to look at the three _Boddah_ as they stood shoulder to shoulder in a doorway. "Rather, it is to fill the gullets of our Master's pets." A chill went up Jarek's spine as alarm bells went off in his mind. "Enjoy the feast," the Zabrak stated before the three of them stepped back and the door closed. There was the sound locks engaging and then silence.

Before Jarek or anyone else could react the blast doors behind them closed with an ominous boom that echoed the length of the hall. At the same time, the doors at either end of the hall also dropped and sealed. The attendees drew weapons looking around and glaring at one another unsure whom to target; each other or the 'Master's Pets' Venik had mentioned.

Answers came when several hidden panels along the length of the hall slid upwards. Several large, dog-shaped reptiles burst from the openings, thick ropes of drool hanging from their chins.

Jarek's eyes widened in recognition. The quills along their spines and the claws that dotted each food and the way they moved as a single carnivorous pack. He'd seen them before on Kalevala. Panic filled the Mandalorian as old memories from his childhood resurfaced. Memories of slathering predators skulking through the tall grass.

 _Kroot hounds!_

 **Onboard the** _ **Outcast**_ **:**

The captain's cabin was, for want of a better word, spare. There was very little in the way of personalization. The only signs that anyone was in residence were a scattering of holo-discs amidst some handwritten notes left out on the small writing desk. Any clothing was stored away along with what few hygiene and personal items Era and Jarek had brought with them. Which is to say not much.

When they finally escaped Teemo's palace the crew managed to secure their belongings before Lex's men ransacked it. Era's consisted more of her holo-texts, notes, and even a few printed books she'd acquired while at University. She also had a few images of her old friends and family; neither of which would have much to do with her since she dropped out of school. Aside from her blaster and a few trinkets she'd picked up along the way, to include the antique toolkit Jarek had gotten her, she had nothing else.

The Mandalorian, on the other hand, had less than that. He came from a nomadic warrior culture who didn't believe in coveting much outside of their clan. Their detachment from material wealth would've even impressed the Jedi had they not been historically vicious enemies. The only things Mandalorian's seemed to cling to was their armor and few personal weapons, and those only because they held cultural/familial significance.

Jarek was no exception.

Since he'd worn his full armor - _beskar'gam_ , she reminded herself-his side of the room looked even barer. Aside from a few changes of plain durable clothing, he had a few tools he used to maintain his gear, and a pack of emergency supplies he kept in a small duffle; what he'd dubbed as his 'grab-and-go' bag. One of his few possessions, the holo-text that Era had gotten him on Toydaria, sat next to the bed. He'd taken to reading excerpts of the Rodian Tales nightly; his deep rolling voice lulling her to sleep more often than not.

Era decided Jarek had a nice voice when he wasn't shouting orders.

Who was she kidding; she still liked it then. He always seemed in control, even when the feces hit the proverbial turbine. She could always see his mind processing the situation, looking for a new angle or a tactical advantage. It was a mindset he said he applied to every aspect of his life.

"Every aspect?" she'd asked coyly.

Jarek had given her a fiery look that had made her knees weaken. "Every aspect," he stated with the slyest of smirks.

Sitting on the bed Era looked over at the bracket that once held Jarek's torso armor and helmet - his _Buc'ey_ and _Beskar'gam_. As thoughts of him turned to concern for his well-being she took a moment to take a few steadying breathes to keep her anxiety at bay. They'd received no word from the palace which was worrisome, but in the same stroke had also received no word from the staff of their demise. The Mirialin had to remind herself that at that point no news was good news.

Era contemplated rejoining Tersen and Madlyn who were in the galley trying to distract themselves with a game of Sabaac. Needing a moment to herself she decided against it. Perhaps she'd take the time for some of her other hobbies. Like doing some more research on one of the lost treasure ships of the old Confederacy of Independent Systems - the _Sa Nalor_ perhaps. She'd made some progress recently, but had gotten distracted by so many recent missions.

As she looked at Jarek's empty armor bracket a new topic of research entered Era's mind. She'd studied Mandalorian Culture and she could speak and write their language. She was practically sleeping with one of them for kriff's sake and yet she still had questions. More importantly, she had questions about Jarek and where he came from. He'd confessed to not leaving Mandalorian space of his own free will, and he had the scars to indicate the departure had been a grievous affair.

She knew that when a clan forces out one of its members they were labeled as _Dar'Manda_ ; no longer Mandalorian. The phrase _Dar'Manda_ was derived from the concept of _Manda_. _Manda_ is a mystical concept in Mandalorian philosophy and religion. It was derived from the old belief in a literal heaven, described as "a combination of the collective state of being, the essence of being Mandalorian, and an over-soul." To be part of it, a Mandalorian must understand their culture and truly live out its ideals. Otherwise, they would be a _Dar'Manda_ \- someone who was ignorant of their heritage and would have no soul and no afterlife. This was regarded as a fate worse than death. This emphasis on culture helped to preserve the identity of the Mandalorians even when scattered across the galaxy.

Jarek had never once stated he was _Dar'Manda_. Era doubted he'd tell her even if he was given the cultural stigma that went along with such a label. And yet he didn't carry himself as a warrior without a culture or heritage. More like a man drove by it. So why did he leave his home system? And why was he still being pursued?

Era had run from her share of problems back on Onderon, mainly out of a desire to survive and to forget. She recalled the first few sleepless nights where she'd been worried those that had killed her team would soon come after her. They never did and she quickly realized they never would since they'd gotten what they wanted. According to Madlyn the group that chased Jarek was much better armed than anything the Mirialin had ever faced and, of what she knew of the culture, much better trained as well.

But stang it all, who were they? And why did they want Jarek so desperately as to chase him light-years across the galaxy? Questions without answers. Era didn't like those and Jarek certainly wasn't divulging anything soon. The man may have shared her bed but he wasn't quick to share every detail of his past.

Era went to her bag and started rifling through its contents pulling out what few discs and notes she had on her boyfriend's culture. 'Boyfriend?" the word still seemed foreign to her, but it was the best way to describe his role in their relationship, seeing as 'lover' indicated a more...intimate pairing.

Era grabbed 'Mandalorians: Identity and Language' along with 'Mandalorian Identity and Its Influence on Genomes.' Both texts were the more common sources of knowledge and were a good reference for her research. She also snatched up Gnost Durel's archive entries where he wrote extensively on the early history of the Mandalorians during the time of the Old Republic. Lastly, Era grabbed ' _Akaanati'kar'oya'_ (The War of Life and Death) which covered the ancient Mandalorian creationist theology.

She admitted it was a lot of reference material, but much like Jarek's lifestyle, it was light compared to the number of texts covering other civilizations. Stang, she had more information on the Jedi then she did on Mandalorians. The warrior culture wasn't one to share its deepest knowledge to many outside of the culture. Very few in academia had the stomach to embrace their way of life in order to learn it either.

Even if Era didn't learn anything new about Jarek, it was only sensible that she refresh her knowledge of his culture. During her early years at university she'd dismissed the _Mando'ade_ as a typical warrior race that had once ravaged the galaxy like a scourge, but now after meeting and somehow falling for one she was starting to see the appeal. Stars knew her own cultural heritage left much to be desired despite its deep roots in the old Jedi religion.

Depositing her materials onto her desk, Era pulled her data-pad towards her and connected to the HoloNet. With so little information to start her investigation, she typed in the one thing she did know.

"Clan...Orion."

 **Wheeta Palace:**

 _Kroot Hounds!_ Jarek thought in alarm as old memories and fears coursed through his mind. Eight grey skinned reptilian creatures stalked back and forth on four clawed feet. A series of quills sprouted out of the skin in a mane starting at the base of their skull and ending just past their shoulders. The creatures were five feet in length and their shoulder barely came up to Jarek's hip. Deep black eyes sat above long lizard-like snouts. Within the maw were two rows of very sharp looking teeth.

" _That's not right_ ," Jarek thought in puzzlement.

These creatures a mix of browns, tans, and oranges colors. Recalling that Kroot Hounds had red eyes, with bird-like snouts, and were a mottled blue/green coloration, Jarek realized his mistake. Not Kroot Hounds.

"Massiffs," Gare whispered acknowledging Jarek's skepticism.

Native to desert environments, massiffs were snarling hunters with powerful and dangerous bites. The creature's spines afforded it an extra level of defense, and its large eyes allowed it to see well at night. An average massiff stood at roughly one meter high, and the species was found on a variety of worlds, typically in desert habitats such as Tatooine. Jarek had seen them in Teemo's palace as their powerful claws eviscerated luckless slaves tossed into the arena. Gare had also fought them, though at least he had been armed at least.

Speaking of armed, Jarek wasn't liking the odds. Though the hounds barely outnumbered them by a mere four to three ratio, the massiffs were fresh, while the attendees were worn from the previous events. What firearms they had were undercharged while only Jarek and A0-2 carried melee weapons. They certainly wouldn't stand a chance with so much animosity in the air. Jarek could sense that despite the encroaching danger each attendee was torn between fighting the beasts and killing each other. That would not do.

"Whatever has happened," the Mandalorian stated without looking at the others, "We stand a better chance of surviving if we work together." He knew Gare and Slick were on board, but he was skeptical of the others. Having suffered recent loses at one another's hands each he understood their hesitancy. Torani gave a derisive snort but nodded while A0-2 remained silently focused on the newest threat. Shalo also remained silent though he seemed to be struggling to maintain his composure. Jarek looked over at him and stated, "We stay together we stay alive." The former noble glared back at him and offered a short clipped nod.

Now all that was left...was to survive.

Gare watched the four massiffs stalk back in forth across the width of the hall. They issued challenges and snarled menacingly but didn't attack. As the drool dripped from their maws it was obvious they were hungry. Perhaps the Hutt's beastmaster had deliberately starved them so as to make them more aggressive. Teemo had used similar tactics in his own arena. Gare nearly shivered at the memory of salivating kathhounds, massiffs, and other creatures lunging at him baying for blood - his blood.

Despite their evident hunger the massiffs hesitated to attack. Likewise, an additional four massiffs paused in front of Jarek, Slick, and A0-2. Being pack hunters, the beasts were probably weighing the odds and looking for the best way to take down individuals rather than the group as a whole.

"We stay together, we stay alive." Jarek's words rang with truth. Gare himself had examined the odds and determined the Mandalorian was right. The only way any of them survived was if _they_ fought together. It was the only way _he_ would survive.

The moment the beasts had escaped their kennels the attendees had reflexively split into two groups to cover either end of the hall. Jarek, A0-2, and Slick guarded one end while Shalo, Gare, and Torani covered the opposite. Though numerically they were at a disadvantage; from a tactical standpoint, the attendees held the 'figurative' high ground. The massiffs could only come from two directions and both avenues were covered. The problem lay in a lack of adequate firepower which they were sorely lacking.

Unfortunately, survival didn't seem to be foremost in everyone's mind.

The massiffs as of yet seemed content to stalk the group from afar, possibly realizing their advantage wasn't much of one, and thus waited for an opening. Little did they know they were about to get one.

Gare caught movement out of the corner of his eye and instincts flared in warning. Without looking he jerked he left hand up to block. His cybernetic digits came into contact with Shalo's wrist and the blaster held there. Shalo had brought up the weapon leveled it at the side of Gare's head just behind his left ear; in his blind spot. Gare's split-second reaction had saved his life, causing the pistol to miss its mark. The plasma bolt hissed behind his helmet so close he could feel the heat of it.

Despite having just assured Jarek they needed to work together, the elder human had opted instead to settle his grudge with the Gank. Gare had expected such treachery but was surprised the noble would choose _that_ moment to exact it. Unfortunately, the bolt that was meant for Gare struck Torani just below the collar. The Rodian squealed in pain as she fell to the floor, dropping her weapon, and clutched at her wound.

The former gladiator reacted on pure reflex, years of close quarter training taking over. To the sound of shattering cartilage, he struck the man's nose in a vicious pistol whip. Stunned, Shalo did nothing to stop Gare from grabbing his arm and flipping him over his shoulder. The noble yelled in alarm as he landed on the smooth tiled floor and slid several feet away. Still dazed he staggered to his feet clutching his bloody nose.

Staring hate-filled eyes at the Gank, Shalo began to take aim with his blaster once more when a noise behind him gave him pause. Realization and fear rippled across his face when he saw all four massiffs poised mere feet from him. He shifted his aim and pulled the trigger only to find the weapon's charge was fully depleted.

Looking at the weapon and then the approaching beasts, Shalo sighed in resignation. "Well...stang," he swore as the first massiff lunged, mouth agape.

The sound of savage growls, terrified pained screams, coupled with the grotesque sounds of rending flesh filled the hall. It seemed to be what the rest of the beasts were been waiting for.

Slick couldn't help but look when the blaster had gone off. He'd turned just in time to see Torani hit the floor, a fresh wound in her neck. Further left he saw Gare flip and toss Shalo down the hall and directly into the paths of four very hungry massiffs. The resulting slaughter was almost enough to make him want to vomit. He'd hunted enough predators to know what ravaged prey looked like, but there was something about watching fellow sentients getting mauled to death that truly bothered him.

"Watch your own side!" Gare shouted. Slick had a split second to realize the Gank was yelling at him before turning and leveling his rifle. He barely had another second to take aim and squeeze the trigger before the four massiffs closed the distance. The high powered round struck the nearest massiff just to the left of its head, piercing its main body cavity and rupturing its vital organs. It was dead before it even hit the ground.

Before Slick could take pride in the efficiency of his aim he turned to find another target. He expected to see A0-2 standing as a metallic guardian to take down the charging massiffs with his vibro-axe. Instead, he only saw Jarek firing away with his pistol, _beskad_ gripped in the other hand. The Mandalorian successfully dropped another beast but his weapon hissed empty just as the next massiff leaped for him. Slick started to take aim when he saw the fourth massiff barreling towards him. No time to get his weapon up in time, Slick drew it across his body like a quarterstaff just as the beast lunged. Nearly two-hundred pounds of predator collided with him and they both went down onto the hard floor. Fortunately, the angle of Slick's weapon prevented the jaws of the beast from ripping out his jugular. Unfortunately, that left a gaping maw filled with sharp teeth trying to gnaw its way through the stock of his brand-new rifle. Lines of putrid drool mixed with gag-worthy breath splattered his chest and face. His muscular arms strained to keep the beast at bay as inch by painful inch it drew closer.

"Where is that kriffing droid!" he thought almost indignantly, "I can't die like this."

The four massiffs looked up from the gore pile that at once been Shalo Sherin and eyes settled directly on Gare. Taking a firm stance the Gank readied his blaster. A part of his mind had yelled at him to fire into the mass of gnawing beasts but his blaster already had a limited charge and he wasn't confident it'd have the power to take down a full grown massiff at medium range, let alone four.

Four reptilian heads, splashed in red blood, lowered and hissed in a challenge. Gare's more animalistic ancestry couldn't help but growl in response, and he could even feel the hackles rise on his back. The 'fight or flight' reflex came and went and was quickly replaced by 'kill or be killed.' As he reaffirmed his aim Gare was determined not to be the latter.

One of the massiff's barked a command and all four beasts charged. Gare squeezed the trigger. The first bolt struck home staggering the lead massiff. A second bolt dropped it. He took aim at another and fired only to have his first shot go wide as the massiff juked at the last moment. His follow up shot struck its legs causing it to fall wounded.

By then the other two massiff's closed the distance and leaped. Gare ducked under the first, but he still felt its outstretched claws rake his side. His flank flared with pain but he had no choice but to ignore it. The other massiff's jaws clamped down on his cybernetic arm. As the beast landed, its weight and momentum nearly dragging Gare off his feet.

Nearly.

The Gank's enhanced knee joints kept him upright. He was even able to draw his arm back in, bringing the massiff in closer. The animal gnawed determinedly at the robotic appendage obviously confused as to why its teeth hadn't ripped flesh from bone. Before it could release the inorganic appendage, Gare placed the blaster against the predator's skull and pulled the trigger. The pressure eased off his arm as the beast slumped to the floor.

Just then a massive weight collided with his back and he was slammed to the floor next to his latest prey. He knew without looking that the second massiff had taken advantage of Gare's focus to flank him and attack from his vulnerable side. It had worked. Worse still the blaster slipped from his grasp and slid out of reach. Gare didn't waste time going for the weapon, he knew it to a futile gesture. Instead, he flipped over onto his back just in time to catch the pair of jaws aimed for his throat. The massiff hissed and growled angrily as it struggled to clamp the Gank's soft neck within his bloody maw.

Though focused on the most immediate problem, Gare couldn't help but notice a second issue taking place. As he was dealing with the pair of massiffs, the massiff he had wounded earlier had redirected its attention to what it perceived to be an easier prey; the wounded Torani. Still clutching at her wound, the Rodian also seemed to realize her vulnerability and scrambled backward towards her rifle. The weapon had been unwieldy for a sentient of her size, to begin with, but one-handed she could barely lift it.

An ear-splitting scream issued from her mouth as the massiff lunged and clamped its teeth onto her arm. It shook its head jerking the arm violently to the sound of flesh tearing, and snapping bones.

"A0-2 help me!" she cried out. As if by magic the droid materialized next to her. Raising its vibro-axe A0-2 slammed it down into the body of the beast. The massiff howled in pain releasing Torani's ruined arm. Gare glanced over from his own plight just in time to see it reach about in a vain attempt to attack at the thing that was hurting it only to go rigid when the droid gave the pole-arm a twist within the beast's chest cavity.

As the massiff when limp, A0-2 turned its dispassionate gaze upon its master. Torani lifted her hand from the blaster wound and reached for her companion. "A0-2...med-pack!" The droid didn't move to assist. Instead, it tilted its head as if in a query. Torani coughed up flecks of blood but still reach out for the droid. "A0-2 I need a med-pack! Now!"

Gare could barely hear the droids response as his own massiff's jaw drew inexorably closer. Yet he heard exactly what he needed to. "Master has sustained critical injury. Any aid would be futile. Conclusion; euthanasia only viable option. Goodbye master."

Jarek heard Torani's scream for help but was too busy dealing with his own problems. The massiff's jaws were snapping scant inches from his visor coating it in slobber. If he hadn't been so focused on keeping the creature at bay he might've cringed in revulsion.

He mentally ran down his list of options. He'd already tried kneeing the beast which had only served to distract it temporally but not long enough to reach his blaster or _beskad_. His _kal_ was still in his belt but he'd need to free one of his hands in order to grab it and he needed both just to keep the beast at bay. He was far too close to use his flamethrower and his grappling hook was useless; not that he could trigger either. His shock gauntlets required a specific wrist motion to activate, but he could barely move them.

Glancing to his left he saw Slick was in a similar predicament with a massiff gnawing on the stock of his rifle to get at the Pantoran's blue flesh. In some ludicrous part of Jarek's mind he couldn't help but think that Madlyn was going to be spitting mad at him for scratching up the rifle she'd just bought him. Never mind his scuffed up boots. Jarek was lucky to have his _beskar'gam_ as protection from claws and teeth, but Slick, being the hunter he was, preferred lightweight apparel over heavy armor. He might change his tune if they survived.

 _When_ they survived. Jarek would be damned if he let his crew die in some Hutt's twisted idea of a 'Grand Dinner!'

The Mandalorian glared back up at the massiff and snarled in defiance. " _Ash'amur, chakaar_!" he yelled as he kicked upward with all his might. His armored knee plate connected with the animal's soft groin area. The massiff squealed more in annoyance than pain but it still caused it to ease its attempt to chew through Jarek's _buc'ey_ for a moment. A moment was all Jarek needed.

His hand flashed to his belt. There was a glint of light on steel just before the _kal_ plunged into the massiff's flank. Several inches of metal sank into the soft flesh just behind its right forelimb. Its earlier squeal morphed into a shriek of pain which was cut short as Jarek twisted the knife ripping through its heart. Unfortunately as the beast went limps its two-hundred pounds of mass collapsed directly onto the Mandalorian.

Jarek swore loudly as the wind rushed from his lungs. He tried to shift the beast off of him only to find his exhausted arms could barely function without screaming in protest.

"A bit of help wouldn't go amiss!" he heard Slick call out. Jarek looked over to see the massiff had given up on trying to chew through the Pantoran's weapon and instead had planted it forelimbs on it and reaching its long snort over to snap at his face. Even with Slick's arms fully extended the biting maw was entirely too close for comfort.

Thinking fast Jarek flipped the blade around in his hand and eyed his target. At barely ten feet away it wasn't the furthest thing he'd thrown at, but he'd never made a shot on his back pinned beneath a putrid dead animal before. But he had to try, and for Slick's sake, he needed to succeed.

"Wait for my mark," he recalled his father telling him. " _Udesii_." Jarek controlled his breathing taking slow deep breathes. "Do not think of it like an animal. It is simply a target." Jarek took another breath and focused on the soft flesh of the massiff's neck. "Clear your mind." He saw where the blade would penetrate and curled is arm willing every last ounce of his remaining strength into it. His focus was as sharp as the blade he held. He took one more deep breath. "Exhale," he released the air holding it half way and his gaze steadied. "And...Fire."

Jarek arm flicked faster than his eyes could register and the blade spun through the space separating him and his target in the span of a single blink. It appeared just a quick in the side the massiff's neck. Even the beast was shocked by the sudden appearance and the accompanying pain. It reared and scrambled back several paces to scrape at the knife handle with its paw in order to dislodge it. Taking full advantage of the situation Slick flipped his rifle around and despite being coated in a liberal amount of slobber and blood took aim and squeezed the trigger.

Gare snarled up at the gaping maw of the massiff. He felt his pulse pound in his ears as a fresh wave of adrenaline coursed through his system. It was better than any stim shot he'd ever taken. The pain faded just as his muscles were suffused with new strength. He gripped the upper and lower portions of the massiff's jaws tightly. Sensing a shift in the battle mechanics, the animal attempted to pull away, but Gare held fast.

He'd been forced into this fight. He hadn't chosen it, none of them had, and he hated the Hutts all the more for it. The Hutts wanted good sport, well then he'd give it to them. He'd shown them his cunning in the first challenge, and his tenacity in the second. Now he'd show them his savagery. That was what they wanted after all.

A growl rolled out from beneath his mask and he began to twist the massiff's jaws and its head along with them. The beast whimpered and clawed at the floor trying to back out of the Ganks grasp, but Gare refused to let it go. He relished the scent of its fear, it further fueled his rage. A blood-curdling roar filled Gare's lungs as he twisted the massiff's jaws. Its neck gave off an audible wet snap and its body fell twitching. As Gare stood he watched as its legs kicked out spasmodically in an attempt to escape, not realizing it was already dead.

Gare looked left and right scanning for additional targets. The air reeked of ozone, carbon burns, and the sickeningly sweet scent of blood. The sounds of the dying intermingled with the low hisses and growls of stalking predators. His side gave an involuntary spasm of pain. Reaching down he touched the raw slash and his fingers came away bloody. The beast had gotten a lucky shot and its claws had made short work of his body armor. The blood loss was minimal but the pain remained distracting.

The Gank caught movement out of the corner of his eye and leveled his blaster. When had he picked that up? The armored figure rose from beneath one of the coliseum beasts. He seemed to stagger on unsteady legs. While one hand gripped his helmeted head the other held a curved length of steel. Even in the dim light of the fighting arena, there was no mistaking the dark oily liquid that dripped off the edged weapon.

The light caught the gleaming surface of the armor revealing a myriad of scorch marks, splashes of liquid, and bright sheens where claws and blades alike had scoured tough iron plating.

The warrior turned seeming to sense he was being watched. The T-shaped visor fixed its gaze on Gare. It tilted slightly to one side as if in confusion. "Gare?" he questioned. The Gank's breath hitched in his throat at the sound if his name. He narrowed his own gaze at the Mandalorian; his friend and captain...and his adrenalin spiked again. The fight wasn't over. He still needed to win. He still needed to survive.

The blaster felt heavy in his hand as he brought it to bare.

He needed to survive...

"Gare!" this time the voice came from Slick. The Pantoran stood, rifle in hand, clothes soaked in blood and what Gare could only assume was drool. The big-game hunter glared at the gladiator but didn't raise his weapon as Gare had expected. "The fight is over," Slick stated.

For some reason, those words, not his name, drew him out of his combat haze. The adrenalin spiked high that had clouded his vision and judgment fell away like a cheap curtain. He cursed at himself in disgust as he realized he was still pointing his blaster at Jarek, his friend, and captain, and hastily lowered it.

"Yes," he said, chest heaving as he fought to catch the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Along with the abating adrenalin came the waves of pain from his side, but he still ignored them, they weren't critical after all. "It is over."

"No, I'm afraid it is not."


	19. Chapter 19 Closing Ceremony

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running. Please read and leave a review.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain**

 **Chapter 19: Closing Ceremony**

 **Nal Hutta: Wheeta Palace:**

"No, I'm afraid it is not."

They turned to see two of the three _Boddah_ standing in the open doorway. Venik and the Nemoidian. It seemed that with the death of Shalo, there was no need for his crew's _Boddah_ to remain. Neither sentient gave the various corpses so much as a sidelong glance, nor did they react to the smell of carbon burns and congealing blood.

"What do you mean it's not over?" Jarek demanded, fingers curling into fists. Though Venik was only a representative of their esteemed patron he was quickly becoming the focus of his frustration. "Was that not the Dinner portion?" he asked gesturing to the heaps of dead bodies.

At that point, the _Boddahs_ took in rest of the hall. Their gazes slid over the eviscerated heap of meat that had once been Shalo without as much as a pause. They barely even acknowledged Torani's limp form propped against the wall. The Nemoidian did shake his head at the massiffs and 'tsked' mumbling, "such a waste."

Jarek couldn't help but wonder how much they must've seen in service to the Hutts to not be fazed by the death and misery around them. He wondered long it would've taken, working for Teemo before he got so jaded.

Thinking back to how easily he'd dealt with Savo in the arena, Vrixx'tt on Geonosis, Trex, and Drombb on Ryloth, or the many other minions in Teemo's palace. He had killed so many sentients sense the time of the _Verd'Goten._ It alarmed him in an odd way how he wasn't losing much sleep. And yet he saw the _Boddah_ as jaded?

" _Walking that fine line of hypocrisy once again_ ," he thought viscously of himself.

Venik limped forward a step and bowed respectfully. "It was the Dinner, yes," he confirmed earning yet more confused looks from the others. He and the Nemoidian gestured towards the entrance to the hall adding, "Now we must have the Closing Ceremony."

"And what, pray tell," Slick growled, hand gripping his rifle tightly, "is that?" All except A0-2 who remain impassive as ever shared the Pantoran's annoyance.

As the pair of _Boddah_ escorted the survivors from the hall, Jarek paused by Shalo Sharin's remains. Although he detested the notion, he knelt. Plucking the personal sheild generator from the former noblemen's he examined it breifly before tucking it into his pocket.

" _Might prove useful_ ," the Mandalorian thought as he hurried to catch up with the _Boddahs_.

The Nemoidian began to explain, "The Closing Ceremony is where the winners, should any survive, are declared. If a group is the only one that managed survive both the Dance and Dinner, they are considered the victors."

Glancing around it was obvious to Jarek who the winners were then. His crew was the only intact group of attendees still standing. Shalo's group was completely destroyed, and only A0-2 remained of Torani's crew.

"However," the Nemoidian stated as they drew near yet another set of doors, "Should two groups remain by the end of the Dinner, a champion must be chosen to represent each group to determine the victor."

"How exactly is a victor determined?" Jarek asked though he was sure he already knew the answer.

"Single combat," Venik answered in an even tone, "To the death."

All three members of the _Outcast_ groaned in a combination of frustration and exhaustion. They'd already fought two pitched battles in the span of less than an hour. Now either Gare, Slick, or Jarek was expected to take on a Droid Assassin in a one-on-one bout? It wasn't that it wasn't doable, it was just that they were all ready for this prolonged nightmare known as the _Granee Noopa_ to be over.

At that moment the door opened revealing that they were back at the arena. Everything was the same as they had left it except that the bodies of Camberlin, Savo, Fondo, and Tyss were all gone. Only bloodstains and churned earth were all that remained.

Without even waiting for a command, A0-2 strutted halfway out to the center of the arena. Turning it waited eyes fixed on Jarek and his crew. As Gare leaned against the wall for support tending to his bleeding flank, Slick and Jarek readied their weapons.

"Which one of you will represent the rest?" Venik asked.

Jarek knew without even thinking that it would be him to volunteer. He was the Captain, and he was also the one who took this job. It was his responsibility. Slick was good at long range combat but Jarek doubted the Pantoran could withstand an up close and personal encounter with a droid's fist. Gare was injured by the massiff during the Dinner and had already been soundly beaten by A0-2 in the Dance. The Mandalorian with his _beskad_ and heavy _beskar'gam_ was the obvious choice. It should've been a simple matter of convincing Slick to stand down, but then-

"The Champion has been selected." The words took Jarek and Slick off guard. Neither of them had moved. Looking over to where Gare had been previously nursing his wounds, they saw the Gank had stepped forward standing tall as if no injury plagued him.

"Gare you can't!" Jarek called out and he and Slick moved to block his path. "You're injured!" He stated, gesturing to the bloody bacta patch that covered his crewmate's side.

Jerking his head towards the droid still waiting outside Gare replied, "As is he. Besides," he looked over Jarek's shoulder and fixed his gaze on the droid. "I have a score to settle with this one."

"Now is not the time for grudge matches," Slick argued placing a hand on Gare's shoulder gaining his attention, "We have to be smart about this."

Indicating his lower spine and the outside of his left knee, the former Gladiator explained, "He took that vibro-axe to the small of his back and a blaster bolt to his knee hydraulic." Checking his blaster he continued to say, "His balance will be off, and it will affect his speed." He looked over at the Pantoran. "Smart enough for you?"

Slick looked as if he was going to argue when Venik chimed in. "The choice has been made," the Zabrak stated, "It is a moot point." Gesturing out the door towards the droid he added in a lordly tone, "The Closing Ceremony awaits."

Taking one last look at his companions Gare offered a smile even though they couldn't see it. "Of the three of us, I stand the best chance in close quarters," he gestured at his various cybernetics. "Plus I took a stim for the pain, and the bacta patch will take care of everything else." Looking directly at Jarek, optics connecting with impassive visor Gare added in a deep earnest tone, "I have to do this Jarek."

Jarek wasn't sure how, but he could sense that it _was_ Gare that had to take this path and only Gare. The _Granee Noopa_ had claimed a part of his spirit as much as his arm in his first goes around. He needed to do this to prove it to himself that he could. To prove he wasn't weak. Of all the things Jarek knew about the Gladiator, that was one thing he could understand and relate too.

Before Gare could step away, Jarek placed his hands on his shoulders. Looking him directly in the eye the Mandalorian said, "Remember...it's not the size of the beast in the fight." Jarek thumped a fist on the Gank's chest plate before adding, "It is the size of the fight in the beast."

Gare held his gaze a moment longer before nodding and stepping passed his crewmates. The moment Gare stepped across the threshold and out into the arena the hatch slammed shut. Jarek cursed and ran up to the door where only a clear-plastoid porthole allowed him to see. "What's the meaning of this?" Slick demanded.

Venik bowed his head apologetically. "The rules are clear. Only one Champion per group. We can't allow any chance that you will help him." Gare looked back at them also confused, but only briefly. The Gank sighed and nodded in acceptance of the obvious fact. He was going at it alone. Jarek slammed his fist in frustration again just as Gare continue out towards his opponent and his fate.

The moment the hatch closed behind him, Gare knew he was very much on his own. He saw Jarek and Slick pounding at the clear-plastoid viewports. They yelled at the _Boddah_ , obviously trying to get the doors open, but were only met with refusal and quiet apologies.

The only way out of the arena was to either win or die.

The Assassin Droid stood tall and silent waiting for Gare to approach. It wasn't eager or anxious. It simply waited with infinite patience. As inhuman as could be.

If A0-2 had a death wish, Gare was more than happy to oblige. The droid had proven time and again over the course of the Grand Dinner that it had no regard for organic life. It had stood by impassively as one of its own died from poisoning. It had disregarded the safety of Torani in order to mock and toy with Gare during the Dance. Its worst crime of all, during the Dinner, Gare had witnessed what he had done to Torani. The female Rodian was lying in critical condition, begging for aid from the thing that should've been her compatriot. Instead, A0-2 had broken her neck.

"Conclusion; euthanasia only viable option. Goodbye master." His words sent chills down his spine as much as they made his blood boil.

Yes, if the droid had a death wish, Gare was more than happy to facilitate.

As he left the doorway behind and approached the droid Gare made a show of checking his blaster. Ostensibly it appeared as if he was checking to charge which was halfway depleted. In reality, he was doing what he'd been taught. Putting on a show. He was once again a Gladiator - an entertainer.

And he hated every second of it but was what he knew. He hoped the Hutts enjoyed the show. Gare knew that given half the chance he'd enjoy killing them.

Stopping several yards away from his opponent, Gare sized up his competition. Taller with a longer reach and he knew first-hand A0-2 was stronger and faster. The Gank would have to up his game if he stood any chance of surviving. He rolled his shoulders once before gesturing with his robotic arm. "Let's do this," he stated.

A0-2 cocked its head in a way that made it seemed amused. "There was a 67% probability that you wouldn't face me," its head straightened and it shrugged, "Organics scare easily."

Its tone wasn't mocking but the insult was plain to hear. Gare gritted his teeth before pointing a thump at his chest. "I'm only part organic," he stated.

Again A0-2 cocked its head in amusement once again. "Part of nothing is still nothing."

Gare's cybernetic hand clenched into a fist while his other prepared to go for his blaster.

There was no music this time to indicate the start of the "Ceremony." Instead, a simple klaxon sounded through the intercom and combat commenced. It reminded Gare in so many ways of the arena in Teemo's palace. There were Hutt overlords cheering in some safe room. A small army of sycophants and slaves like Venik and the Nemoidian surrounded them. And he was about to fight for his life for a reward. Bitterly he hoped they found the fight as entertaining as his sick and twisted former employer had.

The memories of those many fights beneath the jeering cheers of a crowd that bade for blood filled him with rage. He would use that rage to tear A0-2 apart just as he had done countless other Gladiators. He would prove he wasn't a mongrel. He would prove he wasn't weak.

The moment the klaxon sounded A0-2 moved. A normal opponent-adjusted its feet the split second before they attacked. It was a side effect of shifting one's weight to better propel themselves forward. It was a quirk Gare had seen hundreds of time to help anticipate other fighters. A0-2 didn't do that. One moment it was standing still and the next it was running directly at him.

Before Gare could react, A0-2's arm swept up catching him full on in the chest. His feet left the ground and he flew several feet back before landing. The speed had taken Gare completely by surprise. He'd thought the damage the droid had sustained would slow it down. He was wrong.

"Overconfidence will get you killed, runt," the Gank had said even as blood dripped from his blade.

Gare rolled overdrawing his pistol and squeezed the trigger as A0-2 advanced on him again. Just as before the bolts were absorbed by the laminate plating and distributed across its chassis. By the time the last bolt impact, the droid was on the Gank again. Reaching down it grabbed the front of his armor and with little effort flung him six feet into the side of a crumbling wall. Gare grunted upon impact and shook his head as bits of stone plinked off the top of his head.

"Armor absorbed the worst of the impact," he thought to himself groaning as he drew breath and focused, "but for how much longer?"

A0-2 stalked over to him again. Scrambling to his feet the Gank swung his cybernetic fist around striking the side of its head. A0-2's head snapped to the left only to swivel back around with only a slight dent in the plating.

Gare only had time to swear once before the droid grabbed and threw him once more. The Gank hit a column and slid to the ground gasping for air. He looked up in time to see the droid slowly walking towards him.

"Organics have limits," it said in its eerily synthesized voice, "Your limit is reached. Conclusion: You are inferior." The droid was toying with him again. It had the strength and speed, not to mention the vibro-sword integrated into its arm. It could kill him at any time. Stang, it could've killed him at the very beginning!

Gare wouldn't give it the satisfaction. Scrambling to his feet and took off at a sprint. As he ran he pulled a pair of smoke grenades from his pouches. Pulling the pins he lobbed each of them. A split second later they popped and white clouds billowed up. Though not as hot as outside, the humidity within the arena would help the smoke linger and aid in giving Gare more cover and concealment. He needed every advantage he could get.

Taking position behind the fountain, Gare drew his pistol and checked its charge again. A little under half full. Thinking fast he tweaked the settings on the weapon. If his modifications were right instead of firing several low powered shots, which wouldn't penetrate the laminate armor, he'd get at least four overcharged shots. Grinning beneath his mask, Gare relished at the surprise it would give the droid.

As if on cue he heard the telltale signs of A0-2's approach. Despite its speed and strength, there was no covering up the sounds of mechanical servos and metallic feet striking the stone.

Standing, Gare leveled his blaster and fired. A0-2 stood expecting the blaster bolt to dissipate the same as the others. Its voice box squealed as it took the overcharged blast straight to the chest. It staggered back a step before glancing down at the star-shaped blackened patch on its chest. Looking up at Gare who was already preparing to take another shot, A0-2 started to advance again. The next shot drove the droid to a knee, expanding the black mark on its torso. Gare shot again, this time knocking the droid off its feet as the laminate plates covering its chest cracked, sending shards in all directions.

The Droid Assassin started to rise and Gare stepped forward leveling the blaster at its head. One last overcharged shot at close range would do the trick for sure. Just as A0-2 looked up, Gare pulled the trigger...the power-cell hissed fully depleted. Gare swore and attempted to smash the droid's skull in with the weapon. A0-2 moved faster and blocked it before delivering a palm strike to the Gank's abdomen.

Gare stumbled back before falling. He looked back in time to see A0-2 struggling to his feet. Tossing the pistol aside, Gare drew a small holdout blaster from his boot. No time to overcharge the power-cell he began squeezing the trigger. A0-2 staggered under the barrage but continued to advance. Gare clambered to his a standing position still firing away doing his best to aim for the droids exposed chest, but A0-2 was smart enough to shield it with its still armored hands. By the time his blaster hissed empty the droid was within arm's reach and Gare was pressed up against a wall.

Both Jarek and Slick watched in alarm as Gare curled up and fell to the ground. The droid had delivered a horrific gut punch that they felt even through the door. They had demanded and begged that the _Boddah_ open the door all the way up to the commencement of the fight only to be refused each time. Not even the threat of bodily harm would persuade them.

The Mandalorian and Pantoran were forced to sit and watch. They were helpless to stop the droid from flinging Gare across the arena like a child's toy and winced with each subsequent impact. Slick had voiced admiration at the Ganks ingenuity by using the grenades to conceal his movements and give him time to form a strategy. They'd cheered when the smoke parted just enough to show Gare fire his overcharged blaster dropping the droid.

That joy turned to dread when it appeared the blaster's power-cell was drained and A0-2 gained the upper hand. It now stood gripping Gare by the front of his armor just as it had during the latter moments of the Dance. Unfortunately this time Jarek wasn't there to save his _shebs_.

"C'mon Gare. Fight!" Slick murmured, hands clenched on the window frame. Jarek mirrored his stance willing the former Gladiator do something. The Mandalorian closed his eyes praying that his crewmate did not give up. To show the Hutt's that he would not go quietly. Show them all that he was the warrior that he had been and still claimed to be.

"So that's it?" he thought bitterly trying to goad his companion by sheer thought alone into fighting back, "You're just going to give up?" Gare was a lot of things, but he wasn't a coward nor did he let challenges go unanswered.

"There was only a 7% probability you would succeed," the droid intoned unsympathetically as Gare doubled over gasping for breath. He staggered back trying to put some distance between him and the droid only to get caught by the collar and hoisted up to eye level. "A0-2 was designed for combat. You...are merely organic: Inferior."

Was the droid right? Were his organic components slowing him down? It certainly felt like it. His chest was on fire from all the abuse as was his arm. The only things that didn't seem to hurt were his cybernetics, but those could only get him so far. Gare was just too weak. He'd been a fool to think he could take A0-2 by himself. How could he win? The crew was counting on him, and he had failed.

Gare just couldn't do it.

A0-2 was right, he was inferior.

"So that's it? You're just going to give up?" he heard the voice of the old Gank say. It wasn't his exact words, but somewhere his subconscious was speaking to him in the same tone as the Gank who took his arm. He could even almost see his scarred wolfine face sneering contemptuously down at him as he cradled his bloody stump.

What else could he do? He gave it everything he could.

"Give more!" the Gank ordered, "They're your crew. They're relying on you so you cannot give up!" The voice was right. If he failed, he not only died but worse still his crew-his family-would become slaves to whatever Hutt sponsored Torani's crew. They had fought so long and hard to be rid of Teemo's shackles. They didn't deserve to go back.

But Gare couldn't win. A0-2 was faster than he was. A0-2 stronger than he was. It was a better warrior. Void of emotion; it could kill without sympathy, and fight without restraint. It didn't tire, and it didn't give up. It had no limit. A0-2 was the better fighter. It was the better robot.

"But you're not all robot!" the voice cried out, and Gare felt like a fist slammed against a wall to emphasize the point. "Half of you is Gank and that is the half that can beat him!" Gare felt like the Gank was directly in his face and shouting, but rather than hear it in his ears it was in his mind and he felt it swell within his chest.

Gare's eyes flew open. When had he lost consciousness? He didn't have time to dwell on it. A0-2 had him by the front of his armor and had raised its other arm. A hidden compartment opened up and the short vibro-blade extended.

Reacting in instinct and reflex, Gare reached up and grasped the hand that clutched his armor. His mechanical digits found what passed for A0-2's thumb and twisted. The robotic flange snapped and Gare dropped. Before the droid could react Gare launched forward tackling his opponent around its midsection. A purely animalistic roar escaped his lips as his legs pounded the ground. The pair crumbled to the ground with Gare on top. Leaping to his feet the Gank grabbed a section of pipe sticking out of the ruined fountain. A0-2 was just rising to a knee when Gare brought pipe down across its cranium snapping its head to the left. A follow-up strike snapped it to the right sheering off a section of its faceplate.

Just as he was about to hit again A0-2's hand shot out and caught his arm. Gare snarled in a combination of pain and anger as the droids head swiveled back around to stair up at him. With the damage done it almost looked as if the droid was scowling at him.

"Not reaching _your_ limit, are you _droid_?" he asked even as he struggled to free his arm.

"I am dessssignedDDddd for combbbat," it replied its voice stuttering due to the damage Gare had inflicted. Though it was in the same bland tone, it managed to come across as angry and annoyed, "I have nNNnno limittTTttsss."

With that A0-2 struck him once more in the chest sending him flying backward. Gare landed on his chest and gasped to regain the breath he'd lost. Fortunately, he'd managed to keep ahold of the section of pipe. His other hand also gripped something else. He glances over and saw it was a small sliver of the droid's Laminate armor. Gripping both he struggled to his hands and knees. He watched as the droid grabbed a bit of masonry in both hands.

Gare managed to regain his feet only to meet the section of wall swung by A0-2 right on his faceplate. He stumbled backward as the mask cracked and shattered. Undaunted, and blood spilling down over his right optic, the Gank snarled in rage and charged lifting the pipe high. A0-2 swung the brick again this time catching him square in the chest. Though the stonework shattered it still sent Gare crashing to the ground, air forced from his lungs once again.

A0-2 looked at the crumbling remains of his improvised bludgeoning tool and let the remnants fall. Stepping up to the prone form of his opponent even as he rose to continue the fight.

"OnNNnne part orrRRrrganic," it droned in its broken synthesized voice, "OnNNnne parttTTtt robbbbotic. Conclusion; flaweddDDdd dessSSssign."

Exhaustion was creeping up on the former Gladiator. It had been too long since his last prolonged melee. It didn't help that he'd been punched in the chest multiple times. Unwilling to give up and in spite of the fatigue that threatened to overtake him, Gare swung the pipe.

A0-2 caught the weapon without even looking. It yanked the pipe from Gare's grasp and tossed it away.

"OnnNNnne parttTTtt Organic. OnnNNnne ParttTTtt Robbbotic," A0-2 repeated in his eerily synthetic voice as he stepped up to him. "OrgannNNnnics feel fear. OrgannNNnnics feel fattTTttigue." The droid reached down and lifted Gare up by the front of his armor. Still dazed and unable to breathe properly, he only offered a token resistance. "OrgannNNnnics have limittTTtts. Observation: You feel fearrRRrr, you feel fattTTttigue," he drew Gare closer as if to confide a secret in him and yet maintained the same filtered voice that grated on the Gank's last nerve, "You have limittTTtts. ConclusionnNNnn: You arrRRrre weak."

Gare took a few deep breaths and managed to grip A0-2's hand and lever himself up a bit too where he was able to speak. Glowing green optics stared defiantly into yellow unfeeling orbs. "You...you," he groaned, causing the droid to tilt his head in curiosity. He drew Gare closer so as to hear his final words. Gare barred his teeth in a savage grin, "You still talk too much."

Moving with the last ounce of speed he had, Gare stabbed the jagged piece of laminate into the side of the droid's neck. Power conduits severed and frayed in a shower of sparks. The lights of its visual receptors flickered uncontrollably. A series of filtered squeals escaped its audio box as it dropped the Gank. It attempted to pull the shard free but its bulky mechanical fingers couldn't grasp the tiny piece of laminate, especially with its thumb broken.

Gare barely managed to keep his feet when he fell, but A0-2 was too distracted to notice. Ducking under its flailing arms, Gare grabbed the droid by its tattered cloak with both hands. Curling both arms he yanked downward before ducking out of the way. Unable to correct its balance with a damaged knee joint the Assassin toppled backward landing flat on its back with a crash.

Standing over the crippled assassin droid Gare lifted a boot over its head. A0-2's visual receptors flickered back to life just in time to see the armored sole of the Gank's foot fill its vision. Its body jerked once as its faceplate caved inward shattering the sensitive control nodes and flattening the various processors that made up its consciousness.

Removing his heel Gare looked down at his former opponent and smirked. "Who's flawed now?" he asked just before the exhaustion overtook him.

Jarek and Slick were through the door before it was even fully open. They managed to catch the Gank before he hit the ground. Amidst the flurry of questions concerning his physical wellbeing, Gare managed a smile through the shattered remains of his face mask indicating he was still alive.

Alive might've been generous. The Gank's cybernetic arm hung limp and twitched with occasional static discharge. He had a concussion accompanied by blood streaming down from a laceration on his scalp. If Slick had to guess, one of his knees was twisted, and a few broken ribs where A0-2 had punched him several times. Alive was definitely a generous term. Tersen and Era would be having fits for a week to get him all patched up, but at least he would still be around to be patched up.

"A bacta bath, and sometime in the workshop, you'll be right as rain," Slick jested even as the relief filled his voice. The Gank deserved the support and praise. Not only for defeating A0-2 in pitched combat but for his desire to place himself in harm's way so as to protect them, knowing there was a chance he might die. Like Madlyn, Slick didn't know if he could fully trust the Gank but at least when it came to their crew-their family-he'd do whatever it took to protect them.

"Congratulations, oh winners of the Granee Noopa!" The voice of a Hutt boomed out in huttese. They looked around but the sound came from the same intercom system that had played the music. "You have proven yourselves worthy! You are welcome to leave at your whim," the door opened that lead back to the foyer, "and your rewards awaits beyond the orbit of Nal Hutta. As for the losers, their defeat is utter! Pity them, for they will never know freedom again."

"Or life for that matter," Slicked muttered darkly thinking of the beings that had to die solely for the pleasure of the Hutts. The mere thought that any sentient could gain pleasure from the deaths of other sentients turned his stomach.

Before pulling Gare's arms over their shoulders the Pantoran eyed the shattered remains of A0-2 and grimaced. He must've been insane to think he could've stood toe-to-toe with such a ruthless killing machine. Then again he was more than grateful to be standing beside an even braver killing machine.

"Next time," the Gank wheezed, "One of you can volunteer." All three males chuckled good naturally even as the Gare added, "I'm getting too old for this stang."

Jarek and Slick had to practically carry Gare out of the arena, but the struggle would be worth it. Anything to be out and away from Wheeta Palace. None of them bothered to ever look back. If Slick ever saw another Hutt or Nal Hutta again, it would be entirely too soon.


	20. Chapter 20 Exit Stage Left

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running. Please read and leave a review.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain Part 4:**

 **Chapter 20: Exit Stage Left**

 **Wheeta Palace Landing Platform: The** _ **Outcast**_ **:**

" _Outcast_ , we're heading back," Jarek's filtered voice said, "Prep the medical bay."

When those words piped over her commlink Era practically flew from her room, leaving behind her notes and open holo-texts. It had been the call she'd been waiting, not so patiently, for and it was almost too good to be true. Jarek, Gare, and Slick were alive and coming home.

"Finally!" Era said to herself as she leaped the last three steps to the deck below. In the cargo hold, she nearly ran headlong into Tersen and Madlyn who hefted a trauma kit. Various mechanical fluids indicating they'd been using the workshop to pass the time stained their clothes. They both bore the same expressions of excitement mixed with anxiety that Era reflected.

"Jarek said to prep the med-bay," Tersen declared as Madlyn palmed the cargo ramp's controls. "Means some of them could be hurt."

"Yeah, but not dead," the Alderanni said with a half-smile, "Hopefully." Era shared in her friend's optimism with her own smile. Before the ramp had fully dropped, the trio was already moving. The humidity of Nal Hutta felt like a kick to the chest the moment they stepped outside. The very scent was putrid enough to make their eyes water. "Ugh!" Madlyn groaned as she pinched her nose, "And I thought Toydaria stank!"

Era didn't have time to comment on Hutta's climate as the doors leading into Wheeta Palace groaned open. Two figures supporting a third exited. The pair on the outside stepped gingerly doing their best not to jostle their obviously injured companion. Even from a distance, the Mirialin could see the middle figure wore yellow body armor.

"It's Gare," she pointed out, "Gare's the one who's injured." Which meant the other two limping along beside the Gank were Jarek and Slick. Neither looked to worse for wear.

The three crewmates took off at a run meeting Jarek and the others halfway across the lading platform. Despite being the shortest of the group, Tersen got to the trio first. Jarek's armor was scuffed, scratched, singed, and coated in splotches of alien blood and though fatigued was uninjured. Slick likewise looked exhausted and though his clothes were covered in carbon burns and drying blood, the same color as that on Jarek's armor, he appeared fine. Gare on the other hand...

When Era got close enough she was grateful they'd brought the trauma kit.

Era, Madlyn, and Tersen all swore upon seeing the Gank. The former Gladiator was an absolute mess of damaged armor and torn clothing where patches of clotted fur peeked through. His right flank looked like it had been cut open and a rough field dressing had been placed to stop the bleeding. His mask was gone revealing Gare's normally intimidating wolfine face. The visage was coated in blood that seeped from a scalp laceration despite the compress bandage that sat on it.

In spite of the amount of pain the Gank was obviously in, Gare managed to bare his teeth in a genuine smile. Era wasn't sure if she'd ever seen him actually smile before. Despite the predatory look about him coupled with the seriousness of his wounds, it was actually a heartwarming sight.

"We won," he managed to ground out before slumping over. Gare's legs buckled and the added weight nearly dragged both Jarek and Slick to the floor. Madlyn, Tersen, and Era leaped to action catching the Gank and relieving the fighters of their comrade. Pressing two fingers to his throat, Era felt a strong steady pulse.

"We gave him some painkillers," Slick explained, "They must finally be kicking in."

Era nodded and glanced over the Gank. "I'll have a better Idea how bad he is once he's under the scanner."

Tersen looked up at Jarek as the two women lead the way back to the ship. "What happened?" the Lannik asked in a mixture of curiosity and concern, "He looks like he was in a head-on collision with a starship."

The Mandalorian glanced over at Slick who merely shrugged before answering, "Worse, he went toe to toe with a Droid Assassin...twice."

"A droid did that?" Tersen asked pointing at Gare's injured side.

Slick shook his head saying, "No that would be where the massiff got ahold of him." At the Lannik's bewildered expression, the same one that appeared on Madlyn and Era's, the Pantoran held up a hand to forestall their impending questions. "We'll explain everything once we're aboard and Gare's stabilized."

No sooner had the word's left the hunter's mouth when the doors to Wheeta Palace opened again. The crew paused to look back and Era was curious to see the same crippled Zabrak from the holo-message limping out followed by a pair of Gamorrians. Each of the piggish goon hefted a case along with short vibro-axes.

Jarek mumbled an annoyed curse in _mando'a_ before turning towards the others. "Get Gare aboard and patched up." Jerking his head towards Slick he added, "We'll deal with Venik."

With one foot on the ramp Era paused and looked around at the Mandalorian. Madlyn and Tersen likewise glanced back nervously. Gare merely hung limp mumbling incoherently. If the situation wasn't so tense, it might have appeared comical.

The Mirialin was confused as to what the Hutt's _Boddah_ could possibly want with them. Surely they had won the _Granee Noopa_ and thus all business was concluded. So what could the Zabrak possibly want with them? " _If he expects us to do the bidding of his Hutt overlord, he's got another thing coming_ ," she thought viciously. Given the state of half her crew, the archeologist had had her fill with Hutts. She was sure the others felt the same and were eager to leave Wheeta far behind.

Catching Jarek's eye the Mandalorian stepped up to Era. He must've sensed her trepidation as he placed a tender hand upon her cheek. Though she couldn't see his eyes she knew they were soft and steady. " _Udesii_ , everything is okay, _Cyr'ika_ ," he said softly, "Just need to conclude some business then we'll be along."

Filled with the sense that Jarek had the situation in hand Era reaffirmed her grip on the Gank and together with Tersen and Madlyn carried him up into the ship.

Jarek's gaze followed Era's lythe figure all the way up until it disappeared into the ship. Despite his fatigue, just the mere sight of her made his heart swell. There had been moments during the _Granee Noopa_ where he'd been worried he might not see her again. Now that he had it felt almost a lifetime since their kiss goodbye in the cargo bay. There was no doubt in his mind that Era Oldessi had a hold on his heart. Jarek just hoped he was able to reciprocate.

Turning he saw Slick looking after Madlyn. Blatant affection covered his face. Like Jarek, the Pantoran was grateful to see his lover again after the hell they'd been through. It was hard to believe they'd only been gone a few hours.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the approach of Venik and the pair of Gamorrians. Upon first meeting Venik, Jarek had felt pity for his crew's designated _Boddah_. Everything about Venik from his pronounced limp to his scarred face garnered sympathy for the pain he must've endured. Now the mere sight of the Zabrak made the Mandalorian wish for a functional blaster. The sycophant had been more than willing to do his master's bidding and at times even gleeful at the misery he had a small part in crafting.

" _Udesii_ ," he thought, forcing his jaw to unclench, " _soon it'll be over and Hutta will be nothing more than a bad memory._ "

Venik strode up to the pair, the Gamorrians stopping a step behind, and bowed respectfully. "My master is overjoyed by your overwhelming success," he rose, a genteel smile adorning his marred expression. "It is a rare thing indeed for an _entire_ crew to survive the _Granee Noopa_ intact."

Neither Slick nor Jarek replied. Rather they stared at Venik with obvious disdain for him and the sentients he represented. If the Zabrak noticed their looks he gave no indication he cared. He gestured to the pair of Gamorrians. The guards stepped forward and set the cases down before stepping back. Jarek gave Slick a nod and the Pantoran knelt and opened both cases. Inside in several neatly stacked rows were credits. A lot of credits.

"15,000 Credits for your attendance," Venik stated smugly at Slick's unbridled shock. "Plus an additional 15,000 for such an exhilarating performance. And..." He reached into his robe and revealed a medallion. Venik handed the medallion over to Jarek who examined it closely. He kept his annoyance to himself as he silently showed the disc to Slick, who also managed to remain impassive.

On one side was the stylized image of a star. On the other was a symbol that Jarek recognized as the sigil of a Hutt Kajidics. Both Slick and Jarek new the sigil to represent their sponsor in the _Granee Noopa_. One Jabba Desilijic Tiure. More notoriously known as Jabba the Hutt. It seemed that after assisting Jabba to eradicate the upstart Teemo, the Hutt had decided to use the crew of the _Outcast_ to further his schemes within the cartel. The crew was fortunate that they had succeeded. Jabba greatly rewarded those who made him appear strong. Those who failed were rarely heard from again.

For some reason, the thought of being a pawn in a Hutt's power game, made Jarek feel unclean in a way the swamps of Nal Hutta never could.

"Ardos discs are given only to a Hutt's most valued servants," Venik explained eyeballing the coin with obvious yearning, "You should feel honored. They identify the bearer as being under the protection of the Hutts."

'Protection of the Hutts' sounded like an oxymoron to Jarek. The Mandalorian's first instinct was to toss the so-called symbol into the swamps and wash his hands of the Hutts. His second thought was to shove the medallion down the Zabrak's throat. Fortunately for all, his rational mind won out and he silently pocketed the disc. As much as he had learned to despise the Hutts and all they represented he wasn't about to discard a potentially invaluable source of leverage anytime they were in the territory.

"Thank Jabba for the reward," Jarek finally said, before jerking his head back towards Wheeta Palace. "Now if you'll excuse us, I'm going to get my ship off of Hutta before the smell starts to set." Venik bowed once more though looking slightly indignant before limping back towards the palace. Without another word, he and Slick gathered up the credits and boarded the _Outcast_.

 _ **Outcast**_ **Medical Bay:**

"Didn't know a degree in Archeology covered Gank Medical Physiology," Tersen commented as he ran his scanner over Gare's head, arm, and knees. They'd taken the Gank directly to the med-bay upon reentering the ship. Once Gare was settled, Madlyn departed for the cockpit anticipating a quick departure once Jarek and Slick came back aboard. It was a reasonable assumption. Like the others, Tersen was more than happy to leave Nal Hutta as soon as possible.

Across from him, Era chuckled softly as she ran her own scanner over the former gladiator's torso. "It doesn't," she replied with a wry smile, "But when you have a near Eidetic memory and limited reading material in the field you read whatever comes to hand." Which seemed to include texts on comprehensive medical training and surgical procedures. Unfortunately for the Mirialin, that knowledge didn't include Biomechanics. Luckily for her Tersen had become quite the expert sense meeting the Gank.

For his part, Gare lay in a drug-induced coma so as they could get a better idea of the damage he'd suffered over the course of the _Granee Noopa_. Though he had to triple check his findings, Tersen was certain he'd have to recalibrate Gare's optics once his concussion subsided. He'd also have to replace the servos of his left knee after draining the hydraulic discharge that had seeped into the joint.

"I told the fool," the Lannik fumed, "not to damage his arm again and what does he do?"

"Damages and wounds everything else," Era finished without looking up from her scanner. "Epidermal lacerations to the right side. Scans show 7 out of 24 ribs are broken. Right radius and ulna are fractured. Two pinched spinal discs. Multiple strained and torn muscles in his arm, torso, and legs. And of course," she gestured towards her own cranium, "Not one, not two, but three separate concussions." Looking down at the wounded Gank she shook her in bewilderment. "If we had a bacta tank he'd be fine in a day or so. As it stands..." she looked around at the minimal amount of supplies and equipment one would expect find on a ship the size of the _Outcast_.

"Not sure I'd trust a hospital on this or any other planet in Hutt space for that matter," Tersen murmured also eyeballing the med-bays tools. He was, of course, being overdramatic, he knew for a fact there were dozens of top-notch facilities on Hutt and Nar Shaddaa. He just didn't like the owners who tended to use them a front for money laundering and drug smuggling. "Besides I'd have to repair some of his cybernetics before he got submerged."

Era sighed in martyred acceptance. Nodding she set to work gathering what she would need to help the Gank's recovery; Bacta wraps, Kolto injections, a splint for his arm, and a lot of anesthetics.

"What's the prognosis?" asked a voice from the doorway. Looking around Tersen saw Jarek standing, sans helmet. His eyes flicked toward Era briefly showing barely restrained affection and yearning. A similar look dawned on the archeologist's face before they both focused back on the matter at hand.

After Era gave the Mandalorian a quick rundown of Gare's injuries the Mirialin asked after Slick and Jarek's wellbeing. He shook his head explaining that aside from being a bit sore in the morning they would be fine and to focus on patching up the Gank.

"Where is Slick?" Tersen asked noting the Pantoran was curiously absent.

"Securing our reward and then helping Madlyn get us airborne," Jarek answered eyes still fixed on his wounded companion.

Tersen snorted to himself. By "helping Madlyn" Jarek meant the Pantoran was snogging the hapless Alderanni on the bridge. Which meant it would be a bit before they ship ever actually got off of the ground. At the mention of a reward the Lannik asked, "What could possibly be worth all the damage Gare sustained."

"30,000 credits," was the reply. The amount nearly made both Tersen and Era drop whatever they were holding. That was enough to buy a whole new ship or at the very least fully retrofit the _Outcast's_ MedBay. Tersen had to admit the latter idea had great appeal. Glancing back at his comatose friend, the technician had to wonder if even that amount was worth the pain. Personally, he didn't think so.

"What happened in there, Jarek," he asked. Jarek's expression grew grim for a moment before he explained the events of the _Granee Noopa_. He explained how Gare's experience and quick thinking had saved them from being poisoned by refreshments. Then Jarek described how they'd survived the battle-royale of the Dance; accounting for at least one of Gare's concussions. Next, he described the chaos of the Dinner portion noting how a massiff managed to get a lucky shot. Lastly came the final melee between Gare and the Droid Assassin formally known as A0-2.

"He may have had his own reasons for wanting that fight," the Mandalorian said in a low respectful tone, "But Gare risked his life for ours. I'll not soon forget it." He reached into a pouch and withdrew a medallion. Tersen wasn't sure what it was but Era's eyes widened instantly.

"Is that an Ardos Disc?" she asked.

Jarek nodded before tucking it back away. "We are officially in the good graces of one Jabba the Hutt," he scoffed before adding, "For what that's worth."

At that point, Jarek excused himself to make sure Madlyn wasn't too distracted to get the ship off the ground. Tersen was also sure he was heading to his room to strip out of his armor and take a much-needed rest. As he turned to leave Tersen noticed him wince, a movement that didn't go unnoticed by Era.

While Jarek had been regaling them of past events the Mirialin, who wasn't a doctor, managed to apply anesthesia, set Gare's arm, and apply the various bacta/kolto patches needed to help the Gank heal. "He'll need to stay under for another six hours, and then he'll be restricted to bed rest for at least a week."

Tersen smirked saying, "I doubt he'll enjoy that."

Era shared his smile before glancing towards the door her boyfriend had previously occupied. She then looked back down at Gare before up to Tersen. "Do you need an extra set of hands?" she asked.

The Lannik didn't need to be psychic to know that the young woman wanted to go check on Jarek. Shaking his head he replied, "I've got this. Go make sure the Captain isn't hiding any bruises. And be thorough." Era smiled at first but then blushed at what the technician had implied, before leaving. Tersen chuckled to himself and shook his head. Placing a hand on Gare's brow he said in a low whisper, "Madlyn was right. The poor girl is flustered so easily." Sighing pleasantly, Tersen started in on his repairs.

As he set to work draining the fluid buildup in the knee, Tersen had to wonder what had possessed the Gank to fight a superior opponent while injured. It completely contradicted the survivalist persona he'd crafted sense joining the crew. Perhaps Jarek had been right. Maybe Gare had fought the fight for his own reasons. To prove something to himself.

"I hope you have," he sighed as he started laying out his tools for the invasive part of the repairs. "I'm getting tired of patching you up from all these selfless acts of heroism." Even if Gare hadn't Tersen was certain he had proven that in spite of everything, the Gank truly cared for the crew of the _Outcast_. And would do anything to keep them safe.

"And let's face it, my friend," the Lannik Technician mumbled as the tools hummed to life, "I'll always keep fixing you...because that's what family does."

 _ **Outcast**_ **: Captain's Cabin:**

The freighter had just started to lift off when Era mounted the top step. In the Cockpit she saw Slick behind the controls, his coat draped across the chair. Madlyn was sitting in his lap toying with his hair. They were in the midst of an interesting conversation involving the chemical composition of Massiff drool and its effects on blaster mechanics.

Approaching the Captain's Cabin, Era found the door already open. Inside with his back to her Jarek was struggling to remove his armor. Having already set aside his gauntlets, helmet, and utility belt it seemed he was having trouble releasing his vest. His occasional wince and groan told her immediately he was injured. Though apparently not serious enough to warrant a trip to the infirmary.

" _Mandalorian machismo,_ " Era thought to herself, annoyed Jarek hadn't told her when she'd asked earlier. Out loud she said, "Let me," making the warrior jump in surprise. Sighing in reluctance he nodded and lowered his arms. After closing the hatch, Era moved to unclip his vest. As she helped slide it off she noted how he favored his left shoulder.

"Massiff tackled me," Jarek answered her unasked question. As he removed the top portion of his body suit he added. "Didn't hurt at first," he groaned as she stretched his arm out. "Now it feels like I pulled something." He wasn't sugarcoating the story in order to make him sound tougher. Jarek simply stated a fact. Not that he had anything to prove.

As Era manipulated the taut muscles of his shoulder, doing her best not to be distracted by their texture or the goose-bumps that rose up at her touch. She ran her fingers along the tendons between shoulder and neck feeling a coin-sized bump. "Looks like you strained your Gleno-humeral joint," she explained, encouraging him to sit on the desk chair. Once the Mandalorian complied she proceeded to rub the knot applying a bit more pressure than was necessary. Jarek growled in pain, mumbling a few expletives under his breath, earning a smile from Era. "Maybe next time you'll tell me when you're hurt and I can fix you with medicine."

"Noted," Jarek said smirking. After a few more seconds of working the strain, his groans morphed into sighs of relief. Era noted that she would have to inject some lidocaine directly into the tendon to make sure the muscle stayed loose, but for now, the message would do the trick. Inwardly she admitted that it felt good to touch him. It comforted her in a way, feeling the warmth of his life beneath her fingers. Not long ago she had been worried she might ever see him again and now here he was sitting before her. He was alive and he was back home with her.

"What's all this?" The question took Era off guard and she had to take a moment to realize what Jarek was asking about. Her stomach flipped when she saw Jarek had noticed the holo-texts she'd left on the desk. Then a sense of panic filled her as he started reading titles and some of her handwritten notes.

Era's research into her roommate had yielded lackluster results. All she learned was that Clan Orion was a sub-house to Clan Visla, along with some old HoloNet News articles about clan Visla's actions during the Mandalorian Civil War and the Clone Wars. Neither of which helped her understand Jarek in the slightest. He would've barely been a child during the war. No clues at all, so Era had contented herself with immersing herself in his culture. She'd started her research out of a curiosity, but in her impetuousness, she hadn't considered how Jarek would react to her prying into his life.

When Jarek looked up at her his face was as unreadable as the helmet he wore into battle. Era's mouth opened and closed several times as she struggled for an answer. She couldn't tell if he disapproved of her actions or not. A part of her realized that she might have committed a taboo by intruding upon his culture without his consent or knowledge.

" _He's going to hate me for this!_ " her panicked brain dribbled.

She finally blurted out, "I wanted to learn more about you." His eyebrow raised, but otherwise, he remained statuesque. Floundering and feeling flustered she did her best to explain, "I know you have secrets and..." _No, that didn't sound right_. "...and I wasn't trying to pry into them." _Idiot, that doesn't sound right either_ , "I just...I just." Jarek stood and looked down at her, expressionless. "I just wanted to learn what being a Mandalorian was like," she said face getting warmer, "I just wanted to understand." Her face fell and she looked down at her feet in shame. When he still didn't say anything Era knew he must've been upset with her. "I just wanted to understand," she repeated in a low voice. Her eyes stung, but she fought back the tears. Why did his opinion of her have to mean so much?

When Jarek's finger curled under her chin, Era hesitated before looking up. Purple irises met green once more. To her amazement, she found there was no look of disappointment on the Mandalorian's face. In fact, his mouth had curled into a soft smile while his eyes glinted with a combination of amusement and something else she couldn't quite identify.

"All you had to do was ask, _Cyr'ika_ ," he said his breath tickling her skin.

Relief filled her as she unashamedly wrapped her arms around his waist. Her heart hammered in her chest as she realized what else she'd seen in his gaze. That look in his eyes...it was joy. He was happy she wanted to learn more. No...Not just learn.

"Teach me," she breathed as they drew closer. "Teach me to be a Mandalorian." A fire ignited in Jarek's eyes at the words and Era could feel his pulse racing to match her own. The kiss was not chaste. It was insistent. His lips pressed to hers with such fervor she couldn't help but match it. She felt a growl deep in his chest and practically shivered and the barely leashed passion. Hands wandered, pulling and removing garments as Jarek backed Era up to the edge of their bed. Jarek lifted her by her waist and laid her out beneath him.

They'd waited so long for this moment. Jarek and Era had denied themselves to feel what each so desperately wanted for fear of being unable to give all that they were. Finally, as they lay, pale flesh pressed desperately against green, they became one...and never felt so alive. When Era's first gasp of pleasure escaped her lips Jarek smiled. " _Be'gotal'ur Mando'ade, b'cyare_ ," he breathed as one hand cradling her head while the other stroked her bare thigh. (I will make you a Mandalorian, my love.)

Her eyes, sparkling with bliss and yearning, stared up into his. She could still see the mystery of his past and felt the pain of lose, but with it, she saw so much more. Era saw hope, desire, and yes...she saw love. " _Nakar'tuur_ ," Era moaned, wrapping her arms around him, " _jiila be'copaanir gar_!" (Tomorrow, tonight all I want is you!) Then their bodies moved together and soon Era gave herself over to oblivion.

Somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind she still had concerns. Concerns she'd written in her notes that still lay scattered on the desk, but at that moment she could care less. All she wanted was Jarek in mind body and soul for however long fate would allow it. Curiosity and questions could wait.

In their desperate haste to come together some of the bits of flimsy had been knocked to the floor. One of the notes had fluttered to land face up beneath the bed. On it is written in Era's hasty yet flowing scrawl was a question... **What was** _ **Kyr'tsad**_ **?**


	21. Chapter 21 Enter the Unknown

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain Part 5:**

 **Chapter 21: The Dead Road**

 **Kalevala: Four Cycle Ago:**

Jarek lay in the dark, sleep an elusive thing. The blindfold that covered his eyes pressed gently against his face. The velvety cloth blocked out all forms of light whether it be from sun or moon. So absolute was the darkness it could just as easily have been midday as midnight, though Jarek new better.

He wanted so badly to remove the cloth and perceive his surroundings but knew he could not. Ja'Hailir had ordered that none of the students remove their blindfolds.

"There will come a time where you may not have access to all five of your senses," the elder Mandalorian had intoned, "So you will learn what it's like to lose the sense you rely on the most." Every youth had their vision obscured by similar lengths of black cloth. They were then ordered through an obstacle course filled with trip wires, pitfalls hurtles, and climbing walls, all the while being shot at by stun blasters. "You must learn to see with more than your eyes." The path through the course had been a difficult one; many students were forced to drop out. By the end, only Jarek, Jilo, and Gaegan made it the whole way. Despite their victory, Ja'Hailir had ordered them to keep the blindfolds on for the next full rotation in order to drive home the lesson.

For the sake of the lesson and to prove himself Jarek had obliged.

The young man had thought the lack of sight would make it easier to sleep. In reality, the very thing that deprived him of one sense also serves to enhance the others. Without his sight, his hearing had increased tenfold to compensate. The sounds around him were so varied and comprehensive that it felt like a picture was being painted before his eyes. A young man three pallets downshifted in his sleep before his snores resumed. Another student whimpered due to an injury sustained during drills that morning. The breeze outside groaned against the side of the building. Tree branches cracked and leaves rustled sounding more like a rainstorm than a breeze. In the distance, a kroothound howled forlornly at the moon. Even his own heartbeat sounded like great pounding lambeg drums in his ears.

His muscles were sore from the punishment they'd endured, and his back was still barely healed. Hungry and tired, Jarek wanted nothing more than to sink into oblivion and forget about his aches and pains.

It didn't come. Growling in frustration Jarek contemplated removing the cloth, yearning for the rest he so desired. The thought of another soul-wrenching lashing stayed his hand. The memory of the stinging whip made his back twinge with phantom pain and he had to suppress a groan. Sighing Jarek placed his hands at his sides and resigned himself to a long sleepless night.

 _Thump, thump...thump, thump..._

Jarek heard it then. A rhythmic pulse.

 _Thump, thump...thump, thump..._

A heartbeat like his own, but at the same time different. Lighter, like the beating of bird wings. He could feel it...no...sense it through the maelstrom of ambient noise.

 _Thump, thump...thump, thump..._

Lifting a hand up off of the mat he pressed it flat on the floor. Jarek did exactly what Ja'Hailir had instructed; he saw with more than his eyes. He sensed through the floor, and past the bodies of the other students. Picking out the steady breathes of the youths Jarek pushed them to the side and focused on the pulse.

 _Thump, thump...thump, thump..._

There it was, as familiar as his own name, and as welcome as a sunrise. The heartbeat of the one he cared for. The heart of the one he loved.

"Jilo," he whispered.

And in the endless darkness, he heard the softest of replies, "I'm here."

 _ **Outcast**_ **Present Day:**

 _Thump thump...thump thump._

Jarek felt the heartbeat again, closer, almost right next to him. As soft as birds wings yet with the strength of a strider. Through the haze and darkness of sleep, it called to the Mandalorian bringing him back to reality. Opening his eyes he only saw darkness. It wasn't the oppressive veil of a blindfold, but merely the blackness of his room. There was no cold kiss of the night either, rather the soft texture of the sheets that enveloped him coupled with the warmth of the body curled up in his arms.

 _Thump thump...thump thump._

The rhythmic pulse came from her. Jarek could feel it through her soft green flesh. Leaning upward he looked down at Era's peaceful sleeping expression. In the dim light, her emerald skin appeared as the smoothest of alabaster stone. Ever so gently he brushed aside a lock of ravenesque hair that had fallen across her face.

Something in the way Jarek had shifted stirred Era into mild awareness. A single eyelid cracked open to look up at him. Jared smiled when she closed it again. "Too early," she moaned. Even as she pulled the blanket over her head Era unconsciously curled up closer to the Mandalorian. Checking the chronometer, Jarek agreed. It _was_ too early. They'd barely departed Nal Hutta almost five hours ago and had only just fallen asleep two hours into the flight.

Jarek sighed in satisfaction as he recalled the events just after the ship's take off. The impassioned moments where he and Era had finally expressed their feelings for one another. It had been frantic and hurried, but there was every indication that it was mutually gratifying.

Wrapping his arm around her narrow waste Jarek brought the Mirialin closer. She moaned again, but this time contentedly and she snuggled back against him, slipping back into a deeper sleep. Jarek rested his head back and closed his eyes and attempted to drift off as well.

Judging by the sounds emanating from the ship, the engines were idling. It made sense seeing as they hadn't really set a destination. Which was fine by Jarek. He was more than happy to stay right where he was with the woman he cared for the most. And yes sleep. They were both exhausted. From the events of the _Granee Noopa_ and making sure Gare didn't die in the med-bay, to other more...recent events.

Yes, a long rest was in order. Afterward, they'd sort out their next steps.

Filtering out the various ambient noises, Jarek focused on the one consistent thing that brought him comfort. The steady strength of Era's beating heart.

That was when the ship shuddered with a deep grating _boom_! Jarek sat up, instantly reawakened. The steady drone of the idling engines that had helped to lull him to sleep had shifted to a warbling groan. Something had gone wrong deep within the bowels of the _Outcast_.

Jarek growled in frustration.

If it wasn't one thing it was another. No ship-wide alarms sounded so he supposed they weren't in too much danger. Still, he was the Captain and he had an obligation to ship and crew to know what the kriff was going on with his boat.

Flinging off the blanket Jarek hurried to the edge of the bed and pulled on pants and a shirt. Era uncovered her head and looked around in bleary alarm. "What was that?" she asked still half asleep. Sliding on his boots Jarek looked back and shrugged, still unsure himself, but he bet Madlyn did.

Hurrying from the Captain's Cabin Jarek headed to the bridge where he found the Alderanni. Madlyn was struggling with the ship's controls while also monitoring an alarm on the main console. Through the viewport, the Smuggler's Moon reared up large and imposing.

Reaching the back of her chair, Jarek asked, "What's happened?"

Madlyn didn't appear overly concerned, but rather more annoyed. "Emergency Fuel-line ruptured towards the stern," she grumbled. Jarek noted that she wasn't wearing her trademark racing jacket and her hair was much disheveled. Likewise, Slick's long coat lay on the floor, but there was no sign of the Pantoran himself. "Gonna try and land her on Nar Shaddaa to effect repairs."

No sooner had she spoken did the _Outcast_ begin its reentry to the moon below. Jarek felt his frustration grow at seeing the so-called 'Black Pearl' again. The Mandalorian had been so looking forward to leaving it and the rest of Hutt Space deep in their wake. It seemed that even though they were through with the system, it wasn't through with them.

Looking over her shoulder, Madlyn was about to say something, possibly in regards to the ship, when she paused. An odd looked crossed her face as she took in his appearance. Jarek returned it with a 'what?' expression. Then the Alderanni's face split into a smile and she laughed. "Jarek Orion you sly lothwolf you!" she crowed still managing the controls.

Knowing exactly what his friend was implying the Mandalorian growled in frustration, "Now's not the time." Before either of them could make another comment there was the sound of rending metal and a section of hull plating sheared off the nose and headed straight for the bridge. Both Jarek and Madlyn ducked instinctively even as it whipped past the viewport.

"What was that?" Jarek demanded. Another alarm sounded right before the craft pitched wildly. It was all he could do to keep his feet. Madlyn swore as the controls nearly jerked free from her grasp. "Was that one of our primary internal dampeners?" Jarek asked in shock.

Madlyn checked one of her consoles. "It did seem to resemble-" The ship jerked again causing both sentients to swear and fight for balance. Jarek may not have been a top-notch mechanic or technician, but he knew enough about ships to know what parts were important. Important in the sense that they were necessary for a craft to say...land without burning up on reentry.

"Did the Inertial Dampener just rip off my _laandur_ ship?" Jarek exclaimed full of frustration. One moment the _Outcast_ had been the picture of health and the next it was leaking fuel and pieces were falling off.

Madlyn was just reaching up to switch off the alarms when the _Outcast_ shuddered again. "Looks like it did," she said wincing as she secured her chair harness.

"I thought Tersen gave the maintenance a thumbs up," Jarek stated rhetorically even as he helped the pilot kill the alarms.

"If he doesn't give me some extra power from the engine room to offset the burn-through," Madlyn said flipping a series of switches even as she tried her best to keep the ship's nose up. "This landing is going to get very interesting."

Looking up from what he was doing Jarek asked, "Define interesting?"

Madlyn looked over at him, shrugged and with the straightest face and driest tone replied, "'some mild turbulence and then we might...explode?'" As a means of defining 'Interesting' Jarek had to admit that one took the cake. Its savviness wasn't enough, however, to distract him from the more immediate problem.

Jarek growled again looking at the rapidly decreasing elevation. "Can you shave our vector?" he asked thinking that my coming in at a shallower angle they'd use the _Outcast's_ wedge shape to glide the craft in.

"I'm doing it," she groaned still struggling with the controls, "But it's not enough."

Hearing the unasked request, Jarek made his way towards the hatch to assist Tersen in the engine room. As he left he ordered, "Just get us on the ground."

"That parts definitely going to happen!" she called back over her shoulder.

Passing his room he nearly ran into Era who had taken the time to don boots, pants, and a simple nightshirt. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail. Loose bangs framed eyes that were wide with concern. "Madlyn said we were going to explode?" she asked mildly perplexed, "I don't want to explode."

" _Udesii_ ," Jarek soothed, placing a feather light kiss in her lips even as he continued to pass. "We're fine. The _Outcast_ is just giving us grief."

The ship shuddered again and Era gripped the doorframe to steady herself. "Grief!?" she retorted with a half-smile, "feels like she's having a tantrum." The Mirialin then turned and rushed onto the bridge to lend Madlyn a hand.

Jarek hurried down the stairs stumbling around the corner as the ship lurched again. Passing the medical bay he saw Gare still sedated. Slick was hastily strapping him more securely to the gurney. The Gank was lucky. If they did crash he'd probably sleep right through it all.

The engine room of the _Outcast_ was twice the size of the one on the _Krayt Fang_ with storage lockers filled with tools and spare parts. There was also an entire workstation dedicated to the monitoring and function of the ship's Ion Drives and Hyperdrive Generators.

The Outcast had been outfitted by its previous owners with Sinar Fleet Systems SFS-220 Ion Drives; A fast, powerful sublight engine, high output ion turbines increased the ship's raw, straight-line speed at the cost of slightly lower reliability. It also had a Sinar Fleet Systems (SFS) S/ig-30 Hyperdrive System. The upgraded hyperdrive generators increased the vessel's speed through hyperspace, allowing it to complete journeys in a fraction of the time. And there was a myriad of other upgrades to the ships shields, weapons, and stealth capability to make it a top of the line freighter. Yeah, Jarek and the crew had lucked out when they'd taken it from Gideon and his band of pirates. Unfortunately, it seemed that luck had just soured with recent maintenance issues.

"Tersen!?" It was hard to keep the Curtness out of Jarek's voice. He wasn't sure if it was just the general fatigue following the end of the so-called Grand Dinner, or if it was the fact that he was just pried out of a warm bed and from next to a very beautiful woman. Perhaps both. Either way, his annoyance was very real and very palpable. "What in the hell are you playing at?" Deep down he knew it really wasn't Tersen's fault for whatever happened to the ship, but the Lannik _was_ responsible for the ship's maintenance. "We got fuel leaking and inertial dampeners ripping off-"

"Everything copasetic, Captain," Tersen remarked as he came out from behind the main engine access terminal, clutching a hydro-driver and hydro-spanner in either hand. "Just relax."

The ship shuddered again and he caught the doorframe. "You said the _Outcast_ had a clean bill of health," he snapped.

"That was over a month ago, Jarek!" Tersen snapped back making his way to the side of the main engine housing, "Things happen in a month."

Things and included Pirates, grabworms, arms-dealers, and Hutt politics. Yep, a lot had certainly happened in the last month. "Well what happened?" the Mandalorian demanded.

"Turns out," Tersen commented as he slid underneath the housing, "One of those bits of 'fake damage' those pirates used to lure us it was a little more real than I thought." Unbidden Jarek got down underneath the engine compartment right next to the technician. "One of the emergency fuel lines was nicked and just blew." Tersen produced the hydro-driver and went to work in the dark recesses of the compartment. A few moments later three bolts dropped into view. Jarek scooted in closer just as the last bolt was removed and the heat shield fell away. "It sucked some shrapnel straight into the main intake," the Lannik stated indicating a group of metal slivers embedded in the wall of the turbine.

Tersen indicated one of the pieces of shrapnel, then gripped another shard with a set of players. Jarek gripped another piece with a wrench. Tersen indicated a countdown and then they yanked at the same time. There was a hiss and a bit of dark fluid which coated the crewmate's arms and splattered their faces, but the metal shards came free. The Lannik dropped his metal piece and with one last grunt of effort pulled the remaining chunk of shrapnel. After tacking on a temporary patch the technician sighed with satisfaction.

Standing he held up the three dagger sized fluid covered pieces of metal. "Lucky it didn't happen while we were in hyperspace or there'd be parts of us scattered across three systems." He dropped them on the floor before replacing the heat shield. Once finished he scurried to the control station and executed the engine's purge function. "The drop in power output sent us into an uncontrolled reentry which must've placed too much strain on the primary Inertial Dampener causing it to sheer off." Jarek was up and standing behind him when Tersen palmed the reactivation control. There was a brief idling sputter before Ion Drive hummed back to full life. "Happy?" he asked looking smug despite the multiple shades of engine fluid coating his arms face and chest. Jarek repressed a smile and instead nodded.

Jarek growled at his friend's curtness but it was all a show. He was more than glad that the technician had stepped up and did what he was paid to do. Keep the _Outcast_ -their home-flying. "My ship doesn't crash Tersen," he called out as he left the Lannik to his work. "It crashes?" he pointed out, "You crashed her."

"Fine," the Lannik snapped. Offering a wry smile, he grabbed his tools and made his way back to the housing saying, "Then shut up at let me keep us alive."

Jarek couldn't help but chuckle as he exited the engine compartment. All around them the freighter was back to humming her usual chorus of normal operating sounds, though the reentry still felt bumpy with the loss of one of the dampeners. Slick stepped out of the Medbay looking a bit ruffled but still pleasant. "We crashing?" The Pantoran asked looking back into the engine compartment where Tersen made a rude gesture before getting back to work.

Pointing above their heads in the general direction of the cockpit, Jarek said, "Up to your girlfriend."

Following his gesture, the Pantoran chuckled saying, "We'll be fine. No-one lands a ship quite like my lady."

The Mandalorian rolled his eyes but made no comment. Given a burnt out engine and half a wing, Jarek knew for a fact Madlyn Kallos could land any ship on a dime with the crew relatively intact. It made him wonder what she was capable of behind the wheel of a speeder. His gaze fell on the still unconscious Gare. "How's he doing?"

"Just fine," Slicked replied. Jarek nodded and the pair of them started heading back towards the cockpit. "Tersen said he and Era finished all the repair work long before the ship decided to have a fit." The Pantoran cast him an amused sidelong glance before adding, "Speaking of our resident archeologist -"

"Not now, Slick," Jarek stated flatly feeling a blush pulsate across his face. "In fact not ever," he added in a flat warning tone. Slick chuckled again and as they mounted the final step and turned towards the bridge they saw the pair of females in a rather animated conversation. Though Jarek couldn't hear what was said, the fact they clammed up upon glimpsing the males spoke volumes.

Much like on the _Krayt Fang_ it would've been difficult to keep anything secret from the rest of the crew. Still, Jarek would've appreciated a little bit more discretion on the part of his crew. He'd never get it, but it was nice to hope.

Ignoring all of the significant glances being tossed around Jarek jerked his chin back towards the city-scape of Nar Shaddaa. "Would've liked to never see this place ever again."

Madlyn giggled and typed in a new approach vector for a landing pad in the moon's Corellian Sector. It was far from the _Ulwan Bacheestka_ market district just in case someone remembered their earlier escapade with the Trandosian weapons dealer, Thamoss.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," the Alderanni commented as the landing port came into view. "As you say; _Udesii_."


	22. Chapter 22 Unclear Path

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain Part 5:**

 **Chapter 22: Unclear Path**

 **Onboard the** _ **Ruusaan**_ **:**

The holographic profile floated in the air before Myler's eyes. It flickered and distorted slightly, but never faded. A text in _mando'a_ and aurebesh listed personal data ranging from name, biometrics, to known associates. It scrolled next to a picture of a man in his twenties, wearing Mandalorian armor minus the iconic helmet. A security camera on Toydaria took the image. He had close-cropped dirty blond hair bleached by twin suns above a lean youthful face. He was neither tall, nor short, but his wide shoulders and narrow waist indicated a clear level of fitness.

There were other captured frames of course. Some from Mos Shuuta, a few from the Nabat Spaceport, security cameras on Nar Shaddaa, and of course the marketplace of Toydaria. This was the only one they could find that revealed his face. Mandalorian armor was common enough that most of the sightings would've been circumstantial at best. If it wasn't for some key decals marking the _beskar_ Jarek Orion would've gone completely unnoticed. The _Jaing_ eyes and fangs adorning his _buc'ey_ along with various other tribal markings he'd accumulated including a stylized mythosaur skull on his shoulder.

Teklis had gotten lucky to find a single instance when the young man wasn't wearing the helmet. It was rare for a Mandalorian to ever remove it in public spaces.

"So why would you remove yours?" he thought aloud.

Focusing on the still image, Myler zoomed out to see his adoptive son conversing with a young woman, also in her twenties. She had green skin and black facial tattoos across her nose; the Mirialin. They stood together in an open air cafe, their body language indicating they were in mid-conversation. Myler didn't have to bring up a separate dossier to know the woman was a member of the young man's hastily assembled crew. He had images of the others as well but kept them in a separate file for later processing. So far it was the Mirialin that earned his attention.

Myler had to admit she was an attractive specimen and by Jarek's posture, he thought so as well. Perhaps they'd formed a relationship? Another variable to take into account. A man fighting for his mate was vicious but predictable.

Filing the information for later under the Dossier labeled 'Era Oldessi' Myler zoomed back in on the young man.

Despite its low quality, Myler had no issue picking out details that were otherwise missed by a casual observer. A tiny scar above his left eye from a childhood injury, the intense green of his eyes, the slightly upturned corner of his mouth indicating a confident grin was never far away.

The young man's features were as familiar to Myler as his own. Yet the younger Mandalorian seemed like a stranger to him. His green eyes were intent upon a task, the elder warrior knew not of. A furrowed brow indicated a laser-like focus. His hand always seemed aware of the pistol at his hip and the _kal_ , Myler knew he still possessed. His face was chiseled by hard times and four years of lean living. There was also a harder edge to his stare. Myler knew the look well from his own reflection. It was the look of a being forced to make hard choices and forever haunted by the consequences.

But there was more to the youth's expression then just torment. It was one Myler had seen the day before commencing the young man's training. The same day he'd received that scar. It was a nervous anticipation mixed with calm conviction or quiet confidence that very few ever possessed and fewer mastered.

The _Mando'ade_ had a word for it. _Ramikadyc_ ; an attitude that one can do anything, endure anything, and achieve any objective. A blend of complete confidence and extreme tenacity instilled in warriors during training. It was a trait that no doubt attracted the young Mirialin but also motivated the other members of his crew to follow him into the unknown.

...and that was becoming a problem. In so many ways Jarek Orion embodied every aspect of Mandalorian culture even though he'd been born a _Dar'Manda_ -an Outcast. He'd passed his _Verd'Goten_ and achieved the highest of praises in the _Kyr'tsad_. In his survival and retreat from Mandalorian space, he'd proven himself tenacious and cunning. Even now he's revealed himself to be a leader that could naturally inspire loyalty from others.

"So why would you betray your people, _verd'ika_?" Myler wondered aloud, and not for the first time. He knew it couldn't have been easy growing up a _Dar'Manda_ , and the son of a _Dar'Manda_ at that, but Myler had hoped to instill in him the dignity and desire to become a part of the clan. And it had worked, or so Myler had thought. Jarek had in so many ways excelled at everything he'd set out to do; to find answers and to belong to something more.

Reaching forward he ran his finger along the jawline of the picture and stared intently into those harsh green eyes as if they might hold the answer. He felt the prickling behind his own as he focused on the face of his adoptive son. Myler felt the ache only a father could from a heart broken by the one he raised and loved. "What made you betray me?"

Just then the door chimed and Myler hastily deactivated the holoprojector. He had just finished smoothing his expression when the hatch opened and in stepped Vektis. The former ISB Agent had recovered well from his injuries on Ryloth though not without a few scars.

Teklis stood rigidly and disciplined wearing what Myler had to assume was one of his old service uniforms. Black fatigues complimented by knee-high black boots shined to perfection, and a silver belt buckle. He wore neither rank nor insignia. Myler at first had assumed it was because he was no longer an active member of the Security Bureau. Teklis had tactfully corrected him by stating that he was issued neither as like many aspects of the ISB he didn't exist. The elder warrior had initially thought the former agent was putting on airs but soon realized the man was simply stating a fact and not looking to impress anyone. Such discipline and dedication made Myler wonder not for the first time why the Empire had dismissed such a man.

"Sir, did you hear me?"

Myler shook his head and realized, with no small amount of frustration, that his mind had wandered to the point he hadn't heard a single word his guest had spoken since arriving. "Apologies," he ground out, making a show of rubbing his eyes before adding, "Too long without proper rest, the mind wanders." Teklis only nodded, but not out of sympathy, only out of understanding. "You were saying?"

The Imperial revealing a data-pad with a picture of a ship along with docking information and landing permits. "A freighter matching the _Outcast's_ description and I.F. signature were flagged by one of my contacts entering Nar Shaddaa's airspace." Myler sat up straighter and leaned forward. Teklis continued, "It requested an emergency landing due to a fuel line rupture."

The numbers ran through Myler's brain as he calculated the time and distance to the Smuggler's moon. Since their discovery of the _Krayt Fang_ and evidence of Jarek's actions on Toydaria, Myler, and Gaegan had opted to keep the _Ruusaan_ close to the hyperlane in the event they pulled a lead on their quarry's whereabouts. "You have its exact coordinates?"

"Yes sir," he replied and Myler was out of his seat and heading towards the bridge. "You should know, sir," Teklis continued, " _Alor'ad_ Gaegan didn't feel the information was credible enough to act on seeing as Kestral class freighters are very common." Myler didn't comment on his compatriot's opinion, nor did he miss the Imperial's subtle jab and compliment. He'd done the proper thing and moved the information up the chain of command. Teklis had even used Gaegan's proper _mando'a_ rank ( _Alor'ad_ /Captain) but the slight inflection in his voice indicated the little respect he had for the younger Watcher. Enough to go over his head and bring the data to Myler.

"It's a good thing you asked for a second opinion," he replied as they passed a few other warriors going about their duties. With or without helmets they cast looks ranging from distrust to skeptical at the former ISB Agent. Teklis didn't seem to notice or even care. Myler couldn't decide if the man was confident or arrogant. Perhaps a bit of both. There was no denying his contribution to the hunt. Along with his exceptional skills as a fighter, he also revealed himself as quite the hacker/slicer. He even had contacts within various criminal syndicates and the Empire as well. Apparently one could never just stop being a spy.

Myler would admit that Gaegan's assumptions weren't without merit. Kestrels were just as common as Corellian YT freighters and dozens of them passed through Hutt Space every hour. Even though Gaegan's skepticism was warranted the older Mandalorian's gut told him that the lead was a solid one. It was frustrating the younger man would ignore such a potential lead. At that point in the hunt, they couldn't afford to act. Intel of this sort went stale fast. Jarek was unlikely to stay on Nar Shaddaa any longer than absolutely necessary. If he left then there was no guarantee they'd pick up his trail again.

" _I'm coming verd'ika_ ," Myler thought to himself, " _And you_ will _give me answers_."

Stepping onto the bridge, Myler instantly began barking orders. Within moments the Astronavigator had plotted the hyperspace route while the pilot spooled up the engines to make the jump. Likewise, a comms specialist was relaying orders to the rest of the ship. It was in that moment Myler noticed a particular individual was absent from the bridge.

"Where is _Alor'ad_ Gaegan?" he demanded, but in a sick part of his stomach, Myler already knew the answer. He knew even before he noticed the _Ruusaan's_ three-man shuttle had departed the hanger nearly half hour prior on a supposed scouting mission. It seemed Gaegan had thought the intel far more credible then he initially let on.

 **Nar Shaddaa; Corellian Sector:**

Known for patrons quick to shoot and say "excuse me" later, the Orange Lady is a dank, seedy cantina in the lower levels of the Corellian Sector. Frequented by death stick dealers and addicts, this locations is one respectable patrons steer clear. It was also the only cantina close to where the _Outcast_ was docked and receiving repairs.

Madlyn had heard from a couple dock workers that they mixed a mean Tsiraki blend and hastily steered the crew in its general direction. Tersen had wisely chosen to stay behind to monitor both the repairs and the still unconscious Gare.

An ill-tempered Aqualish known as Hopper tended the bar and loosely kept trouble at bay in the Lady, though he wasn't the owner. It served mostly humans of Corellian descent, but there was a good deal of alien species mixed in. One particular group of sentients consisted of a few humans, a Twi'lek, Rodian, Defel, and a large Barabel who were drinking merely and cheering as they enjoyed a live broadcast of a Podrace on Malastare. There was also an older human stumbling from table-to-table attempting to score free drinks.

All in all, it was an improvement over the Whomp Rats Den. At least the Orange Lady had fully functioning air-circulators, clean glasses, and served up mostly edible chow.

While Madlyn and Slick went to obtain drinks and food, Jarek and Era secured a booth. Sitting down, the Mirialin slid in next to him and huddled close. At first, Jarek thought it was to ward off the lingering stares of a few of the more inebriated patrons, but then her hand intertwined with his own. Even with his glove he still felt the warmth and strength of her grip.

"So...about last night," she said in a low voice so only he could hear.

Jarek's heart skipped a beat at the mention of the previous night's events. He hastily calmed himself before removing his _buc'ey_ and setting it on the table. Meeting her eyes he smiled. "It wasn't a dream I hope," Jarek responded as smoothly as his anxious nerves would allow.

"No," she stated barely concealing her smile, "Defiantly not a dream." Era's satisfied expression coupled with the tenderness of her hand reassured him. The last thing he wanted was for her to regret going to bed with him. He certainly didn't.

Meeting her sparkling eyes, Jarek returned the expression, doing his best not to grin like a complete idiot. Leaning forward a bit he whispered in her ear, "It was worth the wait."

"So..." Era mumbled cheeks going a deeper shade of green, "You enjoyed it?"

"Yes," Jarek stated quickly wondering how any sentient would be crazy enough to answer otherwise.

She bit her lip nervously before starting to say, "Even the part where-"

"Especially that part," he commented now unable to stop the grin and his own blush, "I loved _that_ part." He wondered how an archeologist got to be so...flexible.

Era suppressed an embarrassed giggle before nodding, "Me too." She then gestured between the two of them. "So your onboard for... _this_ right?" she asked, a mix of concern and hope filling her voice, "It's not some 'oh-we-almost-died-again-and-I'm-in-crisis' kind of thing, right?"

Jarek realized the young woman wasn't just searching for validation, but also for confirmation. This-their relationship-wasn't a passing fancy. It was something more. Something to be cherished. She wanted to be assured he felt the same way she did.

"No," he declared making her blink in surprise, "Not for me. You?"

She shook her head emphatically stating, "Not for me either."

"Ok," Jarek said sighing inwardly with relief, "Good." He hadn't realized up to that point how much he needed the confirmation as well. It had been far too long since he'd felt so close to another sentient. He'd forgotten how amazing it was.

"Good," he repeated still smiling. She curled up closer to him, despite the armor and managed to press her lips to his. It was chaste, much like their very first kiss, but then he felt the barely leashed passion beneath it. She giggled again at the growl that rolled up from his throat.

At that time, Madlyn and Slick arrived looking triumphant. The Pantoran gripped a bowl of appetizers while his girlfriend held four glasses, and a bottle of Tsiraki. "You wouldn't believe what their charging for drinks and food," Maddy quipped as they slid into the seat opposite the still embraced couple.

"Can't be worse then what their charging for repairs and fuel," Jarek replied dryly, "We might actually lose money from our last job."

"It'll be worth it to never see Hutt Space ever again," Era added and received avid agreements from the rest of her crewmates. Maddy popped the top and poured each of them a libation. As they picked up their drinks Era asked, "What shall we drink to?"

"How about 'to the Unknown,'" Jarek said raising his glass but was laughed back down by Madlyn. The Mandalorian knew it sounded cheesy but it was accurate. They were leaving all that they knew and entering uncharted territory; literally and figuratively.

Once her chuckles had subsided the Alderanni raised her glass and said, "How about 'to new beginnings,'" and gestured to Jarek and Era, "we all saw coming a world away."

"About bloody time too," Slick added and knocked back his drink along with his girlfriend. Jarek and Era sighed, but smiled and drank anyway.

The moment the liquor hit his throat it was all Jarek could do to swallow and keep from puking it back up. Despite the initial stomach churning taste, it was followed up by a pleasantly warm and sweet aftertaste that soothed all. It could only be described as sour and sweet, totally terrible and also totally amazing.

By Era's tear-filled eyes and strained expression she didn't feel much better about it. On the other hand, Madlyn and Slick smacked their lips with the deepest of satisfaction. "Now that was a fine brand," the Pantoran commented as he poured them another generous libation. Jarek politely declined seconds and instead focused on the food. He couldn't say if the fried shellfish tasted good or not, because he was pretty sure the Tsiraki had fried most of his taste buds.

"Never drinking with Maddy ever again," he heard Era mumble as the Alderanni downed her second glass. Jarek smiled but made no comment. He could recall saying the exact same thing several times over, and yet he never took his own advice.

About that time movement caught Jarek's attention. The confines of the Orange Lady were cramped and noisy with smugglers, thieves, pirates, and bounty hunters all trying to have a good time. Pushing through the crowd was the gnarled old human that Jarek had seen hustling for drinks earlier. He seemed to have obtained one, taking the occasional swig as he slowly approached their booth.

Jarek groaned at the forthcoming interruption. Judging by the bloodshot in the man's eyes, the Mandalorian prepared himself for a potentially violent drunken encounter. He was about to warn the rest of the crew when old man stomped up to their table and slammed his drink down amongst their glasses. Before Slick could swear or Madlyn make a scathing comment over spilled liquor the man shocked them all by saying the last thing they all expected.

"I need a ship and hearty souls for the adventure of a lifetime!"


	23. Chapter 23 To Good to Be True

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain**

 **Chapter 23: Too Good to Be True**

 **Nar Shaddaa; the Orange Lady**

"I need a ship and hearty souls for the adventure of a lifetime!" The declaration took them all by surprise. So much so that Jarek's hand dropped from his blaster and Madlyn forgot the drink in hers. What he'd originally thought were drunken bloodshot eyes Jarek realized were, in fact, wide with manic enthusiasm and determination.

This stranger was actually being serious.

Slick was about to speak when the human interrupted, "If you have the stones and the will you can accept my job offer and become richer than you ever imagined." At that point the man paused to stare at them all, waiting for an answer and slowly swilling the nasty concoction in his glass.

The crew looked at each other in bewilderment before Slick asked the most obvious question, "Who the devil are you?"

The man actually had the decency to look abashed. He hastily bowed at the waist. "Apologies," he said cordially, "sometimes in my excitement I forget myself." He straightened and gestured to one of the remaining seats. The crew, still reeling from the stranger's bombastic arrival, didn't say anything to prevent him from sitting. "My name is Jacek," he stated, "and for a few moments of your time I may have a tale to tell that, should you believe it, could mean wealth beyond your imaginings."

Tale? Wealth? In the span of a single sentence, the new arrival managed to pique both Era's and Madlyn's interest. Slick looked skeptical but curious. Jarek still wasn't convinced the old smuggler wasn't a total nutter.

Jacek took another sip of his drink before beginning his explanation, even though none of them had given leave to do so. "Hutt Throne worlds are the stuff of Legends among spacers," he intoned with a gravitas that belayed his drunken state, "they're off-limits to non-Hutts and purportedly filled with treasure from long-dead Clans."

Era leaned forward, eyes wide with excitement. "The Dead Road," she declared causing Jacek to look at her in shock, "You're talking about the lost worlds beyond the Dead Road, aren't you?"

The old smuggler shook off his surprise before nodding. At that point, Jarek shouldn't have been surprised at the extent of the Mirialin's knowledge, but kriff he was still floored by it. Her ability to retain such massive amounts on knowledge and access it at will was truly astounding. He'd have to ask her later how she kept her brain from overheating.

"Many have braved the Dead Road," Jacek continued to explain, "the hyperspace route through the Bootana Hutta, in search of these hidden caches of riches." He waved a dismissive hand towards the rest of the tavern, wrinkling his nose in annoyance. "Most put little stock in the various tales that pass through the Cantinas that allege the discovery of a world rife with artifacts and other great rewards." A wry smile crossed his face as he added, "Yet sometimes a tale has more to it."

At that point, the stranger spun a yarn of a lost Hutt treasure Palace on a world the species had abandoned. On a world called Pybus Vortga, the Hutt's wealth remained untouched in his abandoned palace complex. Before his death, Vortga had set plans in motion so that if he could not have his riches no one would. Thus after his assassination, every member of his entourage had met a grisly end.

"If everyone was killed then how do we know this lost treasure exists?" Slick asked still eyeing the man wearily.

"The same way we know everyone in relation to the Hutt was killed," Jacek countered tapping the side of his head. "The assassin himself survived." Jacek then insisted he had proof of his claims hidden away. The treasure was so vast he had to take precautions to ensure his own safety in the event the crew he hired was less than honorable. If the right crew was willing to accompany him on the expedition, then they would have equal shares in the Treasure.

As the man spoke a sobering look seemed to dawn on his face even as he indulged in several more swigs of his beverage. Suddenly his haggard appearance took on a new meaning to Jarek. Here was a man who'd been dedicated-no-obsessed with this single quest for so long that it had exacted a physical as well as psychological toll. The stress lines and circles under his eyes indicated he may have not been as old as he appeared. That was telling.

Even more worrisome, Jarek had noted that the Rodian he'd noticed earlier had taken a keen interest in Jacek's story. He'd passed by their table pausing briefly before going up to the bar and ordering more drinks. As he waited the Rodian angled himself to where he could watch the crew without appearing to take much interest. Upon receiving his drinks he hurried back to his group which consisted of the very large Barabel. Gesturing animatedly the Rodian pointed back towards Jarek's table which caused alarms to sound in the Mandalorian's mind.

"So will you help me?" Jacek asked finally. By the time he'd finished, Era was practically sitting on the edge her seat completely engrossed in what the smuggler's tale. Jarek could see her keen archeological mind processing the information and comparing it to the vast historical archive within her brain. Madlyn's eyes had glazed over about the time Jacek had mentioned 'vast wealth.'

Before any of them could agree to anything a deep booming voice called out, "We'll take the job!" Looking up Jarek saw that the Barabel had risen from his table and made his way toward their booth. "I hear you're looking for a crew to go on some treasure hunt." He gestured to the four humans, Twi'lek, Rodian, and Defel that were mingling behind him.

"And you might be?" asked Jacek eyeballing the large bipedal reptile wearily.

"Name's Graayl Nor," he gestured to his small entourage, "Leader of the Red Pact mercenaries." Slick visibly tensed at the name.

In a whisper, Era asked Slick, "You know them?"

"Know _of_ them," he replied in a very low tone even as his hand inched towards his blaster, "They made a name for themselves, earning a reputation for getting jobs done by any means necessary."

"Charming," Madlyn added before looking at the new arrivals and smiling. "Sorry mate," Madlyn said cheerfully placing a gentle hand on the old man's shoulder, "But we've already been commissioned." A look of relief crossed the Jacek's face as if his deepest prayers had just been answered. Perhaps they had.

Graayl glared down at the mouthy Alderanni. "You misunderstand," he growled. Faster than any of them could react the Barabel grabbed Jacek by the arm and hauled him to his feet. The smuggler yelped in alarm his drink shattering on the floor. "I said we're _taking_ this job." The sudden commotion made the entire Orange lady go silent except for the prerecorded music and holoscreens still playing.

Somewhere in the background, Jarek heard the Aqualish Barkeep shout, "Not in my bar!" But the warning went ignored.

Though the rest of the crew stiffened in anticipation for violence, Madlyn appeared nonchalant. She continued smiling as she stood and approached the Barabel hand up in supplication.

"Oy, just relax mate," she said. "No need to get all hostile. We're all friends here." Graayl growled again and Madlyn made a show of flinching before ducking around him to place herself between the Barabel and the bar. Jarek wondered just how much Tsiraki the pilot had drunk. Even Graayl was looking at her like she was crazy.

"The old man is coming with us," the mercenary leader stated facing the shorter Alderanni female.

"Look," she held up her hands again, "We just came in here for a few drinks, that's all." She then gestured towards Jacek who was looking terrified in the oversized reptile's clawed grasp. "But we can't just let you drag that poor sod off."

"Who gonna stop us?" Graayl laughed tossing the old man aside into the waiting arms of the Twi'lek and a human mercenary. The Barabel sneered down at the diminutive female. "You and what army?"

Madlyn smirked and stepped right up to the larger sentient. "I don't need an army," she replied jerking her chin, "I got a Mandalorian."

Completely distracted Graayl hadn't seen Jarek dawning his helmet and rise up out of the booth. When the Barabel turned around he had just enough time to register the T-shaped visor before the armored fist made contact with his jaw. In the split second of impact a blast of stun energy transferred up into Graayl's head snapping it back. The leader of the Red Pact collapsed to the floor.

Graayl's crew surged across the tavern with fists raised and snarling curses, forgetting Jacek entirely. Madlyn met the first human by flipping him up and over the bar. A second human swung at her head but the Alderanni blocked with her left forearm before slamming her right fist into his jaw sending blood and a tooth flying.

"Get Jacek out of here!" Jarek ordered over his shoulder at both Era and Slick who were both starting to advance into the fray. Checked by his command they moved to recover the old spacer who'd been dumped onto the floor and forgotten in the chaos.

Jarek turned to face another oncoming mercenary only to have a heavy glass bottle shatter across his helmet. The bittersweet scent of the alcohol filled his nostrils and made his eyes burn. Unfazed by the impact he grabbed his assailant by the front of her armor and launched a vicious head-butt. He heard more than felt the cartilage break as the female mercenary stumbled back against the table. She curled on the floor groaning and clutching her bleeding face. The table occupant, a perturbed looking Sullustan stood and glared at the Mandalorian.

Madlyn received a solid jab to the jaw and staggered back against the bar. As the Twi'lek advanced on her, the Alderanni delivered a strong forward kick that connected with the mercenary's chest. Yelling the Twi'lek flew backward tumbling over a table scattering its occupants and drinks.

"'I got a Mandalorian'!?" Jarek grunted as the Sullustan speared him in the gut in an attempt to tackle him. "That was the best plan you could come up with?" he asked managing to keep from falling. Gaining his balanced he dropped an elbow into the patron's spin dropping him to the floor.

"It worked didn't it?" Madlyn replied as her Twi'lek opponent got to his feet and advanced again. She swore when he produced a knife. Madlyn dodged the first swipe and blocked the second using the Twi'lek's momentum to lever him up against the bar. The Aqualish bartender appeared long enough to shatter an empty bottle over the mercenary's head. It was hard to tell who the Aqualish was actually aiming for, but the crew would take any assistance they could get.

"Tell that to the bar owner." Jarek declared dodging the Defel's drunken bull rush. Stepping to the side he gripped the sentient by his collar and the seat of his pants. Spinning Jarek used the Defel's momentum to throw him across the surface of the bar and into the shelves beyond. The mercenaries yell turned into a groan as he was buried beneath a pile of glass and shelving.

Before Jarek could turn around the Rodian charged and tackled Madlyn to the floor before proceeding to rain heavy blows down upon her. Madlyn managed to shield herself but still received a couple brutal body shots. Leaping forward Jarek yanked the flailing Rodian off his companion and punched him once in the face before levering him to the floor alongside the rest of the Red Pact.

"Remind you of the old days?" Madlyn asked as Jarek helped her up. Before he could answer they both caught movement out of the corner of their eyes. The rest of the patrons were standing and glaring at the pair. Some tossed aside drinks or cracked knuckles in angry anticipation. It seemed the regulars of the Orange Lady didn't appreciate having their favorite bar trashed. Even the bartender whom Jarek had assumed was on their side looked murderous.

Jarek rolled his eyes as they slowly backed towards the cantina entrance. He saw no sign of Era, Slick or Jacek which meant they must've escaped in all the commotion. The patrons were drawing closer and Jarek needed to buy time so they could make their own escape. Both he and Madlyn drew blasters to discourage the drunken mob. The sight of weapons barely slowed their advance.

"Sorry for the mess," Jarek said before tossing a stack of credits onto a table. The bartender only grunted in reply. Taking that as their cue, the pair ducked out of the Orange Lady. Almost instantly they heard a raucous erupt behind them; yelling, and cursing followed them as they ran. Swearing himself, Jarek keyed his commlink, "Tersen get the _Outcast_ warmed up. We might need a fast exit."

"Again!" he heard the Lannik retort angrily, "Just once can we come to Nar Shaddaa and _not_ get into trouble."

"Then I think your missing one of Nar Shaddaa's fundamental charms," Madlyn chimed in with a smile. The smuggler was actually enjoying herself. As they ducked down a side road and made their way to the turbo-lift she finished, "You only come for the trouble."

Tersen mumbled something derogatory before saying, "Ships prepped, Era, Slick, plus one are almost here. I assume some explanation is in order."

Jarek sliced a lethal glare at his companion who merely shrugged in response. "It seems...he's our next job," he growled reluctantly.

Madlyn and Jarek made the lift palming the activation panel. The crowd of angry patrons swarmed towards the closing doors. It might have been the Mandalorian's imagination but it seemed that the dozen or so drunken revelers had swollen to near riot level proportions. As the doors closed and the lift rose trash, bits of permacrete, and other detritus peppered the ascent tube. Looking down he saw that the crowd had grown riotous and were slowly dragging a portion of the Corellian sector down with it. It would be sometime before the crew of the _Outcast_ would ever be able to show their faces in the area.

"Still remind you of the old days?" Jarek asked dryly following the lifts steady rise towards the landing bay above.

Madlyn scoffed before leaning against the lift wall. She winced as she touched the sore spot where the Twi'lek had landed a lucky punch. "I'm starting to remember the old days sucking bantha crap," She retorted flexing her stiff hand, "I want New Days!"

"There's just no pleasing you!" Jarek remarked finally allowing a smirk to cross his face.


	24. Chapter 24 Fool me Once

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain**

 **Chapter 24: Fool Me Once**

 **Onboard the** _ **Outcast**_ **:**

"So let me get this straight," Tersen grumbled pacing back and forth in front of the reassembled crew, "We got hired to find a lost treasure."

"Hidden treasure," Era corrected.

Ignoring her the Lannik continued, "That we don't know how to find."

"He says he has a way," Madlyn chimed in but was promptly ignored as well.

"All on the word of a half drunk, half-mad former smuggler?" Jacek looked as if he wanted to argue the accusation but seemed to realize both his appearance and scent would be contradictive.

Jarek and Madlyn had made it back to the _Outcast_ just in time to hear Tersen rant about their most current misadventure. The Lannik had already been going on about his disapproval of having a stranger about their freshly repaired ship. He'd already been annoyed at having to rush said repairs due to the drunken mob that had chased after the fleeing crew. Fortunately, the rampaging crowd seemed content to restrict its riotous behavior to the Orange Lady's immediate vicinity, so the ship's engines had idled to a halt.

Tersen paused in his pacing to stare disapprovingly up at Slick and Jarek. "You two are supposed to be the voices of reason."

"The Red Pact didn't really leave us much choice," Slick countered, "or would you have preferred we left him behind." Jacek's eyes widen and he opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it when Madlyn elbowed him.

Tersen flung his hands into the air and yelled in frustration. "We were supposed to be getting _out_ of Hutt Space!" he rounded on Jarek, "but instead you're dragging us right back into it."

"Hardly," Era said drawing everyone's attention. "We'll have to take the Bootana Hutta hyperroute to get out anyway. If what Jacek said is true Pybus will only be a short detour."

Tersen groaned and looked back at Jarek, "Please tell me you not seriously considering this." In reality, Jarek wasn't. He doubted very much that the treasure was even real or that Pybus even existed. Era, Madlyn, and Slick confirmed the stories surrounded the Dead Road being dangerous and that made Jarek all the more hesitant to accept. Still, he had to agree with Slick. It was better the old man was with them rather than Graayl and his crew. Jarek doubted the former smuggler would've lasted long with that lot. And there was something about his enthusiasm that gave him pause. He truly believed the treasure existed. Such a belief was hard to fake.

"He says he has proof," Jarek shrugged saying, "No harm in hearing him out. Worst case is he's lying and we toss him out." The Mandalorian was only half kidding about kicking him out, but if it turned out the man was conning them he would hesitate to introduce him to the nearest airlock. Once again Jacek appeared to protest but was again silence by Madlyn.

"Worst case is we fly into a supernova because Pybus doesn't exist!" Tersen retorted. He stared at each member of the crew in turn but no one budged. Groaning in frustration the technician finally relented. "I cannot be the only sane person on this ship!" He speared a finger directly at Jacek. He glared with such intensity that the old man actually took an involuntary step back. "You better be worth it!" The old man could only nod by way of reply. Mumbling incoherent threats and curses under his breath Tersen picked up his tools and headed back towards the stern of the ship.

"Where are you going?" Era asked curiously.

"Engine room," he snapped back.

"I thought the engines were fixed," Slick stated arching an eyebrow.

"Then I guess I'll fix them again!" the Lannik shouted back shoving passed a rather confused looking Gare.

The Gank wearing nothing but some under clothes, bandages, and cybernetics looked from the departing Tersen and back towards the crew. Raising an eyebrow and leaning on the doorframe for support Gare asked, "What'd I miss?"

 **Nar Shaddaa; the Corellian Sector:**

The alleyway could've been any number of allies across the city. It was strewn with refuse and detritus that only accumulated in the corners of every civilization. There were a scattering of overfilled trash bins and a few long-forgotten storage bins. To either side of the ally was a pair of rundown apartment structures. Nothing distinguished it from the dozens of others they'd passed since leaving the _Outcast_. The only thing that made it stand out was Jacek actually walking into this one.

Era was attempting to keep a skeptical mindset about Jacek's treasure. It was quite possibly the man was half mad or trying to con them. It wouldn't have been the first or even second time the crew had been grifted into doing someone else's dirty work or drawn into an ambush. Remaining skeptical was easier said than done. Era's rational mind was focused on making sure no one was sneaking up on the group while also keeping a wary eye on the old man. But a part of her, the part that was still a naive undergrad at University couldn't help but get a little excited at the prospect of being on a real treasure hunt.

"Archeology is the search for truth. Not fact," The words of her old professor came back to her helping to quench her enthusiasm. "If you want facts Professor Ta'lok's Philosophy class is on the next floor." The students had laughed at his witticism, but he continued on as if he hadn't heard them. "So forget all of your fantasies of lost cities and exotic travel. We do not follow maps to buried treasure and 'X' never ever marks the spot. Eighty percent of all archeology is done in the library. Research and reading. You cannot ever afford to take mythology at face value."

Era couldn't help but wonder what her old professor would think of her present situation or the events that had led to that point. The young woman hadn't found any lost cities but there had definitely been some exotic travel though less romantic than what the holovids made them out to be.

Glancing over at her Mandalorian companion she had to hide a small smile. Well, maybe a little romantic. The former educator may have had a thing or two to say about her choice of traveling companions right after a few lectures on her decision to drop out. He'd always been good a taking the moral high ground in any discussion be it history or politics, even if he was a bit of a hypocrite.

She wondered whatever happened to Professor Hethen Romund...

"Here we are!" Jacek declared snapping the Mirialin out of her reverie. The old smuggler was standing before a foot width section of wall between a burnt out seeder and a garbage bin that was only full and not overflowing. Era looked about expecting to see a lockbox, a hidden grate, or some form of concealment that would indicate Jacek was indeed telling the truth. She saw nothing and neither did the others.

Both Slick and Madlyn swore and turned outward as if expecting an ambush. Jarek's hand curled into a fist. He took a threatening step towards the older man muttering oaths in _Mando'a_. Jacek pleaded with him to be patient before indicating the engine compartment of the speeder. "Under the hood where the primary terrain scanner should be," Jarek growled before reaching into the vehicle. He felt around for a moment before pausing and ever so gently removing a cloth wrapped bundle. Gently taking the bundle from the Mandalorian Jacek unwrapped it for them all to see. First, he produced a crude incomplete map followed by a small statue of a Hutt.

A third item caught Era's eye within turn widened in awe. Her breath caught in her throat as so recognized what he held.

In his hand was a curving, deep red piece of glass. It was bent into an intricate pattern as if it was only a piece of a larger artifact. Which it was and Era knew it was made of glass but rather an unknown substance that was warm to the touch.

"Is that really..." she asked in amazement. Jacek merely smiled and lightly tapped the section of red 'glass.' A harmonious series of musical notes emanating from it, filling the alley with a wondrous melody. The tone carried such a presence that the crew looked about expecting to see rays of light cascading across the walls. "By the fates it is," she said in breathless joy as the musical tones faded. "The _Erla Tomvass_. Which means..."

"The Siren's Soul," Jacek finished with the widest of smiles thrilled to have found a kindred spirit, "It's real."

Era laughed and looked at Jarek eyes sparkling with awe and pure excitement. "Jarek he's telling the truth!" she exclaimed seeing her own giddiness reflected in his visor. She could almost visualize the look of surprise on his own face.

Before the captain could even comment Madlyn cleared her throat. It was a little louder than necessary, but it served the purpose of bringing everyone back to the matter at hand. She gestured between the bundle and the former smuggler and asked, "Oy three questions. First: What's a...Earl...Thomas-?"

"- _Erla Tomvass_ ," Era corrected a little annoyed.

"Yeah that," Madlyn continued unfazed, "Second: what's a Siren's Soul? Third: What's any of that got to do with the Dead Road. And fourth: is it worth any credits?"

"That's four questions my dear," Slick commented. He grunted when the Alderanni elbowed him and gave the Pantoran a 'shut-it' glare.

Era growled, but Jacek was more than happy to explain. "It's an ancient artifact of Hutt origin. From the times of old Varl. The _Erla_ has been rumored for many years to be a part of a massive treasure cache hidden away deep in Hutt Space," he took a breath even as he tied the bundle back up and secured it in his pack.

"Beyond the Dead Road," deduced Jarek earning a nod of acknowledgment from the older man.

Era then took up the thread of the exposition. "The _Erla_ is a part of a larger set known as the Siren's Soul, also believed to be contained within the mythical treasure trove."

"Not so mythical I should dare hope," Slick murmured earning a small snicker from his girlfriend.

"The Siren's Souls," Era continued ignoring the comment, "is a collection of crystals capable of producing beautiful music rumored to soothe even the most savage of the ancient Hutt Warlords. It was present when the ancient Kajidics joined forces to expand and create the Hutt Empire. It's noted that when the Siren's Soul disappeared the Empire began its decline although most scholars believe it to be mere coincidence."

"A crystal instrument that calms and unites Hutts?" Madlyn said curiously, "That would explain why Hutts are so picky about their music selection." Era started to comment, but couldn't help but nod in agreement at her assumption.

Jarek gestured to Jacek's pack and bundle within. "That map didn't look complete," he said in mild disapproval, "Hard to find a treasure with half a map."

Era almost kicked herself when she played back the memory of the map. It _had_ been incomplete and she felt like a fool for not noticing it earlier. The Dead Road was dangerous bordering on impossible to navigate. Without a properly calculated route, it was as good as a death sentence. Era glared at the former smuggler along with the rest of the crew. Jacek didn't look upset or even embarrassed at being called out. He actually looked indignant for a moment before replying, "It isn't complete. I haven't been able to decipher the rest, but," he held up a finger, "I know who can."

It was at that moment Era realized the Jacek really didn't _want_ the crew or the _Outcast_. Other then as transportation and possibly as extra muscle he was perfectly capable of locating Vortga's treasure all by himself. They were just a means to an end. Era wasn't sure if she should feel flattered or insulted.

"The artifact is the key to the palace," he went on to explain looking directly at Jarek completely undaunted by his armor, "With your ship and crew coupled with my knowledge I can guarantee we'll get through the Dead Road into the Treasure Vault." He rubbed his hands together in eager excitement, "And all get extremely wealthy."

Era knew that as smart Jacek thought he was he couldn't possibly cover all of the angles. That's why he _needed_ the crew even if it meant a smaller share of the loot. Era also suspected that the smuggler would be happy just knowing he'd been right the whole time, but having a lost treasure to wave in front of all those who'd doubted him would make it all the sweeter. Era could empathize in a way.

Looking over at Jarek Era asked, "Your choice, Captain." Jarek looked back at her and even though she had schooled her expression to be calm he could no doubt sense her excitement. He had that uncanny ability about him to know what those around him were feeling, or he was much more observant then the _buc'ey_ let on.

Sighing the Mandalorian nodded and Era smiled right along with Jacek. Slick and Madlyn also grinned in excitement. "Off we go down the Dead Road," Madlyn said a little too cheerfully for such macabre statement.


	25. Chapter 25 Off the Beaten Path

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain**

 **Chapter 24: Off the Beaten Path**

 **The Orange Lady:**

Nothing appeared amiss outside on the trash-strewn street. Aside from some recently damaged projectors, broken windows and a speeder still on fire, in Gaegan's mind, it could've been an average day on Nar Shaddaa.

However, the Interior of the Orange Lady was another story.

The floor was carpeted with shattered glass and the remains of broken furniture. The shelves behind the bar, that had once held containers of beverages, were missing, amidst a body-sized impact crater. In fact, the only things that didn't seem busted were the three holoscreens. Normally reserved for live feeds of sporting events, with the departure of the sports crowd, now ran various holo-news threads.

The moment the doors opened a few heads, both human and alien, turned to glare at the latest intrusion upon their drinking. Threatening looks immediately melted into nervous gulps as they took the full measure of the trio.

Gaegan stepped deeper into the tavern flanked by Daxos and Thalen, two of his most loyal warriors. Fully armored, armed, and silhouetted by exterior lighting, the new arrivals cut an intimidating profile. What few loyal patrons remained amidst the destruction beat a hasty retreat at the sight of the new arrivals.

The Aqualish bartender grumbled in obvious aggravation at watching the last of his paying customers disappear. He turned on the three Mandalorians not caring in the slightest of the amount armaments they were wielding. In fact, upon seeing their helmets and armor his eyes narrowed in recognition and his anger doubled.

They were in the right place then. Their shuttle had docked minutes prior to find Jarek's ship had already departed. Though peeved at just barely missing his target, Gaegan remained undaunted. A dockworker that had done maintenance on the _Outcast_ had been kind enough to point Gaegan in the direction of the Orange Lady, which he knew the crew had visited.

"Not more of you," growled the Aqualish, hands curling into fists. The bartender's attitude more than confirmed that not only had Jarek been there but were in some way responsible for the damages.

"Looks like a herd of Tramplers came through," Daxos murmured, amused. The underlying respect in his voice irritated Gaegan but he made no comment.

The bartender stared even harder at the three of them. "Weren't no Tramplers! It was a damn Mandalorian and his crew what tore up my bar!" He waved at the destruction adding, "Picked a fight with the Red Pact of all people!"

Gaegan looked aside at Thalen. She was the expert on most things concerning Hutt Space, having spent most of her time since her own _Verd'Goten_ in the region. On a secure comm line, she said, "A mercenary/bounty hunter group lead by a Barabel named Graayl Nor. Small-time but effective. Their activities were limited to Nal Hutta and Nar Shaddaa."

Nodding in receipt of the information, Gaegan turned back towards the bartender. By then the three Watchers had come to stand directly in front of the bar. While Gaegan faced the Aqualish, Daxos and Thalen faced outward as lookouts in case anyone was foolish enough to attack them.

The young man stared at the Aqualish for a moment, allowing the animosity of his black visor to play in the bartender's nerves. When the sentient gulped and looked away Gaegan posed his question. "You know where they are?"

"No, I don't," he declared almost immediately. For his part, the Aqualish wasn't lying to them. He may have been angry but wasn't stupid enough to lie in the face of three armed warriors. That did little to assuage Gaegan's already short temper. Glancing sideways at Daxos, the larger of the three Mandalorian's, he nodded.

Turning, Daxos reached across the bar and gripped the Aqualish by the front of his tunic. The Mandalorian practically hauled him bodily over the scarred countertop. "Wait! Wait!" he blubbered even as Daxos started drawing back a fist. "I don't know where they are," he hastily added while simultaneously shielding his face, "but I do know where they are going!"

At this latest bit of information, Gaegan made a gesture and Daxos paused mid-swing. At another gesture, Daxos released the Aqualish. Waiting until the bartender had righted himself, Gaegan asked, "And how do you know this?"

"Before the fight," the Aqualish grumbled obviously upset and being manhandled, "the crew was hired by an old smuggler, named Jacek. To go after some lost Hutt Treasure hoard." He gestured out at his destroyed bar once again, "The Red Pact wanted the job too." ' _Hence the ensuing brawl_ ,' his tone implied.

"And how do we know you're telling the truth," Daxos demanded.

"Because," he stated, straightening his clothes and trying to compose himself, "that old cuss has been in my bar every night for the last several rotations talking mine and every other spacer's ear off about his 'big treasure'." The Aqualish scoffed at the memory. "He begged any crew he could get close to for a ride. Sometimes after he got too deep in his cups he'd spout off his plans."

"Where are they going?" Gaegan shouted.

The Aqualish recoiled in fear and gulped nervously before finally answering, "The Pearl."

 **On board the** _ **Outcast**_ **:**

The Dead Road! Era couldn't believe they were actually traveling on the Dead Road! A hidden hyperroute so mystified and obscure that it was barely hinted at in Vlaso's 'Guide to Hutt Space.' Even then it had been summarily dismissed as a tall tale. No archeological or recorded information could confirm the existence of any vast Hutt treasure horde. Vortga had been very thorough in erasing any evidence of his wealth's existence, and yet she held the proof in her hand.

Any attempt at remaining skeptical about the whole mission had completely evaporated upon seeing the _Erla Tomvass._ It was all she could do to remain calm while she examined the artifact. Once they'd returned to the ship Era had run every conceivable test to determine its authenticity, under Jacek's close supervision of course. Her giddiness was nearly overwhelming as every result came back positive. The Evidence was conclusive.

"This _is_ the actual _Erla Tomvass_!" she sighed in relief. She tapped the warm glass again. The soft melody filled the Med-Bay just as it did in the alley. It was so hauntingly beautiful it made the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

As the music echoed around them, Jacek looked as if tears of joy threatened to spill. He managed to pass it off as a slight cough before retaking the shard. "I had my doubts at first too," he said, wrapping the shard back up in its protective cloth.

Next to it sat the map and Hutt statuette. Era had examined them as well, but other than proving the statuette dated just a few hundred years old she couldn't make heads or tails of it. It was a simple enough figurine who's only defining quality was the series of glyphs adorning its underside. She knew they had to be the coordinates they needed to safely traverse the Dead Road, but for the life of her, she couldn't decipher them. They matched nothing in the Huttese language, ancient or modern. No amount of substitution algorithms or cyphers she ran could help her discern their meaning.

When questioned about them the old man just shrugged and repeated what he'd said earlier. "I know someone who can." When pressed for details on his contact Jacek shook his head reaffirming his stance that he needed some assurance that they wouldn't turn on him.

Slick, who remained in the Med-bay for security purposes, suggested they could just beat the information out of him. He'd been joking of course, but Jacek was a step ahead. He'd already told his Contact that if the statuette and map weren't delivered by the old smuggler, to not reveal himself. Era had to admit it was a clever precaution, though it was unnecessary given her crewmates honorable tendencies.

What she was able to determine from Jacek's map was that the coordinates were close, galactically speaking, to their destination, but not exact. They only referenced landmarks along the hyperspace route, but not a precise destination. Even when Madlyn input what data they had, she discovered the endpoint could be in any number of systems on possibly dozens of planets or moons.

Jumping to hyperspace on the Dead Road was already perilous affair, but without the final coordinates, there was no telling where they would end up. After all the Dead Road earned its name for the number of ships lost along the Route. Gravity fluctuations in spatial disturbances are common, and Madlyn deduced the Nav-computer would need constant recalibration throughout the trip.

In short, they needed the final coordinates translated or the trip would be over before it began.

With the _Erla_ wrapped up and secured in his pocket, Jacek groaned and gripped the table for support. Era moved to assist him, but the old man waved her away. Rubbing his eyes he said, "Just tired from all the excitement." He looked around at the ship and smiled adding, "It's still hard to believe I'm actually going to Pybus."

Up close Era noticed the lines in his skin, the bags under his eyes, and how thin his hair looked. There were also signs of alcohol abuse and evidence of a brief spice addiction. Life had not been kind to the old spacer.

"How long," Era asked tactfully, "have you been after Vortga's Wealth?"

Jacek flexed his weathered and scarred hand before saying, "long enough it cost me my wife, my savings, and my health." Noticing her look of pained empathy he offered up a wry smile before adding, "You give up a few things chasing dreams."

The young woman could understand the thought. She'd given up plenty in her pursuit of archeology. She'd given up time, and energy that had cost her relationships and friendships. Then she'd given up on University in favor of honest work, and it had cost her the respect of her colleges and professors. Worse it had cost her the respect of her father.

"Was it worth it?" Era said in a soft voice unsure if she were asking Jacek or herself.

The old man sighed and looked around at the ship again, but without actually seeing it. His mind seemed distant for a moment before he managed an answer, "I'm hoping it is, my dear," He swallowed a lump in his throat, sounding almost desperate in his hope, "I most certainly do."

Era gave him a soft sympathetic smile. He was a man chasing a myth and it had cost him so much that Era hoped, for his sake, that what they found on Pybus would ease some of his pain. And maybe, just maybe it would ease hers as well. "Let's head to the galley and get some food," she offered gesturing toward the hatchway, "Seems like you could use a decent meal." Jacek, relieved and grateful at the change of subject, nodded.

"They're travel rations," Slick scoffed, following after them. He added in a slightly genial tone, "Not sure if that would ever qualify as a decent meal, but it'll fill you up."

Jarek watched as Era and Slick escorted their passenger out of the med-bay and towards the front of the ship. The archeologist and smuggler were speaking amicably. While the Pantoran looked bored out of his mind. Jarek knew that sitting through all the lab work had to have been mind-numbing. He'd nearly fallen asleep when Era had just explained what she was planning to do.

The moment they stepped out of sight he turned back towards Gare who was going through a series of callisthenic exercises. Tersen stood off to the side looking at a data-pad reading off the information as it measured Gare's biomechanical stats. The Gank had recovered well enough that he had regained near full range of mobility with minimal amounts of pain.

"The bacta certainly did the trick," the Lannik commented as his patient started in on some aerobic exercises.

"Bacta...Your...tech...expertise," Gare replied timing his words with each push-up he executed, "As...much...as...Era's...medical...knowledge." He did one more and stood stretching his chest before laying down and going into some unassisted sit-ups.

"Flattery will get you those enhancements you wanted," Tersen teased.

Gare finished and stood. Looking sideways at his friend, he smiled. "Promises, promises," he joked

Jarek was glad to see the Gank back in good form. It had been difficult seeing him lying out in the med-bay, oblivious to the world around him. He'd nearly given his life for the crew. As reckless as that decision had been, it had touched Jarek's heart. Not too many sentients were willing to lay down their lives for others, and Gare had proven he'd be willing to do that time and again. In a way, Jarek almost felt guilty at the Gank's selflessness. He wasn't used to others fighting his battles.

"Captain?"

Jarek jerked in surprise. He realized, with no small amount of embarrassment, that his mind had wandered to the point he hadn't heard a single word Gare had spoken. "Sorry," he ground out, making a show of rubbing his eyes before adding, "Too much excitement is such a short time, the mind wanders." Gare and Tersen both nodded, out of both sympathy, and understanding. "You were saying?"

"What do you make of our passenger?" Gare repeated.

Jarek replied as honestly as he could, "He believes that the treasure is real. Era verified the artifacts were authentic." Shrugging he added, "It's down to this contact of his being able to decipher the final coordinates-"

"-And then we all go to this Pybus place," Tersen interrupted with a liberal amount of sarcasm, "And all get insanely rich on Vortga's lost treasure horde."

The Gank scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know it's never that simple." Gare shook his head looking just as skeptic as Jarek felt, but Era believed it was real and worth the risk. Whatever he personally felt, Jarek trusted her and so they were off to the next point in their little treasure hunt.

Jarek sighed turning to join Era and the others. Before leaving Gare and Tersen to finish physical therapy he added, "No, my friend, it never is."

Known as The Garden of the Hutts, the Bootana Hutta is a section of Hutt Space encompassing twenty-one worlds. According to Slick and Gare, the subsector was not directly affiliated with Hutt space proper, and the world's there do not directly answer to the ruling Council. Era explained that the planets of the Bootana Hutta are, or were, Throne worlds of many important (and formally important) Hutt families. Tales of great treasure, like that of Vortga's, are common when discussing the Bootana Hutta.

From the Lush swamps of Kor Basadii to the bustling industrial world of Saki all manner of planets can be found on the Bootana Hutta. Some worlds like Nar Chunna were primarily trading outpost reportedly all the types of priceless artifacts can be found in these outposts. Others, like Pybus, are considered taboo by the Hutts and avoided for unknown reasons.

The Pabol Hutta Hyperspace Route transects the region serving as the only viable hyperspace route through the area. Those traveling from Nal Hutta into the region must cross the Gos Hutta system before entering Bootana Hutta. This system contains three verdant worlds and a number of orbiting space stations.

Hutt warships are a common sight in Gos Hutta advising those who have no business there, such as the crew of the _Outcast_ , to make their stay a short one. After a quick recalculation of the hyperspace coordinates Madlyn jumped to the next point on the Dead Road; The Pearl.

Drifting alone in a forgotten corner of the _Bootana Hutta_ is the Pearl. A functional but nearly derelict space station it was located in the outer reaches of the Elgit system far from any planet. Since the Elgit system is an intersection between the Dead Road and the Bootana Hutta it is a prime location for trading.

Once docked, Jarek had Madlyn and Slick stay back with the ship, noting an incredible lack of security on the station. Jacek had assured them the _Outcast_ would be fine, but the Mandalorian didn't want to take any chances. At the very least Slick and Maddy would supervise the refueling of the ship before going off on their own. Gare would accompany them to meet Jacek's contact, though Era had insisted he needed to take it easy.

"Nothing easier than a walk through a space station," the Gank stated by way of excuse before joining them. Era sighed in exasperation at her stubborn patient but made no further comment. It was hard to tell who was more eager to decipher the final coordinates; her or Jacek.

The station for its part looked worse on the outside then it did on the inside. Its apparently small crew was supplemented by a small army of droids which took care of most of the cleaning and maintenance. It wasn't the Wheel or Kwenn Station by any stretch, but Jarek had to admit it was a sight better than the Nal Hutta and Nar Shaddaa spaceports. Jacek acted almost like a tour guide as he leads them down a largely crowded fairway lined with shops. It was obvious he'd been there before.

"The Pearl is owned and operated by a Sakiyan named Harke." He pointed out that the Pearl has accommodations as well as numerous supplies and facilities available for travelers though he warned them they were priced at a premium. Harke also employs a small number of individuals who can assist with repairs, medical issues, and other needs. "Long ago Harke left the politics and backstabbing of Hutt space to live in this secluded corner of the Bootana Hutta." Ducking around a knot of merchants, Jacek leads the crew deeper into the station towards a rather large maintenance store. "Here," he gestured to the store, "he tinkers on old droids and other Tech while maintaining this Trading Post for those travelers inside the Hutta."

"And why are you telling us all this?" asked Tersen a little breathless having to practically sprint to keep up with the excited old man. Gare had offered to carry the Lannik. Tersen countered by offering to remove a part of his anatomy in his sleep. The Gank allowed his friend to continue walking though insisted that Jacek slow the pace.

"Because, my little friend," Jacek replied excitedly, standing at the door of the shop, "Harke is who we're here to meet."

Before entering Harke's maintenance store, Jarek had expected to see something similar to Vorne's junk shop back in Mos Shuuta, but on a grander scale. Half assembled or partially disassembled droids and speeder components scattered on any horizontal surface in no real order. Harke's store couldn't have been more different. The store, like the rest of the station, looked well used but just as well maintained. There were shelves upon shelves of parts alright, but they were organized by size, type, and model. The only things halfway through disassembly rested on a long workbench that dominated a whole length of a wall. Behind the counter and working on what could've been a swoop-bike chassis, was a middle-aged human male.

Jacek walked up to the man and cleared his through gaining his attention. "I'm here to see Harke."

"Who's asking?" the man demanded bluntly, wiping his hands on a cloth.

"Tell'em Jacek Dolana is here," the old man replied not in the least put out by the man gruffness.

Rather than go fetch Harke or contact via a comm-link, the human looked over his shoulder and shouted at the top of his lungs, "Harke! Gotta Jacek Dolana here to see you!"

There was the sound of tools and parts crashing before a figure hurried out of a back room. He stood close to Jarek's height but there ended the similarities. The man had an enlarged bifurcated cranium, lacked any hair, and possessed short pointed ears. His skin was highly reflective like burnished metal and was a dark grey color.

The Sakiyan smiled broadly and boomed out in a voice that belayed his slight frame, "You lecherous old hump, you finally made it back." Harke, Jarek had to presume and Jacek smiled at the new arrival in obvious familiarity.

Jacek laughed and the two gripped forearms and pounded each other on the back. The boisterous exchange surprised the crew at first. Jacek, while being a bit eccentric, had been a relatively quiet person. How he'd transformed into a much warmer and happier person. For Jarek, it was a brief glimpse at who the man had been before he began his hunt for the Treasure.

When the pair of old friends finally stepped away from one another Jacek replied, "I told you I'd get here soon as I hired a crew, ya Pointy-eared git." With that, he gestures to Jarek and the others and began making introductions. "Harke this is Era Oldessi, ship doctor and archeologist," she smiled pleasantly. "Tersen Aboleth, ship engineer," the Lannik waved halfheartedly as he perused the shelves, "And Gare, the...um..." Jacek trailed off exactly unsure what the Gank's job was and too embarrassed to make an assumption.

"Public Relations," the former enforcer answered making Tersen and Era snort with laughter.

The old man looked confused, the joke apparently going right over his oblivious head, and so finished his introductions. "And of course Captain Jarek, of the _Outcast_ ," Jarek nodded by way of greeting but was very impressed the old man had remembered names and deduced their roles on the ship in very short order.

On short acquaintance, Jarek found the Sakiyan aloof, but amusing. However, the moment his gaze took in the crew of the _Outcast_ the warm smile melted into a grimace. "I'll tell you what I told this soft-headed fool," he said in a grave tone, "I would stay away from that cursed place, my friends." Stepping away from Jacek, Harke squared up to Jarek. The Mandalorian felt Gare shift slightly into a defensive stance but calmed the Gank with a slight shake of his head. The Sakiyan looked each member of the crew up and down as he spoke, "Hutts are spiteful avaricious creatures. Even in death, they guard their Treasures; those who go there are likely never to return."

Tersen, who had been previously occupied by the rows of droid parts, finally chimed into the conversation. "We can handle a few ghost stories," he said condescendingly, making Era wince at his impertinence.

Harke looked down hard at the Lannik, who Gare instinctively stepped protectively in front of. "Pybus is home too far more than traps though," he turned back to address the rest of the crew. "The Hutts have given that planet a wide berth for thousands of years," he eyes darted back to the technician, "It is said the dead do not rest easy on Pybus..."

To his credit, Tersen had the decency to look a little alarmed at Harke's ominous words. To Jarek, it didn't sound like Harke was trying to scare them off, but rather offer up a fair warning. Much to his amusement and utter allurement Era seemed more fascinated than scared. " _Mandokarla_ , _indeed_ ," he thought.

"I understand you might be able to decipher some glyphs we discovered?" she suggested and Jacek reinforced the notion by revealing the statuette and map.

Harke's gaze warmed at the sight of the Mirialin. Taking the statuette his eyes immediately lit up with his original amusement. "You certainly came to the right Sentient," he replied smoothly. Turning over the miniature Hutt Harke began his examination.


	26. Chapter 26 The Dead Road

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running.

Please read and leave a review.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain**

 **Chapter 26: The Dead Road:**

 **Onboard the** _ **Outcast**_ **:**

As it turned out Harke wasn't just a herald of woe. The Sakiyan was well-versed in the lore of the _Bootana Hutta_. He was also familiar with nearly every myth and folktale that circulated Hutt space concerning the old throne worlds. Although he was a valuable source of information, that knowledge, just like everything else on his station, came at a premium price.

"I thought Nar Shaddaa was expensive," Jarek growled as they returned to the _Outcast_. "We're already taking a hit on just refueling the ship."

"An equal share of the treasure is reasonable," Era said trying to soothe his frustration, but she was having a difficult time convincing herself. It wasn't that she didn't like getting a smaller share, but rather Jacek was promising a portion of a treasure that he neither had nor knew if really existed. They'd fought hard to be free of owing debts to Teemo. She'd rather not owe anything to Harke, no matter how fast he deciphered runes, or how funny his jokes were.

The Sakiyan _was_ able to translate the coordinates from the hieroglyphs on the statuette in order to complete Jacek's map. It never would've occurred to Era that a Hutt would use an ancient Evocii numerical cipher. The Evocii, being a slave race and all, had used the cipher to secure communications during their several failed insurrections against the Hutt Empire. Harke had declared that Vortga had been wise to use a code no living Hutt would have knowledge of. Era thought paranoid would've been a better description.

Curious, Era asked how the Sakiyan shop owner knew so much about ancient cipher codes. Smiling, Harke responded with an aloof expression, "I've picked up a few things here and there."

In a matter of minutes after boarding the freighter, the _Outcast_ launched and pulled away from The Pearl. After inputting the freshly translated coordinates into the nav-computer they set out on the last stretch of the Dead Road. Madlyn and Tersen opted to stay at the controls to monitor their progress and make adjustments as needed. Even with a destination uploaded there were still a number of spacial anomalies they had to account for. Since none of the crew fancied flying through a sun or black hole they agreed to replace them as needed

"So now that we have our destination plotted," Tersen said, "Maybe it's about time you explained exactly how you..." the Lannik's voice trailed off unsure how to finish the question, "...obtained...this map?"

The man stood still for a moment, eyes taking on a distant appearance. Era leaned forward and gently nudged him. Jacek blinked as the fog of memory faded from his gaze. He cleared his throat, apologizing. "It's been such a long road, I scarcely know where to begin." Tersen began to open his mouth but at a glare from Era, the Lannik fell silent. Jacek thought for a moment before beginning his tale.

"Pybus is a lush jungle planet deep within the _Bootana Hutta_ ," he explained, "The world is completely unspoiled by the Hutts, as they consider the world taboo and steer clear of it." The smuggler made a sweeping gesture. "Hundreds of ruins dot the surface, the signs of a civilization once having thrived there." Sighing in disappointment he shrugged before adding, "Who this ancient and forgotten race was is unknown."

The idea of an entire world covered in untouched ruins thrill the young archeologist. Era theorized they could be the remnants of a lost colony of the Rakatan Empire, or possibly even from ancient Ziost. She'd know for sure when they arrived on the planet.

Keeping her thoughts to herself, Era listened and Jacek continued his story. "Long ago," he said in almost as grave a tone as Harke, "something on Pybus greatly unnerved the Hutts who had gone to settle there. They abandoned the world and declared it unsafe for all Hutts."

"Something that could temper a Hutt's greed?" Jarek questioned a little nervously, "That's disconcerting."

Jacek nodded in agreement. "Over time legends of vengeful spirits and curses began to circulate, further darkening Pybus's reputation." Pulling out the Statuette, the old man eyeballed it saying, "Not one to put stock in legends and folktales, Vortga the Hutt traveled to Pybus almost a thousand years ago and constructed a sprawling complex in one of the more intact ruins." Scoffing he replaced the statuette, adding in an almost mocking tone, "He knew the superstitious Hutts and their servants would not bother him on Pybus, out of fear."

"Making it the perfect stronghold for his vast wealth," Gare surmised.

Jacek nodded in agreement before continuing his story. "Vortga had many enemies, most within his own family, and he needed an out-of-the-way place in which to keep secure the bulk of his credits and treasures." Jacek took a moment to rub his tired eyes. Despite having ate a number of meals, and sleeping plentifully the man still looked exhausted. "Vortga eventually met his end on Nar Shaddaa hundreds of years later. An assassin's blade protruding from his vast bulk was the only sign of struggle, and none ever claimed responsibility for his death."

"Interesting," Madlyn commented eyes still glued to her Nav-screen, "The slugs love to take credit for a high profile kill. Builds up their status especially when no one sees it coming." Slick sniggered glancing sideways at his girlfriend. She gave him an annoyed look. "What? I can learn things too."

Ignoring the sidebar, Jacek pressed on with his supposition. "For centuries Hutts attempted to find the treasures of Vortga, but to no avail." Sighing again in annoyance he said, "In his old age, the paranoid Hutt saw killers and thieves at every turn. To guarantee that his treasure was protected, he eliminated all of the servants who knew anything of Pybus."

" _Haar'chak_!" Jarek swore, shaking his head. Like Era and rest of the crew, they recalled just how many servants and slaves even a minor Hutt like Teemo had possessed.

"He made sure that in the event of his death, the slaughter would be...thorough," Jacek said in a grim tone, putting all their thoughts to words. A sly smile crossed his lips as he added, "Or so he thought..."

Now came the part that Era and the others had been most curious about. How had a former smuggler come into possession of the only evidence of Pybus' location, but also the very existence of Vortga's treasure? Thus far during their quest, the old man had been tight-lipped about his acquisition, but it seemed he had finally grown to trust the crew, or at the very least Era, to finally confess.

"One sentient," Jacek explained holding up a single finger, "survived Vortga's great purge, a Klatoonian named Lalkan." Rubbing his eyes again, he sighed. "Vortga's former lieutenant had eluded his assassins and fled Hutt Space, taking a number of secrets with him. Lalkan knew of the key to Vortga's vault, as well as the secrets to arriving safely on the world. He knew where the Hutt had secreted the artifacts away, and, as he neared death almost a century later, he set his knowledge of Pybus and the Hutt's lost treasure to flimsiplast. He encoded the information so that it would not fall into the wrong hands."

Smiling wistfully, his eyes took on that distant look again. "Lalkan was decent being. He never wanted to be rich," looking up at the rest of the crew he said, "All he wanted was to live the last of his days in peace and quiet."

"You knew him?" Era asked softly.

Jacek nodded sadly, saying, "He passed that knowledge on to a kind and friendly man who frequented the small tapcafe he ran." Chuckling he added, "Lalkan could brew the best Caf this side of the Hydian Way. And his Nuna sausages always hit the spot after a long night shift."

"So that kind and friendly man," Tersen deduced, "was you?" Jacek nodded in acknowledgment. "Gave it to me a week before his liver finally gave out. And I would then take the knowledge given to me and spend years locating the _Erla Tomvass_ and searching to find the location of Vortga's treasure." He sighed again as anger flashed across his expression. "Some days I wish the old bastard had given it to some other dumb _kung_." Era didn't have to read minds to know that the old man was thinking about everything he'd lost and sacrificed in pursuit of Vortga's lost wealth. He had to be mentally questioning, for what must've been the hundredth time, if it was all truly worth it.

Era hoped, not for the first time that it would be.

Jarek advanced jabbing towards Era's face once before following it up with a side kick aimed at her knee. The Mirialin, glistening with sweat, managed to block both but gave ground in the process. Era bumped into one of the shipping containers causing her to stumble. Taking advantage, Jarek moved in and tried launching a knee towards her midsection. The young woman was ready and the moment she deflected it Era wrapped both hands around Jarek's head and launched two successive knee strikes. The Mandalorian managed to block both but was forced back. He swept her grip aside with his larger arms and aimed a punch for the side of her head. Era barely managed to duck back and quickly put some distance between her and Jarek. Had the blow landed it would've left the Mirialin dazed, thus ending the fight. Her reflexes were impressive.

"You think he's stable enough to go down to the palace?" Jarek asked as the pair circled one another. "He's very emotional. Could cause him not to see clearly." He threw a few quick jabs at Era who easily batted them aside before launching an uppercut that Jarek dodged. "In a place rumored to be filled with traps that could get him or us killed."

"He's been after this treasure for years," She replied a little breathless, "Of course he's emotional." She swiped at his face once before executing a high kick that Jarek blocked. They'd taken to testing one another's defenses in order to have their conversation, as well as catch their breath. "He's obsessed and it cost him. He wants validation." She threw a couple more jabs but had to dodge his counter-strike. "I doubt anything would keep him on the _Outcast_."

It was still several hours until they reached Pybus and with everyone too anxious to rest, Jarek decided some additional physical training would help. Since deciding to train her, Era and Jarek had been able to spar intermittently over the course of their travels. Most of the time it was proper form and technique with short bouts to test what was learned. Era had learned fast and despite the recent change in their relationship and the impending mission she'd maintained her focus. " _Mando'karla indeed_ ," he thought with no small amount of pride and a hint of lust.

Out loud he continued their present topic of conversation. "Treasure, or no treasure," he said eyeballing his opponent's stance and noted a slight quiver in her right leg, "Making sure my crew gets out safe, is my priority."

"Oy, and get paid!" Madlyn shouted from the edge of the cargo hold. She and Tersen had swapped out with Slick and Gare in order to nab some chow. Rather than eat in the galley, the pair opted instead to watch the couple spar. Aside from her comment and a few expletives muttered during the fight, the Alderanni had remained silent.

Distracted by the pilot, Jarek almost didn't see Era telegraph her next punch. The Mandalorian blocked and grabbed the forearm, before twisting and throwing the smaller woman over his shoulder. Era yelped as her feet left the ground. She slammed onto the floor gasping as the wind flew from her lungs. Before she could react Jarek knelt and executed two short punches that stopped just short of hitting her nose.

"And get paid," Jarek affirmed without looking at his friend. He smiled down at the Archeologist who sighed in exasperation and annoyance. Helping her to her feet they went over to where Tersen and Madlyn ate.

"Nice headlock going into the knee strike," he said handing her a water bottle while he grabbed his own, "but you left your torso open."

"Calculated risk," she replied after taking a swig of water, "If you'd been armed I'd have kept my distance."

He smiled nodding, "Well done. You're learning fast."

She tapped the side of her head. "Eidetic memory, remember."

They both laughed at her unintended joke, but Tersen looked at the pair like they were crazy. "I still can't believe we're putting all our faith into a folktale and a half-mad burnt out smuggler."

Era glared at the technician and looked fit to bite his head off. Jarek stepped in saying, "He has a completed map," Jarek stated, "a statue with accurate coordinates, and the _Erla Tomvass_." He glanced over at Era before adding, "Era also says the history research lines up. I trust her judgment."

"Course _you_ do," the Lannik retorted rolling his eyes. "All I'm saying is we don't even know if the treasure is even still there. Or was ever there."

Sighing, Era briefly looked up at the ceiling before replying, "There's still potentially a wealth of history and artifacts that could be worth some credits." She rested a hand on Tersen's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "One way or another we won't be leaving Pybus empty-handed." Her words seemed to reassure the technician as he nodded reluctantly.

Madlyn smiled patting the Lannik and Jarek on the shoulders. "Personally I'm hoping for something a bit more shiny and decorative," she said, "Preferably of the 'Jewel encrusted' variety."

Jarek chuckled before jerking his head toward the stairs. "C'mon, Era I need a shower before we get there." Taking her by the hand, he added, "And maybe a bit of sleep before we go tomb-raiding."

Madlyn barked with laughter as the couple departed. "Yeah, you're both _awful_ dirty from tumbling across the deck together," she called after them.

As they mounted the stairs Era looked over at the Mandalorian with an arched eyebrow, "You really think we have time to sleep before we get to Pybus?"

Turning toward the Mirialin at the top step he looked down at her intently. His gaze took in her damp hair, soaked shirt, and the few drops of sweat still glistening on her upper lip. Her cheeks and chest were also flushed from the earlier exertion. They flushed even more with the intensity of his stare. "Not unless you can convince me otherwise."

Jacek had been right in his initial description of the planet. It was a lush jungle world whose north and south poles were obscured in white fog. Aside from an astounding number of rivers and lakes, there were no large bodies of water. The old man hadn't been over exaggerating about the planet being covered by ruins either. Initial scans revealed that there were few expanses of land that didn't have structures overgrown by centuries of foliage. Era could only surmise that a sprawling metropolis had once covered a majority of the planet.

"That is...impressive," Slick commented as Madlyn brought the _Outcast_ in a low altitude flyover giving the crew a clear view of a few of the structures.

"Definitely Rakatan in design," Era stated with a satisfied smile at having her assumption proven correct. "Would explain why the Hutts don't like the feel of the planet." At a questioning look from the others she explained, "Even in ruins, Rakatan structures give off low levels of Force energy. While resistant to the force, Hutts are sensitive to it." She made a thoughtful expression before adding, "Imagine always feeling a chill going up your spine and feeling like your being watched."

"That would make anyone paranoid," Gare mumbled.

"Might also explain Vortga's descent into madness," Jacek said nodding respectfully at the archeologist.

As they neared their destination Madlyn glanced out the front viewport and back at her screens. "Not any place to set the _Outcast_ down, Capt'n," she called out.

Sharing her view he gave the vegetation a quick observation noting the gaps in the canopy and the clear forest floor below. "Get us over one of those clearings," he ordered, "We'll take the speeder the rest of the way."

Before exiting hyperspace, the crew had determined who all would be going into the palace and who would remain behind on the ship. Jacek had almost immediately demanded not to be left behind, though no one had suggested otherwise. Era had also been first to volunteer. As captain, Jarek would also go along with Slick as added security. He ordered Tersen to stay aboard with Madlyn along with Gare.

"Why do you assume I don't want to leave the ship?" the Lannik said with slight indignation.

Jarek looked at him with eyebrow arched. "You want to go exploring a crumbling, trap-infested ruin on a potentially haunted planet?"

Tersen looked at him like he was insane. "Absolutely not," he declared, "I just don't like assumptions."

Another complication that arose as they prepared to disembark was that Gare wanted to join them on the excursion. Era had almost immediately bulked at the idea. "You are still recovering," she declared, "Your muscle tissue may be healed but your fractures still need time to mend." She glared at his impassive face mask adding, "And I seriously doubt you've fully recovered from your concussion."

"All three of them," Slick commented as he loaded his gear into the back of the speeder.

Gare growled a warning at the Pantoran who merely smiled and shrugged. Looking back at Era he said, "I'm healed enough. Besides, we don't know what's down there and you'll need someone to guard the speeder."

Era looked over at Jarek wondering if he was truly behind Gare's insane idea of accompanying them. The pair of males stared at one another having some unspoken conversation that she couldn't comprehend. Finally the Mandalorian looked back at Era and shrugged saying, "Up to you, doc."

The Mirialin growled in annoyance. " _Oh, sure make her the bad guy_ ," she thought bitterly. Looking back into the Gank's optics she could almost see the wolfine eyes pleading with her. Finally, she sighed in exasperation. Gare seemed to radiate smugness as she held up a threatening finger. "You only guard the speeder," she warned, "Nothing more strenuous than that. Understood."

Gare leaned forward. "Thank you Era," he replied softly, before joining Slick in the speeder. Sighing she looked over and Jarek and noticed his shoulders shaking with soft fits of laughter. She should've known the Mandalorian would be more relaxed and understanding after "sleeping" so well before they arrived at Pybus. "You," she said, "zip it and get in the speeder with the kids."

With a slight incline of his head, he replied, "Yes ma'am."

Jacek looked from one member of the crew to another as he followed the whole exchange. "Such a strange crew," the old man mumbled.

The moment the _Outcast_ came to a hover on the edge of one of the larger openings, the cargo ramp lowered. Gare was behind the wheel when Tersen's voice came over the commlink. "If you're going to be stupid enough to leave the ship," the Lannik called out directing his frustration at the Gank, "At least don't damage the speeder. I just finished tuning up the lateral repulsor bank so don't drop to quickly or you'll scrape the undercarriage."

"Drive safe," Gare replied with a hint of amusement, "Just say 'drive safe'."

There was a pause and then the technician's voice came back over, though overtly annoyed there was a hint of concern in his tone. "Please be safe," he said softly, "All of you."

"And find us some treasure, loves!" cut in Madlyn's excited voice and with eager and excited smiles the departing members of the crew accelerated out into the jungle below. After over an hour of weaving through trees and undergrowth, they finally arrived before a large crumbling stone wall. Following it, they eventually located a stone archway flanked by a pair of eroded statues. Though weatherworn Era could tell they were the stylized representations of robed Rakatan scholars.

"Amazing," she breathed. Her wide eyes swept back and forth as Gare eased the speeder through the arch and into a rubble-strewn courtyard. Ahead loomed the palace. Made up of three spires and various columns the entire crew is in awe of the foliage-covered structure.

Then their eyes fell on the main palace door.

The Palace door was more of a gate. It was a ten-meter-high slab of some sort of fused rock fit flush with the rest of the palace wall. Pulling up near the entrance the group disembarked and approached it on foot. The weather was humid but cool enough they could see their breaths.

The overall structure stretched more than a hundred meters into the air, and as far as they could tell, this was the only entrance.

"So," Slick mumbled looking from the door to Jacek and Era, "How do we get through the big door?"

"I...don't know," Jacek murmured as he and Era examined the gate's surface from top to bottom. Someone had spent a great deal of time carving an intricate combination of base-relief and blocky script into every square centimeter of the door. "The _Erla_ was meant to unlock the _vault_ ," he explained as he ran his hand across the surface, "Not the front door."

"Brilliant," Gare growled, looking out at the surrounding ruins absentmindedly fingering the handle of his pistol. "You said this was the main entrance?"

"It is," Era said face nearly touching the stone surface of the gate, "We just need to figure out how to open it."

"I don't recognize the symbols," Jacek said looking a bit out of his element. He may have been obsessed with the treasure but he was nowhere near Era's academic acumen.

Era scrutinized the door even more. "The script is a combination of Huttese and Rakatan," she replied, "It's a style of cuneiform, it's incredible."

"What is?" Jarek asked looking over her shoulder.

Era glanced back at him before looking back at the door, annoyed at having her focus split between deciphering and answering questions. "Well unlike Zhellic cuneiform these character and pictograms aren't the representation of unique sound symbolism."

"Does it say how to open the palace?" Gare asked from near the speeder.

"Temple," Era corrected. At Gare's curious expression she indicated the statues all around the courtyard, "Ratakan scholars and monks. This place was a temple. Vortga only referred to it as a palace."

The Gank stood stoically for a moment taking in her words before commenting, "Good to know. Can you open it?"

Sighing in frustration she knelt and brought out her data-pad. "It might not be so easy," she said, "I may need to go back to the ship for some reference material."

"How hard can it be?" Slick asked leaning against a column. He hastily straightened when the stone started to shift earning a chuckle from Gare.

"Very," she remarked harshly. Tapping the surface she turned to glare at the group added, "It's a dead language mixed with an obscure one. It's going to take time." She gestured to the structures around them. "The temple itself was constructed thousands of years ago. Vortga must've commissioned Zygarrians architects, and an army of enslaved Evocii, to preserve what he could and refurbish the rest to his liking." To herself she thought the work was elegant, complementing both Hutt and Rakatan cultures. It would make translation not completely impossible.

That was when the sound of crumbling stone accompanied by a warbling growl distracted her. She mumbled curses under her breath remembering an ever-present rule when it came to tombs, temples, and palaces. There was always a guard-dog.

" _Osik_ ," Jarek swore drawing his blaster, "Of course it is never that easy."


	27. Chapter 27 The Legend of Pybus

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running.

Please Read and leave a Review

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain**

 **Chapter 27: The Legend of Pybus**

 **The Pearl:**

The bartender had been very forthcoming with everything he knew about Jacek's treasure hunt and where the next stop on his map was. He was so cooperative Gaegan had even let the Aqualish live. Partly at not wanting to irritate the local _Kajidics_ but also to leave a crumb behind for Myler to follow. As eager as he was to catch up to Jarek, he would like even more to have reinforcements a reasonable distance behind.

The Pearl wasn't what Gaegan had expected. On the outside, the station looked as if it was one solar wind away from scattering across the system. Interior, by comparison, was nearly immaculate, especially compared to the number of degenerate locales he'd chased Jarek through in the past.

By the time they landed at the station, it was late by galactic standard time. Most of the storefronts were closed and very few sentients were wandering the concourse. Those that were, gave Gaegan and his warriors a wide birth. A dockworker had been more than happy to direct them to Harke, the station's manager. He'd assured them that no one came through the Pearl without the Sakiyan's knowledge.

The maintenance office where Harke worked loomed before them looking as tidy as the rest of the stations interior. The sign on the hatch read 'CLOSED' on aurebesh, but Gaegan promptly ignored it. Upon entering the trio were treated to a sight that was out of sorts with the rest of the station. Shelves lay toppled and broken while parts originally stacked in neat rows were scattered across the room. The chassis of a swoop-bike lay on the floor, looking as if had been cracked open by a blunt object.

"Someone really did a number on this place," Daxos commented surveying the damage.

"Trashing a bar in an honest brawl is one thing, but this," Thalen murmured touching one of the crumpled shelves, "This doesn't fit Jarek's M.O. Whoever did this was motivated by anger and a clear purpose."

Gaegan ignored his companions and approached the front counter where he found a Sakiyan and a middle-aged human. The human was dabbing bacta on a small cut above the Sakiyan's left eye. Harke he presumed.

Upon seeing the Mandalorians both beings paused. While the human looked hostile the Sakiyan eyed them all with a mixed expression of recognition and curiosity. He placed a hand on the man's shoulder, gently nudging him aside. The man looked reluctant but obeyed his boss's unspoken command.

As the trio of Mandalorian's drew closer, stepping gingerly passed the toppled shelves and parts, Harke asked, "You friends of Jarek?"

"Friend?" Daxos questioned, sounding amused at the suggestion, but at a quick glance from his companions adjusted his tone. If the manager wanted to assume they were Jarek's comrades Gaegan had no issue going along with the ruse. Especially if it got him the information he needed. "Did he do this?" the larger Mandalorian asked.

"The Red Pact is what done this," Harke growled annoyingly. As he took in the length and breadth of his wrecked store, he didn't notice the quick glance that passed between the trio. The Red Pact was the same group from the Orange Lady. It seemed they'd taken the beating doled out by the crew of _Outcast_ a little personally. Reputation was everything in Hutt Space, after all.

"They wanted to know where Jarek and his crew were going," the Sakiyan went on to say.

"Did you tell them?" Gaegan asked hastily. If a third party was in on the hunt then their task just got trickier. He briefly contemplated waiting for Myler and the _Ruusaan_ to catch up, but quickly squashed the notion. He needed to catch Jarek before the Red Pact did. The _aruetii hut'uun_ would be his kill, and no one else's.

Harke looked at them as if they were crazy for even asking the question. "They were wrecking my shop and threatened to do worse to the rest of the Pearl!" he shouted impertinently as he gestured around him, "Of course I did!"

Gaegan curbed his initial reaction, which was to shove his knife into the Sakiyan's throat at his disrespectful tone. He was supposed to be Jarek's friend after all. Gaegan waited a few minutes allowing Harke to calm down before asking, "Where did you tell them Jarek went."

"You're going to go after them right?" he asked a light of hope in his eyes as well as a need to seek justice for his damaged property. "Jarek and his crew seemed like a decent sort," he added in a softer tone, "I'd like to help them if I could."

"Of course," Gaegan stated, grateful the visor concealed his savage smile. "Just tell us exactly where the _Outcast_ went and we'll do whatever it takes to help protect Jarek and his crew from the mercenaries." He placed a reassuring hand on the Sakiyan's shoulder adding, "You have our word."

 **Pybus: Vortga's Palace:**

"Just...you know, keep it busy!" Era called even as she turned to begin her examination of the door.

The gigantic ten-legged spider reared up and howled. It must've staked out a territory around the temple, and now perceived the crew as invaders, or even possibly as prey. Looking away from the barge-sized arachnid, Jarek spared the Mirialin a look he reserved for the irrevocably insane. "Keep it busy? That's your plan?"

"Well, I'm sorry, love, but my ancient Rakatan and Huttese are just a little bit rusty!" the Mirialin snapped, "So if I'm going to get this temple door open before that...whatever that is, has us for lunch, I need a few minutes!"

"Not to worry," Slick had his rifle case open and snapped the pieces of his Czerka Arms Model 38. Sharpshooter's Rifle together as he spoke.

Jarek also shouldered his blaster carbine and looked over at the Gank, saying, "You keep that creature distracted, and we may be able to eliminate it with a clear shot."

Gare looked as them both for a long moment before shrugging in mild irritation. "Fine! I just hope after it's done with me, it doesn't decide it's not hungry." He jogged across the stone plaza toward their landspeeder as the spider finished clambering through the ancient stone arch on the far side, its sixteen beady eyes scanning the ruins for them. Era heard the Gank swearing about 'iron headed, blue-skinned psychopaths' as he left.

The Pantoran finished attaching the scope of his hunting rifle. Neither he nor the Mandalorian spared Era and the quivering form of Jacek a second glance before sprinting in the other direction. They headed toward a pillar where they could presumably get a better shot at the spider.

"Focus girl," she muttered ignoring the old man who seemed paralyzed with fear.

The Temple door was more of a gate - a ten-meter-high slab of some sort of fused rock that fit flush with the rest of the wall. The structure stretched more than a hundred meters into the air, and as far as she could tell, this was the only entrance. From top to bottom, someone had spent a great deal of time carving an intricate combination of pictographs and script into every square centimeter of the door. The script was a mixture of Rakatan and Huttese, she was sure, but the temple had been constructed during the time of the near-mythical 'Rakatan Infinite Empire.' Vortga had converted it into his personal pleasure palace less than eight centuries prior.

Behind her, she heard a horn blare. Looking back she watched as Gare maneuvered their battered landspeeder between the spider-creatures legs. The monster roared in frustration as it attempted to spear the vehicle with its razor-sharp hooves. No doubt it was all very impressive, but that wasn't going to get Era any closer to interpreting how to get this gate open.

"Now," she murmured to herself, running her fingers along the line of glyphs, "that phonetic cluster means 'God of Storms,' if I remember correctly."

"Faster, Ms. Oldessi. Faster!" Jacek whined as his shock gave way to fear.

Era ignored him and continued on. "And that phrase means roughly 'Unleash.'" That didn't seem too important, except that it was near the writing wrapped in a circle around a hand-sized disk in the center of the door, just high enough to reach. If her Varlian Huttese was right, then that writing spelled the ancient equivalent of- "Push here to open," she said aloud. Jacek immediately started to reach for the disk only to have his hand swatted away. "However," she chided, "the other words, plus a phrase that I think says 'Heathens be warned,' that worries me."

"What's it matter?" Jacek babbled looking back at the giant rampaging spider, which was in the process of crashing through thousand-year-old walls and statues in an attempt to chase down the evasive speeder. "Whatever it takes to get us inside and away from that...thing!"

The sound of blaster fire cut through her reverie. Slick and Jarek had finished climbing the pillar and had taken their shots at the spider-creature. While the Mandalorian's lighter weapon barely harassed the beast, the smug Pantoran's aim was spot on as usual; his bolt hit the creature in one of its eyes. It reared back on its hind legs and howled in pain. Then it shook its head and charged the pillar.

Both Slick and Jarek jumped clear just before the creature hit, the pillar disintegrated under the blow. The giant spider seemed merely enraged rather than hurt. Gare spun the speeder around to snatch up the fleeing pair before the spider-creature recovered. They began zooming all around the ruins of the ancient courtyard pouring blaster fire into the creature at every turn, but the bolts barely seemed to scorch its hide. It looked as if they were going to need some serious firepower to get through the monster's thick skin...

...Just like they'd need some serious protection to avoid whatever pitfall waited on the other side of the door...

"That might just be crazy enough to work," she stated as an idea blossomed within her mind. Before Jacek could ask what she was talking about Era reached into her satchel. She pulled out a flare launcher and attached it to her pistol. Jacek looked on confused, unsure of exactly what the archeologist had planned.

Normally she enjoyed taking her time dissecting ruins and properly cataloging each find. The fine details helped her focus and relax, blocking out the chaos of the galaxy. But there were occasions on a dig where finesse only got you so far. Sometimes one just needs a really big hammer.

Smirking at the thought, Era leveled it at the spider-creatures face and pulled the trigger. The flare exploded scant inches from its fifteen remaining eyes, dazzling it in a burst of orange light.

" _Karabast_! You're going to bring it right toward us!" screamed the old man, but Era said nothing in reply. She merely waited.

The creature howled, shaking its head again. Then, furious, it turned to face its new tormentor. Suddenly, Era had several tons of enraged spider-creature charging directly at her.

Jacek yelped in alarm and ducked to the side, but Era stood her ground waiting until the time was right. The beast ignored the old smuggler and continued to barrel toward the young woman. She could hear her crewmates screaming at her to jump as well, but she didn't. Era had to wait until the last possible second so the creature wouldn't be able to change course.

Just before she ended up mashed into a green paste, Era leaped sideways, trying to get as far away from the door as possible. The creature was many things but agile wasn't one of them. The diamond-hard hooves skittered on the stone and slipped on the patches of moss as it tried to change direction mid-charge. Its forelimbs even tried reaching out to grasp its fleeing prey only to clutch at air. Instead, it skidded and stumbled straight into the door.

The centuries-old rock shattered under the blow and the impact triggered the several-hundred-year-old booby-trap. A massive, brilliant electrical discharge fired off from all around the door, cutting the spider-creature in half and sending ichor, bits of the charred carapace, and snapping mandibles flying in all directions.

By the time Slick, Gare, and a very relieved looking Jarek made it back to her, Era was leaning on a bit of doorway next to the smoking corpse. Straightening her jacket, she stood and smiled in a way that would've given Slick's smugness a run for its money.

"Doors open," she said jerking a thumb over her shoulder, "What took you all so long?"

Jarek was the first to reach her, heart still hammering in his chest. The Mirialin looked unbelievably pleased with herself as she absentmindedly flicking a bit of arachnid off her sleeve. Looking down at her his girlfriend's smile, the massive opening of the temple door behind her, Jarek sighed in exasperation.

"You're beyond insane, Oldessi," he grumbled in _Mando'a_ , making her laugh.

Era leaned forward a bit to place a light kiss on the edge of his helmet. "I took a leaf out of your book," she replied with a smile. "When in doubt, hit it harder."

Jarek was about to respond with a quip of his own when Slick interrupted him, "If you two are done verbally copulating, we seem to be missing someone." Ignoring the Pantoran's jab, Jarek realized that they were indeed short one member of their expedition. Jacek was nowhere to be seen.

They called out his name a few times but got no answer. Era insisted he jumped clear long before the creature had set off the booby-trap and there was no way he had snuck passed them and entered the temple. They called out for him again. Jarek was starting to worry the old man had injured himself and was about to order a search when they heard stones crumble underfoot. Turning they were relieved to see Jacek step out from behind a stone wall looking visibly shaken.

Sighing Era asked, "You alright, Jacek?" The man didn't respond straight away. Rather he seemed to swallow a lump in his throat as sweat poured down his brow. Jarek thought he might've still been in shock from being nearly trampled on, but the way he kept glancing back and forth indicated something else was amiss. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"Jacek, what's wrong?" the Mandalorian asked hand inching towards his blaster. Just then there was movement behind the smuggler. Out from behind the same wall Jacek had been hiding behind, stepped a large bipedal reptile clad in tactical gear and gripping a blaster. The blaster was trained on the old man's back. The crew of the _Outcast_ immediately drew their blasters.

Before Jarek and the crew could react though, there was movement all around them. Suddenly they found themselves almost completely surrounded by seven additional armed sentients. It didn't take Jarek long to recognize the Barabel and the others as members of the Red Pact Mercenary group.

"Graayl," Slick groaned as he shifted his rifle from one target to another. Jarek and the others were likewise frustrated at the unfortunate arrival of the mercenaries. They must've somehow followed them to the Pearl which meant Harke had given up the coordinates to Pybus.

Silently cursing the Sakiyan Jarek eyeballed the various mercenaries, amongst whom were the ones involved in the bar fight back on Nar Shaddaa. The odds were certainly not in their favor, but they weren't already dead which meant there was a chance they could talk their way out of a potentially deadly firefight.

"Thank you for locating our friend, gentlemen," Jarek called out nodding toward Jacek, "Now if you'll just send him over..." The old man actually tried to walk over to the crew only to be stopped by a whispered command from the Barabel.

"I'm afraid that's not how this is going to work," Graayl stated with an even tone, though his blazed with anger, "That was a cheap shot back in the bar." Jarek wasn't sure if he was referring to the knockout punch or them snaking the job out from beneath them. Either way, the mercenary had plenty of reason to be annoyed with the crew.

"Yeah sorry about that," Jarek said, offering a wry chuckle, "To be fair your boys gave as good as they got." The Barabel and some of his men actually laughed at that and some of the tension eased.

Slick lowered his rifle and made a gesture toward the temple. "Hate to rush you off, but we do have a lot of treasure to find." Jarek rolled his eyes and groaned a bit as he felt the mercenaries bristle at the Pantoran's remark.

"Push off!" a Rodian shouted, "It is our treasure."

"We got here first," Gare challenged and just like that, blasters were raised and aiming again.

"This here is our temple, friend," the Defel growled stepping forward.

Jarek glanced sideways at him replying smoothly, "Don't see your name written on it, _chakaaryc_."

"Yes, well," Graayl chimed in jerking his chin towards the crew, "There are only four of you." Gesturing to all of his men he added, "And eight of me." Chuckling darkly he said, "Your odds aren't looking that good, Mandalorian."

Memories of blood pouring from wounds that stung under the pressure of freezing water flashed before his eyes. He remembered his lungs burning for air as the shadows enveloped his vision. Kicking out Jarek propelled himself upwards. His life nearly ebbed away when he broke the surface. Very briefly he hung above the surface of the pool in a cascade of shimmering diamond droplets. Then he came crashing back down on the rocky shore.

The vision was gone just as quickly as it came and he was faced with the reality if being surrounded, outnumbered, and outgunned. He glared directly at the Defel, making the sentient recoil slightly at the sight of his visor. One of his blaster's zeroed in on the mercenary. "I've had worse," he said tightly.

"Me too," he heard Gare growl. Remembering the recent events of the _Granee Noopa_ , Jarek was inclined to agree with the Gank.

Just when Jarek thought a firefight would ensue resulting in many dead mercenaries along with his crew something surprising happened. Era stepped forward between Jarek and Graayl. Before Jarek could ask what the hell she was doing, the Mirialin was glaring at them all and speaking, "Oh, for goodness' sake, let's be nice, children!" She had a very maternal tone which caused every one of the mercenaries to blink in surprise. "There's more than enough treasure to go around," she called out gesturing for all of them to lower their weapons. Some did but Jarek and Graayl remained poised to shoot one another.

Glaring at the Barabel she said, "If we're going to play together, we must learn to share." Turning she looked at Jarek giving the Mandalorian a hard stare, "I'm sure we can make a deal." Jarek returned her stare maintaining his aim for just a moment longer before sighing and holstering his weapons. Gare, Slick, and the rest of the Red Pact followed suit.

Graayl looked thoughtfully at the Mirialin for a moment before smiling and nodding. Jacek sighed in relief as he hastily rejoins the crew of the _Outcast_. "What kind of deal do you have in mind then?"

Smiling with satisfaction Era pointed at herself, Jacek, and the rest of the crew, "We know what to expect in the temple. Do you?" The leader of the mercenaries glanced at his men. It was obvious a majority of them weren't the best educated of sorts. Nodding at the point, Era continued to explain, "If the rumors are true then Vortga will have enough wealth to fill both our ships with plenty more to spare." She held out her arms wide as if to indicate the amount she was talking about, "Several billion credits worth of gold, silver, and jewels still splits nicely between two crews."

The Barabel eyed the archeologist for a long while. Taking in everything she'd said. Crossing his arms the leader of the Red Pact's stare grew more intense. "Larger crew," Graayl stated pointing to his band of mercs, "Larger share."

Jacek looked rebellious at the idea of splitting the treasure with anyone, but Gare quickly silenced him. "Let the lady do her thing," the Gare hissed in his ear. Indeed this was Era's area of expertise. Discovering lost relics and selling them. Watching her haggle for a good deal was like watching a master musician, and she was playing Graayl like well-tuned valacorp.

"Larger crew; larger share," she repeated with a nod but held up a finger, "We get the first choice on certain artifacts. The rest will be split as agreed." She held out her hand to the Barabel. Graayl looked down at it for a moment, making a show of contemplating the deal further. However, Jarek knew Era had him hook, line, and sinker. The Mirialin's tiny green hand disappeared into his large scaly palm before they shook once.

"Deal," Graayl declared earning an approving cheer from the rest of the Red Pact. Jarek felt uneasy about the deal knowing full well the mercenaries would more than likely betray them the first chance they got. Still, they had a mutual goal to locate Vortga's treasure and that would be enough to guarantee a certain level of loyalty.

"Well, now that that's settled," Slick said slinging his rifle and gesturing to the yawning mouth of the palace entrance, "Who wants to go into the haunted abandoned temple first."


	28. Chapter 28 Better Left in the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain**

 **Chapter 28: Better Left in the Past**

 **Onboard the** _ **Outcast**_ **:**

"I don't like it," Madlyn declared, "I don't like it one bit."

"A deal needed to be struck, Maddy," Jarek's voice countered through the communications terminal. Both Tersen and the pilot exchanged wary glances. "Would it have been better to all die in some horrific gunfight?"

The Alderanni slumped back in her seat huffing in disapproval. Jarek had called to let them know that the crew of the _Outcast_ would be cooperating with the Red Pact only a couple minutes prior. In that time both she and Tersen had given their negative opinion on the matter.

"At least then we wouldn't have to share the treasure," she grumbled earning a snort of laughter from her temporary copilot.

There was a bit of chuckling on Jarek's end of the line before Slick's soothing jovial voice piped up. "You are encourageable my dear," he stated.

Leaning closer, Madlyn pointed an accusatory finger at the console though she spoke directly to her lover. "I bet it was your idea," she snapped in frustration, "you silver tongue devil, you!"

"It was Era's," Gare chimed in earning an annoyed 'hey!' from the Mirialin in question.

Outnumbered, Madlyn fell back against her seat, sighing in exasperation. Of course, she didn't want anyone to get hurt. She probably would've made the same deal had she been in their position. The Alderanni just didn't trust Graayl to hold up his end. In fact, she didn't trust any members of the Red Pact as far as she could throw him.

Tersen adequately summed up her thoughts by saying, "You know they will betray you all, yes?"

"More than likely," Jarek replied flatly, "However we have the experts they need to find the treasure. So until then, we're a team." When neither being responded for a moment Jarek asked, "Did you locate Graayl's ship?"

Rubbing her eyes she nodded before replying, "Yeah, it's a klick south of the temple. Must've dropped in below our scanner range while we dropped off the speeder."

"Oh so _they_ found a place to land," Jacek grumbled in the background sounding as if he were nearing his wit's end. Madlyn chose to ignore him before glaring through the commlink at Jarek.

"I just want it on the record," she declared jabbing the console again for emphasis, "I do _not_ support this idea. You _cannot_ trust mercenaries!"

"Noted," the Mandalorian replied. There was a pause and a rustling sound before he added, "Headed into the Palace. Comms may get spotty. If you don't hear from us in a few hours...you come get us."

Smirking, the Alderanni crossed her arms, "What? And risk damaging my ship?"

"I'm serious," Jarek retorted with a bit of levity in his tone, "It's cold on this moon and I don't feel like spending the night."

The banter was familiar and welcome. It reminded Madlyn of when it was she, Jarek, and Slick. The three of them against the galaxy; smuggling goods and tracking down bounties. Life was simpler when all you had to worry about was your crime-boss shorting you on your pay. Despite their employer's greed, it had been fun times. She almost missed it at times...almost.

"Good luck," she and Tersen said at the same time.

"Thanks loves," Slick responded with a smile in his tone before the line cut out.

 **Vortga's Palace:**

After a brief moment of haggling, it was determined that each member of the expedition would get equal shares in the treasure. Unfortunately, that meant the Red Pact would be walking away with the larger portion of the haul. There was only one caveat to the agreement. In return for Era and Jacek's knowledge, the pair would get the first pick of relics. At the very least they would the Siren's Song which was worth a small fortune by itself. Its historical significance couldn't be understated either.

Graayl was so lost was in a golden haze, he didn't even question the stipulation. No doubt already visualizing the amount of wealth awaiting him. However, that didn't mean the Barabel was a complete fool. Before entering the palace he pointed to a pair of his a Rodian and a human saying, "Reek, Vren, wait here. If anyone comes back without us...well," he glanced over at the crew of the _Outcast_ , "use your imagination."

Jarek didn't have to ask what he meant by that. The mercenary leader was ensuring no foul play befell his group. The Mandalorian had made his own precautions by radioing Madlyn and Tersen. The pair had been very succinct about their opinion but understood their role none the less.

With expressions ranging from nervous to anxious the freshly formed expedition entered the Palace of Vortga the Hutt.

The entrance hall just beyond the door was littered with stone and bits of chitinous hide. The only light was that which spilled in from the exterior. The walls were made of crumbling stone and occasional flurries of dust would fall from the ceiling giving the air an almost foggy appearance.

Slick eyeballed a collapsed section of wall. Even as he stared at it bits of rubble still trickled down. He stepped back half expecting more masonry to fall on him. When none did he said, "This doesn't seem very stable."

"It's several thousand years old," Era said examining the same section of wall before continuing deeper into the palace. "It'll either collapse or it won't," she added nonchalantly.

As the light of the entrance dimmed lanterns and flashlights were activated. The walls, floor, and ceiling were bathed in a mixture of white and yellow light. Era and Jacek took up the task of marking their trail with small green chem-sticks that glowed a faint red. Just enough to make out against the dark surfaces. Aside from stone slick with moss, lichen, and layers of dust, there was nothing interesting to note.

A few minutes later they came upon a junction. One hall continued ahead while a second split off to the left. "Which way?" Jarek asked.

The entire group looked at Era who in turn looked at Jacek. The older man shrugged saying, "I don't know. Lalkan never explained the layout. Only that the Vault was 'down below'." Both groups looked as if expecting to see a sign indicating the direction they should take. As it turned out both paths angled downward giving no clue as to which was the right one.

"I guess it would've been too much to draw you a map of this place," one of the mercenaries murmured. His fellow mercs sniggered making the former smuggler flush in frustration.

"We should split up," Graayl cut in, making his men fall silent. He gestured to Jarek and the left fork. "You take your crew down here," he said before jerking his head down the right fork, "and we'll go down there."

Jarek looked at the Barabel for a moment before nodding, "All right, but Gare goes with you." When Graayl bulked at the suggestion Jarek added in a light tone, "for your own protection."

The Leader of the Red Pact growled at first before nodding and gestured to his one of his companions. "And perhaps you should take Chenko," he replied with a sneer. The Defel nodded hefting his blaster as Graayl added, "For _your_ protection."

"Fine," Jarek grimaced before turning to Jacek, "Why don't you go with them to make sure they don't get lost." The Old man looked mutinous as well as a bit terrified, but Jarek cut him off with a gesture. "Move out," he commanded before turning towards the left hall.

Graayl looks over at Chenko and mutters an order in Huttese which the Defel acknowledges in kind. Jarek heard enough to know the Barabel was telling his mercenary to make sure the Mandalorian didn't try anything and to keep in contact on their private comm-link. Jarek didn't take it personally, he knew Gare would do the same through their communication was limited to the briefest of nods.

The group split; Gare leaving with the Graayl, two humans, and a Twi'lek, while Chenko departed with Jacek, Jarek, and his crew. Jacek dropped another chem-light at the intersection before following the Red Pact. Jarek knew the old man didn't trust the mercs. With the recent hostage situation still fresh in everyone's mind he couldn't blame him. Unfortunately, they'd made a deal with the Mercenaries and its success depended on them fostering some level of working relationship.

Slick had taken point with Era close behind. They were taking it slow so as to avoid triggering any of Vortga's traps. Thus far they hadn't encountered any. As they rounded a corner Slick raised a hand and Era gasped in surprised.

"Captain," he said pointing. Jarek stepped forward and saw what looks like a man setting up against the wall. Playing his light across the figure Jarek saw he wore military fatigues. A blaster was draped across his lap. A bit of adrenaline pumped into his system at the sight of the weapon in the hands of a possible hostile.

"Identify yourself," Jarek called out carbine up and aimed. When he got no response Chenko repeated the order, but still received no reply. The crew stepped forward blasters at the ready. As they drew nearer they realized with growing revulsion why they hadn't gotten an acknowledgment. They hadn't been addressing a man. They'd been giving commands to a corpse.

Jarek groaned in mild disgust as he played the light of his torch over the skeletal remains. While he'd correctly guessed the man wore fatigues, the clothing was tattered and stained. As Slick and Era checked out the body Jarek asked, "Who's this guy? A former occupant?"

"Maybe," Chenko replied even though the Mandalorian hadn't been addressing him.

Era shook her head as she closely scrutinized the body while rummaging in her satchel. "I don't think so. This temple has been sealed for hundreds of years. This body is still decomposing." Era withdraws her handheld scanner and runs it over the length of the corpse. As she scrolled through the results her brow crinkled with confusion. "Huh, levity puts his time of death around...10 months ago." Still looking puzzled she got uncomfortably close to the desiccated flesh for a better examination. "How could a body completely decompose that fast?"

"It didn't decompose." Slick's words caused everyone's heads to whip around. He indicated dozens of grooves on the bones and remaining flesh. "This skeleton's covered in tiny teeth marks," he said with a grim tone.

"Something ate this guy," Jarek said in a disturbed tone. His eyes darted to the many shadows that could conceal a potential threat. There were many predators in the galaxy that could eat full-grown sentients. He'd hunted a few of them. That still didn't mean he liked the idea of being in an abandoned temple with one.

Slick nodded gripping his own weapon. "Stripped the flesh right from his bones," he said standing.

Behind him, Jarek heard Chenko mutter something obscene in huttese. Without looking, Era nodded in agreement. "You can say that again," she replied grimly.

Elsewhere in the temple, Gare, Graayl, Jacek, and the rest of the Red Pact continued their search. The mercenaries spoke idly to one another, mainly about how they were going to spend their share of the treasure. Over the course of the conversation, Gare was able to learn their names. The Twi'lek's name was Dela'Saw or Saw for short, and the pair of humans were called Linev and Larin.

They passed a few rooms that were completely empty and a few passageways that split off from theirs. Those that weren't collapsed Jacek marked with a red chem-light. The structure was impressively large and though they found evidence that it had once been occupied they found no signs of life.

Turning a corner they came to a large archway that could fit a speeder and discovered a large room supported by four columns. Being the first ones through, Gare and Graayl played their lights around the area illuminating a sizeable dais. Atop the dais sat a large vacant throne.

"It appears to be Vortga's Throne Room," Gare stated even as he cleared the darkened area immediately beyond the threshold. The light of his torch played across the pillars revealing additional cuneiform writing similar that which was found on the main gate. Jacek started to step passed, but the Gank gently pushed him back gesturing to the barrel of his blaster.

"Good idea to stay out from in front of that," he stated with a wry tone making the older human gulp and smile nervously.

Before they pressed forward their commlinks crackled to life. "Graayl, this is Jarek."

Grumbling in annoyance the Barabel replied, "What is it, Mandalorian?

"We found something," his words caused Gare and the mercs to look up in attention, "Seems another team made it inside the temple before us."

Alarm and frustration rippled across Graayl's countenance. "What did you find?" he demanded.

"A somewhat fresh corpse," came the reply, "Looks like he was killed by a creature, not a trap." There was a pause in which members of the Red Pact glanced at one another nervously at the prospect of a predator stalking the already disconcertingly empty halls. "Exercise extreme caution."

"Understood," he responded with what seemed like genuine appreciation, "We found Vortga's throne room. We're investigating."

The words had barely left Graayl's mouth when Era's voice called out from the background. "Tell him to stop! It might be booby-trapped like the door!" she shouted voice laced with concern.

Jarek was quick to relay the message so that the entire group could hear. "Hold your position till we get there." Graayl didn't respond. He merely contemplated at a section of wall. "Graayl, respond." A growl rolled out of the Barabel's throat and Gare didn't have to look to know the reptilian mercenary didn't like being ordered around. "Graayl!" Jarek called out again but silence was his only answer.

Graayl turned to his men and issued several rapid-fire orders in Huttese. Larin, Saw, and Linev nod before moving passed Gare and into the throne room.

"But-but," Jacek blubbered in alarm, "You were told not to enter!"

Graayl scoffed dismissively at the smaller human. "I trust the Captain won't take it personally," he stated, condescension dripping off his words.

Jacek looks back at Gare expectantly. Apparently, he'd hoped the Gank would stop the mercenaries. Shrugging Gare lowered his weapon. "Four of them. One of me," he shook his head, "Not good odds."

The Red Pact sweep into the room, weapons up and lights blazing about. While Saw and Larin cleared the left side, Graayl and Linev scanned the right. Aside from the throne and scattered bits of ancient detritus the room was remarkably spare. Satisfied that the area was secured Graayl stepped up onto throne platform. He growled in annoyance in that they found yet another room without any signs of the treasure. Graayl turned back toward Jacek. He fixed him with a hard glare as if he was going to demand where the goods were. Before he could speak one of the tiles beneath his boot sank into the floor with an audible click.

Gare instantly tensed at the sound which caused Jacek to also squeak in fear. Glancing down at the noise, a look of alarm crossed the Barabel's face. His companions also looked on as if expecting his chest to erupt with poison darts or his head get lopped off. A few seconds passed but nothing happened.

After a few more moments of silence, Jacek was the first to sigh in relief closely followed by the other mercs. "Must be too old to function, boss," the Twi'lek commented with a nervous chuckle.

Before the Barabel could respond a loud rumbling noise began. The sound seemed far away but was steadily growing in volume. They could feel it through the floor and event in the walls. Gare didn't have to be told that something bad was happening. It was evident that Graayl had set off a trap and now centuries old machinations were hard at work. Whatever trap had been activated, Gare knew the last place they needed to be was in that room. More specifically they didn't need to be in the Temple itself.

As the rumbling intensified great gouts of dust and rocks tumbled down. As a fist-sized bit of masonry struck one of the human's shoulder, Gare shouted out, "The entrance! Move!" The Gank didn't wait to see if the others would follow. He merely turned and started sprinting. He felt Jacek fall in next to him. For an old guy, he could really run when his life depended on it.

Graayl cursed before shouting orders to his team in Huttese. They quickly fell in behind the fleeing Gank. The temple begins to shake and crumble further. Stone blocks the size of power cells begin cascading down around them. Gare dodged left and right dragging Jacek along with him avoiding the worst of the collapses. Glancing down he spotted the trail of chem-lights and B-Lined it for the entrance.

Turning a corner he was relieved to practically run headfirst into Jarek and the others. No time for pleasantries the entire group ran hell-for-leather directly toward the entrance. As the pale light of the exterior loomed before them Jacek shouted in dismay. Gare realized why when he noticed the light of the threshold was starting to diminish. A second door was lowering to seal them in. As large and thick as the original, its slow descent was the source of the rumbling. Its sheer mass and size crushed the corpse of the spider creature as if it were made of flimsy steel.

Quickly calculating its rate of decent and factoring in their speed and distance to the gateway, Gare knew they didn't have time to make the exit. Digging in his heels he slid to a halt preventing the others from advance further. Jarek and Graayl also seemed to realize the futility of their escape and also stopped, preventing the others from attempting a suicidal charge for the exit.

As the light of the outside slowly diminished a brown furred form whipped passed the group and sprinted towards the sliver of light still visible at the doors base. "Chenko stop!" he heard Larin yell. The Defel would not be deterred, not even by the voice of one of his companions. He dove for the opening floundering on his belly. He crawled with desperate speed, clawing madly at the floor.

"Get out of there!" Jarek yelled, but it was too late.

"Chenko!" Linev cried in complete horror. His voice was drowned out by the Defel's own terrified screams. They were abruptly cut off by the sickening wet pulping sound as the full weight of the door settled into place.

Just as quickly as the rumbling started, it stopped. The group was left staring at the blocked exit. In near total darkness, they knew they were trapped just as they knew Chenko was dead. As they stood in stunned silence Slick managed to sum up their dread into a single appropriate phrase.

"Well...Stang."

 **Throne Room:**

Pressing his full weight onto the indicated tile, Jarek tested the trap, but nothing happened. Lacking no better alternative, and once they'd comm'd the others in order to assure them they were still alive, they'd gone back to the throne room. They'd returned in the vain hope that they might be able to reset the trap. There was no such luck.

"Interesting trap," Era stated after examining the mechanism. Her voice was calm as if she hadn't just watched another sentient get crushed alive, but Jarek knew better. The Mirialin was coping by doing what she knew, analyze ruins. "It doesn't really protect the vault, but it does lock you in with it."

Jacek, on the other hand, was looking borderline catatonic sitting on the edge of the dais staring blankly at the far wall. The mercenaries and the rest of the crew mingled about absentmindedly dusting themselves or examining the room. Though they seemed nervous at the situation none of them seemed overly distraught over Chenko's demise.

The image of the blood still leaking from beneath the door flashed before Jarek's mind and he spun on the mercenary leader. "I told you to hold your position!" Jarek snapped.

Graayl glared back at him. "If we want to find the treasure," the Barabel declared in a flat angry tone, "We have to explore the area, yes?

Squaring his shoulders the leader of the Red Pact towered over the Mandalorian, but Jarek would not be cowed. Jarek ripped his helmet off meeting the reptilian humanoid's gaze, his blue eye blazing with anger. "But not at the risk of setting off additional traps!" he shouted slamming the _buc'ey_ down on the flat surface of the armrest.

Unperturbed Graayl waved dismissively at Jarek's words. "Someone would have set off the trap eventually," he retorted, "It is just as well."

"One of your own men is dead!" Jarek said, his hands balling into fists," Where I come from, that tends to make a leader just a little upset!"

"In _our_ line of work," Graayl stated matter-of-factly, "casualties are to be expected." The way the Barabel had emphasized 'our' meant he wasn't just talking about the Red Pact. He included Jarek and his crew, indicating the low survivability of their chosen livelihood. The comparison stung with an uncomfortable amount of truth, but Jarek wasn't about to give the mercenary captain the benefit of knowing that.

"Jarek," Slick called out, distracting the Mandalorian away from his desire to drive his fist into the Barabel's jaw again. Turning he saw the Pantoran giving him a hard stare. The hunter's yellow irises warning him he needed to regain his self-control. "We still need to find a way out of here," he stated in a slow deliberate tone.

"Shouldn't we try and locate the vault first?" Shaw said from across the room gesturing towards the walls with his light.

Jarek took a moment to gather take a deep calming breath before saying, "No point in finding a treasure if we have no way to get it out."

Larin snapped his fingers. "That corpse you found," he said excitedly, "and whatever killed him, must've gotten in somehow."

"Man was eaten alive," Gare commented from his position by the only way in and out of the room, "Maybe not the best source for inspiration."

The Gank's retort made the mercenary shuffle his feet dejectedly, but Jarek liked where the human's mind was at. "But still they both got inside," he stated nodding deference to Larin.

Slick smiled confidently, finishing Jarek's thought process. "Which means a possible exit."

"'Better question is," Era said looking up from her examination of one of the pillars, "is whatever killed that man still alive, and if so where?" Her ominous statement made all of the occupants glance about nervously and Jacek to moan in fear. "And assuming there's only one." Jarek gave her a disapproving look as if to say 'was that really necessary?' The Mirialin shrugged before returning her analysis.

Minutes later the throne room was filled with light from the portable lanterns. The walls were bathed in orange illumination. It was faint but just bright enough for Era to read down the column of cuneiform writing. While Slick, Jarek and the others were preparing for their sojourn back out into the temple in search of an exit, Era was content to translate the various text. This being Vortga's literal seat of power and the only room she'd seen to have such extensive writings it must have been important.

Behind her Slick stood up from his examination of the supplies. Each Mercenary and crewmember had thought to pack a small bag before entering the temple. But none of them a packed for an extended stay. "Jarek, we've got a problem," he said gravely.

"We've got a lot of problems, Slick," Jarek replied dryly, "Can you be a little more specific?"

Slick nodded but his normally cheerful smile seemed to fall short. "We can stretch out our food rations," he explained gesturing towards their packs, "but our water's limited to five days."

"That's with intense rationing," Saw stated even as he took the lightest of sips from his own bottle. He tried offering some to Jacek. The older man refused and continued busying himself by examining the statuette, map, and _Erla_ for the umpteenth time. Era was glad he was coherent once more but 'shock' was still a problem. If the old man wasn't careful his obsession with trying to find answers where there weren't any would shatter what little calm he had left.

Despite having just lost one of their own and being trapped in the trap-laden temple the mercenaries were showing a remarkable amount of discipline. If Era didn't expect Red Pact to betray them at a gesture from Graayl she might've actually respected them.

"We won't be here that long," Jarek stated confidently. Though Era knew the odds were against them, she couldn't help but believe him. If her Captain said they were getting out of the temple than it wasn't a question of if. It was a matter of when.

"So now what do we do?" Linev asked.

Larin hefted a small pack of detonators and shaped charges. "We can use explosives to blast a hole in the entrance." Though the grenades weren't armed the sight of the explosives made everyone wince slightly.

Jarek slowly shook his head and gestured for Larin to put the pack back. "That might work," he said looking skeptical and then added bluntly, "It might also bury us under a ton of Rakatan Palace.

"Temple," Era corrected not even bothering to look up though she knew he was giving her playful scowl.

"Unfortunately," Graayl grumbled, "I agree with the Mandalorian. The time has not yet come for such desperate measures."

Jarek blinked several times in surprise at the Barabel's solidarity. He gave him a clipped nod of thanks before stepping up next to Era. "What about this writing? He asked gesturing, "Any mention of a back door?

"No," Era sighed looking from the translation on her data-pad and the writing on the pillar. "This portion of the text deals with the life and fate of Vortga," she explained.

"A vain Hutt?" Gare murmured sarcastically, "Shocking!"

Era nodded in agreement ignoring the chuckles from the mercs. "Apparently," she went on to paraphrase her notes, "he was so vain he dedicated much of this temple to his exploits and those of his people. I doubt most of it is true. His paranoia combined with his arrogance earned him a bad reputation amongst the other Hutts. Here," she indicated a passage, "he caught one of his slaves allegedly stealing some of his treasure and..." she gulping wincing in revulsion, "ate him...alive." Raking her hand all the way down the column and sweeping it around the room she added in a disturbed tone, "In fact, he did that quite often."

"Okay," Jarek said as the group moan in disgust, "that's officially the worst way to go." He obviously recalled the rumors on how Teemo would eat sentients alive, but they had just been that; rumors. The fact another Hutt managed to not only gain a reputation for it but displayed it for all to see troubled Era more than she cared to admit.

"His fate is very well-deserved," Gare said still standing guard by the door. Others nodded in agreement.

Era also agreed and continued to add, "It seemed like a question of _when_ Vortga would have been assassinated. Not if." She refocused on her translation, stepping over to another column she previously examined. "Eventually his servants tried to kill him but failed thus exasperating his paranoia, so he developed a security system to keep people out of his vault." She gestured to a section of text, saying "He's quoted over and over saying, 'If I can't have it.'" Era looked up at the group looking a little fearful, "No one will."

As her final words trailed off an air of trepidation seemed to fill the room. Mercenary and crewmate alike exchanged nervous glances. For several moments the only sound was the steady hum of the lamps. Only Graayl seemed unaffected by the Hutt's morbid message.

"So..." Slick said finally breaking the silence, "about the other team that got into the Temple...?" The reminder that they weren't the only visitors to the temple seemed to snap the group out of their fugue.

"We've only found one body," Graayl snapped, a perturbed edge to his tone.

Without looking back from his guard post, Gare said, "It's doubtful they would've survived long outside." Shrugging he added, "What with so many impressive predators about."

"Obviously they took shelter in the temple," Era stated seven as she continued her examination of the cuneiform writing.

Jarek looked over at the Mirialin with a slight smile. "Oh, so they figured out how to open the gate without setting off the trap?"

Era glared at him for a moment before replying, "More likely they found an alternative entrance."

Nodding Jarek looked back at the group as a whole. The hired guns of the Red Pact, as well as Slick and Jacek, looked back at him expectantly. Even Graayl seemed interested in what he might suggest for their next step. "All right. Here's the deal," he declared even as he donned his _buc'ey_ , "We're gonna search this place top to bottom." Gesturing out the door he said, "We're looking for a way out and the rest or guest's team." He centered his gaze on the Barabel stating, "Everybody got that?"

As he received nods from the various sentients Era turned away from her work to address the Mandalorian. "We'd like to stay and finish this translation," she said gesturing towards Jacek. The human look like he like nothing more than to stay in the relative safety of the throne room then explore the darkness of the temple. "It might be useful to either find an exit or the vault itself," she added by way of justification.

Jarek looked at her for a moment, weighing the risk of her staying behind. Stepping past her he placed a gentle caress across her shoulders and nodded. "Fine," he said softly before looking at the others. "We will pair off," he said gesturing between the mercenaries and the crew of the _Outcast_ , "Gare, you're with Graayl, Slick with Linev, Larin, you're with me." Which left Saw to guard Jacek and Era.

With one last glance at Era, Jarek shouldered his blaster and together with the other members of the expedition proceeded back out into the darkness of the temple.


	29. Chapter 29 Buried for a Reason

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain**

 **Chapter 29: Buried for a Reason**

 **Vortga's Palace:**

The dark confines of the twisting passageways put all the caverns and forest of Pantora to shame. The crumbling, sloping walls combined with the cool dankness was enough to make even _his_ hardened hunting instincts quiver. The near identical halls and rooms didn't do his nerves in favors either. If it weren't for the chem-lights left behind he wasn't sure they'd ever find their way back to the throne room.

Behind him, the mercenary was completely silent only occasionally commenting on their surroundings. Linev, like the rest of the Red Pact, had an air of hardened professionalism. When they were together, the mercenaries seemed to act as more than jaded triggermen.

-Maybe a bit jaded, if he was going, to be honest with himself. The utter lack of compassion for their fallen comrade gulled him almost as much as it irritated Jarek. It served only to reinforce the idea that the mercs would betray them at the earliest opportunity. Fortunately, until they found an exit they could count on a degree of mutual support. Or until their supplies ran low.

"-Whichever happens first," Slick mumbled to himself.

Linev glanced over at him asking, "Did you say something?"

"There's something up ahead?" he said and in actuality, his keen eyes did pick out a mysterious outline along the darkened wall. The hall they'd been walking down had seemed like any other corridor until the light from his lamp caught something out of place. A small bit of moisture glinting in the light of his torch.

The light caught on many things in the darkness; shards of minerals, damp moss, and even the rivulets of water that dripped drown the walls. Each glisten and sparkle had its own unique shade that Slick was able to focus on or ignore in turn. What caught his gaze was completely different that stood out from the norm.

Stepping closer, the light played across what appeared to be strips of white flesh dangling down the stone surface. They nearly glowed a translucent white in the light of their lamps. What he had mistaken for moisture was, in fact, dollops of slime that oozed down the lengths of flesh-like material.

Linev made a disgusted sound. "What is it?" he asked.

Slick angle his head to get a better look noting what could only be described as an embryotic sack amidst the shredded tendrils. "It looks like some sort of cocoon," he said recalling the tiny iratus cocoons he collected as a child on Pantora. Gently prodding the fleshy sack he added with a bit of trepidation, "It's empty."

The sound of scuttling legs caused Linev to whirl around weapon at the ready. Hearing the same sound, Slick reacted in kind. Scanning their immediate surroundings he saw no immediate threat. He started to lower his weapon when he noticed Linev was still staring wide-eyed back down the hall.

Stepping up next the mercenary Slick asked in a low whisper, "What is it?"

After a moment of silence, Linev replied, "I thought I saw something." The man never took his eyes off the hall where the sound had originated. Glancing at the cocoon then back down the hall Slick came to an alarming conclusion.

"We're not alone in here," he murmured in annoyance.

Graayl had immediately taken point when they'd separated from the main group. Gare didn't even question him. If the big lizard wanted to be the first to discover the next trap he was more than happy to let him lead. In fact, after getting the crew locked in the temple, he had half a mind to have an "accident" befall the Barabel. The memory of Graayl's dismissive attitude toward the death of Chenko still filled him with anger. It was a shame Jarek had come to a deal with the Red Pact otherwise Gare would've had no qualms about thinning the ranks. It was yet another moment where he felt grateful to have landed with a crew that not only cared for him but would probably mourn him should the worst happen.

At that moment he Mercenary Captain carelessly crossed in front of Gare's line of fire. The Gank's finger hovered over the trigger contemplating the unarmored patch between the Barabel's shoulder-blades.

" _To easy_ ," he thought with an evil gleam in his eyes. He reluctantly lowered his weapon. Graayl turned the next corner and just as quickly as the savage urge filled him, it dissipated. "Not worth the plasma bolt," he growled to himself.

Tucking his head Gare followed the Barabel around the corner into yet another rubble filled room. However, crumbling facades weren't the only things festooning the floor of this new chamber.

"Bodies," Graayl stated. Bodies might've been a stretch. What Gare saw were three bundles of bone barely held together by rags and gristle. Though mostly skeletons, he could tell two were humanoid and the third could've been a Duros. Scattered amongst the bodies were crates, old supplies, and a few weapons. The pair of them stepped lightly so as to not tread upon one of the three prostrate forms. As Graayl bent down to examine the Duros corpses Gare touched his comm-link. "Jarek," he said in a low voice, shifting his gaze from one body to the next.

"Yeah," Jarek's voice came back broken but readable, "Go ahead."

"Graayl and I have found additional bodies," he explained noting the scattering of useless gear, "along with equipment and personal items." Without getting to close Gare could tell they all had the same teeth-marks Slick had described. "Looks like they were gnawed upon." He noted that the back of the Duros' head was missing as if it had been blasted apart. Maybe the creature had gone after his brain?

There was a pause and then Jarek asked, "Any sign of a creature?"

A logical question considering he doubted old-age ate these beings. "No. Just bodies."

Just then Graayl turned revealing a small data-pad. The Barabel activated it, briefly scanning the contents before jumping into the comm-link. "Mandalorian, I have what appears to be a personal log," he said reading the screen, "Name of Alander Britski."

"Alander Britski?" Era's excited voice came over the comm, "I know her work. She's an expert on the old Hutt Empire." Gare and Barabel shared a curious look. A thought passed between them that went unsaid, 'why was a renowned archeologist doing there if not to find a treasure?'

Jarek's voice cut back over the link. "All right. Take it back to Era. Have her look at it."

"Very well," Graayl responded. Before they departed the Barabel cast about the room one last time in an obvious attempt to find any indication the former occupants had discovered the Hutt treasure. No luck. Fortunately, it seemed Vortga's wealth was still theirs for the taking. Unfortunately, if they didn't find an exit the Red Pact and the crew of the _Outcast_ would end up just like Britski's crew.

"There it is again," Linev gasped whipping his weapon around. This time the scuttling sound had come from back the way they'd come.

Slick followed his gaze scanning the hallway with his rifle. "I don't see anything," he said. He wasn't doubting the mercenary, for he had heard the sound as well. Whatever was out there, possibly the same thing that was in the cocoon, was toying with them.

"It's around here somewhere," Linev snarled in frustration, stepping ahead of Slick to investigate further.

The Pantoran started after him only to get distracted by the same scuttling noise right behind him. Panic and adrenaline surged through his system. Spinning he brought up his weapon while simultaneously bringing up his hand to shield his eyes. He felt Linev also turn. The muzzle flashed and Slick got the briefest of glimpses of the terror decent toward them. The scream intermingling with the otherworldly screech was deafening.

The report of Slick's rifle sliced through the darkness of the temple. Jarek's head whipped around, his finger immediately going to his commlink. "Era, Jacek, report!" he called out.

"It's not us," came Era's immediate reply.

Another shot rang out followed by another. Jarek and Larin started to move to head in the direction of the sound. They broke into a run, Jarek's hand still on the side of his helmet. "Gare?"

"Not us!" The Gank responded. There was the sound of shuffling feet and heavy breathing, meaning Gare and Graayl were also on the move. More blaster fire echoed through the darkness. Zeroing on the direction of the weapon's fire the Mandalorian threw caution to the wind and broke into a sprint, Larin hot on his heels.

"Slick, what's happening?" he yelled into his commlink. There was no reply. All he got was additional mussel blasts in rapid succession. Swearing he dropped his hand and poured the speed on. Following the chem-lights and the weapon's fire, he closed in on Slick's last known position.

Rounding a corner Jarek first finds Linev on the ground clutching at his neck. Slick is standing just over the mercenary rifle up and firing down the corridor. Each round from his weapon arcs out, briefly illuminating the darkness but never reveals what he's shooting at.

Jarek runs up to the Pantoran. "Slick!" he called out finally gaining his attention.

Lowering his weapon Slick looks at Jarek. "I'm all right," he gasped. His wide fearful eyes said otherwise. The liberal amount of dirt and dust on his outfit indicated he'd taken a tumble in the dirt as well.

Jarek and Slick were just turning to check on Linev when they heard the sound of running feet. Jarek lowered his weapon when Graayl and Gare ran into view.

"What happened?" the Barabel demanded as Jarek and Larin began to look over the still groaning Linev.

"A creature attacked us," Slick declared gesturing down the corridor he had just been firing down. "Dropped down from above and got Linev in the throat."

Larin looked up from his fallen compatriot to Graayl. "I think he's going into shock," he declared his voice cracking with panic.

Jarek stood and without even looking at the Barabel began issuing orders. "Get him back to the main chamber," he said looking at the mercenaries. Graayl glared at him for a moment, but at an insisting prod from Larin set to his task. Jarek and Gare started to follow when he noticed Slick lagging behind. Turning Jarek looked at the Pantoran hunter. "Slick?"

Shaking his head, Slick replied sounding nervous, "It was too dark. Not sure if I got a kill shot."

That was a problem. It was bad enough they were trapped in the temple. They didn't need to be trapped with an angry predator as well. If it was the same creature that attacked Britski's team then it was a very real threat that needed to be dealt with. Sighing, Jarek checked his weapon. "Well," he said, "After we regroup, we'll just have to go kill it."

"Might be a bit harder than that," Slick said. Jarek looked at him questionably. The Pantoran ejected his spent magazine and slotted in a fresh one. "Jarek, I _hit_ it half a dozen time," he said his tone becoming nervous, "and it still kept moving."

 **Vortga's Throne Room:**

By the time they'd gotten Linev back to the throne room, the mercenary had stopped groaning in pain. Instead, he'd begun wheezing heavily and his eyes had rolled into the back of his head. Laying him down Slick broke open a med-kit before examining the wound. What had been a pair of puncture marks had swollen and turned a sick shade of green.

Slick winced at the sight having seen similar bite marks before. The tiny iratus bugs were nothing compared to the creature he'd witnessed. "The creature must have injected him with some kind of venom," he stated looking Linev overtaking in the various other symptoms. He'd definitely seen reactions to venom, but nothing so rapid. "His body's shutting down." He grabbed a vial of anti-toxin from the kit. After slotting it into a syringe along with a stimulant he slipped the needle into Linev's arm.

"What can we do?" Jacek asked. The old man had hovered over the Pantoran's shoulder throughout the entire procedure. Slick would've told him off if he hadn't been so focused on saving Linev's life.

"Well," he replied even as he monitored Linev's vitals, "I've given him a shot of epinephrine and a stimpack." Even as he spoke the mercenaries breathing began to ease but he remained unconscious. "That might buy his immune system time to counteract the venom." He looked up at Jarek with the gravest of stares, "His chances will be slim enough if we don't get him back to a proper med bay and soon."

"He's right," Era commented. She'd initially lent aide to Linev but when Sick's knowledge of venoms superseded her own she'd backed off. The archeologist had instead contented herself by scanning Britski's data-pad. "The same thing happened to the other team," she continued, highlighting a passage in the screen. "According to Dr. Britski's journal; 'the creature came at us from the shadows. It attacked Major Kiren. He was dead within two hours.'"

Kiren must've been the name of the first lone body they'd discovered in the corridor. That left the room of corpses Gare and Graayl had discovered. "Any mention of what happened to the others?" Jacek asked.

Era held up a finger as she scrolled through the texts. After a moment she nodded. A grim look crossed her face as she read, "'Janese and Levat are displaying increasingly anxious behavior sense Kiren's demise. But we have to press on if we hope to locate the vault entrance." Many ears perked up at the sound of the word 'vault' but Era ignored them and continued. "The structures visible from outside turned out to be the tip of the proverbial iceberg, and the main temple is largely untouched which is good for us. Aside from the creature, we found no other signs of other life-forms, sapient or otherwise. We remain vigilant." She scrolled slowly to the next page. "My instincts tell me something is watching and waiting to strike. No matter. Patience is something of an art for my people, and I am more than willing to play along in order to locate what I came for."

The crew of the _Outcast_ and the Red Pact Mercenaries stared at the Mirialin taking in every word with dread anticipation. Hands clenched weapons and eyes shifted nervously, but no one spoke.

"Janese is losing it as one of our last remaining powercells died," Era read her voice growing tight as her own nerves played along her spine. "The light seems to discourage the creature but not entirely.'" Even as she spoke one of the lanterns flickered ominously making Larin and Saw flinch. "'She only took the job for the credits and possibly out of boredom, but she knew what she was signing up for. But as time passes, I'm beginning to think I'm not much safer inside these halls after all. I've seen Levat glancing around. Even though his strangely calm demeanor, I can tell he thinks we're being followed." In the far distance, the scuttling sound echoed. Weapons swung around towards the entrance only to be met by darkness. After a moment of silence, Era continued to read. "'The creature attacked again. Janeth was killed when the passageway collapsed. Levat was bitten and died in my arms." Era paused to swallow a lump in her throat before scrolling to the final entry. "I'm all alone now. There is no escape. Only one course of action remains.'"

"One course of action remains?" Saw questioned, "What does that mean?"

Gare looked at Era and asked, "Was Dr. Britski a Duros?" Era nodded and Gare sighed. "Found a Duros corpse. Its head had been blasted open." As the weight of Gare's implication sank in a collective groan went through the group.

"It seems," the Jacek said softly, "the good Doctor took her life, rather than face the darkness alone." The old smuggler who had moments ago been consumed by his own fear and need for survival was suddenly acting as though he mourned the death of the archeologist. Perhaps in her fate, he'd seen his own mortality and even the futility of searching for lost treasure. Slick certainly had.

"Doesn't bode well for finding a way out," the Pantoran mumbled earning a soft groan of despair from the others.

The situation was looking bleaker and bleaker by the minutes. Linev's wounds already hit morale hard, but after the dire journal entries, a depressed air had settled about the room. Jarek grimaced at Graayl. He knew what the Barabel was thinking, and wasn't surprised when he opened his mouth.

"Mandalorian, we no longer have a choice," the Mercenary Leader stated angrily, "We must use the detonators."

Yes, the expedition was in dire straits, but Jarek wasn't prepared to give up so easily. No matter how hopeless it seemed he couldn't allow himself to give into despair. Not for his crew's sake. "We're not done searching yet, Graayl," he snapped back making sure to keep his tone soft but firm.

Graayl drew himself up to full height and glared down at the smaller human. "Linev is running out of time!" he hissed gesturing to his downed man.

It was all Jarek could do to keep from shooting the lizard on the spot. He'd been so callous about losing one man, and _now_ he wanted to show concern? Jarek wasn't sure what kind of leader used the suffering if his own people as leverage, but he hoped he'd never become one. "I'm well aware of that," he retorted also drawing himself up to his full height, "But we're not going to risk any _more_ lives until we've exhausted all our options!" Graayl didn't budge but his rapid blinking indicated his frustration. He was used to his size and natural ferocity intimidating those around him. The sight of the Mandalorian continuing to be defiant seemed to off balance him. When he didn't respond Jarek looked over at Gare and asked, "You guys find anything worth salvaging besides the journal? Hints about how they got in?"

Gare shrugged and shook his head. Graayl likewise shook his head before replying in a low growl, "There was nothing but old equipment and spoiled rations."

Saw looked at his commander incredulously. "What about finding the treasure?" he demanded.

Jarek shot him a lethal look that instantly cowed the Twi'lek. "The Treasure isn't a priority," he snapped. Picking up his blaster he gestured to Slick, Gare, and Graayl to head towards the door. Beast or no beast they still needed to find where Britski's team got in. "Killing that creature and getting out of here is."


	30. Chapter 30 Whispers in the Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story there in. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more then happy to drop everything and come running.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain**

 **Chapter 30: Whispers in the Dark**

Gare knew better but it was starting to feel like the walls of the temple corridors were starting to close in on him. Whether it was just the trick of the light or a deception of the shadows, but the barest hints of claustrophobia was starting to seep into his mind. Graayl's aggravation along with the grim fate of the previous team did not help his mindset in the slightest.

Next to the Gank, Slick was starting to feel the strain. Since leaving the throne room the teams had been switched up. He'd gotten lucky and been paired with his crewmate. Jarek had the unfortunates to be linked up with the Red Pact commander. Larin and Saw remained behind to monitor Linev while Jacek continued the examination of the writing. Era had shifted her focus to reading Britski's journal. She hoped that by studying the personal log she might shorten the time it would take in locating the vault or finding an exit.

" _If anyone can do it, it's her_ ," Gare assured himself. The Mirialin had proven quite capable in her field. Era wasn't the most competent warrior but she was resilient. Jarek chose his mate well.

Slick gently nudged him. Looking in the direction he gestured, his lamp reflected off a small pool of liquid. Nodding to one another they edged closer making sure to keep an eye out on the walls and ceiling. A creature that could take down a full grown sentient with a single bite was not something to be trifled with.

While Gare kept a watchful eye, Slick knelt to get a closer look. He pressed to gloved fingers into the mercurial liquid and brought it up to his face. He examined it and smelled it, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Definitely blood," he stated. Then he pointed his light further up the corridor indicating another puddle, and then another. They varied in size, disappearing around the next corridor.

"So you did wound it," Gare said giving him a playful nudge earning a derisive smile from his companion. The Pantoran was an exceptional marksman and hunter. If he said he hit something then it was just a question of locating the body. The fact that he had hit the beast several times and not killed it did not sit well with the former gladiator.

Slick wiped his fingers off before touching his commlink. "Jarek, this is Slick." He waited a moment and was about to call out again when he got a response.

"Yeah, go ahead," came the barely audible response. The temple walls were starting to wreak havoc with comms. He couldn't help but wonder how long before they went down altogether.

"Gare and I found traces of blood," he explained standing. After gesturing to the Gank the pair continued to follow the blood trail. As they moved they kept their eyes and ears open for their quarry. "It seems managed to wound the creature," he added in a low narcissistic tone. It was obvious his inability to kill the predator when he had the chance, irritated him.

There was another moment of dead air before Jarek asked, "Enough to kill it?"

Slicked eyeballed the puddles and splashes of blood. They weren't of a consistent size but there were lots of them. By Gare's estimation, the beast had lost close to a pint. Depending on its size it could very well die from blood-loss. "Hard to tell," the Pantoran said honestly, "Depends on how bad the injury is."

"All right," their Captain responded, "Stay sharp. We're going to work our way around to try and support you."

After closing the line Slick looked at his companion. They both sighed in resignation. 'Let's get this over with,' they both expressed before resuming the hunt.

"How is he?" Era asked.

"His pulse is still weak, but it is there" Larin murmured. He hadn't left the side of his companion since the others had left. Saw stood at the entrance slowly pacing back and forth, nervously drumming his fingers on the stock of his blaster.

Era had done her best to study both the cuneiform writing and Britski's personal log, but Linev's condition had proved distracting. She may have not been a certified doctor, but as being the Crew's primary care physician she felt a reflexive response to the wounded. Jacek had likewise become distracted from his examination from the wall behind Vortga's throne, but not by Linev's condition.

"Did you hear that?" the older man asked freezing. Since the attack, Jacek had grown increasingly paranoid jumping at the slight sound or shadow. Era would've thought a seasoned smuggler would show a bit more backbone. The Mirialin had to remind herself that of the entire group only she had any experience spelunking in caves and tombs.

"What?" she asked doing her best not to sound distracted and failing. There was just so much to do and the weight of expectation from the others was starting to wear. If they couldn't find an exit then it was down to her to find a way.

Just then they heard the sound of stones crumbling and falling. At first, Era assumed it could just be the temple structure settling. But after the creature had attacked Linev that assumption could very well get them killed. Saw stepped out into the corridor. He glanced left and right before nodding to Larin. Both mercenaries primed their blasters.

"Wait here," Saw ordered. Era and Jacek immediately exchanged worried looks as both mercenaries edged out of sight.

"Yes. You go down the dark hallway alone," Era mumbled in annoyance, "and we'll wait here in a dark room alone." Even as she spoke she drew her blaster and made sure it had a fresh powercell. Jacek swallowed a nervous lump in his throat before slumping to the floor next to Linev.

"Not exactly how you expected to find Vortga's lost treasure, eh?" she asked with a lighthearted smile.

The older man sighed and shook his head slowly. "Not in the slightest," he replied. He shook his head again as he checked Linev's bandage. "I wasn't expecting to get buried here with monsters."

Era gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "We'll get out of here," she said earning a relieved smile. "This temple exits. You were right about that. So this mission has been a success."

Jacek chuckled before offering a wry grin. "Be more successful with a pocket full of treasure."

Era smiled before returning to her examination of the journal. " _I'd just settle for a way out_ ," she thought solemnly.

"A dead end," Graayl hissed in frustration. They'd turned a corner only to find a section of the hallway had collapsed. They were close to the area where the corpses were found. Perhaps it was the same collapse that had mortally wounded a member of the group.

"Yeah," Jarek acknowledged also feeling annoyed at their inability to navigate their way around the temple. "I guess we should have considered taking that left," he added in an attempt at brevity, but Graayl wasn't feeling terribly cheerful.

"Mandalorian," he snapped rounded on the human. "We both know there's only one way out of here." He took a firm stance but kept the barrel of his weapon pointed down. That small concession had saved his life. Jarek was starting to regret his deal with the Barabel. The more the mercenary challenged the Captain the more likely Graayl was going to find himself with six-inches of _beskad_ buried in his gut.

Jarek sighed in exasperation before commenting. "Any blast big enough to put a hole in that door is going to bring the whole thing down on top of us." Jarek managed to keep his voice level, but only barely. The last thing he needed was for the Barabel to perceive any sign of weakness.

"I'm willing to take the chance," Graayl stated. The way the mercenary squared his shoulders and spoke with complete confidence made Jarek think he knew a lot about explosives, or at least his group did. Jarek wasn't about to trust his life or the lives of his crew to that assumption.

Shaking his head the Mandalorian's reply was firm. "I'm not." He cast his gaze about the collapsed section and wondered if it was possible to clear it. The exit could be just on the other side. If no one found anything it was as likely an escape route as any other.

"What about Linev?" Graayl demanded.

Jarek very nearly lost his temper at the Barabel's blatant attempt to play off his empathy. Taking a breath and without even looking at the Mercenary he said, "I thought casualties were to be expected?"

Graayl visually bristled at his own words being thrown back at him. Jarek's finger lightly brushed over the trigger of his weapon. If Graayl noticed the movement he didn't care. "It's obvious you're not capable of taking the necessary risks!" he snapped in anger.

"No, my crew take risks," Jarek retorted, his voice low and threatening, "Just not unnecessary ones." He looked up at Graayl and at with complete surety, "and we don't leave anyone behind." He hoped the leader of the Red Pact would realize he had no interest in leaving any of them in the temple, it seemed Graayl didn't care.

For a long moment, both sentients stared at one another, each trying to intimidate the other. Jarek's finger curled around the trigger. Graayl's eyes narrowed as the motion drew his attention. The Barabel's digits tightened on the handle of his own blaster.

That was when his commlink clicked on and Slick's voice spoke causing both sentients to jerk.

"Is it just me or have we been down this passageway before?" Slick asked looking up from the blood trail. They'd been following the increasingly larger splashes of blood and had somehow worked their way back around to the area where Slick had first shot the beast. At least he thought it was. Kneeling he saw multiple boot prints that could've been from any member of the expedition.

Gare was a step behind the Pantoran. Kneeling he picked up a small plastic tube filled with red liquid. It was one of the chem-lights they had dropped earlier to help mark their trail. "We have," Gare commented as he looked at the still faintly glowing stick.

Noticing what the Gank was holding Slick sighed in aggravation. "This place is like a maze," he grumbled. The chem-lights inner glow had nearly faded to the point that it barely stood out from the darkness. Pretty soon all of the chem-lights would be the same.

Dropping the device Gare turned to his companion. Other than the blood, they'd seen no sign of the creature. Neither had they heard any of it tell-tale scuttling for some time. Slick wondered if it had crawled into some hidden alcove to lick its wounds.

"Perhaps we should return-" Slick began to suggest but his words were cut off. Slick yelped in surprise and terror as a large soft weight dropped on his shoulder. The Hunter instinctively ducked and rolled to the side, clearing the line-of-sight for Gare to open fire. The Ganks muzzle-flash briefly illuminated what attacked them.

The Creature was large. From its oblong head to the tip of its barbed tail it was twice as long as a human was tall. The bulk of its body was supported by impressively muscled forelimbs, but otherwise, it possessed no other extremities.

It was also completely still.

Slick and Gare glanced at one another in a mixture of confusion and alarm. The creature lay slumped on its side. A forked tongue lulled out of its mouth in a pool of saliva mixed with blood. Its torso didn't expand to indicate it was breathing. A dozen cauterized holes adored its flank. Slick could easily distinguish between those fired from Gare's blaster and his rifle.

"I'm not seeing any signs of life," Slick said still not lowering his weapon. He'd known certain predators to mimic death in order to draw in prey. He wasn't about to get gored by a tail spike by making such an amateur assumption. Madlyn would never let him hear the end of it.

After a moment more Gare nodded in agreement. "Nor do I." After a wordless exchange, Gare stepped forward while Slick covered him with his weapon. If the creature so much as twitched it'd get a single high-powered shot straight through the head.

Gare poked its neck once with his blaster before leaping back. No reaction. He did it a few more times but still, the creature remained still. Not wanting to take any chances Slick produced a knife and stabbed the creature directly in the throat. Sighing he drew the blade across severing what he hoped was its trachea and carotid artery.

"Captain," came Slick's voice over the comm-link. The sudden communique shattered the tense moment between Graayl and Jarek, causing them both to jump in alarm. The Mandalorian noted that they'd both barely refrained from raising their weapons out of reflex.

Jarek glared at the Barabel as he touched the side of his helmet. "Go ahead," he said gruffly.

Slicks reply was halting due to the interference, but as welcome as the morning sun. "We found the creature. It's dead."

Both Jarek and Graayl sighed in relief sharing the briefest of smiles before remembering what had almost transpired. "Good," Jarek stated holding the Barabel's gaze, "head back to the Throne room we'll meet you there." Soon as the link went dark the Mandalorian stepped to the side and jerked his head. 'After you.' his expression said. Graayl growled before straitening his spine and stalking passed him.

No. What had almost transpired would not be forgotten, and soon enough Jarek knew he would have to make a choice.

 **Vortga's Throne Room:**

Era was still studying the walls in the throne room when she heard the footsteps behind her. Saw and Larin had returned the moment Slick's declaration had gone over the commlink. She figured it had to be either the Pantoran and Gare or Jarek and Graayl. The death of the creature had been a welcome relief to all. So much so that Era and Jacek had made an interesting discovery

"Era," came the accented genteel voice she knew. Slick and Gare than.

"Hey," she greeted without taking her eyes off of the wall. She stood with her light in one hand and Britski's data-pad in the other. "I just finished translating this section of the text." She heard more than saw the Pantoran and Gare drop their packs and slowly make their way over to her area. Running her finger along the text and double checking her notes she explained, "It says that Vortga used to emerge from his vault and appear amongst his servants before resting on his throne."

"The Vault entrance?" Slick exclaimed. Behind him, she heard the mercenaries and Jacek also perked up in excitement.

Turning around she sees the dirty faces of the Larin, Saw, Gare, and Slick looking back at her. The expressions were those of exhaustion and frustration finally being offered a glimmer of hope. Jacek was beaming proudly as it had been him who found the line of text she'd been searching for. Smiling Era nodded. "Yes," she declared and gestured around her, "And there's a good chance it might be right here in this room."

"How can you be sure?" Saw asked, earning a hateful glare from both Gare and Slick. Era nearly giggled. She could almost hear her crewmate's inner-voices shouting, 'you dare question her intelligence.' More than likely they just didn't appreciate the Twi'lek ruining their good mood, but she'd take the ego stroke none-the-less. She'd almost given up and needed the morale boost.

She was a little saddened that Jarek wasn't there to share in their moment, but Era looked forward to the moment when she could. He might even take off his helmet. The thought nearly made her laugh, but she quickly composed herself.

Gare immediately slung his weapon and began scouring the walls and surfaces of the room.

"What are you doing?" Slick asked confused.

Pausing the Gank looked back at the others. "The way to open the door," he stated as if it were the most natural thing in the world. And in fact, it was.

"Right," Era nodded in agreement and turned to refocus. The others also turned to and, under the Archeologist instructions began dusting off every surface of the room. It didn't take long to reveal the entire back wall was covered in an intricate puzzle of cuneiform symbols. Era gasped in surprise as she slowly cleared it of all the dust and dirt. "It's here!" she shouted earning cheers from the others.

"I hope that ruckus means good news," came an all too familiar and welcome voice. Due to her discovery coupled by Jarek's his safe return Era was practically giddy with excitement. Without hesitation, Era turned and threw herself into the arms of her Mandalorian. Jarek was so surprised he nearly fell on his backside. "Definably good news," he said, a smile in his tone.

Era nodded before composing herself and stepping away. Picking up Britski's data-pad she began explaining what she and Jacek had discovered. "In order to expedite matters, I decided to read Dr. Britski's Journal." Alternating between the scrolling through the journal and the running her fingers along the walls she said, "It seems this temple was dedicated to the Rakatan God, Marduk."

"Fascinating," Slick murmured from his position kneeling next to a still unconscious Linev. Jarek gave him a look before nodding for the Mirialin to continue.

"Two years ago," Era went on, "Dr. Britski began an excavation near Rafha in the mid-rim. He found several stone tablets engraved with Rakatan cuneiform, and one with a set of symbols he didn't recognize." Activating the pad's portable projector she revealed the aforementioned tablet for all to see. Jacek lifted the Hutt statuette and revealed similar markings engraved on it.

"Astronavigation coordinates," Gare stated and both the smuggler and archeologist nodded.

"In fact, the exact coordinates for Pybus Direct," she supplemented, meaning the good doctor's team had managed to skip the entire Dead Road and arrive on Pybus completely unmolested. "Dr. Britski had no idea of their significance, but someone must have recognized something because the results of the dig were never published."

"Wait a minute," Larin cut in, "How did they learn of the existence of Vortga's Treasure?"

"Rumors of Vortga's wealth have been circulating among the archeological community for years," Era answered confidently, "Stands to reason there's some archival evidence buried elsewhere in the Rim."

Gare stepped forward with a hand raised as if to make a point. "That doesn't explain how they got in without going through the front door."

"No, but..." She scanned through the data-pad until she found the correct entry, "...along with the coordinates, the tablet included a reference to 'The Siren's Song.'"

"Popular bit of jewelry," Jarek commented making his crew chuckle in agreement.

Saw stepped up next to Jarek. "Dr. Oldessi," he said with a critical tone, "what about the entrance? Can you get us inside?"

Era looked at the Twi-lek in mild annoyance, but realized the mercenary, nor could the group, for that matter, keep up with her mental gymnastics. Gesturing to the wall she began to break down her thoughts. She decided to skip ahead to what they all wanted to hear. "The engravings of the entranceway are a kind of code. It's like a giant combination lock. It's just a matter of activating the correct symbols in the proper sequence." Taking a step back Era realized for the first time just how large the so-called 'combination' was. Her heart plummeted at the number of permutations.

Slick patted her on the shoulder saying, "We have the utmost confidence in your abilities, Ms. Oldessi."

Era made a noncommittal noise, never taking her eyes of the monumental task before her. "What have I gotten myself into?" she groaned. Glancing at both her notes and those made by Dr. Britski the archeologist wondered where she could possibly start in deciphering the vault door.

Jarek stood next to her. He noted her expression and sighed, "Going to take a while?"

"Yep."


	31. Chapter 31 Decent of Vortga

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain**

 **Chapter 31: Descent of Vortga**

 **On Board the** _ **Outcast**_ **:**

"Those control the forward stabilizers," Madlyn explained indicating the proper controls and readouts.

To her right in the copilot's chair, Tersen nodded before pointing at another set of controls, "Then those two control the pitch and yaw?"

Madlyn smirked, impressed with the Lannik's hasty deductive skills. "Got it in one," she praised causing her student to beam. Since the crew had disembarked Madlyn had struggled to fill the time in between communications. She'd put in plenty of time reconstructing the swoop-bike before moving on to assisting Tersen with ship maintenance.

When Jarek had comm'd to inform them of their deal with the Red Pact she'd rejected it of course but knew the decision was out of her hands. Of course, she didn't like to share a fortune in treasure, but her main disagreement was working with a batch of trigger-happy mercenaries. Specifically a batch of trigger-happy mercenaries that she and Jarek had just tussled within a bar.

Madlyn wasn't one to hold grudges but she doubted Graayl was as forgiving. The thought of Slick and the others trusting a group of hired guns didn't exactly sit well with her either. If the mercs harmed so much as a hair of any of her crewmates she'd fly the _Outcast_ right down their throats.

In a bid to distract herself from worrying, Madlyn had opted to teach Tersen how to fly the freighter. The Lannik was a well-accomplished technician and mechanic, but when it came to navigation Tersen was barely competent. Fortunately, he was a fast learner. She'd started off with the basics of startup and shutdown procedures before moving on to takeoff and landing. He picked it up remarkably fast.

"Keep this up and I might step down as pilot," she joked. Tersen looked at her in alarm and Madlyn hastily amended with a good-natured laugh, "But you'll never be that lucky." Patting the forward console affectionately she added, "Nope this ol'girl was made for me. And she requires a certain touch."

"Perhaps a sober one would be more to her liking," the technician teased indicating the flask of ale in the pilot's hand. Madlyn had been nursing the same four ounces of alcohol the entire navigation lesson. A fact she was quite proud of. Maybe she could kick the habit.

Nah. Who was she kidding? Madlyn enjoyed the taste too much to give it up completely. Though she had to admit since joining the _Outcast_ and spending so much more time with Slick her drinking had dropped off noticeably.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a tiny 'blip' on her scanner. She leaned closer to investigate what it could be. There wasn't anything to see. Blinking she looked again but saw nothing. Curious she checked her readouts and ran a diagnostic on the equipment, but still came up empty.

"Must've caught a shadow in the corner of my eyes," she murmured. Eyeballing her flask she decided to set it aside. If it was starting to affect her concentration then perhaps it was time to close the taps.

Looking down at the fog covered surface of the moon, Madlyn wished she could get more than just broken static from her crew. "Stars, you all had better stay safe," she mentally pleaded.

 **Vortga's Throne Room:**

Sitting still was not something Jarek ever really got used to. Even as a boy when he hunted with his father he got anxious. At least on those hunts, they weren't stationary. They stalked their prey. A part of him was disappointed Slick had killed the creature so quickly. With an imminent threat, he had an excuse to move around. Exploring the palace/temple had also run its course. Without the chance of being attacked by the creature, the crew was able to move about more freely. Unfortunately over an hour of searching had borne little fruit.

In all of the temple, they could explore the only things of value were the remnants of Britski's supplies almost all of which was only good for scrap. Worst of all were the mentalities of the mercenaries. At first, it had just been Graayl who'd been surly, but pretty soon his bad attitude began to rub off on his men. Saw and Larin had taken to bickering with themselves and with Jarek's crew. It was only after a paternal shout from both Era and Jarek did they all finally fall silent.

A small consolation was Linev's health had greatly improved. The mercenary had slowly come back to full consciousness. Distressingly whatever was in the beast's venom left him temporarily paralyzed. To keep the human from panicking Slick assured him the effects would wear off eventually. In a discreet sidebar, he admitted to Jarek he wasn't sure if it would at all.

To alleviate his own boredom, Jacek had tried to assist the Mirialin as much as he could. He quickly proved he was a much better smuggler than an archeologist. Era had ever-so-politely suggested he just sit, be quiet, and let her think in peace. Slick had hastily stepped in to soothe the older man's pride by regaling him on some of his more outlandish hunts.

"I swear those skekfish get bigger and bigger every time he tells that story," Jarek mumbled to himself. The Mandalorian had done his best to fill the time with cleaning his weapon and checking the supplies. After the sixth time, his mind could no longer deviate from the issue. "Era?" he asked.

"Just about there," she answered automatically. She was sitting cross-legged with her data-pad and Britski's journal while scribbling on a bit of flimsy. She hadn't moved from that spot since before their last excursion out into the temple.

"You said that an hour ago," he groaned, rubbing his tired eyes. According to his chronometer, it was nearing the late afternoon Galactic Standard time, which was the time the crew went by on the ship.

"Look, if you want to give this a try," she snapped not even bothering to look away from her work, "be my guest."

His patience already nearing its limit the Mandalorian stood and looked over at Graayl. "Break out the Thermal Detonators," he declared earning confused looks from the mercenaries to amused expressions from his crew.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Era shouted raising a hand to forestall him. She knew like the rest of the _Outcast_ crew that Jarek wouldn't use explosives, but at the same time Era didn't want to give the Mercs any bright ideas. "Just wait," she said. Closing her eyes she lowered her head as if in deep thought. She remained still for a moment, before suddenly shooting to her feet. "Okay, I got it," she said.

Jarek smirked behind his visor. He knew Era would get the job done. All she needed was a little motivation to galvanize her into action.

All of the room's occupants with the exception of Linev gathered around to hear what the Mirialin had to say. "It's a standard retelling of the Rakatan creation myth." She ran her finger along certain lines of cuneiform as she spoke, "Marduk slays the winged serpent Tah'at. He cuts her in two. He uses half of her to create the sky and the other half to create the earth-"

"How exactly does that help us?" Larin demanded, earning several angry glances from Gare, Slick, and Jarek.

Era was undaunted by his question. In fact, a self-satisfied grin spread across her lips at the words. "Well, you see, some of the text has been deliberately placed out of order," she made a wide sweeping gesture across a section of the wall, her excitement almost palpable, "Only a priest of Marduk would be able to spot the discrepancies."

Glancing between her notes and a section of text Era ran her fingers along until she came to a specific set of writing. "Here," she said and pressed. The tiny weathered tile slid into the wall. She sighed happily before running fingers across and down to another tile. "Here," she stated and again pressed. The writing moved in the same fashion as the first. Her grin grew even broader and others mirrored it among her audience. She traced her index finger back across and down to one last set of glyphs. "And here," she breathed pressing the tile inward.

Jarek and the others jumped in alarms to the sound of stone grinding on stone. It was so similar to how the front entrance was sealed that all heads whipped around expecting to see if the throne room was being closed off. The doorway remained open. In fact, it was the back wall where Era stood that started moving. Jarek instinctively yanked the Mirialin back by the arm. Era was so transfixed she didn't seem to notice. Her wide eyes were wide with wonder and amazement.

The door separated into three sections, as the group looked on. Each section ground away on centuries of accumulated rust and dirt until they disappeared into hidden alcoves all around the threshold. Beyond the doorway was near total darkness.

"That's my girl," he whispered proudly in her ear. Era returned his smile looking as anxious as Jacek did.

"That doesn't look like a Vault," Graayl stated sounding more than a little irritated.

Era rolled her eyes before looking over at the large Barabel. "Very observant," she retorted. Much like Jarek, she didn't find the overgrown lizard intimidating. Waving her arm around them she added, "Makes sense for Vortga to have multiple layers of security." Activating her light she took a step forward. Waving it about, she illuminated a broad causeway that led downward at a gradual decline. "It must lead to the vault."

"What about Linev?" Saw asked, gesturing to their still partially paralyzed compatriot. The human was sitting up and while he had managed to regain some feeling in his arms and hands he still had no mobility in his legs.

"Can't carry him," Gare stated. He wasn't attempting to sound cruel, but merely acknowledge that they couldn't explore what lay before while hefting what amounted to 180 pounds of dead weight.

"You can't just leave me _here_!" the mercenary nearly shouted in alarm. His eyes grew even wider with terror when not even Graayl spoke up in his defense. Jarek knew the Barabel hadn't really cared. He was more interested in saving his own skin.

Before the Mandalorian could make a comment Slick stepped forward. "I'll stay with him." Jarek started to counteract his decision, but the Pantoran cut him off. "I'm more familiar with venoms than anyone here, it makes sense that I stay." He smiled crookedly adding, "Just don't forget my share on our way out, eh?"

Smiling Jarek rested his hand on his friend shoulder and nodded. "Stay safe," Era commented before turning in to lead the way through the new opening. Gare likewise nudged him playfully saying, "Behave and we might bring you back a souvenir."

"A nice tea-cozy's would be appreciated!" he called after the group before they descended out of view. And down they went.

Excited? Anxious? Nervous? No one word could describe how Era was feeling as the remains of the expedition descended deeper into the bowels of Vortga's Palace. It had been so long since her last excavation and never had it entailed so much thrill and mystery.

Era wasn't so taken in by the adventure that she was blind to her surroundings. The hallway was large enough to accommodate the vast bulk of a Hutt with ease, however, the walls of the corridor weren't of the same smooth architecture as the temple above. The walls and ceiling looked as if they were roughly hewn into the bedrock. Thinking back to the doorway itself Era recalled similar design flaws in the opening mechanism. Given the evidence, she could ascertain that this tunnel was not part of the original design. Vortga had commissioned it after taking up residence.

When she shared her observation with Jarek he nodded in acknowledgment. "Defiantly on the right track then," he replied, "I just hope there's an exit."

"Most construction crews would build a second shaft to ferry in supplies or in an emergency exit if the main shaft collapsed." The archeologist explained while making sure to keep her voice low and light focused on the path ahead. "They'd be idiots to do it otherwise."

"Vortga doesn't strike me as being all that concerned for practicality," Jacek commented earning a mixture of affirmative grunts and derisive growls from the group.

The group walked down the steadily slopping corridor long enough that they could no longer see the light of the throne room. At that moment the hall opened up into a shaft. The group huddled forward to add to the illumination. An ancient staircase ran the full circumference, spiraling all the way down into the darkness below. The space was massive, capable of fitting a cargo-ship with space to spare. Dangling from the unseen ceiling were a series of cables. Following them down, they spotted a pair of derelict platforms.

" _Would you look at that_ ," she thought in utter amazement, " _An old-world dumbwaiter system._ " A dumbwaiter used a system of cables and pulleys to move a massive amount of weight with minimal effort. It was a cheap but effective system to move supplies and personnel. The amount of dust, cobwebs, and wear made her question their serviceability.

Leaning forward, Larin looked around in a mixture of awe and bewilderment. "How do the Hutts build all this?" he asked.

"Same way the Sith built their empire," Era stated still taking in the majesty of the construct, "And the Rakatans built this temple."

"Their slaves did all the work," Gare stated dryly. Era would've preferred a more articulate answer, but the Gank had hit the point squarely on the head. Throughout galactic history, great feats of engineering were accomplished at the expense of innocent lives. Sadly that reality remained unchanged.

"Right, what're we waiting for?" Graayl said looking about. He was as interested in the shaft as he was in a history lesson. His interest lay far below in the unseen treasure vault. He nudges a distracted Jacek and pointed toward the nearest set of steps. "Down we go."

Jacek turned and upon seeing the dilapidated state of the path, he shook his head. "Not that way," he stated, shaking his head fearfully, "600 years of rust and erosion? No, thank you." Graayl swelled in anger and towered over the older man. Jacek visibly cowered but didn't budge.

"Jacek," Jarek said softly, gaining the smuggler's attention. At an insistent nod from the Mandalorian, Jacek reluctantly began the descent. Era didn't like the idea of the old man taking the lead but the stairway was barely two-men wide and she was stuck near the rear with Jarek and Gare.

Mumbling oath's and prayers alike the white-haired man slowly edged his way along the walkway. One of the first steps breaking, causing Jacek to stumble did nothing to help his nerves.

"Careful," Graayl said with very little comfort in his tone, "Watch your step." Jacek gave him a mocking laugh before facing forward again. The Barabel was really starting to grate on the Mirialin's nerves. She wondered if Gare and Jarek felt the same way.

After nearly falling Jacek moved more carefully, testing each step before advancing. It was a snail's pace but at least they were making progress. Normally Era would not make such a risky descent unless she was tied off to a safety line and a least two strong sentients on belay.

Their path eventually brought them nearly on level with the pair of platforms. Up close Era had to revise her opinion. They weren't unserviceable. They were derelict. She figured they could hold some weight but doubted the dumbwaiter system would function at all before dumping their occupants to their deaths.

"Must've taken an army of slaves to carve this place out," Larin commented still enthralled with the sheer scope of the structure. Before anyone could comment they froze. They'd all heard the sound that made their blood run cold. It was a sound akin to a bolt popping loose of its housing. It was closely followed by a shudder that went down a length of walkway. The same walkway the group stood on.

Glancing back at Era, Gare asked in slow deliberate tones, "What was that?"

The Mirialin made a soothing gesture to the group, her expression says it all. "Nobody move a muscle," she ordered. She kept her voice soft as if the very vibrations of her tone might shake another bolt free. Everyone obliged. There was the faintest sound of metal groaning as it settled and then silence. Still, the group did not move.

Era looked up the line of people, judging which one should move first to reduce the overall risk of collapse. If they all moved at once it would end in disaster. If the wrong person moved it could throw the balance off and they'd lose half the expedition. She ever so gently urged Jacek forward to the next landing before nodding at Gare to step back. She was just turning to address Jarek when Saw suddenly disappeared from view. It happened so quick her ears barely registered the sound of the floor beneath his feet giving way. The Twi'lek didn't even have enough time to shout in alarm before he crashed through another platform below.

"Saw!" Graayl and Jarek yelled. They both reached for him, but it was too late. The mercenary disappeared into the darkness below, his shrieks of terror drifted up moments later.

Everyone looked on in shock. Era had covered her mouth to suppress the scream that threatens to overtake her. Gare had a hold of her arm as much to keep her safe as well as to maintain balance. Jacek and Larin stared in utter disbelief, paralyzed with fear. Graayl and Jarek exchanged nervous glances, unsure of exactly how to proceed.

The sections of platform beneath them gave a galvanic jerk, staggering the two groups. Larin immediately pulled Graayl onto the relative safety of another landing with Jacek. Jarek found himself clinging to a collapsed section of stairs while his feet dangled uselessly. He tried to pull himself up only to have the steps drop even further.

"Grab my hand!" Era shouted leaning forward, arm extended.

Jarek didn't hesitate. He gripped Era's arm and, working together, began to arduous climb upwards. Behind her, Gare maintained his grip while anchoring them to a wall support. Groaning with the effort the two crewmates managed to haul Jarek up to stable footing.

Across the way, the landing Graayl had perceived as safe ceased being so. A pair of weakened supports suddenly snapped. The platform tipped forward threatening to send them all into the abyss.

"The elevator!" Graayl shouted. Larin hesitated, already noting the ruined state, but was quickly motivated by a shove from the Barabel. Larin sprawled across the surface, shooting to his feet expecting the elevator to suddenly drop. It remained stable. Graayl looked at Jacek who started to shake his head. Hissing angrily, Graayl tossed the old man across, before jumping himself. The elevator held. The trio looked up to check on the others.

Sweaty, filthy, and gasping for breath the crew of the _Outcast_ stood looking back at the remaining members of the Red Pact. Jarek locked eyes with the Barabel and shook his head. "Graayl," he said pleadingly, "we can't go down this way." He gestured back up in the direction of the throne room. "We'll make a plan, use ropes, something, but this isn't the way."

Era could tell by his tone that he just wanted to get them back to a position of safety. He wasn't prepared to sacrifice his people to unsure footing, rewards be damned.

"No!" Graayl shouted back glaring hard at the Mandalorian, "We find the treasure, now!" He speared one of his clawed fingers at the other elevator near their position. "Get on!" he ordered.

"Look what happened to Saw!" Jarek replied his voice going darker with anger and frustration, "to Chenko, and to Linev! It's not worth it!"

The mercenary captain had had enough. In a blinding show of speed, he grabbed Jacek by the collar of his tunic and hauled him over to the edge of the platform. The smuggler's scream of terror was lost over the sounds of the crew's cry of alarm and outrage.

"No!" Era yelled as Jacek balance precariously on the edge.

The fear in his eyes doubled when the barrel of Graayl's blaster pressed against the back of his skull. The only thing keeping Jacek alive was Graayl's hold on his collar and the restraint of his trigger-finger. Behind him, Larin leveled his own blaster at the crew. Unfortunately for Jarek none of them had their weapons close at hand to react in time. Graayl had the hostage, he had the weapons, and he had the leverage. At that moment the Red Pact had all the power, and Era was alarmed to realize there was nothing they could do about it.

"Get...on," he hissed pressing the muzzle of his weapon against Jacek's head for emphasis.

Fists and jaws clenched, Era and the other's had no choice. They doubled back and climbed aboard the other elevator. It groaned under the weight but the lines held. It wasn't until all three of them were loaded and the elevator brought down to meet them did Graayl finally release Jacek.

Working at the same time, the pair of elevators descended down the shaft. Across from them, Larin manipulated the controls while Graayl kept his blaster trained on a terrified Jacek. Era exchanged glances with the others. The same question passed between them. " _What do we do now_?"


	32. Chapter 32 Vortga's Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain**

 **Chapter 32: Vortga's Madness**

 **Throne Room:**

When the sounds of crashing metal reached his ears Slick shot to his feet. Even Linev had managed to rise to one knee in alarm. It had echoed up from the freshly discovered corridor, faint with distance. The mercenary demanded to know what was happening, but the Pantoran ignored him. Straining his senses, he listened. Amidst the reverberating screams of twisting steel, he thought he heard voices. Though they were too far to distinguish who was yelling or what they were saying, there was no mistaking the distress in the tone.

The sounds of derelict structures smashing against one another eventually faded. Distressingly, the shouting voices went with them. The silence that followed filled Slick with dread. Mind racing with the implications, Slick did his best to keep his imagination under control.

Hand flying to his comm-link he called out, "Jarek, what's happening?" He paused taking a few calming breaths. His anxiety doubled when he received no reply. Linev tried his own comm-link but got the same silence. Doing his best to keep the panic under control, Slick touched the comm-link again. "Era, Gare, Jacek, anybody?" he pleaded, dreading the implications of the quietness that followed.

Finally, Gare's deep bass tone broke the silence, "Wait one." Slick released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He leaned heavily against the doorframe worried his weak knees might give out on him. Linev relaxed at the hunter's relieved expression.

Just then there was the sound of a communications channel being switched causing Slick to blink in surprise. Then Jarek's voice came over the link. "Walkway collapsed. Taking the elevators the rest of the way down." The line broke before returning, "We're okay."

"Why didn't you return?" Slick asked. Not only was he curious why they hadn't opted to use the climbing gear instead of some ancient elevator system. He wondered why the explanation warranted a separate communications channel.

Jarek's next words caused Slick's spine to straighten in alarm and his anxiety to return. "Graayl's taken Jacek hostage," the Mandalorian murmured with displeasure.

Just then Slick heard the distinct sound of a blaster clearing a leather holster. Sighing, he turned to find Linev standing, a pained expression on his face. One hand gripped his pistol, the barrel aimed directly at the Pantoran's chest. His opposite hand held the stimulant injector, its contents pressed into his leg.

"Sorry Slick," the man said, though his tone was anything but apologetic. "Got a job to do." With that, he gestured toward the satchel filled with explosives. At the same time, he noticed the active commlink in the mercenaries ear. It wasn't hard to deduce that Linev's actions were a result of direct orders from Graayl.

"And here I thought we were becoming friends," the Pantoran groaned.

 **Vault Entrance:**

To the sounds of straining cables and groaning metal, the lifts settled to a halt outside of an impressive archway. There was a flat opened platform that jutted out into the cavern. The area resembled more of a landing pad then a vault entrance. The elevators came to rest on the very edge of the platform.

At a command from the big Barabel, the crew of the _Outcast_ disembarked first. Era's gaze remained fixed on the mercenaries, who were using Jacek as a human shield. Even if the crew could get to their weapons they couldn't risk injuring the old man. Both Jarek and Gare seemed to recognize this as they made no moves other than to do as Graayl bade them.

"Now drop your weapons," the leader of the Red Pact ordered. Other then a growl from the Gank, none of them argued. All three sentients slowly eased their blasters from their holsters and set them on the ground. "Your blades as well, Mandalorian."

Jarek released an exasperated sigh before easing the _beskad_ and _kal_ from their respective sheaths and laying them on the ground. Era noted he still retained his gauntlets, though she wasn't sure if at what point they'd become useful. Jarek had managed to warn Slick but had received no form of reply. It meant Linev had acted on Graayls own communique and captured him. Not that the Pantoran could do much for them back in the throne room. Hopefully, he'd subdue the half-paralyzed mercenary and get a message to Madlyn and then...

...and then they'd still be stuck in the palace. Jacek was a hostage, and now the crew was disarmed. They still outnumbered the mercenaries but that meant nothing if they had no weapons. Capitulation was looking like their only option if they hoped to survive.

"Now, back up towards the vault," Graayl hissed. He had proven far more cunning than any of them had given him credit for. He'd played along with the idea of working together all the while biding his time until the moment he could take full advantage.

Hands still raised, Era and the others stepped backward away from their weapons just as the mercenaries and Jacek moved forwards. The former smuggler glanced down as if considering going for one of the blasters, but Graayl's clawed hand held him in place.

Jacek glared at the Mercenary Leader before his expression turned bleak. "I am so sorry," said to Era and the others, looking crestfallen.

"Don't be," Era replied as soothingly as possible while still glaring at the Barabel and his companion, "He had every intention of betraying us from the beginning."

"Scum is as scum is," Gare growled threateningly but neither mercenary seemed fazed.

"You'd have done the same," Graayl stated. Era inwardly scoffed at the notion. As much as the crew hadn't trusted the mercenaries it was clear they hadn't intended anything of the sort. "Now," he said gestured with his chin, "Open the vault."

After one more hateful glance Era backed up. She turned as she sensed the approaching doorway. The front temple entrance had been impressive...before she'd destroyed it, but it paled in comparison to the Vault door. It possessed the same intricate design of cuneiform intermixed with base relief. Although marred by a hint of patina the door was remarkably pristine. Being several hundred meters below the surface had protected from the worst of the elements.

The surface depicted ancients hutts wearing armor surrounded by war-droids battling it out with other equally bedecked Hutts. The conflict was a swirling mass of death, destruction, and heroism, on a scale she'd only ever read about. As well as a hoarder of treasures, it seemed Vortga was also a student of history. Throughout the palace, Vortga had dedicated depictions of Hutt history and mythology. Just as long as those events favored his own personal narrative.

Speaking of whom, standing front and center along what Era could determine as the seam of the door, was a Hutt wearing the most impressive suit of power armor she'd ever seen. In his vanity vortga had put his face on the warrior's shoulders. One hand held a scepter aloft in triumph.

"It would appear, Vortga fancied himself a warlord," Gare said dryly.

"If he had half the wealth, the stories say," Era replied, "he could've financed an entire campaign against the other Hutt families."

"So this mural was what? Wishful thinking?" Jarek asked curiously, "No wonder the Cartel's had him assassinated."

"Enough with the history lesson!" Graayl shouted, shaking Jacek violently with each syllable. "Open the vault, now! Or I start blasting!"

Era glared at him once again. "Keep your scales on," she retorted before going back to examine the door. While Vortga held the scepter in one hand, the other clutched an interesting item at about head height for the Mirialin. She scrutinized the object, wiping away the dust. It was a two-dimensional depiction of a crystal matrix. Brushing away more accumulated dirt she revealed a three-inch long horizontal slot. Era knew without a doubt what the object represented.

Running a finger along the slot, Era wondered aloud, "Could it really be that simple?"

"Speakup shuuta!" Larin barked. Both Jarek and Gare took an aggressive step towards him only to be warded off by the blaster barrels.

Era ignored the rude request and instead held up a hand to Jacek. The old man looked at her in question before glancing at the slot. Realization dawned on his face before being replaced by apprehension. Era smiled sadly before giving him an insisting nod. Sighing, Jacek slowly reached into his pocket and produced the _Erla Tomvass._ With an air of reluctance, he handed her the red shard.

Taking the sliver of glass, Era oriented it appropriately before inserting the full length into the slot. Nothing happened. Making a face, the Mirialin gripped the edge of the _Erla Tomvass_ and twisted it experimentally. A previously unseen circular carving appeared around the crystal depiction. The entire image spun from horizontal to vertical until the crystal lined up directly with the door seam. The entire group jerked slightly in alarm as several invisible mechanisms clicked and shifted. Everything was silent for a moment, and then the two halves of the door parted. Era managed to catch the shard before it hit the ground. A gust of air blew from within, as the pressure equaled out.

The vault hatches slid sideways, widening the gap until the entire group could see what lay beyond. In an instant, the mercenaries, Jacek, and the crew of the _Outcast_ forgot the trials of the last several hours. Before them was a sight stunned even the entire group into silence. Era didn't have the words. She didn't even know what to think. Part of her couldn't comprehend what was before them.

"It is real," breathed Jacek hand trembling. A combination of joy and relief filled his expression. Jacek's words accurately summarized her thoughts. It was real. The treasure of Vortga the Hutt was real!

The chamber was massive, big enough the accommodate the Outcast with room to spare. Every square inch was filled with stacks and mounds of Vortga's riches; Piles of gold and silver credits, bale's of exotic fabrics, chests of jewels, diamonds, rubies and other precious metal's she couldn't begin to identify. There were statues, tombs, scrolls, and tablets from multiple cultures. And that was just what she could see.

"We're going to need bigger ships," Larin stated, "And lots of them." That wasn't an exaggeration. It had been rumored that Vortga's wealth surpassed any other Hutt's but to see the evidence before them surpassed even Era's wildest expectations.

Standing next to Jacek she placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and she could see tears streaming down his cheeks. Smiling she said, "You did it, Jacek. You've chased your dreams."

"What is that?" Graayl asked.

Distracted, Era looked in the direction he indicated. Her breath hitched in her throat when she realized what she was looking at. Urged by the blasters of the mercenaries, the group advanced further into the vault. Expressions of disgust dawned on their faces as they approached the macabre scene. Dozens of emaciated corpses of various species lay in and amongst the treasure. One large one sat amidst an improvised throne of gold ingots. A skeletal hand still draped in weathered flesh, lay across its massive deflated belly, gripping a blaster. In the other was held a collection of multi-colored crystal shards forming a crown of sorts.

"The Siren's Song," Jacek gasped, practically trembling with anticipation. No one stopped him as he stepped forward. The old smuggler ever so gently removed the crystalline structure from its former master's hand. Just like the Erla Tomvass, each individual shard was bent into an intricate pattern and made of the same substance. Taking the red piece Jacek slotted into the one empty slot. It attached with an audible 'snick' and looked as if it had never been broken away. The Siren's call suddenly came to life producing a melody that made her shiver. Each shard gave off its one unique tone that intermixed with the others in a beautifully harmonious rhythm. The dulcet tones echoed throughout the chamber magnifying their volume ten-times over.

When the last notes finally faded into silence everyone looked on with awe having also been moved by the tones. Everyone except Graayl and Larin who were too busy taking in the treasure with lust filled gazes. They weren't so distracted that they failed to notice Gare take an aggressive step towards them.

Reaffirming their aim, Larin hissed angrily, "Don't even thinks about it." Gare stopped in his tracks. Closely followed by Jarek when Graayl drew a bead on him. "Or I'll put one right between your eyes." The Gank looked ready to pounce, but at a discreet head-shake from Jarek he quickly backed off. If he had been paying attention, they both could've attacked at the same time and taken them completely off-guard.

The Mandalorian berated himself for not taking advantage of their inattention when he had the chance. He'd been so taken in by the riches around him, he'd almost forgotten they were still unarmed hostages. Mentally scrambling, he looked for a way to lull the mercenaries back into inattention.

"If that's the Siren's Song," Jarek said drawing focus away from their itchy trigger fingers, "Is that who I think it is?"

Era didn't look where he was pointing to know to whom Jarek was referring. She nodded in confirmation. Despite the rotten state from centuries of decay, there was no mistaking the body as one belonging to a Hutt. And there was only one Hutt that would have access to Vortga's Vault.

Vortga himself.

Jacek clutched the Siren's Song close to his chest as if worried its former owner might reach out and snatch it back. "I thought Vortga was murdered on Nar Shaddaa," he said curiously.

"Apparently it didn't take," Gare stated never taking his eyes of the mercenaries. Although he stole the odd glance, Larin never let the Gank out of his sight.

Jarek knelt next to one of the corpses. It was female judging by the clothing, but the state of decay was so appalling he had difficulty identifying the species. "He must've survived and returned here to be with his wealth," Jarek stated. Leaning closer he noted the remnants of a slave collar. One hand was curled around her throat while the other was reaching out in the direction of the vault door. Her mouth hung open, eyes oriented toward the entrance. She died in intense pain and filled with terror, unable to escape. "Sick _chaakar_ tried to take it all with him," he spat angrily, "Even his servants."

Since leaving Kalevala, Jarek had learned several hard lessons. He knew that the universe was a very mean and nasty place, full of truly despicable sentients like Teemo Hutt. It didn't matter how tough one was, beings like Teemo would beat you to your knees and keep you there permanently if you let them. From his time with Death Watch Jarek knew that sentients would do evil and savage things in the name of duty and honor. But what he witnessed in the long desiccated corpse of Vortga's servants went beyond despicable and savage. It was cruelty of the highest order. It wasn't enough to hoard his treasure even unto death. Vortga had to make sure no one would possess even a coin, even if that meant murdering every single person that was even remotely loyal to him.

Looking over he could see in Era's expression that she had come to realize exactly what had transpired in that vault. It pained him to see the realization dawn on her beautiful face. He wanted so bad to protect her from all this, but unfortunately, that was another hard lesson he must learn. One cannot always protect the ones he loves from the cruelties of the galaxy.

A chill ran up Era's spine as she took in the remains of the Hutt and those belonging to what had to be the last of his entourage. Something about the scene, the way the bodies fanned out away from Vortga's final resting place made her skin crawl. The various humanoid corpses lay scattered all around Vortga. Some who had been guards sported the telltale signs of blaster wounds, and yet their own weapons had remained undrawn. The remaining guards, servants, and slaves lay sprawled out or curled up in various fetal positions, empty goblets near each body. Yet each one gripped at their throats or reached desperately in the direction of the vault door.

She looked back up at the Hutt. Though Vortga's eyes were sunken there was no mistaking the sick pleasure emanating from his face. The events that had transpired so many centuries before finally coalesced in her mind's eye. Vortga, angry and irrational from his brush with death, rushed to the comfort of his riches. His already unstable mind finally snaps under the weight of his paranoia. No one could be trusted. All were his enemies. He would've already given the order to assassinate his retinue on Nar Shaddaa. What remained of his most trusted mercenaries and slaves would be with him in the vault. So he passes out drinks to his entourage. He toasted to their good health and they all drank, though the Hutt himself would not imbibe. The effects of the poison-laced drinks would've been felt immediately as attested by how little distance the slaves had put between them and their master. Panic and disarray would fill the room. The guards wouldn't know what to do and in their confusion, Vortga would gun them down personally. The Hutt would watch with sadistic glee as his dying servants would grip at swelling throats while they tried to crawl towards the exit, which the Hutt would've already sealed to remove that last shred of hope of escape. Of course, none would. Finally, alone Vortga would sit amongst his vast wealth utterly content until he eventually wasted away, because it was his treasure, and no one else would be allowed to have it.

Panic raced through Era's veins as she recalled the repeated phases she'd translated from the throne room above. "'If I can't have it," Era looked up, her eyes locking with Jarek as a cold fear settled in her stomach, "No one will."


	33. Chapter 33 Vortga's Curse

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain**

 **Chapter 33: Vortga's Curse**

Era's words filled Jarek with a sensation he had not felt in a long time. It went beyond mere fear. It was a feeling of dread anticipation. That overwhelming shadow of night was approaching and he no way to stop it.

"We have to leave!" he called out, but as he turned he came face to face with the mussel of Graayl's blaster. The expression on his face said it all, they weren't going anywhere. He would be damned if they left empty-handed. Before anyone could react they felt the ground shift beneath their feet. The sound of stone grinding on stone started as ancient mechanisms long dormant finally came to life to enact their long-awaited function. They all gasped in alarm, but just as quickly as it began it stopped. The mercenaries and the crew exchanged nervous glances finding one last bit of common ground in their fear.

Jarek found himself staring up into the empty eye sockets of Vortga. The Hutt leered down at them. His petrified face reflecting the truly twisted spirit within. Even in death, it seemed he had every intention of keeping his wealth.

"What the kriff-" but Larin didn't get the chance to finish his expletive. The first block of stone broke away from the ceiling and plummeted the twenty meters to the floor below. The section of rock impacted a stack of treasure. The mound of riches exploded outward pelting the group with sharp gouging bits of jewels and precious metals. There were cries of alarm and shock, but they were quickly drowned out by another falling bit of masonry, and then another, and another. The entire vault was collapsing all around them!

"Run! Now!" Jarek shouted. Graayl and Larin hesitated only a moment before turning and sprinting towards the vault entrance. Jarek grabbed Era by the arm and together with Gare followed the mercenaries. They had to duck and dodge as more rock, this time from the earth itself, began to crash around them. Crates containing unknown antiques were crushed and credits scattered like shrapnel.

Behind him, Jarek heard Era yell something, but couldn't understand her over the din of destruction. They were almost to the door when Jarek felt Era yank her arm free. She must've tried to save one of the countless artifacts. He turned, reaffirming his grip, preparing to chastise her only to realize she wasn't going after any treasures. Rather she was pointing back the way they came. Back towards Vortga. At that moment the Mandalorian realized they were short one member.

Jacek stood, eyes transfixed upon the Hutts body, still clutching the Siren's song to his chest. They called his name, but he gave no indication that he heard them. The old man didn't even so much as wince as fist-sized stone landed all around him.

"We can't leave him!" Era shouted, but Jarek halted her with a firm grip on her shoulder.

"We have no choice!" Gare said, but he made no move to abandon them. He hesitated even as he deflected a small bit of masonry with his forearm. "This place is coming down!"

"I must save him!" the Mirialin countered and attempted to pull away only to be held fast by Jarek. She locked eyes with him, and Jarek could see the pleading in her purple irises. Her expression was a mask of grim determination. For a moment the world around them seemed to stand still as two wills battled against one another. Jarek had sworn to protect her, even from herself if need be. He was considering knocking her out and throwing her over his shoulder, but then she spoke. "Jarek, please..." she begged.

Era's resolve finally broke him. "We'll hold the elevator," he said releasing her, "Just come back to me, _cyare._ " She nodded before taking off. Jarek didn't allow himself to watch. If he did he wouldn't be able to look away. Instead, he turned away. He and Gare sprinted out of the vault. " _Please, come back to me_ ," he whispered to himself.

" _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ ," she kept thinking over and over again. It was stupid of her not to escape with Jarek when she had the chance. It was stupid of her to risk her life for anyone other than her crew. It was stupid of her to have ever agreed to this job in the first place. But here she was dodging rubble in a crazy attempt to save a man whom she barely knew.

Or did she?

Era knew what it felt like to abandon everything in the pursuit of a dream. She knew the guilt it produced coupled with the overwhelming desire to fix what was broken. She knew because in a way Era and Jacek were the same. She had long ago given up any idea of rectifying with her own past, but she would be damned if she'd allow that to happen to the old smuggler. Era would give Jacek that chance. Perhaps he could get the atonement that she might never have.

Era ducked around a section of collapsed ceiling and slid to a halt in front of the old man. Jacek was in shock, his eyes wide and unseeing. He barely even registered the archeologist's presence.

No time for subtlety, Era grabbed Jacek by the shoulders and shook. The sudden movement and physical contact seemed to jar the man back to focus. He looked around in mild panic as if just realizing the dangers surrounding them. "Jacek, we have to leave!" Era shouted and started to drag him towards the entrance, but the old man pulled away.

"No!" he snapped clinging desperately to the Siren's Song. A manic look crossed his face. "I've given up to much-"

"It's not worth your life!" she yelled back reaching for his hand.

Stepping back Jacek took a swing at Era forcing her to duck. "Yes it is!" he snarled rearing back for another attack.

Shocked Era moved on reflex. She caught the arm before levering the smuggler to the ground. She pinned him before staring directly into his eyes. "Jacek!" she called causing him to blink in surprise at the sound of his own name. "The Siren's Song is real!" she said holding up the lost treasure so he could see. "You...were...right!" Drawing him close she yelled almost directly into his face, "Now you must live to tell about it!"

Somehow her words managed to resonate within Jacek's mind. He looked from Era the Siren's Song and back. The madness she had seen earlier dissolved and replaced by acceptance. Relief filled her as he came around to see sense. Maybe there still was hope for reconciliation in his future. Maybe even for them both.

Standing she pulled the older man to his feet before practically hauling him bodily across the treasure room. Jarek was sure to give her an earful later on about her recklessness, but it was an argument she'd look forward to, as it would mean they had survived.

Upon exiting the vault, Jacek and Gare saw no sign on Graayl and Larin. Their elevator was also absent meaning they had already made good on their escape while the crew of the _Outcast_ had argued about rescuing Jacek. If Era managed to rescue the foolish old man, Jarek might just kill him out of spite. Era was risking her skin for Jacek's sake and the Mandalorian hoped he valued the gesture.

Scooping up their discarded weapons, Gare and Jarek mounted the elevator platform and prepared to leave. Jarek turned, hand resting on the lever. All around the cavern bits of the old superstructure were collapsing along with the stonework. Steel mixed with rock crashed against one another in a twisted cacophony of tortured metal and rending stone.

"C'mon, Era," he hissed eyes locked on the Vault entrance. He watched as the treasure within was pulverized by tons of rubble. Even as the gold and jewels were scattered like dust in a breeze all he wanted to see was the sight of a certain Mirialin archeologist making good on her word to return.

His faith was rewarded and a very familiar green-skinned face appeared from the cloud of destruction. Behind her, Era was practically dragging Jacek by the arm. She was waving frantically in their direction. At first, Jarek thought she was greeting them, but then he recognized the expression of terror on her face. Then her words finally reach his ears. "Go! Go! Go!" she shouted.

Before Jarek could process what she said, Gare had thrown the lever and the platform began to rise. He started to yell in protest when he saw the reason Era was running in blind panic. Further behind her, the floor was starting to collapse, taking the vault and the treasure with it.

The elevator was barely a few feet off the landing when Jacek and Era arrived. They lept and managed to get their torsos over the edge before the ground beneath them fell away. " _Haar'chak_ , that was close," Era gasped as Jarek and Gare hauled the pair over the edge. In his relief, the Mandalorian couldn't help but give his mate the briefest of kisses before assessing them properly. Jarek took note that other than being coated in a liberal amount of dust they were okay. He also noted that Jacek still held the Siren's Song.

As relieved as he was that Era and Jacek were alive they were by no means safe. As the elevator continued its slow ascent chunks of rocks and sections of infrastructure broke loose from above. Jarek felt the platform shudder and sway even as it continued to creep upwards.

There was the sound of cables straining in the far distance followed an almighty 'CRACK' that they felt through their feet. Everyone shouted and swore in fear, preparing themselves for the inevitable plunge, but nothing happened. Half a heartbeat later another elevator, the one that had carried Graayl and Larin, plummeted passed. It trailed debris and the long frayed ends of its pully system, but there were no signs of the mercenaries.

" _They must've already made it to the tunnel!_ " Jarek thought, looking up. He could just make out the doorway through the storm of cascading dust, stone, and steel. The elevator vibrated as if the cable was being strummed by an unseen force. He knew given the rate of decay around them it wasn't a question of 'if' it was 'when' the elevator would give way just like its predecessor.

"Gare!" the Mandalorian called out right before tossing the Gank one of his gauntlets. He indicated the grappling hook attachment and his crewmate nodded in acknowledgment. No sooner had Gare secured the gauntlet to his forearm did the elevator come to a shuddering halt. The tunnel entrance was barely ten meters above their heads, but barely visible through the clouds of falling dirt.

Pulling Era to his side, Jarek took aim and fired. The pair of tri-pronged hooks buried themselves deep on either side of the doorframe. The high-powered internal winch whirred to life. Gare rose with a terrified Jacek clinging desperately to him while Era had a death grip around Jarek's waist. Their feet had barely left the platform when the cables finally gave way. Jarek didn't look but he could hear the sounds of the elevator crashing down towards the abyss below.

"Too close!" he heard Gare shout as he tried to keep the old smugger from choking him out of fear.

Once their feet found solid ground both Jacek and Era stumbled but managed to stay standing. They had no time for a respite though as additional sections of the pulley system starting raining down upon them. With little prompting, the group turned in and sprinted up the tunnel towards the light of the throne room. Crossing the threshold at a breakneck speed they skidded to a halt. What few light sources that hadn't been extinguished or crushed, revealed some abandoned equipment but otherwise the room was empty. No mercenaries and no Slick.

Knowing what they were all thinking Jacek said, "They must've taken him." For some reason the mercenaries had taken Slick alive, but for what reason?

The temple gave another groan as more stonework started shifting out of place. The foursome hurried out of the throne room. As they ran Jarek tapped his Commlink, hoping and praying the Pantoran's was still active. "Slick!" There was the briefest of pauses, broken only by the sounds of crumbling mortar and stone cracking on stone and then...

"Main Entrance!" came the most frantic of reply, "Linev's about to blow the-"

Jarek didn't hear the next words. He didn't have to. Linev's actions were felt through their boots and in their ears. A thunderous 'BOOM' shook the structure, shifting the very ground beneath their feet. All four stumbled barely managing to stay upright by clinging to the walls.

" _That di'kut'la actually did it!_ " he thought savagely even as struggled to keep his feet moving forward. Graayl had blown the front entrance.

Both Jacek and Era swore and not from nearly falling, but rather from the knowledge of what the consequences were from Linev's actions. While Vortga's final trap had been a slow torturous affair, retarded only by the age of the mechanisms, the addition of several thermal detonators served to accelerate the process of collapse. Immediately following the detonation the entire structure shook with the violence of a death rattle. Centuries-old stone slabs groaned and cracked before collapsing inward to fill any empty space within the temple. If they didn't hurry Vortga's Palace would most certainly become their tomb.

It was a mad dash through the corridors avoiding rubble and falling masonry the size of speeders. Jarek leads the way. His helmet filtered out the darkness, but even with Tersen's improved sensor package, he could just barely pick out the chem-lights left on the ground. They turned left and right and then right again, and just when he thought they might never find the entrance, the group turned a corner and there it was.

Just then they heard what sounded like a second explosion, but coming from within the temple rather than from without. Turning the group saw a rolling cloud of dust and debris hurtling up the corridor towards them.

"Hurry!" they heard Slick shout both audibly and over their commlinks.

Without much preamble, Gare plucked an indignant Jacek off his own two feet and sprinted towards daylight. The former gladiator's cybernetically enhanced legs gave him the added strength to bear the older man's weight without much effort. Jarek and Era were right on his heels, but the rolling cloud of rubble was right on theirs. They lept clear over the threshold passed the carcass of the giant spider beast when the blast of super compressed air which had carried the dirt punched them square in the back. All four sentients yelled in shock as their feet left the ground and they found themselves flying through the air towards a very surprised looking Pantoran and Barabel.

The Mercenaries scattered to the left while Slick dodged to the right just as Jarek, Era, Gare, and Jacek came crashing back down to terra firma. The Gank flexed his legs and managed to tumble with a degree of grace while keeping Jacek from getting hurt too bad. Jarek and Era were less graceful. The couple tucked and rolled as best they could but ended up in a tangled bruised mess at the base of the speeder.

Shaking the disorientation from his head Jarek checked and found Era shaken but otherwise okay. They shot to their feet in anticipation of outrunning the complete implosion of the temple. Such was not the case. Whatever massive void had collapsed within had caused the structure to crumble inward. The center spire was the first to dissolve, centuries-old foliage ripped like worn fabric scattering vines and leaves alike. Next, the outer two spires tilted precariously for a moment before joining the first. A massive cloud of dust exploded upward in an impressive column before plunging back down to blanket the entire courtyard in a dirty fog.

Out of reflex, Jarek shielded Era from the cloud, but in the end, they both were coughing and swearing along with the rest of the crew. When the last echoes of the collapse faded past the horizon they were all bathed in sudden glorious silence. Just as quickly as the destruction had begun, it was over.

Jarek stood looking around picking out various humanoid shapes out of the haze. "Soundoff," he called out in between coughs "Who's not dead?" He received confirmations from Slick, Gare, and Jacek. Even Era chimed in though she was right in front of him. From the fog stepped his crew, dusty, bruised, but otherwise okay. Slick even had his rifle slung across his back.

"Praise be, you all survived," the Pantoran said with no small amount of relief. "I tried to delay the detonation," he blubbered looking ashamed, "But when I saw no sign of you all, I feared the worst."

"It's fine Slick," Jarek explained clasping the hunter reassuringly on the shoulder. "We had no way to know Vortga would try to take us along with the treasure." They exchanged knowing looks before stepping apart. Nothing more need be said.

"But the temple," Era mewled, "And the vault." The archeologist was staring back in the direction of the Vortga's palace, whose outline was just starting to become visible. What had once been a glorious testament to Rakatan architecture was little more than an indistinguishable pile of rock and twisted metal.

Jarek stepped up to her placing a consoling arm around her shoulders. He wasn't about to pretend he knew the archeological or historical significance of what was lost in Vortga's Vault. What saddened Era the most was that she nor any of them would ever truly know. That was something Jarek could empathize with; being stuck with not knowing.

"I'm so sorry _cyare_ ," he said softly just enough so only she could hear. She sighed only replying with the slightest of nods before leaning into him.

"Not a total loss," Gare said causing the pair to turn. In his hand was a satchel that none of them recognized. "Plucked this on our way out the door," he explained handing it over to Era. The Mirialin flipped it open and gasped. Inside were a few rolled up pieces of parchment and a deep green gemstone with a pulsating swirl of light in its center. She, Slick, and Jarek smiled at their good fortune.

"Not to mention we still have Siren's Song," The Gank pointed out glaring down at Jacek, who had the decency to look sheepish. It was a relief they had managed to salvage something from this whole misadventure and that felt like a balm in a way. The loss of Vortga's vast wealth was a terrible blow, but Jarek figured between the jewel, the parchments, and the Siren's Song they would still set them up nicely. At least enough to keep the _Outcast_ running a good while longer.

At that moment a very loud and angry voice cut through the remaining haze. "Mandalorian!" the deep voice shouted. Jarek groaned in recognition. His crew turned just in time to see the last of the dust get swept away by a stiff breeze revealing a Rodian, three humans and a very angry Barabel.


	34. Chapter 34 A Red Pact

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more than happy to drop everything and come running.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain**

 **Chapter 34: A Red Pact**

 **Pybus: Ruin's of Vortga's Palace:**

Groaning inwardly, Jarek turned to face their former partners who stood twenty meters away in front of their speeders. In his relief, Jarek had almost forgotten about the Red Pact and their traitorous leader. A part of him had hoped they had been immolated by the collapse. Such was not the case.

"I want that treasure, Mandalorian!" Graayl shouted flourishing his weapon along with his remaining mercenaries. Reek and Vren appeared ready to kill on command. Larin, while just as filthy as Graayl, looked especially savage. Linev seemed as if he was just as likely to pass out as blast them.

The crew of the _Outcast_ was once again caught in a disadvantage; standing in the open with no weapons in hand and outnumbered. The closest thing to cover was their speeder which would disintegrate under a prolonged blaster barrage. Jarek and the others exchanged nervous glances, unsure what to do next.

"Any ideas?" Gare asked his hand flexing in anticipation of a fight.

"I'm thinking," Jarek growled. His gaze flicked from one merc to next before taking in the surrounding area. Looking back he saw Jacek hugging the Siren's Song close to his chest. It was obvious the man had no intention of giving up the treasure he had spent years searching for. He contemplated offering up the contents of the satchel but he doubted that would be enough to sate the mercenary leader's lust for profit.

"Think faster!" Slick hissed. Before Jarek could stop him the Pantoran stepped forward with his hands raised. The Hunter looked as if he were about to surrender. Era started to reach for him but stopped at a gesture from Jarek. He knew Slick well enough to realize when the Pantoran was playing for time.

The Mandalorian's brain went into overdrive to think of a way out of the situation. A firefight, while an option would most certainly end with them running for their lives if they weren't gunned down in the first few seconds. Fortunately, he still had an ace up his sleeve.

As subtly as he could Jarek touched his commlink opening the channel to Madlyn. "Maddy this is Jarek." A firefight was unwise but a strafing run from their ship would certainly tip the odds in their favor. Perhaps even the mere presence of the _Outcast_ would end the hostilities before they even began. "Maddy come in."

"What?" she replied. Her tone was clipped and aggravated as if she were having trouble focusing on a specific task and didn't want to be disturbed. Though he wasn't sure what could possibly be aggravating her, Jarek didn't have the time to consider it.

"We have a situation down here," said the Mandalorian trying to keep his voice low. As he spoke Slick was in the midst trying to talk down the mercenaries. Jarek couldn't tell what he said only that the Red Pact continued to stare daggers at the crew. Graayl, in particular, looked as if one word might set him off at any moment. "We need the _Outcast_ to make a very low flyby to-"

"Sorry got my own problems!" The Alderanni snapped. Jarek heard the telltale thrum of engines throttling in the background. Beyond the overture of thrusters and turbines being pushed to the max his sharp hearing picked out the unmistakable barking sounds of-

"Is that blaster fire!?"

"Where'd they come from?" Tersen called from the copilot's seat.

They had just been in the middle of going over some routine pre-hyperspace checks when the ships short-range radar started going nuts. Alarmed Madlyn checked and noticed a signature she'd never seen before. Normally ships of certain class or manufacture gave off a distinct energy signature. Since her time in the Outer Rim, she'd become quite proficient at distinguishing the various signals that came through a ships sensor array. Unfortunately, this hadn't been one she'd seen before. Even more alarming, the ship had managed to exit hyperspace without tripping her long range sensors. Then the craft had turned about and was heading straight for them with barely a stutter of her engines.

There was no evidence of comm traffic. The ship didn't even send so much as a 'hail' which was considered a courtesy among spacers. Given the rampant pirate activity in the Rim it was good practice to let other ship captains know you weren't a bad guy. It helped avoid the hassle of explaining to one's fair as to why they got shot out of the sky.

Moving back to another monitor she confirmed that the mercenaries ship, a beat down Maul-Class Bulk Freighter, was still parked in the jungle outside the temple. Whatever was in the sky with them didn't belong to the Red Pact. Couldn't be pirates either. No one had the correct hyper-coordinates. She doubted whoever was flying the mysterious ship was there by accident. Madlyn Kallos knew when a pilot was flying with a distinct purpose in mind.

"Hold on!" She called out. Tersen barely had time to swear before Madlyn threw the shifter forward and accelerated into an opposite heading. Glancing down she noticed their mysterious visitor turn and set itself on an intercept course. "Stang!" Yep, they were definitely after them but at least they hadn't opened fire even though they were within weapons range.

"Maybe they want to ask for directions," Tersen offered even as he desperately secured his harness. Madlyn swerved the Kestral-class freighter left and then right in an attempt to dislodge their tail, but to no avail. The Ship, classified as a bulk transport by its size on the radar, maintained its course.

Though she doubted it Maldyn couldn't say for sure the Lannik was one-hundred percent wrong. Figuring wouldn't do any harm to check she grabbed a nearby comm unit. She sent out a communique on an open frequency. "If your trying to make friends," she called out making sure not to let up on the throttle, "this is not the way to do it." Though the craft continued in its pursuit it made no attempt to close the distance or respond. A light indicated that the ship had received the message. It matched the freighters speed and heading but otherwise remained silent. Frustrated at being ignored Madlyn sent out another comm. "Oy, ship flying up my exhaust," she called out, "This is the _Outcast_ , please identify yourself before-"

A red indicator blared to life. It took Madlyn a moment to recall what it meant and to make out what Tersen was shouting. "They just locked weapons on us!" The _Outcast_ shook and another monitor began spewing data. Madlyn spat curses as she took the freighter into a tight turn. Tersen started reading off the data, though it was unnecessary. Madlyn knew what had just happened. "They shot us! Rear deflectors took the hit!"

Before completing the turn Madlyn jerked the controls back to the right, hoping to catch their pursuer napping and obtain the upper hand or at least gain some distance. To her annoyance the mysterious craft matched her move for move, forcing her to execute a series of turns and rolls to stay ahead of its weapons fire.

" _Damn their good_ ," she thought. Though she hadn't put the _Outcast_ through her paces she knew the Kestral was not a slow moving brick. The pirate's who'd originally owned her had done a bang-up job augmenting and upgrading the craft making her not just sturdy in a fight but also brilliantly fast and maneuverable. So imagine Madlyn's surprise and frustration when matched by a ship of unknown make with similar capabilities!

Just then the commlink clicked on. "Maddy this is Jarek." The voice made her jump in surprise, causing her to send the freighter into an unplanned barrel roll. More lasers splashed across the rear shields as a result. Just as she managed to reorient the ship Jarek's voice piped over the intercom once again. "Maddy come in."

Although a part of her was relieved to hear the Mandalorian's voice her mind was too focused on staying ahead of their attackers. If Madlyn didn't shake things up and gain an advantage the _Outcast_ would end up a burning wreck across the orbit of Pybus.

"What?" she snapped, mentally running figures and estimates through her head. Though her driving and drinking skills were next to none, they paled in comparison to her ability to calculate speed and maneuverability. That was if sentients would stop shouting and shooting long enough for her to think!

"Tersen I need you on that dorsal gun!" she ordered, knowing that if they had any chance of staying alive she'd need some coving fire to move.

Tersen looked fit to argue but quickly complied. As the Lannik stumbled out off the bridge Jarek voice came back over the commlink. "We have a situation down here." His tone was low as if he was trying not to be overheard. It was so low she had a hard time hearing it over her present circumstances. "We need the _Outcast_ to make a very low flyby to-"

Just then her aft shields flared in protest as they took a glancing blow from another laser barrage. "Sorry! Got my own problems!" The Alderanni shouted before going into another barrel roll, this time intentionally. The attack was answered by the rapid staccato of Tersen's blaster turret.

"Is that blaster fire!?"

"Technically no," she amended still running numbers through her brain, "Its turbo laser fire. Big difference!" She had to find a way to disrupt her pursuer's mindset and then take advantage. But how?

"Maddy, what the _oritsir_ is going on?" the Mandalorian hissed, obvious strain in his voice. He always slipped into Mando'a when he was especially agitated. It was cute when they'd first met. Nearly three cycles later Madlyn just found it irritating that she couldn't understand what meaty curse words he was throwing around.

"I'm dealing with an uninvited guest, comm you when I can!" She heard him swear again before terminating the link. Whatever was going on below he was not happy about it. What a coincidence. Neither was she. Once again she wondered how she could throw off her opponent's focus.

The answer hit her like a flash of light. More specifically by the light reflecting off the dense cloud layer that coated most of Pybus's upper atmosphere. What she needed to do was create an engagement that changed to fast for the enemy pilot to handle. In the confusion of, say, cloud-covered mountain ranges Madlyn could cause them no end of grief.

"Tersen," she called out even as she prepared for the rapid dive into the atmosphere, "Hold them off for a bit longer."

"What is it you think I am doing!?" the Lannik yelled back, voice tight with anxiety and frustration.

Madlyn ignored his snarky tone. "And strap in tight," she said making a few final adjustments, "This rides about to get interesting."

"More interesting than this?" he asked in between burst of weapons fire.

The Alderanni pilot looked down at the blanket of rolling white clouds. The pure cotton surface was marred only by the jagged peaks of the mountain range they covered. It was amazing that the flimsiest of layers of water vapor could conceal potentially hundreds of miles of sheer cliffs, monstrous ravines, and titanic unforgiving rock-faces. Oh, how she wished she wasn't sober for what came next.

"Definitely more interesting."

"So once you've taken us, prisoner, as I'm sure you will in order to prevent our ship from attacking you, you'll need to provide reasonable accommodations until we can resolve the details of a ransom," Slick spoke with the calm dignified air of a man used to getting his way. It wasn't hard considering he had been that man, albeit many years ago.

"Ransom?" Laren hissed in frustration, "Why would we want a ransom when we have the treasure?"

Many Sentients tended to underestimate him at first glance given the rugged appearance he'd worked hard to cultivate. When he did break out the genteel persona it often took his adversaries off guard, which was the intention. "I am so glad you brought up the treasure again," he prattled on earning more confused looks from the mercenaries. "I'm not sure if pawning it on Nar Shaddaa is the best idea." The mercs exchange bewildered looks. He gestured back towards Era who hastily tried to school her expression into one of complete calm, but even she seemed to be thrown by his mannerisms. "My college here might be willing to offer her expertise in recommending more high-end collectors who'll pay top credit for such a relic."

"Recommend...? What!?" Reek blubbered looking from Slick to Era as if they were both insane.

"For a nominal fee of course," the Pantoran went on to explain holding up a finger to indicate a point, "Though you might take that into consideration when negotiating the ransom amount."

Slick had managed to keep the Mercenaries talking for only a few minutes, but it was a few more moments that gave his crew a chance to come up with a plan. Whatever the others were doing behind him he hoped they were taking full advantage of his talents for distraction. He could hear Jarek on the comm link but something in the way he said, "Maddy, what the _oritsir_ is going on," made him think things weren't going as planned.

"Enough!" Graayl finally yelled spearing one of his clawed fingers at the blue-skinned hunter who remained remarkably calm despite the excited hammering of his heart. "You are stalling!"

"Nonsense, sir," Slick prompted as relaxed as if they'd only been discussing trivial issues over a cup of afternoon tea. Truth be told he had fumbled in his attempt to stall. Instead, he had fallen back on circular reasoning to buy time. Unfortunately, it seemed all he had done was agitate the Red Pact even more. "These are details paramount to a successful exchange of goods."

The Barabel responded by releasing a loud incoherent roar. It was all the warning Slick needed. Leaping sideways he tucked and rolled coming up behind a low wall. The Mercenary leader quickly fired on him, but all he ended up doing was stitching a scorched line in the earth instead.

"I want my kriffing treasure!" he shouted before he and the Red Pact opened fire on the crew of the _Outcast_. While Gare sought cover behind his own section of wall, Era had pulled Jacek down behind the chassis of the speeder. Jarek, protected by his armor, stubbornly held his ground firing away with his blaster. His persistence paid off as the mercenaries pulled back enough to seek sanctuary behind their speeders.

Catching Slick's eye Jarek started to issue an order but then paused. He looked as if he were staring straight through the Pantoran. Slick recognized the reaction. The Mandalorian must've noticed something on his HUD. Next thing he knew Jarek was turning toward the ruined palace, his free hand flying to his utility belt.

It took his mind several moment to comprehend what happened next.

There was a blinding flash of white light. Like his captain was briefly encapsulated in a glass ball. Just as quickly as it appeared the light and his friend were enveloped in a ball of fire. The blossoming petals of the flame spread outward compleltly engulfing the Mandaalorian. Slick felt the heat on his skin and caused his eyes to water.

Before Slick could process what had happened the sonic wave of the explosion knocked him sideways. His vision swam and ears rang with the unpleasantness only a concussion could cause. Through the haze, he caught a glimpse of Jarek hurtling passed, smoke curling off his scorched armor plating. Another breath later and Jarek's limp body disappeared into the shadows of a nearby structure.

The entire area fell into shocked silence. The crew of the _Outcast_ were torn between helping Jarek and staying in cover. Slick couldn't take his eyes off the spot where the Mandalorian had just been standing. Gare was gripping his rifle and looking in all direction to determine where the attack had come from. Even the mercenaries were unsure of what had happened.

Somewhere in the recesses of his brain Slick realized that their confusion was a clear indication that whatever had hit Jarek hadn't come from them. That meant they had a third player on the field who was just now making his presence known.

The quietness was finally punctured by Era screamings somewhere in the distance. "He could still be alive," she was yelling, trying desperately to pull away from Jacek. The former smuggler was trying to keep the archeologist from exposing herself to their attackers while simultaneously trying not to lose his grip on the Siren's Song. "We have to help him!"

Her desperate pleas tugged at his heart as he wanted nothing more than to make sure his friend was okay. "Stay down!" Slick ordered doing his best to sound calm and failing. His brain was still grappling with the idea that his friend was lying alone, in pain, possibly dying. He resisted the notion that the Mandalorian had perished. Jarek was as tough as they come, but even with _beskar_ armor Slick wasn't sure he'd be getting up any time soon.

At first the Pantoran wasn't sure of Era had heard him, but the Mirialin had stopped screaming, which was a good sign. They still had to overcome their current adversaries, before they could help anyone. The Red Pact while initially stunned by the explosion were quick to take advantage of the distraction.

Peaking around the wall Slick spotted Graayl issuing orders to his men. Reek pushed to the left, taking up position in the upper floor of a structure. The Barabel and his remaining mercs started advancing under a withering barrage of cover fire. Gare and Slick were about to return fire when the sounds of rocket boosters filled the air. A gust of wind accompanied the sound sending up a wall of dust.

The Mercenaries paused in their attack which gave Slick and the others a chance to pull back into the structure where Jarek's body had disappeared. Slick wasn't sure what had caused the sound and draft. At that moment he was only sure of two things; It was the same thing that had attacked Jarek, and he was going to take full advantage of the distraction. The Pantoran and Gank immediately took up defensive positions. Slick didn't look back to see what Era and Jacek were doing...he was far too distracted by the shapes appearing from the dust.

"Those are..." he sharply inhaled unsure if he could form the next words.

There were three figures, each clad in body armor. Attached to their backs were dual-engine jet-packs with accompanying combat systems. Slick knew without even looking that each of their gauntlets held a potential arsenal of weaponry alongside the blaster carbines they carried. They moved with the easy tactical discipline one would expect from only the most seasoned mercenaries. Most distressingly of all were the three identical T-Shaped visors staring seemingly at everything. A chill ran down his spine at the sight of those emotionless black visors. So familiar and yet utterly alien.

Gare shared his view and sighed in a combination of annoyance and frustration. "Mandalorians," he said finishing Slick's earlier sentence.

"No," Era murmured her voice trembling with fear and anguish. She knelt next to Jarek's limp body. Tears streamed down her cheeks, eyes wide with shock. "Not Mandalorians." Her hand clenched around the handle of her blaster, as a wave of white-hot anger flashed across her purple irises. Suddenly anguish morphed into a rage. "They're Death Watch."


	35. Chapter 35 Off the Beaten Path

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more then happy to drop everything and come running.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain**

 **Chapter 35: Past is Present**

 **Pybus: Outside the remains of Vortga's Palace:**

The moment the rocket had left his gauntlet Gaegan had regretted the choice. He'd hunted Jarek on multiple planets and across countless lightyears to exact his revenge. The use of a long distance explosive ordinance had felt too...quick. He wanted to be up close, preferably with a knife to see the look in Jarek's eyes. _Haar'chak,_ he'd practically fantasized about the moment that the _Dar'Manda_ would realize it was Gaegan who'd tracked him down. He wanted to watch as the life ebbed out of the mongrel's body. To savor it. To relish the moment the Outcast realized how it felt to be beaten by a true Mandalorian.

Alas Myler's warnings about not underestimating their opponent had somehow won out over his stubborn determination. Jarek was in the open and distracted by the mercenaries. It was nothing short of a perfect ambush opportunity. Despite the missed opportunity, Gaegan couldn't deny the thrill he felt when the explosion shattered the ground beneath Jarek's feet. Neither could he dispute the joy of watching his body be enveloped by fire and death. Even more satisfying was the sight of his limp corpse flying through the air into some nearby ruins.

Still, Gaegan would've preferred to finish things up close and personal. Perhaps even relieve Jarek of one of his eyes. The same way he'd done to Gaegan. Myler would be upset of course at not taking Jarek back alive. As if Jarek would ever let that happen. The older Mandalorian would also be upset at Gaegan for going off on his own, but the results spoke for themselves. Jarek was dead. Ja'Halir would care less about how it was done, only that it was.

Now all that was left was the cleanup. It wasn't necessary to kill the crew and mercs. The mission was over. He could gather up his team, board their stashed shuttle and be off the rock and no one would ever be the wiser. But where was the fun in that? Besides, it would make Gaegan feel better about not being able to cut out Jarek's eye.

The Mercenaries had been shocked into inaction by the Mandalorian's sudden attack and subsequently blusterous entrance. That surprise was quickly starting to wear off. While the crew of the _Outcast_ had fallen back, the Mercenaries were drawing themselves up around their speeders.

A grunt and gesture from Daxos revealed the Merc's intentions. The Barabel and his few remaining fighters stood behind their cover. At a shout from their leader, the Red Pact opened fire on the trio. A majority of the bolts were absorbed by the partial cover offered by the ruins. The few that got through glanced harmlessly off their _beskar_ plating.

"C'mon boys, that just tickles," Thalen joked. Gaegan didn't have to see it, to know a savage grin had dawned her face. Or perhaps he was projecting his own feelings. He was certainly enjoying the rush the battle was giving him.

Not wanting to waste any more time Gaegan, using his HUD, tagged both speeders. He sent the information to his comrades. "Rockets! Now!" Both Watchers' targeting arrays lowered, before taking a wide stance.

"Gonna wipe out ever last scum lot of you!" Daxos called out excitedly.

The tags pinged red and a second later a single rocket launched from both Mandalorian's jetpacks. The blaster-fire ceased as the mercs watched the twin plumes of exhaust shoot up into the crisp blue sky. Curiosity was quickly replaced by horror as the pair of silver warheads reached the apex of their parabola before arching back earthward.

The Barabel opened his mouth to issue either a curse or an order, but never got the chance. Before the first syllable could pass his lips the rockets struck their respective targets. The chassis expanded as the fuel ignited and power-cells detonated. Each speeder erupted in a chaotic mass of smoke and fire engulfing anyone foolish enough to be nearby. The mercenaries who weren't immediately consumed were eviscerated by the shrapnel.

The concussive wave caused by the blast had barely faded before Gaegan returned his attention to the matter at hand. Though the mercenaries were dealt with and the target executed, the mission wasn't complete until a body was presented to Ja'halir.

"And a body he shall have," he said to himself. His cybernetic eye practically hummed with glee. Finally, he had his revenge on that filthy _Dar'Manda_. He'd proven he was the better Mandalorian.

 **Onboard the** _ **Outcast**_ **:**

"Say again, love?" Madlyn called out. She was currently bobbing and weaving through the craggy spires of the mountain range. Any transmissions from the crew that got through the monolithic structures were spotty at best. She'd caught Slick's initial words of '-under attack!-" But the rest was lost in static. In order to obtain a clear signal, Madyln would have to gain altitude. Unfortunately every time she so much as stuck her nose out above the ridgeline their pursuers tried to shoot it off.

The other pilot hadn't fallen for her trick to draw them into the endless canyons of the mountain range and lose them amidst the treacherous stone outcroppings. Instead, they'd remained at a safe altitude raining down blaster-fire on the freighter effectively trapping her. And why not? What sane pilot would risk her ship and crew in some hair-brained pursuit through the labyrinthian mountain range. Not when they could safely cruise at a safe altitude, wait for an opening, and fire-at-will.

If Madlyn was being honest with herself...she hadn't considered that reaction. A mistake that could potentially cost her everything.

Tersen had been no help; issuing more curse words and screams then helpful advice. Rather than exchange futile blaster-fire with the enemy ship, the Lannik had opted instead to augment their engine's power output. The results spoke for themselves. Particle shields were working like a charm. The maneuvering thrusters had been enhanced so that the freighter was as nimble as a womp-rat. The extra edge had allowed the ship to shrug off glancing blows from the blasters and falling rubble. The augmentations had also helped her gain even more of a lead. It wasn't much, just enough to give her room to think and allow her to get a clear transmission from the others.

As she waited for a signal she thought on her next move. Somehow she had to shake the craft. More importantly, she needed to get closer so as to bring her forward gun to bare. The ventral/dorsal mounted Taim & Bak dual medium laser cannon turrets were great against meteors and lightly shielded fighters but they'd barely tickled the pursuit craft. The ArMek SW-6 Heavy Ion Cannon; mounted below the chin, however, would make short work of their shields and shred their hull.

Perhaps she would follow up with the Arakyd Flex Tube Proton Torpedo Launchers mounted port and starboard. The torpedos had been collecting dust since they'd seized the freighter what seemed like ages ago. The crew had been considering selling them at the next port-of-call. She was grateful they'd procrastinated. At the moment they were practically begging to be used.

Just then her commlink jumped to life, but what she heard was anything but assuring.

"We need extraction now! Jarek is down!" The words jarred something deep within Madlyn. It was partly concern for the wellbeing of her friend, but another part that was annoyed he had gotten them into more trouble then they could handle. She'd sworn she'd do whatever it took to keep her crew safe and that damned Mandalorian and Era's treasure hunt were making it hard to keep that promise.

The second epiphany of the day struck her. "That's it!" She crowed excitedly.

"That's what?" Tersen asked over the commlink before squealing in surprise as Madlyn yanked back on the throttle while simultaneously hitting the reverse thrusters. She whipped the _Outcast_ around and started angling her way back towards their pursuers.

The Alderanni had been flying in an attempt to escape the strange craft, but no amount of fancy maneuvers had worked. The other pilot had predicted every move and reacted with the patient grace of a bird of prey. If the opposing ship's job was to keep her busy or shoot her down than she had an obligation to make his job all the harder.

 **Onboard the** _ **Ruusan**_ **:**

" _Haar'chak_ Gaegan!" Myler hissed under his breath even as he stood motionless on the bridge in full _beskar'gam_. Not for the first time he was grateful for the anonymity the _buy'ce_ provided _._ It helped to conceal his growing irritation at the brash young Mandalorian. In their briefest of acquaintances he'd discovered the whelp to be immature, hotheaded, and self-entitled. After the events of the last twenty-four hours, he would add hypocritical to the list.

Hadn't the little _di'kutla_ chastised him for underestimating their quarry upon their first meeting? And now Myler found himself at his heels doing his best to catch up and was now forced to clean up the mess he'd left behind. If he hadn't needed the resources of the Watch so bad he would've shot the _chakaar_ back on Tatooine.

The moment the _Ruusaan_ had exited hyperspace they'd instantly pinged a ship in orbit. The ship had been quickly identified as the freighter operated by Jarek and his crew. It had been a slow slog catching up. While the bartender at the Orange lady had been more than willing to pass along Gaegan's whereabouts the owner of the Pearl had hesitated. Not that he hadn't wanted to help it simply took him a while to give them the proper coordinates to get to Pybus. The trip along the "Dead Road" had lived up to its name. Several times they'd had to make last-minute course corrections in order to avoid falling prey to one of the many hazards that plagued the route.

Now they had the _Outcast_ by the throat; trapped in the maw of a mountain range that would surely claim the pilot's life and that of the ship. The moment the _Outcast_ had confirmed its identity and a bio-scan revealed only a human female and Lannik male were on board he'd immediately ordered an attack.

The freighter pilot, the Alderanni, had proven herself capable at evading them, but the _Ruusaan's_ own pilot had proven himself equal to the task. He'd not fallen for Madlyn Kallos' attempts to draw them into the mountains and use her smaller ship's maneuverability to its full advantage. He simply stalked them from above and fired whenever a target presented itself. After several direct hits, the freighter had not attempted to show itself, though scans revealed it was still somewhere below.

Once the _Outcast_ was destroyed, Jarek and his remaining crew would be trapped on the moon. If Gaegen didn't make good on his vengeance, Myler would take to the hunt himself. It would be good to see if his son had remembered his childhood lessons.

As if transmitted from a holoprojector onto his visor those memories came unbidden. He recalled several moments during the time that Jarek had been training for the _verd'goten_. It felt like a lifetime ago. Ever more profound they felt like they'd happened to someone else. He recalled the young boy collapsing during an arduous hike with a heavy pack weighing down his shoulders. He remembered the many times he'd put the youth on his backside during combatives training. And even though he wasn't there he could clearly see Jarek plummeting into the darkness of that cistern so many years ago.

Jarek Orion had stumbled, fallen, staggered, slipped, and collapsed so many times during those years of training. More times then Myler could count and yet...each and every time, Jarek-his son-had risen back up. That moment he had pulled his tiny seven-cycle-old body from the cave with barely a scratch he'd been so relieved. Inwardly he'd also been-was-so proud of him. He'd fallen into darkness and not only survived...he'd risen.

" _Al'verde,_ look!"

The alarmed voice shook Myler out of her memory and he cursed himself for his inattention. He must be getting absentminded in his old age. When it came to his adopted son it seemed his mind liked to wander from the task at hand.

The _Outcast_ had changed course. At first, it had been content to put as much distance between itself and the _Ruusaan_. Now it was weaving back through the mountains. Unfortunately, the rocky peaks that hindered the freighters ability to communicate with its crew also played havoc with their scanners. One moment the Outcast was maneuvering through a canyon, the next it exploded out of the cloud layer in a spray of water crystals not even ten kilometers from the bow the _Ruusaan_.

" _Kaysh mirsh solus_!" The copilot stated even as he struggled to zero his weapons on the fleeing vessel. Suddenly the freighter reoriented so fast Myler thought he saw hull plating sheer off and then-

" _Pare!_ " the pilot shouted yanking the control stick. Myler barely had enough time to grip the bulkhead to keep himself from being thrown to the deck. The _Outcast_ had spun on its axis and rocketed directly at the _Ruusaan_. The ships had passed so close that the shields along the entire port side had flared with impact alarms. It had been to close to use any weapons systems but that hadn't been the intent of Kallos. Nor had her desire been to ram the larger ship. No, her plan was much more cunning.

"The _Outcast_ is on our tail!" the pilot yelled quickly hitting the accelerator. On the console, Myler could clearly make out the freighter's signature less than a kilometer behind the _Ruusaan_. The pilot was desperately trying to put some distance between them at what had been their prey, but it wouldn't be enough. The older man knew what was about to happen before the copilot even spoke.

"Weapon's locke!"

A split second after the warning the _Ruusaan_ shook with violence that no amount of bracing could help keep him on his feet. Looking up from his prone position he saw the co-pilot slumped in his chair and the pilot still working the controls. Without thinking he rose and removed the co-pilot and took his place.

"We're hit!" the pilot explained worry etched into his voice, "Weapons down, and shields are at a minimum."

Checking his monitors Myle took note of the status of the engines. There was a fire in the engine compartment but so far the suppressors were keeping it in check. Still, the loss in power was causing the _Ruusaan_ to lose altitude. "We're losing power," he declared "we won't be able to take another hit like that." Judging from the extent of the damage the _Outcast_ must've hit them with something a lot more powerful then blasters.

As he spoke two more Mandalorians rushed in, one in full armor, the other carrying a satchel of tools. Without prompting the mechanic slid under the pilot's station and set to work. "I can keep us from crashing," she declared even as he had worked on a damaged coupling, "But not if that freighter takes another shot."

With weapons down and shields failing, Myler wasn't seeing many options. The pilot was making a glorious effort at preventing the _Outcast_ from getting a clean shot, but it was half-measure at best. With limited options, it looked as if an emergency landing was their only course of action. That was until he spotted the Mandalorian that had accompanied the mechanic onto the bridge.

The second Mandalorian he noted that she was a female, and her armor was deep crimson trimmed in white. She was armed and armored for combat with a jetpack attached as well. She must've been readying herself for the hunt and hadn't expected to be involved in a dogfight.

Myler hoped she was up for a boarding action at least. It might mean the difference between the _Ruusaan_ landing or crashing.


	36. Chapter 36 Worlds Away

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more then happy to drop everything and come running.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain**

 **Chapter 36: Worlds Away**

 **Pybus; ruins of Vortga's Palace:**

Jarek was floating in an impenetrable haze. Blurred shapes and colors swam at the corners of his vision. Every time he tried to focus on them to decern their meaning they faded into the shadows. They resurfaced in his periphery whenever he glanced elsewhere. It was frustrating, like trying to catch smoke.

Somewhere in the darkness, he heard a sound. Like a voice calling out but distance distorted the words. The voice was familiar to him. If Jarek could just clear his mind of the shapes and colors both it and the words might become clear.

The voice called out again. The young man still couldn't hear the words but recognized the feminine lilt to them. The tone was also clearer; urgent, concerned, fearful...and angry. Jarek knew that voice. He'd heard it several times before; in front of him on a landing pad, at his back on a battlefield, and next to him in a bed.

"Wake up!" came the woman's insistent call. With it came memories. They passed before his eyes. Most faster then the kaleidoscope of light-speed, while others were so slow he could pick out individual details. A blaster bolt taking out Trask's eye. Gravity pulling him down a cistern into darkness. A Gand lobbing a grenade across a landing bay. A nexu hurtling across the tall grass. A Mirialin's body moving with his. A _beskad_ piercing through a bound prisoner followed by her scream of anguish...or had that been his?

"Jarek! C'mon!" her voice cried out, closer now. The memories faded to the back of his mind. Synapses flared back to life as the light dawned across the horizon of his vision. He was becoming aware of his physical form. Consciousness brought with it the aches and pains; both new and old; physical and emotional. His head felt thick and his equilibrium was off.

As Jarek tried to reorient himself more recent memories played through his mind's eye. He saw the proximity alarm on his HUD. The Mandalorian had instinctively turned to face a new threat. His free hand had dropped to his belt and touched the device he'd taken off of Shalo Sherin. He hadn't intended to activate the personal shield. Jarek had done it by unconscious reflex.

The fire had encompassed him like a cocoon. For a brief moment in time, he'd been stunned by the beauty of the swirling spectrum of reds, oranges, and yellows. Then the concussive blast hit him like a ton of duristeel. More accurately the explosion had transferred to the ground beneath his feet. Jarek had flown back in a cloud of soil and rock. The fire and smoke fell away as the Mandalorian soared through the structure. The personal shield already weakened, failed just before he hit the interior wall. Then...he was floating once more in the haze, colors dancing in the shadows.

"Jarek! Please get up!" The woman's familiar voice was so close now. Jarek felt like he could reach out and touch her, but for some reason, his limbs wouldn't obey. Darkness still swirled at the edges of his vision. The warm embrace of unconsciousness beckoned him. Jarek wanted nothing more than to rest. He'd been running and fighting for so long...a long rest was exactly what he deserved.

"Come back!" this time it was practically in his ear. The volume and proximity sent a shock through him almost as bad as the pain that exploded from the side of his neck. What felt like spiky warmth shot through his veins igniting every one of his nerve endings along the way. Simultaneously every synapse and neuron in his brain lit up at once.

"Jarek Orion don't you leave me!" Era shouted. Her voice was as clear as a noonday bell toll. Light filled Jarek's vision as his heart pounded in his chest. He sat bolt right-up, both lungs expanding to rapidly intake the oxygen his body seemed to need desperately. His bruised and battered body protested the sudden motion, but somehow the young man was able to push the pain aside with little effort. Next, to him, Era knelt with a used stim-pack in one hand and an injector in the other. Whatever cock-tale of stimulant and pain killer she'd injected him with, it had certainly done the trick.

Jarek's racing mind took in her relieved expression as well as the tears streaking her dirty cheeks. She must've dragged him from the nearby pile of rubble to administer first-aid. When that didn't work she'd resorted to the stims. Risky but effective. She could've just as easily sent him into cardiac-arrest as saved him. Jarek was about to thank her when the surrounding events finally registered in his drug-induced fugue.

They were sheltered in a ruin. Explosions riddled the street outside. Detonations similar to the one that had sent Jarek though a wall was currently obliterating what remained of the Red Pact. Slick and Gare were huddled behind cover as particle beams shattered the ancient stone. A thought crystallized in Jarek's awakening mind; if the mercenaries were the focus of the explosions, then who was shooting at his crew?

Peering through the debris and smoke, Jarek felt his blood run cold. He recognized their attackers immediately. Three identically armored warriors stood amongst the devastation, blasters intent upon the death of the _Outcast's_ crew. Of the three one stood out from the rest. Runes of war and strength in red and black covered his gunmetal _beskar_ armor. It stood in sharp contrast to his companions battle-gear. It was a paint scheme Jarek thought he'd never see again.

" _Because he's supposed to be dead!_ " he thought in some detached corner of his mind. It was a mistake he would remedy. The red haze fell like a gauzy curtain over his vision. He wasn't aware of Era calling his name nor did the pains of his injuries register. He was born aloft by shear strength of will matched only by his wrath. Jarek's vision tunneled as a name fell from his lips like a curse. "Gaegan!"

"Gaegan!"

The sound of his name momentarily distracted the Watcher from his task. He and his Watchers had been systematically whittling away at the Pantoran and Gank's cover. The ancient masonry disintegrated beneath the barrage sending up clouds of dust obscuring their cowering targets. The desire had been to drive them into seeking new shelter and pick them off as they retreated.

Hearing his name brought Gaegan up short. He knew that voice!

A shape began to emerge from the shadows of the structure. The blaster fire slowed before stopping altogether. The outline coalesced into the form of a man clad in full armor just like their own. Gaegan and his comrades couldn't help but gape at the sight. Jarek revealed himself in full _beskar'gam._ Though scarred and dirty the Outcast was still very much alive. Even his crew-mates seemed astonished at his appearance.

Gaegan couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. That rocket had struck him dead center! He'd seen it all; the impact, the all-consuming explosion, and body crashing into the ruins. How had the _aruetii_ survived!?

"Gaegan!" Jarek roared again. The young man would've responded but was shocked into silence just like everyone else. The words had barely left the _Dar'Manda's_ mouth when he charged headlong towards the three Mandalorians. He moved with astounding speed clearing a low wall in a single bound. The moment Jarek landed his hands came up gripping a long barreled hunting rifle. Alarmed Gaegan had enough time to recognize it as a magazine fed slug thrower before Jarek squeezed the trigger.

"I'm going to kill you!" The _Dar'Manda's_ oath was punctuated by the bark of the report. Fire spat from either side of the muzzle break. Almost instantly the round found its mark with a resounding 'crack'. The area between Daxo's left chest and abdominal plate plates caved in as if he'd been gut-punched.

Beskar plating was tough. Able to deflect blaster bolts and even lightsabers according to legend. However, the vests they were mounted on were not made of _beskar_ , but rather a lighter bit of protection called armor-weave. It was designed to deflect blades, absorb concussive impacts, and shed fire. It was tough but not impenetrable. Jarek knew this.

The hole was barely the size of a small coin, but the exit wound the size of a malurun fruit. The high-velocity ammunition pierced the torso. Its velocity dropping only when it hit the armor weave on it way out. It still had enough force that it popped one of the back plates clean off the vest. Daxo dropped like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Gaegan knew that his comrade was dead before he'd even hit the ground.

Thalen screamed in outrage and ran at Jarek. Her savagery was commendable, but her actions, unfortunately, blocked Gaegan's shot. Jarek seemingly unperturbed by the female warrior's actions. In the smooth economic motion of a machine, the Outcast racked another round as he took aim. Thalen had barely made it two steps before the trigger was squeezed again. The area just above her collar-plate exploded in a spray of blood and pulped flesh. The force of the impacted spun her half-way around. Gaegan had the briefest glimpse of the spiderweb of fluids decorating Thalen's torso and buy'ce before she collapsed to the dirt. Oddly when she fell Thalen landed next to Daxo's with one arm, the one still clutching her blaster dropped across his bloody torso.

Now there was nothing separating Jarek and Gaegan. In the span of a single breath, the Outcast had loaded another round and adjusted his aim before the Watchmen could level his blaster. The sight of the woman's bodily fluids had staggered Gaegan more then he'd ever admit. That hesitation would cost him his life.

He wasn't sure how the _chakaar_ had lived, and at that moment he truly didn't care. So close! Gaegan had been so close to getting his revenge. He had almost proved to all that he was the superior hunter. But Myler's protege stole that away from him too if only by surviving. Anger mixed with the indignity of it all filled him.

So kriffing close!

Gaegan squared his shoulders and even though the visor hid his expression he stared defiantly at his rival. He refused to be cowed by the likes of Jarek Orion; a traitor to Death Watch. An Outcast was given the honor of training with real Mandalorians only to spit in their faces.

In one last act of defiance, Gaegan clenched his fists and spat out, "Dar'Manda!" He put all his vehemence and anger into the word to let Jarek know exactly what he thought of him. What the entire Watch and hopefully all of Clan Orion thought of him. He may wear the trapping of a Mandalorian, but he would never truly be one.

Jarek didn't even flinch at the word. In fact, he didn't react at all. His visor was just as placid as his own. Finally, Jarek replied in a tone that was as cold as ice, "Hut'uun," and he squeezed the trigger.


	37. Chapter 37 Narrowed Focus

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more then happy to drop everything and come running.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain**

 **Chapter 37: Narrowed Focus**

 **Pybus; Ruins of Vortga's Palace:**

Jarek's hands tightened on the handle and stock of the hunting rifle. The crosshairs steadied on the center of the Mandalorian's chest.

In some dark recess of his mind, Jarek wondered how Gaegan of all beings managed to track him down. The last he'd seen of the _di'kuit_ he'd been writhing in a pool of his own blood, one eye short of an intact face. However, he survived Gaegan had somehow stalked his prey across hundreds if not thousands of parsecs. The pair of dead warriors indicated he wasn't working alone.

It was a moot point. Whatever remained of Gaegan's crew Jarek would deal with them later. At the moment he had his pursuer dead to rights. His companions had already suffered the price of their leader's hubris and Geagan would join them.

A wolfish grin spread across Jarek's lips. Finally, Jarek would right so many wrongs. He would finally avenge Jilo.

Gaegan stood with the arrogance Jarek had come to expect from the man that had bullied him as a child and tormented him as a man. The polarized visor hid his expression but Jarek could sense the defiant expression; eyes glaring with unblinking hate. Even staring death in the barrel, Gaegan had the audacity to still think himself the better man. " _Dar'Manda_!" he spat fists clenched at his sides.

That word! That curse that dogged his every step of his childhood. The sneering word had been like a weight around his neck, forcing itself into a part of his identity. He was an Outcast and he'd been forced embrace it. He'd lived the outcast's life in the Outer Rim and it had served him well, though he'd tried his best to be the Mandalorian his father wanted him to be. And Jarek had survived.

At this moment Jarek knew he was more Mandalorian than Gaegan would ever be. Because of the two of them, Jarek would still be alive to prove it.

Jarek sneered, his finger tightening on the trigger. " _E_ _lek_ , _bal'ban,_ " he agreed and squeezed the trigger the last half centimeter.

Deep within the body of the stock, he felt the mechanism tense before releasing the pent up energy. The charging pin slammed forward with an audible 'CLICK' of metal striking metal. Jarek had anticipated the bone-jarring recoil that had already claimed two lives. Gaegan jerked coiling around his chest as if the motion might do anything to stop the kinetically accelerated slug from ripping through his body.

Half a heartbeat later and both men realized that nothing had in fact occurred. The weapon had somehow misfired. Gaegan was still alive!

" _Kriffing slug-throwers!_ " Jarek thought savagely, even as his heart fluttered in panic. The other Mandalorian laughed in the relief at having been reprieved from a gruesome death. His laughed took on a more sinister edge as the pistol cleared his holster.

Jarek didn't think in that instance. He just moved. Stepping to the right he lept swinging Slick's rifle around like a meter-long club. The butt-stock slammed into the blaster. The weapon fired just as it went flying. Gaegan's laugh was chocked off as the bolt meant for his adversary flew harmlessly into the ruins beyond, and his pistol disappeared from view right along with it.

Gaegan however, was far from discouraged.

Shock filled Jarek as the other man stepped into his attack. In a blur of motion, Gaegan locked his grip on the weapon's stock. Pivoting his hips he twisted and tossed Jarek to the ground. The captain scrambled to reorient himself only to come face-to-face with the mussel of the Czerka hunting rifle. Another round had clearly been chambered and the Mandalorian seriously doubted this one would miss-fire as its predecessor had.

Gaegan lorded over him filled with smug satisfaction. His chest was heaving with the effort it had taken to disarm and overcome his opponent, but it had been worth it. It was his turn to be the executioner.

Jarek was about to try and sweep the barrel aside when blaster-fire erupted from somewhere outside his periphery. A plasma bolt struck Gaegan in the helmet. The beskar managed to shrug off what would've been a lethal blow, but the particle beam still staggered him as it sheared off the targeting antennae. Disoriented the Watcher stumbled back shielding his visor. In the distance, an animalistic roar echoed in a challenge. Gaegan responded by leveling the rifle and firing. Silence followed.

The covering fire would've provided ample opportunity for Jarek to subdue Gaegan, but unfortunately, the same barrage also forced Jarek to dive for cover. Whoever had been shooting hadn't cared whether they'd hit Jarek of Gaegan. The Mandalorian managed to turn his sprawl into a controlled roll. In the midst of the tumble, he found Gaegan's blaster.

The high-quality weapon with its smooth diamond-esque shape filled his hand with a familiar weight. Raising it and taking aim was almost as natural as breathing. Jarek swore as the yellow plasma bolt struck Slick's rifle rather than the intended target. The hunting rifle shattered in the Watcher's hand.

Twin jet nosels activated spewing great plumes of propellant. The Jet-pack lifted Geagan into the air, one hand clenched into a fist, and the other grasping the side of his damaged helmet. Even over the sounds of his flight, Jarek could clearly hear his exclamations of pain and oaths of rage. He rocketed off into the ruins.

" _Huutune_!" Jarek shouted. Blaster rounds chased after him but the range caused them to go wide of the fading target. He started to give chase only to be stopped by a sharp grip on his arm. Jarek spun, fist raised, prepared for a fight. He was brought up short at the sight of Gare's stoic face-plate.

If the Gank was perturbed by the Mandalorians aborted attack he gave no sign. "We need to leave!" the former gladiator declared. Behind him Era stood, dirty and nodding insistently. He could still see the damp lines of past tears on her cheeks. She was also making a poor effort not to show her fear. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he noted Slick and Jacek were absent but at that moment he didn't care. Not even Era's worried eyes moved him.

Outrage boiled up from the Mandalorian's core and Gare's words. The Gank had no idea what he was asking Jarek to give up. He jabbed a finger in the general direction Gaegan had fled. "You don't understand!" he shouted, voice cracking under the strain of his anger. "Death Watch is here! _He_ is here!"

The same part of his mind that wondered where Slick and Jacek were also tried to exert some rational thought over his tormented mind. " _They have no idea who or what you're talking about!_ " a voice counseled. To them, it was all gibberish. The ravings of a warmonger. His burning need for revenge and justice clouded his mind, making it difficult to speak clearly. Jarek wanted blood. The red haze was still thick across his vision. It was only an exercise in willpower that kept him from lashing out at his crew out of sheer frustration.

The Mirialin stepped forward heedless of the threat Jarek posed. "We need to evacuate, while we can!" Era practically shouted looking up into his visor, her purple eyes somehow able to find his in the darkness. Her fiery spirit tempered his anger but only barely.

Coherent thought warred with his emotions. It was all he could do not to tear away and go after the _chakaar_ by himself. Images of a knife coming away bloody filled his mind. He heard the scream of agony and remembered brown fear fill eyes begging with him to take the pain away. "No!" he snapped making Era recoil. Gripping his newly acquired blaster in one hand and gesturing sharply other he said, "He dies!" He starts to turn, ignoring the pleas from behind him. "Gaegan dies!"

Only Jacek's scream of pain managed to break through Jarek's blood rage.

 **Onboard the** _ **Outcast**_ **:**

Madlyn Kallos was slammed forward, her harness digging painfully into her torso. She tasted copper in the back of her mouth as her jaw was snapped closed by the motion. A cursed hissed out from between clenched teeth as the Alderanni's arms strained to control her ship. One of Tersen's modifications had pulled power from the inertial dampeners to bolster the shields. Painful, but necessary. The _Outcast_ was now the predator rather than the prey.

With muttered insults, she launched a pair of torpedoes and fired the freighters forward gun for good measure. The torpedoes overwhelmed the craft's shields in twin flashes of shattering light, allowing the lasers the opportunity to tear into the vessel's hull. Smoke and fire spewed from several direct hits. Armor plating ripped away, forcing the smuggler to swerve. Madlyn increased the following distance lest she risks catching a mouthful of shrapnel. By the time she caught back up with the ship, it was beginning to descend. The opposing pilot was making a valiant effort to keep the crippled craft aloft but it was obviously losing altitude.

"Not effort enough," she murmured locking her targeting computer on target. She might've commended her counterpart, but the poor sod had the bad taste to attack and then try and out-fly her.

At that time the enemy ship was barely attempting to evade. It was as if it had decided to give in to the inevitable. Or her attack and knocked out its maneuvering thrusters, turning the once agile craft into a barley buoyant rock. Madlyn was even considering letting them go and crash-land with what dignity they had left.

"Nah," she decided wickedly, "You shot first." Inwardly Maddy knew they wouldn't give her the same courtesy. The smuggler waited for her last two torpedoes to lock on.

Then something odd caught her eye. Within the plumes of smoke, she saw what looked like the outline of a humanoid clutching the surface. Madlyn was a bit surprised by the sight. The damage caused had been extensive, but she hadn't thought it extended passed the inner hull. The idea of bodies flying by her bridge made her skin crawl. And the thought of anyone falling from such a height twisted her gut.

But the person she saw didn't appear to be falling or clinging on for dear life. They were standing, and then...flying!?

Madlyn swore loudly as the humanoid figure coalesced into a figure wearing a familiar looking set of armor. The clarity was mainly due to them lifting away from the dorsal hatchway and rocketing straight toward the _Outcast_! The figure was too small and to fast to target or dodge. Maddy grimaced in dread anticipation of the body about to splatter across her hull.

That was when she saw the missile. The tiny metallic cone spewed forth from the attacker's jet-pack leaving a toxic chem-trail and heading straight for the bridge's viewport. Too close and no time to move.

Swearing even louder than before Madlyn hit the emergency release on her harness and dove for cover. The transparasteel view-screen, which was rated for atmospheric reentry buckled inward and shattered. Klaxons blared. She clapped her hands over her ears against the bone-rattling explosion. Before the shards could rain down on her they were sucked back out. The rapid decompression buffeted her tiny body and tugged at her hair and clothing.

The ships blast shields were set to automatically close under such circumstances. Before they could, the figure flew through arms crossed before their helmeted face. Madlyn had the briefest of moments to note the border was armored exactly like Jarek but obviously female before she crashed to the deck. The situation left Maddy so stunned she didn't react until new arrival had raised her gauntlet.

The Alderanni curled up behind her chair, trying to make herself as small a target as possible. She squeaked in alarm as the first particle beams struck the headrest. The Mandalorian said something taunting in her native tongue as she continued to fire several more bolts into the chair.

" _What the kriff were Mandalorians doing attacking her ship?_ " she thought desperately. Somewhere in her panicking mind, she knew it had something to do with Jarek Orion. If she survived the Alderanni would be having a serious conversation with the mercenary, for sure and certain.

Maddy scrambled further into her chair trying to stay concealed.

In her haste for cover, her foot lashed out and struck the control yoke. The _Outcast_ pitched hard to port _._ More alarms sounded. Madlyn managed to grasp her harness in time to keep from being tossed across the bridge. The Mandalorian wasn't so lucky. Without fully operational inertial dampeners, her body was at the mercy of gravity. The warrior tumbled, slamming into the bulkhead with a yell. Just as she started to rise Madlyn hit the controls again. Hopefully, Tersen had secured himself in the engine room.

With a terrified yell, the Mandalorian rolled through the air in an uncontrolled sprawl. She inhaled as if to scream but was cut off when her helmet struck the opposite bulkhead. There was the sound akin to a wet branch snapping and her body went limp.

There was little time to be relieved. Madlyn's arms complained as she reoriented herself in the chair. The world outside her three remaining view-ports was tilted to an impossible angle, but no sign of the enemy ship.

Sighing she grasped the controls and pulled hard back to port. Engines groaned as the thrusters fought to compensate for the moon's gravity, dragging down on the freighters weight and momentum. Her prayers and oaths were rewarded by the sight of a stable horizon-line. Each warning alarm slowly faded into silence. She began her search for the Mandalorian's ship.

"What in the void is going on?" Tersen's voice echoed sharply up through the corridor. "You flying drunk again? I'm trying to work and—what the hell is that!?" The Lannik, upon entering the bridge, had been stopped in his tracks by the sight of their very dead attacker. The border was still spread-eagle on the deck, her head bent at an unnatural angle.

"Had a visitor," Maddy commented as she continued searching the skies. Scanners had picked up the ship. It was making best speed for the horizon, trailing smoke and debris. Her weapons must've done significant damage judging by the way it was limping along at barely a quarter of its max output. It dawned on her that the border had been intended as a desperate gamble for victory. Instead, she became a sacrificial lamb to ensure her crew could live to fight another day.

Madlyn had no intention of letting them do so, but a sudden communique stayed her hand from the throttle. Instead, she activated the comm relay to receive the incoming message from Era. At the words coming from archeologist's mouth, the pilot couldn't bring the _Outcast_ about fast enough. Tersen yelped in shock and again in disgust as he collapsed on the dead Mando's chest. Maddy ignored the technician. Her focus on the Nav-Point setup Era was absolute. She couldn't afford to be otherwise. If her mind slipped even a little the fear and anxiety that the message had caused would overwhelm her. All she could do was she pushed the engines to the max...and pray Madlyn Kallos allowed herself one brief moment to plead with the various cosmic entities for mercy.

"Don't die on my Slick...please don't die."


	38. Chapter 38 Wavering Focus

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more then happy to drop everything and come running.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain**

 **Chapter 37: Narrowed Focus**

 **Pybus; Ruins of Vortga's Palace:**

Jarek's hands tightened on the handle and stock of the hunting rifle. The crosshairs steadied on the center of the Mandalorian's chest.

In some dark recess of his mind, Jarek wondered how Gaegan of all beings managed to track him down. The last he'd seen of the _di'kuit_ he'd been writhing in a pool of his own blood, one eye short of an intact face. However, he survived Gaegan had somehow stalked his prey across hundreds if not thousands of parsecs. The pair of dead warriors indicated he wasn't working alone.

It was a moot point. Whatever remained of Gaegan's crew Jarek would deal with them later. At the moment he had his pursuer dead to rights. His companions had already suffered the price of their leader's hubris and Geagan would join them.

A wolfish grin spread across Jarek's lips. Finally, Jarek would right so many wrongs. He would finally avenge Jilo.

Gaegan stood with the arrogance Jarek had come to expect from the man that had bullied him as a child and tormented him as a man. The polarized visor hid his expression but Jarek could sense the defiant expression; eyes glaring with unblinking hate. Even staring death in the barrel, Gaegan had the audacity to still think himself the better man. " _Dar'Manda_!" he spat fists clenched at his sides.

That word! That curse that dogged his every step of his childhood. The sneering word had been like a weight around his neck, forcing itself into a part of his identity. He was an Outcast and he'd been forced embrace it. He'd lived the outcast's life in the Outer Rim and it had served him well, though he'd tried his best to be the Mandalorian his father wanted him to be. And Jarek had survived.

At this moment Jarek knew he was more Mandalorian than Gaegan would ever be. Because of the two of them, Jarek would still be alive to prove it.

Jarek sneered, his finger tightening on the trigger. " _E_ _lek_ , _bal'ban,_ " he agreed and squeezed the trigger the last half centimeter.

Deep within the body of the stock, he felt the mechanism tense before releasing the pent up energy. The charging pin slammed forward with an audible 'CLICK' of metal striking metal. Jarek had anticipated the bone-jarring recoil that had already claimed two lives. Gaegan jerked coiling around his chest as if the motion might do anything to stop the kinetically accelerated slug from ripping through his body.

Half a heartbeat later and both men realized that nothing had in fact occurred. The weapon had somehow misfired. Gaegan was still alive!

" _Kriffing slug-throwers!_ " Jarek thought savagely, even as his heart fluttered in panic. The other Mandalorian laughed in the relief at having been reprieved from a gruesome death. His laughed took on a more sinister edge as the pistol cleared his holster.

Jarek didn't think in that instance. He just moved. Stepping to the right he lept swinging Slick's rifle around like a meter-long club. The butt-stock slammed into the blaster. The weapon fired just as it went flying. Gaegan's laugh was chocked off as the bolt meant for his adversary flew harmlessly into the ruins beyond, and his pistol disappeared from view right along with it.

Gaegan however, was far from discouraged.

Shock filled Jarek as the other man stepped into his attack. In a blur of motion, Gaegan locked his grip on the weapon's stock. Pivoting his hips he twisted and tossed Jarek to the ground. The captain scrambled to reorient himself only to come face-to-face with the mussel of the Czerka hunting rifle. Another round had clearly been chambered and the Mandalorian seriously doubted this one would miss-fire as its predecessor had.

Gaegan lorded over him filled with smug satisfaction. His chest was heaving with the effort it had taken to disarm and overcome his opponent, but it had been worth it. It was his turn to be the executioner.

Jarek was about to try and sweep the barrel aside when blaster-fire erupted from somewhere outside his periphery. A plasma bolt struck Gaegan in the helmet. The beskar managed to shrug off what would've been a lethal blow, but the particle beam still staggered him as it sheared off the targeting antennae. Disoriented the Watcher stumbled back shielding his visor. In the distance, an animalistic roar echoed in a challenge. Gaegan responded by leveling the rifle and firing. Silence followed.

The covering fire would've provided ample opportunity for Jarek to subdue Gaegan, but unfortunately, the same barrage also forced Jarek to dive for cover. Whoever had been shooting hadn't cared whether they'd hit Jarek of Gaegan. The Mandalorian managed to turn his sprawl into a controlled roll. In the midst of the tumble, he found Gaegan's blaster.

The high-quality weapon with its smooth diamond-esque shape filled his hand with a familiar weight. Raising it and taking aim was almost as natural as breathing. Jarek swore as the yellow plasma bolt struck Slick's rifle rather than the intended target. The hunting rifle shattered in the Watcher's hand.

Twin jet nosels activated spewing great plumes of propellant. The Jet-pack lifted Geagan into the air, one hand clenched into a fist, and the other grasping the side of his damaged helmet. Even over the sounds of his flight, Jarek could clearly hear his exclamations of pain and oaths of rage. He rocketed off into the ruins.

" _Huutune_!" Jarek shouted. Blaster rounds chased after him but the range caused them to go wide of the fading target. He started to give chase only to be stopped by a sharp grip on his arm. Jarek spun, fist raised, prepared for a fight. He was brought up short at the sight of Gare's stoic face-plate.

If the Gank was perturbed by the Mandalorians aborted attack he gave no sign. "We need to leave!" the former gladiator declared. Behind him Era stood, dirty and nodding insistently. He could still see the damp lines of past tears on her cheeks. She was also making a poor effort not to show her fear. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he noted Slick and Jacek were absent but at that moment he didn't care. Not even Era's worried eyes moved him.

Outrage boiled up from the Mandalorian's core and Gare's words. The Gank had no idea what he was asking Jarek to give up. He jabbed a finger in the general direction Gaegan had fled. "You don't understand!" he shouted, voice cracking under the strain of his anger. "Death Watch is here! _He_ is here!"

The same part of his mind that wondered where Slick and Jacek were also tried to exert some rational thought over his tormented mind. " _They have no idea who or what you're talking about!_ " a voice counseled. To them, it was all gibberish. The ravings of a warmonger. His burning need for revenge and justice clouded his mind, making it difficult to speak clearly. Jarek wanted blood. The red haze was still thick across his vision. It was only an exercise in willpower that kept him from lashing out at his crew out of sheer frustration.

The Mirialin stepped forward heedless of the threat Jarek posed. "We need to evacuate, while we can!" Era practically shouted looking up into his visor, her purple eyes somehow able to find his in the darkness. Her fiery spirit tempered his anger but only barely.

Coherent thought warred with his emotions. It was all he could do not to tear away and go after the _chakaar_ by himself. Images of a knife coming away bloody filled his mind. He heard the scream of agony and remembered brown fear fill eyes begging with him to take the pain away. "No!" he snapped making Era recoil. Gripping his newly acquired blaster in one hand and gesturing sharply other he said, "He dies!" He starts to turn, ignoring the pleas from behind him. "Gaegan dies!"

Only Jacek's scream of pain managed to break through Jarek's blood rage.

 **Onboard the** _ **Outcast**_ **:**

Madlyn Kallos was slammed forward, her harness digging painfully into her torso. She tasted copper in the back of her mouth as her jaw was snapped closed by the motion. A cursed hissed out from between clenched teeth as the Alderanni's arms strained to control her ship. One of Tersen's modifications had pulled power from the inertial dampeners to bolster the shields. Painful, but necessary. The _Outcast_ was now the predator rather than the prey.

With muttered insults, she launched a pair of torpedoes and fired the freighters forward gun for good measure. The torpedoes overwhelmed the craft's shields in twin flashes of shattering light, allowing the lasers the opportunity to tear into the vessel's hull. Smoke and fire spewed from several direct hits. Armor plating ripped away, forcing the smuggler to swerve. Madlyn increased the following distance lest she risks catching a mouthful of shrapnel. By the time she caught back up with the ship, it was beginning to descend. The opposing pilot was making a valiant effort to keep the crippled craft aloft but it was obviously losing altitude.

"Not effort enough," she murmured locking her targeting computer on target. She might've commended her counterpart, but the poor sod had the bad taste to attack and then try and out-fly her.

At that time the enemy ship was barely attempting to evade. It was as if it had decided to give in to the inevitable. Or her attack and knocked out its maneuvering thrusters, turning the once agile craft into a barley buoyant rock. Madlyn was even considering letting them go and crash-land with what dignity they had left.

"Nah," she decided wickedly, "You shot first." Inwardly Maddy knew they wouldn't give her the same courtesy. The smuggler waited for her last two torpedoes to lock on.

Then something odd caught her eye. Within the plumes of smoke, she saw what looked like the outline of a humanoid clutching the surface. Madlyn was a bit surprised by the sight. The damage caused had been extensive, but she hadn't thought it extended passed the inner hull. The idea of bodies flying by her bridge made her skin crawl. And the thought of anyone falling from such a height twisted her gut.

But the person she saw didn't appear to be falling or clinging on for dear life. They were standing, and then...flying!?

Madlyn swore loudly as the humanoid figure coalesced into a figure wearing a familiar looking set of armor. The clarity was mainly due to them lifting away from the dorsal hatchway and rocketing straight toward the _Outcast_! The figure was too small and to fast to target or dodge. Maddy grimaced in dread anticipation of the body about to splatter across her hull.

That was when she saw the missile. The tiny metallic cone spewed forth from the attacker's jet-pack leaving a toxic chem-trail and heading straight for the bridge's viewport. Too close and no time to move.

Swearing even louder than before Madlyn hit the emergency release on her harness and dove for cover. The transparasteel view-screen, which was rated for atmospheric reentry buckled inward and shattered. Klaxons blared. She clapped her hands over her ears against the bone-rattling explosion. Before the shards could rain down on her they were sucked back out. The rapid decompression buffeted her tiny body and tugged at her hair and clothing.

The ships blast shields were set to automatically close under such circumstances. Before they could, the figure flew through arms crossed before their helmeted face. Madlyn had the briefest of moments to note the border was armored exactly like Jarek but obviously female before she crashed to the deck. The situation left Maddy so stunned she didn't react until new arrival had raised her gauntlet.

The Alderanni curled up behind her chair, trying to make herself as small a target as possible. She squeaked in alarm as the first particle beams struck the headrest. The Mandalorian said something taunting in her native tongue as she continued to fire several more bolts into the chair.

" _What the kriff were Mandalorians doing attacking her ship?_ " she thought desperately. Somewhere in her panicking mind, she knew it had something to do with Jarek Orion. If she survived the Alderanni would be having a serious conversation with the mercenary, for sure and certain.

Maddy scrambled further into her chair trying to stay concealed.

In her haste for cover, her foot lashed out and struck the control yoke. The _Outcast_ pitched hard to port _._ More alarms sounded. Madlyn managed to grasp her harness in time to keep from being tossed across the bridge. The Mandalorian wasn't so lucky. Without fully operational inertial dampeners, her body was at the mercy of gravity. The warrior tumbled, slamming into the bulkhead with a yell. Just as she started to rise Madlyn hit the controls again. Hopefully, Tersen had secured himself in the engine room.

With a terrified yell, the Mandalorian rolled through the air in an uncontrolled sprawl. She inhaled as if to scream but was cut off when her helmet struck the opposite bulkhead. There was the sound akin to a wet branch snapping and her body went limp.

There was little time to be relieved. Madlyn's arms complained as she reoriented herself in the chair. The world outside her three remaining view-ports was tilted to an impossible angle, but no sign of the enemy ship.

Sighing she grasped the controls and pulled hard back to port. Engines groaned as the thrusters fought to compensate for the moon's gravity, dragging down on the freighters weight and momentum. Her prayers and oaths were rewarded by the sight of a stable horizon-line. Each warning alarm slowly faded into silence. She began her search for the Mandalorian's ship.

"What in the void is going on?" Tersen's voice echoed sharply up through the corridor. "You flying drunk again? I'm trying to work and—what the hell is that!?" The Lannik, upon entering the bridge, had been stopped in his tracks by the sight of their very dead attacker. The border was still spread-eagle on the deck, her head bent at an unnatural angle.

"Had a visitor," Maddy commented as she continued searching the skies. Scanners had picked up the ship. It was making best speed for the horizon, trailing smoke and debris. Her weapons must've done significant damage judging by the way it was limping along at barely a quarter of its max output. It dawned on her that the border had been intended as a desperate gamble for victory. Instead, she became a sacrificial lamb to ensure her crew could live to fight another day.

Madlyn had no intention of letting them do so, but a sudden communique stayed her hand from the throttle. Instead, she activated the comm relay to receive the incoming message from Era. At the words coming from archeologist's mouth, the pilot couldn't bring the _Outcast_ about fast enough. Tersen yelped in shock and again in disgust as he collapsed on the dead Mando's chest. Maddy ignored the technician. Her focus on the Nav-Point setup Era was absolute. She couldn't afford to be otherwise. If her mind slipped even a little the fear and anxiety that the message had caused would overwhelm her. All she could do was she pushed the engines to the max...and pray Madlyn Kallos allowed herself one brief moment to plead with the various cosmic entities for mercy.

"Don't die on my Slick...please don't die."


	39. Chapter 39 Focus Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more then happy to drop everything and come running. **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain** **Chapter 39** **: Focus Lost** **Kalevala: 4 cycles ago:** Light filled the night as the storm threw itself against the mountain range. Thunder shook the stone and steel walls of the enclave muted only but the sheets of rain lashed the structure. With each arc of lightning, the pitch blackness was turned bright if only for a moment. A brief illumination that scattered shadows, filling the tumultuous world with otherworldly hope that the night would soon turn to day. It wasn't the storm, that roused Gaegan from his slumber. He'd grown up listening to such weather. High in his families dwelling the young boy had listened with awe at the ferocity and raw power of the weather. As a youth, the novelty had long since faded. Now the thunderheads barely registered as more than white noise. Gaegan wasn't sure what had brought him to full alertness. It wasn't the creak of a bed-frame or the rustle of fabric. Nor was it the padding of footsteps faint with distance. No, it had been the careless whisper carried by a lull in the storm system. A quiet murmuring of, "I'm sorry." The young man's eyes flew open, he had been fortunate to have been laying on his side facing the door to the lodge. A flash of lightning had revealed a figure standing in the doorway. In an instant after the thunder cracked, the figure was gone. Sitting up Gaegan looked around. He'd seen only one figure but noted two of the beds were empty. His interest was piqued when he realized they belonged to both Jilo and Jarek. Ever since they'd arrived at the fortress above _Kart'a'buir_ , the pair had grown close. They often stole away to enjoy one another s company when they thought no one was looking. But Gaegan saw. It disgusted him that anyone would have anything to the do with the _Dar'Manda_. Jilo was an exceptional warrior and hunter; a true Mandalorian. And she was beautiful. She would make someone a very fine wife. It had gulled him that the Outcast would presume so much and yet Jilo had reciprocated. Gaegan was not jealous of the Outcast. Anyone would make a better match to the young woman than Jarek. It disturbed him to see a smart Mando like Jilo was drawn to a...thing...like the _Dar'Manda_. But there was little he could do. The Outcast had Ja'Halir's favor and there were no rules prohibiting fraternization between students just as long as it didn't interfere with the rites. Like it as not, Jarek would become a member of the clan after the _Verd'Goten_ and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He'd only ever been partially successful he staying ahead f the whelp in the trials – his mind flashed to the moment when in spite of the pain Jarek had risen to Ja'Halir's challenge – but even in defeat, the _chakaar_ won. Rising, the young man hurried to the door. He wasn't sure why the pair had decided on a late night rendezvous. Gaegan didn't even know what he'd do when he caught up to them, but in his anger, he didn't care. Out in the night, Gaegan spotted two figures rushing through the rain towards the garden. Their silhouettes were but dark blue smudges against the night. Lightning cracked and he got a good glimpse. Jilo's long dark hair was instantly recognizable as it whipped about. She was in the lead and running like her life depended on it. The young woman moved swiftly from cover to cover, avoiding the open areas of the courtyard. Jarek followed at a sprint, desperate to catch her. Odd. What were they up too? Bracing himself Gaegan entered the storm. Almost instantly his bedclothes were soaked through. He ignores the chill that penetrated all the way to his bones and pressed onward. Lightning flashed again and he spotted Jarek disappearing into the hydroponic gardens. He couldn't see Jilo which meant she must already be inside. Raindrops stung like knives and he hurried through the storm to catch up. Avoiding the main entrance, he made his way swiftly around the side. Coming to an opening he peaked through the various vegetable and fruit plants and spotted the young couple. Gaegan didn't know what to expect. Some perverse part of his mind suspected certain things, and he looked forward to interrupting them. He was surprised to find them talking...no...arguing. They were pleading with one another. Through the storm, he just made out the words. By the end what he bore witness to shocked him to his core. He found himself rushing back into the enclave. His mind swirling with implications. Feet carried him without thought or aid, leading the young man to the private quarters of the cadre. By the time his thoughts he fist was already pounding on the partition. The senior warriors demanded to know what he wanted at such a late hour. The young man barely heard their derogatory comments. They became silent and still when the words fell from his lips. "Jilo...betrayed us..." **Pybus: Ruins of Vortga's Palace:** Couching low in a derelict tower, Gaegan eased the _buc'ey_ off his head. The injury stung as the cool air touched it. Touching the burn that encircled his right eye, he growled in irritation. _Beskar'gam_ was extremely resilient, but even Mando kit had its limits. The blaster bolt had struck his visor. Fortunately, the helmet was able to deflect most of the energy. Unfortunately, the transparasteel lenses transferred a portion of the heat directly into his face. The plasma bolt also fried his comm-link and targeting computer. Gaegan's fingers tightened around the brim of the helmet, as he allowed his frustration to seethe. It helped to distract him from the anxiety and fear he'd experienced earlier. The black void at the center of the muzzle where a life faded into nothingness. The memory of the rifle barrel was enough to send his heart into a panicked flutter. Death had been a mere breath away, and though he'd faced it with the dignity as befitting a Mandalorian, the relief he'd felt at its reprieve was poignant, to say the least. The worst part was Jarek's survival. Somehow the _chakaar_ had taken a rocket to the chest, was then thrown into a building and still somehow survived! Gaegan had seen the detonation himself! The _Dar' Manda_ should've been dead ten times over! Then again what sort of man could survive falling over sixty feet into a river after being shot four times. The sha'buir should've died so long ago and yet on Vortga he stood. "What will it take to kill you?" He hissed through clenched teeth as he applied bacta. His anger was matched only by his annoyance. Jarek was at his mercy. Gaegan had been a mere trigger squeeze from achieving his vengeance when that abominable Gank and Mirialin rode to their captain's rescue. They had quickly elevated themselves from minor frustration to a pain in his _shebs_. Earlier he had been content with simply being thorough. Now he had every intention of visiting every last ounce of his frustration on each member of the crew. "Jarek first," he murmured aloud, before slipping his _buc'ey_ on once again. "Then the rest of the crew." Checking his weapons he peered around the shrub-entangled-rubble he'd been using as concealment. Using his monocular he could just barely make out his targets. Jarek and the Mirialin were assisting the Pantoran, Slick, and the older human, Jacek, into the speeder. Slick was leaning heavily on the _Dar'Manda_ , favoring his left leg. Likewise, the smuggler was being lifted bodily by the Gank into the idling vehicle. The Mirialin, Gaegan deduced, was the crew's medico. She was fussing over the older man, gesturing frantically for the others to hurry. " _Injuries_?" he wondered. " _But how_?" That was when he noticed the body. The Barabel lay not but a yard away. Where his face had once been was occupied by large viscera covered rock. The 'former' mercenary captain must've ambushed the crew, wounding both Slick and Jacek before being bludgeoned to death. Interesting. The last Gaegan had seen of the over-sized lizard was before a pair of cluster-bombs eviscerated the last of the Red Pact. It seemed Jarek was not the only one immune to the high-explosive ordinance. " _But not stone apparently,_ " he thought grimly. As he watched the three healthy members of the crew loaded up the wounded. Gank took the driver's seat, Era in the back tended to Slick and Jacek, while Jarek rode in the passenger seat. Despite outnumbering him, the crew was going evacuate instead. Ex-filtration was the most logical option. With two injured members, and an unknown number of adversaries lurking in the ruins the safest route was to get off of the moon as fast as possible. They were going to escape. Not if Gaegan had anything to say about it. Standing Gaegan pocketed the monoculars while checking the status of his jetpack. His primary fuel cell was nearly depleted but his backup would still provide him with a few hours of flight time. More than enough to overtake the fleeing speeder. He had come too far to allow his quarry to flee unmolested. The Watchmen still had a gauntlet-mounted rocket and his own cluster bomb he'd yet to use. "Death stalks you, Dar'Manda," he growled preparing for takeoff. "And I am its instrument." 


	40. Chapter 40 Lengthening Shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more then happy to drop everything and come running.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain**

 **Chapter 40** **: Lengthening Shadows**

 **Pybus: outskirts of Vortga's Palace:**

A storm of blaster bolts rained down on the speeder. Era screamed in alarm, instinctively throwing her body over Jacek. Slick likewise shielded the mirialin. The particle bolts stitched a line down the driver's side of the vehicle. Gare swore as sparks exploded next to the steering mechanism, causing him to flinch and jerk to the side. He hastily scrabbled for the wheel, but by then the vehicle already started to swerve. Jarek had already risen and was preparing to return fire when he was forced to grab for the seat rest to remain upright.

They'd left the palace ruins far behind, finding shelter beneath the canopy of the surrounding forest. There had been no sign of pursuit. Madlyn confirmed that she and the _Outcast_ were waiting for them at the predesignated rendezvous point. Slick was stabilized and Era had managed to keep the old man from getting worse. Jarek had thought they were safe.

They'd just entered the new section of ruins the surrounded the improved landing zone. He could see the outline of the _Outcast_ waiting for them, engines idling. That was when his hubris caught up with them.

The attack came from above, out of the brightness of the sun, taking them all by surprise. A hail of cluster bombs exploded all around showering them with dirt and debris. Gare expertly managed to avoid the blasts, but only just. Next came the blaster-fire. The first volley hit directly fore and aft rending the hull plating. The second volley had hit the drivers side. No one had been injured but it had distracted Gare for several crucial moments.

The speeder bucked wildly. Jarek felt his feet leave the seat. Panic gripped him as he came down half on, half-off the vehicle. Instinctively he went limp as the ground rushed up to meet him. Somewhere he heard another scream. It might've been Era's. It could've been his. He had the briefest instance of watching the speeder continue onward. It sloughed uncontrollably towards a ruined building, then his world became a tumbling turning mess. Dirt flew as his limbs flailed and rocks gouged at any soft bits not protected by _beskar_.

He came to a stop face down five meters from where he had fallen. Looking up he saw that the speeder lay half buried beneath a collapsed ruin not even ten meters from the nose of the freighter. Relief coursed through him when he saw his crew stirring. They were just beginning to pry themselves out of the wreckage when the _Outcast's_ loading ramp lowered.

Jarek was just starting to rise when the roar of jet engines split the air. Senses flared to life and he rolled to the right. The ground kicked up as it was riddled by blaster bolts. He continued rolling until he was on his feet. Just in time, he saw Gaegan plummeting towards him. Jarek reached for his blaster only to find he'd lost it in the fall. He reached over his shoulder and drew the _beskad_. Light glinted off the honed edge. Gaegan must've noticed and peeled off at the last second firing away with his blaster, forcing Jarek to tuck and roll behind cover.

Looking back he noticed the crew were still dislodging themselves from the wreckage. He caught Madlyn's eye. He saw the conflict: help him or help the crew. "Go!" he ordered not giving her an option, "Get them out of here!" He didn't see of she complied, the sounds of the jet-pack had returned.

Grabbing a sizable rock, the young man stood turned and threw it in a single fluid motion. The chunk of granite flew true striking Gaegan directly on the collar. Jarek was already bounding forward as the Watchman hit the ground. His opponent was up on one knee when the Captain drew close. He swung the _beskad_ , aiming for his neck. It was a smooth ergonomic cut like his father had taught him. It was an ugly hack filled with anger and a desire to inflict pain.

The fall must not have disoriented the Mandalorian as much as Jarek thought. Just as the weapon came down Gaegan reached out and caught it by the guard. Snarling he twisted, wrenching Jarek's arm around. Muscles and tendons screamed all the way from his hand to shoulder. Turning he brought his boot up into the side of the man's head. Gaegan staggered back forcing him to release the weapon. Jarek would've pressed the attack but his arm wasn't working right. The watchmen must've torn some ligaments. His grip on the sword was as feeble as a child's.

Improvising, he switched from his right to his left and charged. Gaegan was ready. His gauntlet came up and Jarek saw a muzzle flash. He expected to feel the impact of a blaster bolt or the searing heat of a flame-thrower. Instead, he found himself stumbling over going face first back into the dirt. The impact caused his hand to open reflexively and he _beskad_ skittered out of reach. He tried to rise only to find he couldn't move his feet. Looking down he was alarmed to see his legs bound at the ankles by a boleadora.

Panicking, he sat up and reached down to untangle himself only to feel his arms pinned to his side by a second boleadora. Both legs and arms bound, he was left to writhe helplessly on the ground.

The sound of laughter reached his ears. He looked around and spotted Gaegan. The man was standing one arm still raised. At that moment Jarek realized that a section of the Mandalorian's _buc'ey_ had been blown away. The shattered remains of his visor he glimpsed a single eye staring down at him. His real one, not the cybernetic one, yet it appeared equally dispassionate. It was still filled with the same hateful loathing, Jarek was all too familiar with. It was also coated in savage satisfaction. The man had won, and he was relishing the victory.

The blood rage was boiling within Jarek, and he wanted to lash out, but couldn't. He found the anger tempered by his entangled extremities. Unable to move he was unable to act. The snares were made of tightly woven nylon. If could reach his _kal_ , he might be able to cut himself free. Unfortunately, the blade was tucked into the small of his back and his hands were pinned awkwardly to his sides. He fidgeted around but only managed to get a couple of finger around the pommel, but no leverage to actually draw it.

" _Kriff it all_ ," he thought desperately as his opponent, arm still raised, stalked forward. He could see the barrel of a gauntlet-mounted blaster aimed directly at him. An assured death greeted him within the black void of the muzzle.

But then Gaegan's manner shifted. An air of smugness came over the man and he turned the weapon away from Jarek. Instead, he aimed it passed his prone body. Cold realization replaced anger in an instant. Behind him resided the _Outcast_ and his crew who were no doubt struggling to load the wounded as per his orders. In the open and exposed. Alarm filled him when he registered Gaegan wasn't aiming the blaster. He was aiming his one remaining rocket.

"You die last," he heard the whispered words.

Jarek struggled to reach for his knife with a renewed sense of impetuosity and agony. Images of his crew disappearing in a fiery inferno filled his mind. Their fear filled eyes would be the last thing he'd see. His hand had just curled around the handle when he sensed the flexing in Gaegan's arm, preparing to deliver the killing shot and wipe out the closest thing he had to a clan from the face of the galaxy.

A yellow blur flashed out of the corner of either man's eye. To fast and to close to react in time. Gaegan pitched sideways. He managed to roll back to his feet, rising to meet the new challenger. In his place stood Gare. Jarek blinked in surprise at the arrival of his crewmate. The gank's chest heaved with the energy he had exerted. He didn't possess any weapons, but he didn't seem to need them. His eyes and demeanor rippled with lethality.

Hope filled Jarek's heart where moments before had been dread.

Before Gaegan could get set up the Gank was on him. The former gladiator threw punch after punch, raining blows down upon the Watchman. Gaegan staggered under each impact and started backpedaling to put distance between him and the new arrival. Gare pursued.

Though grateful at his companion's timely arrival, Jarek didn't allow it to distract him. As good a brawler as Gare was, the Mandalorian was skilled in equal measure. Even from his position and despite the punishing impacts of fists and knees, he could see Gaegan's retreat was calculated to draw the Gank in. Jarek managed to slip the knife free of its sheath. He began sawing away at the ropes that bound his arms.

Gare delivered a powerful kick that sent the Death Watchman crashing into a wall. Taking the opportunity, Gare closed the distance to grapple with his opponent. His hands found their way around his throat and began to squeeze. Gaegan attempted to resist only to get slammed back up against the wall. An inhuman snarl rolled out from the Gank's throat as the man's hands clutched at Gare's.

A roar filled the air, but this time it came from Gaegan. His fingers found purchase around Gare's thumbs and he began to twist. The gank snarled again, but this time in pain. His once powerful grip was loosened and gradually peeled away. Suddenly the gladiator found himself on the back foot with Gaegan looming over him. Jarek heard the unmistakable sound of bones snapping followed by Gare's groan of pain. He tried to resist – pull away - but Gaegan had no intention of letting his assailant escape.

Jarek sliced ferociously at the ropes, but by going only by feel he wasn't having much effect. Though honed to a razor's edge, he couldn't get the pressure behind the blade to cut the bindings effectively.

Gaegan reared back and delivered a massive headbutt that snapped Gare's head back. He careening back bouncing off a pillar, barely managing to stay on his feet. The impact was just so that his once intimidating face plate broke away and fell to the ground. Blood dripped from a pressure cut above his left optic.

Dazed, Gare attempted a wild swing with his cybernetic arm. Gaegan blocked it with ease and delivered a savage jab to the gank's throat. Gasping, with his brain spinning, Gare gave ground. He shook his head to clear it of both dizziness and blood flowing into his eye. Gaegan did not let him get far. As the watcher, advanced Gaegan lashed out in defense, but each strike was deflected and countered with relative ease. Soon it was Gare reeling beneath an onslaught of punches, each one more devastating than the last.

One of the tendrils parted, but the boleadora still held fast around his torso. Swearing he moved onto the next. He tried to focus completely on the task at hand but found his attention continuously drawn back to the fight unfolding not even a few meters away.

A scream split the air and Jarek froze. He'd only heard a scream like that one other time; in the swamps of Toydaria. He looked over just in time to see Gare collapse to a knee his left arm falling limply to his side, its mechanisms shattered and sparking madly. The gank's chest was heaving again, but not in exertion. Breathes of shuddering pain billowed from his mouth.

Gaegan stalked forward. The gladiator rose trying to fend him off with one injured arm, but his feeble defense was brushed aside right before the Mandalorian closed in. Grabbing the collar of Gare's armor Gaegan slammed his gauntlet into his opponents wolfine features once...twice...thrice… With each impact, the Gank's expression morphed from righteous defiance into a bloody grimace.

"Gare!" Jarek cried out. Gaegan paused in mid-strike. Mercurial liquid coated his knuckles. He glanced from Jarek to Gare and back. His other hand, which up until that point had been the only thing keeping the Gank upright, opened. Tarnished yellow armor crashed to the ground barely cushioning the battered body within. Gare coughed and spat blood. His countenance was nearly unrecognizable from the one Jarek had known before. His eyes stared without seeing, his mind nearly washed away by the agony the wracked his body.

Laughter appeared. Genuine deep unrelenting laughter at that. Jarek looked up and saw that Gaegan was laughing. It was disconcerting and filled his heart with trepidation. The death watchmen only stopped when his boot connected with something on the ground. After a glance, he reached down and lifted Jarek's _beskad_ from the rubble. Over the sound, if his own pounding heart Jarek heard him mumble the word, "fitting."

Meeting his eye Jarek saw the same mixture of loathing and savage glee he'd seen earlier and he was gripped by the icy hand of fear and inevitability. "Gare, you need to get up," he pleaded still doggedly slicing at the rope, but the Gank didn't respond. Blood still flowed from a face as ruined as the building around them. Incoherent mumbling tumbled from his lips.

"Interesting," Gaegan growled, his tone uncharacteristically level in spite of the maniacal glint in his eye. He gave Jarek a curious almost appraising look. "I've beaten you." His words were slow and measured and yet dripped with vileness. "I've cut you." He gripped the _beskad_ as lightly and as casually as one might hold a bit of flimsy.

"Gare, get up!" he nearly shouted. A second rope parted, giving Jarek room to work on the final. His movements were obvious, but Gaegan didn't seem to notice or care.

"I've made you bleed in so many ways." A sickeningly sweet smile filled his voice. Gaegan's voice trailed off as his hand curled around the handle of the short sword. His grip was so tight that the weapon shook. The tension in his arm revealing the boiling cistern of emotion within, and yet the volume didn't elevate above a conversational tone.

The third rope parted, but his legs were still tied. Jarek didn't care. He lunged forward, not thinking only reacting. " _It is only a target_ ," his father's voice had said so long ago. The _kal_ left his hand in a beautifully thrown arc. And time slowed. Seconds came to a crawl as a lifetime was born on the trajectory of the weapon. Edged metal caught the light as the knife tumbled end over end. Gaegan turned just so. The smooth tapering point was now aimed directly for the damaged portion of his helmet and the exposed eye beneath.

The blade sank to the hilt with a sickening wet 'thunk' its pommel hummed under the force of the impact like a malignant wasp. Silence descended as death encroached upon them all...and dread fell like night. Jarek had missed.

Geagan had shifted his head at just the last second. The _kal_ flew harmlessly past embedding in the wall behind him. His next words cut with the icy finality the knife never would. "But I've never been able to hurt you..." Gare looked up at that moment and met Jarek's visor. One eye was a mask of fluids while the other seemed to focus with a measure of clarity as if he was just now recognizing Jarek's presence.

The _beskad_ turned in Gaegan's hand a rose into the air. The faded beams of warm sun-rays caught it much as they had the knife. Then it came down. Gare's eyes widened in shock, his body jerking beneath the impact. A soft surprised gasp passed from his lips.

"Gare!" Jarek kicked launching himself forward but knew he would fall short. He crashed to the ground but despite the pain shooting up his arms, he crawled desperately towards his friend. "GARE! NO!"


	41. Chapter 41 Falling Shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more then happy to drop everything and come running.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain**

 **Chapter 41** **: Falling Shadows**

"GARE! NO!" the cry tore from his lips as he crawled to his crewmate's side. He threw off his helmet so as to better ascertain the extent of Gare's injuries. A sick knot twisted in his gut at the extent of the damage.

The gank lay completely still, the handle and several inches of the _beskad_ still protruding from the small of his back. Blood leaked around the blade, but even more, soaked into the dried earth beneath his body. His eyelids fluttered and his lips moved but no words came out. Whatever pain he was in was beyond what his mind could endure.

He was still alive. Barely.

"Just hold on Gare!" he screamed, his voice cracking under the strain. There was a med-kit in his belt but against a wound that size he might as well stop a flood with a hand-towel. He didn't know how to help his friend, only that he needed to. His father had taught him basic medical craft; how to set bone and the like, and he'd picked up a few things since leaving Kalevala, but this was way beyond his abilities. Beyond Era's even. The amount of trauma to Gare's body was shocking...and Jarek was completely incapable of saving him.

Gare was dying and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

" _There is no emotion...there is only Peace"_ A voice from the past, a ghost of a memory pleaded. But it was the tiniest of whispers beneath the greater cacophony that dominated his mind. Overwhelming sadness and hopelessness ran rampant, but the anger...that burned the hottest.

" _Peace? Peace was a lie!_ " his mind roared even as the tears streamed down his cheeks.

 _There is no death_...but there was death. Jilo's death and now Gare's. Death was everywhere, and it was his fault. Jarek wasn't fast enough. He wasn't skilled enough or brave enough to save either of them. Cowardice had chased him across the stars and had cost him the lives of those he cared about.

...and Gaegan! Gaegan was speaking again, but Jarek barely heard a word. In between bouts of maniacal laughter he made out the words, "I've hurt you," and "now you know pain."

Pain? What was pain?

Pain was weakness leaving the body, and Jarek had become so weak. Since leaving Mandalorian Space he had allowed love and sentiment to creep into his soul. To cloud his judgment. It had distracted him time and again from his true path. His true purpose.

Gaegan was close, hovering over them. Mocking them. His next words finally struck a cord. "And the others are next."

Jarek turned, moving faster than he had thought possible but he didn't care. The red haze had descended once more. The fist slammed into the side of Gaegan's knee. The joints popped audibly, surpassing his yelp of pain. The death watchman limped backward clutching at his injured leg. His eyes widened with total surprise. Jarek stood. He wasn't sure when or even how, but the ropes around his legs fell away in tattered strands. The anger and blood-lust raged within him, narrowing to a single icy point directed solely toward Gaegan.

"Strength is Life." The words flowed from his lips, unbidden but unrestrained. His tone was deep and laced with unbridled hatred. "For only the strong have the right to rule." He stalked towards the tormentor of his childhood. The embodiment of everything he despised about his past and himself. "Honor is life. For without honor, one might as well be dead."

Geagan backpedaled faster but his injured leg wouldn't support his weight. He raised his gauntlet to use one of his remaining weapons, but Jarek had already closed the distance. A hand like a vice gripped his forearm and twisted. "Loyalty is life," he stated managing to be heard over the sound of ripping tendons and cracking bone. Gaegan screamed again. "For without one's clan, one has no purpose." Using the same arm as leverage, Jarek spun and threw the Watcher into the same section of wall that moment before Gare had been choking him at. The young man struck the crumbling stone edifice so hard that it swayed. The moment he hit the ground he attempted to crawl but with one arm and leg out of commission he didn't get far. Another scream pierced his lips and Jarek boot crashed down on his other knee.

"Death," at the sound of the word, Gaegan rolled over and stared up into the deep unforgiving pits that were the _Dar'Manda's_ eyes. His pain was immediately replaced by the wave of fear that coursed through him. "Is life," Jarek declared looming like a specter over the defeated mongrel. "One should die as they have lived." Locking eyes with the murderer he reached over and gripped the section of wall. "You die as a coward should." Gaegan started to plead for mercy but Jarek didn't allow him to finish. Mercy was weakness after all. "Slowly," he declared and brought the wall down cutting Gaegan off mid-scream.

"Jarek! Gare!" Era cried out. Madlyn and Tersen were securing the injured so she'd run back down to the end of the ramp to look for the others. The moment he'd helped secure the crash-sight, Gare had sped off to help Jarek. Their captain had opted to take on the attacker by himself in order to buy the crew time to escape. The brave fool had to know they would never leave him behind.

The archaeologist had been aboard the ship when the screams reached her. Spiky tendrils of alarm coursed through Era's veins as she scanned the ruins looking for any sign of her crew-mates. She saw nothing, even the sounds of combat had faded. A plume of dust kicked up but not from an explosion. At a guess, it was caused by collapsing rubble.

"Jarek! Gare!" she called out again. Silence. She wanted to go out a look for them. But without knowing for sure she could just as run into their pursuers as locate her crew-mates. Seconds ticked by and just as was about to throw caution to the wind she finally got a response, but not in words. A dark silhouette emerged from the lengthening shadows. It was inhuman in shape, with abnormally wide shoulders. At first, she thought it was another beast prowling the ruins in search of easy prey. She quickly aborted the motion to draw her weapon when the outline cleared. It was, in fact, human and as the light glinted of _beskar_ -iron she breathed a sigh of relief.

That sigh quickly turned into a gasp. Where moments before joy had bubbled up, dread now drowned her heart.

It was Jarek, and he had Gare, but he carried him in his arms, as a father might bare a child. The gank's limbs hung limp. His faceplate was missing as well, as his head lay cradled against the Mandalorian's chest. The crimson on his torso shown in stark contrast to the yellow of his armor.

Somewhere her rational mind felt alarmed that there was no dressing applied to the wound. Then realization began to dawn with the setting sun.

Jarek wasn't in a hurry. He moved with slow determined steps and Era didn't have to see his face to know the set of his jaw was that of a man barely holding it together.

"Oh fates," she sighed feeling her knees weaken. She gripped the bulkhead to keep herself from falling. "Oh fates, no."

Jarek said nothing as he walked up the ramp. Passing her he headed straight to the med-bay. Madlyn ran out. She must've heard Era's exclamation. Her hands flew to her mouth to stifle a scream. Jarek said nothing to her either and continued on.

Slick was sitting up on a counter conducting self-aid on his thigh. Tersen stood over Jacek applying a larger bacta patch to his wound. The smuggler was out cold and yet still managed to clutch the Siren's Song in one gnarly old hand. The moment Jarek entered, Slick stopped what he was doing. He moved to assist but halted almost instantly. He said nothing, only stared in stunned silence.

Ever so gently Jarek laid Gare out on the second operating table. Tersen yelped in shock at the amount of blood on the Gank and ran over. He just started ripping open a fresh bacta patch, but the Mandalorian stopped him. "Jarek, what the hell!?" He began to protest, then paused when he noticed the expression on Slick's face. Era and Madlyn stood in the doorway looking equally devastated. Slowly, agonizing recognition descended upon him. "No," he murmured wrenching his arm free and jumped up on the stool. "No!" he exclaimed and started removing the Gank's armor to get at the wound. It had long since stopped bleeding. His finger fumbled with the clips and he swore in frustration.

"Tersen," Jarek said softly.

The lannik practically yelled, "No he's not-!" But he was unable to finish the sentence/ He locked eyes with the captain, fighting valiantly against the inevitable conclusion. "He's not-!"

Stepping forward Era started to lay a consoling hand on the technician's quivering shoulder. "Tersen," she whispered, unashamed of her own tears.

"No!" he snapped. Shoving her hands away he turned back towards his friend and started conducting cardiopulmonary resuscitation. "He can't be!" he cried out, timing each word with each chest compression. "He's...too...kriffing...stubborn...to...to be..." Jarek stepped forward and touched his elbow and Tersen looked up from his desperate work, his eyes filled with a ray of hope within a void of sadness.

Jarek had removed his helmet and set it aside so he could look his crew-mate in the eye. When he spoke his tone was flat. No sadness, or grief. His mind was beyond that in its despair. His expression was that of condolence and lament. Tersen shook his head, but couldn't hold back anymore.

"NOOOOOOO!" he cried out slamming his fists down on the gank's bloody torso. His scream of raw anguish filled the room triggering the rest of the crew. Madlyn clutched at Slick, wailing even as the pantoran struggled to stem the flow of tears and body-wracking sobs. Era had moved forward to envelop Tersen. The Lannik resisted at first before succumbing to the embrace.

Jarek allowed them their grief. It was nothing to be ashamed of. His would come soon enough. Stepping forward Jarek intoned solemnly as he closed his friend's eyes, " _Ni su'cuyi_ , _gar kyr'adyc._ " He crossed both of Gare's arms over his chest. " _Ni partayli, gar darasuum_ ," he finished bowing his head respectfully. Finally, he took one of the medical sheets and covered Gare's body, offering the warrior what little dignity honor he could. Then he turned and tended to his crew. They would leave Pybus soon enough. Danger still lurked in its depths. Other members of Death Watch; Geagan wouldn't have been working alone with such a small strike team. But that was for later. At that moment they needed each other. They needed to grieve

 **Pybus: Moments earlier:**

Jarek's mind raced with the surge of adrenaline, but the rage-fueled fight was over. His mind was crashing with fatigue. Every bump, bruise, and sore muscle made itself known, and he nearly doubled over beneath their onslaught, but he managed to stay upright. He staggered over to Gare and fell to his knees. The gank's eye fluttered open and his fingers flinched towards the Mandalorian.

"J-Jar..." he gasped weakly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Grasping his friend's hand, Jarek leaned close. "I'm here Gare. I'm here." There was no masking the sadness in his voice. Even as his mind sought a way to save the gladiator's life, he knew it was a futile gesture. The damage to his spine and internal organs was catastrophic, and he'd lost way to much blood. The ship's med-bay wasn't equipped to treat such extensive trauma, and they were too far out to get him to a med-center that could. Even as his rational mind acknowledged this, his heart still rebelled. "I'm...so…sorry, Gare," he mumbled. Tears dribbled off his chin to mingle with the bloody dirt below.

The gank winced but slowly shook his head. He fixed the Mandalorian with his one clear optic. "F-f-for...fa-fa..." His lips worked to form the words, in spite of the blood filling his mouth. "F-for...f-f-f..." Jarek leaned in close catching the last words, Gare, former gladiator turned reluctant crew-mate and friend, would say in this life.

 **Onboard the** _ **Outcast**_ **: Present:**

Jarek looked from the shroud covered body of the warrior to the remnants of his battle-scarred crew. Lips quivering as he mouthed the last words that defined the hero Gare would be remembered as. "For...Family..."


	42. Chapter 42 Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of its character and while plot points are from various RPG games I take no credit for their origins only of their application in the story therein. This a labor of love and not for profit though if Disney or Lucas Arts would like to hire my creative brain I'd be more then happy to drop everything and come running.

 **Episode 4: Mandalorian Captain**

 **Chapter 42: Epilogue**

 **Pybus: Ruins near Vortga's Palace:**

Myler was pacing. Teklis didn't like pacing. It was an outward projection of anxiety and frustration. A sign that one was not in control of themselves or their surroundings. When Myler paced, he found it...unsettling. Teklis knew control had left the Death Watch long ago, but the older warrior had always remained calm and cool under pressure, adapting with grace at every turn. It was what endeared the man to the former ISB Agent. Myler had seen his well-laid plans go up in smoke and pressed forward. He'd lost his ship and a good number of his assets and barely batted an eyelash.

No, the loss of control wasn't what irritated Myler. Gaegan was what irritated him. Or what remained of him anyways. The young man had been unearthed from the rubble and was currently laid out on an improvised pallet swathed in bandages.

The _Rusaan_ had crashed over fifteen kilometers south of the palace. By the time they collected the survivors from the remains of the ship and made it to the crater where Vortga's palace should've been, Jarek and his crew were long gone. The devastation wrought by Gaegan and his two former lackeys had been if he was being honest, impressive. They followed the younger warrior's path of destruction through the woods to another set of ruins where Teklis deduced the _Outcast_ had utilized as a landing zone. He determined the freighter had departed hours earlier.

Nearby they stumbled across the sight of Gaegan's conflict with Jarek. The splashes of blood staining the stones had easily drawn the eye. The young warrior should've counted himself lucky they stumbled across his improvised tomb when they did. By the time he was unearthed, he was nearly delusional from his injuries and oxygen deprivation. Another hour they'd have recovered a corpse. Unfortunately, his explanations left much to be desired.

"What happened?" Myler had demanded.

Gaegan had laughed in-spite of the pain. A fractured arm, two broken knees, and a concussion, it was miracle could even speak. Being coherent was another story.

"I hurt him," he repeated over and over again until the medic sedated him.

Thus began the pacing. "The fool! He has no idea what he has done!"

Teklis understood his frustration. They'd had the target within sight. They'd had the numbers and most importantly the element of surprise. Gaegan had thrown it all away to pursue his own vendetta. Had this been his op Teklis would've left the whelp exactly where they found him.

As Myler spoke he clutched a foot-long blade, coated in dried blood. They found it near where they'd recovered the younger man. Gaegan recognized it as a _beskad_. Specifically, the one wielded by Jarek. The sight of its edge made his scars itch in memoriam. Along with the _beskad_ Teklis also recovered the gank's faceplate. It was cracked and caked in the beast's blood. Despite his defeat is seemed Gaegan had made a good accounting of himself before failing. It didn't take much to deduce from the evidence and Gaegan ramblings that instead of capturing Jarek, he'd killed a member of his crew. The gank known as Gare. He recalled him from Ryloth as well.

Myler was still ranting, so Teklis tuned him out until he had something more useful to say. The man had the ability to sound both angry and proud of Jarek. It was annoying, to say the least. If the man couldn't separate his feeling from the matter he shouldn't be on the mission.

Looking up from the mask Teklis followed the invisible line he'd plotted all the way back to the crater where Vortga's palace had been. During their quest to close with the _Outcast_ , he'd heard more than his fair share of stories about the Hutt's infamous treasure hoard. The jewel he'd found amidst the rubble seemed to confirm the tales. If he read the evidence right, then neither Jarek's crew nor the Red Pact had walked away with a single gold ingot. Which meant a veritable wealth lay buried hundreds of feet below the surface.

It was a shame Myler's focus was directed more toward the hunt of his adoptive son.

"We should locate the mercenaries ship," Myler finally announced. He appeared to have regained some measure of his self-control, but there was no hiding the tension in his voice. "Get our wounded seen to. I'll be taking the shuttle borrowed from the Rusaan." They were fortunate that the Rusaan's navigator had tagged both crafts the moment they got in sensor range of the moon.

"Alone, sir?" one of his warriors questioned, "Jarek survived entire squads of Watchers. How are you going to take him on alone?" Teklis might've taken the man's words for impertinence or even cowardice. Given the event of the last several hour's he'd blame it on fatigue, but it did reveal an underlying problem, Myler had yet to address. Jarek's continued evasion and running tally of dead Watchmen was starting to garner him a near-mythic status. If the mercenary wasn't captured or killed soon, Teklis could foresee his reputation surpassing that of the Watch. The pro-Imperial clans were already facing issues back on Mandalore. Tensions were rising on Kalevala as well. The last thing the political opposition needed was a symbol to rally behind.

Myler didn't reply to the warrior. He didn't care about politics. He'd said as much. His honor and the so-called honor of the Watch were all that concerned him. Meaning tracking down Jarek was his only focus.

Instead of commenting Myler just issued additional orders to get Gaegan moved in the general direction of the Red Pact's vessel. The fool would be sent back to Kalevala at the first opportunity to answer for his stupidity.

Teklis didn't believe the older man's intention was to go fight Jarek all by himself. In fact, he doubted the warrior intended to fight him at all. No, despite his emotional imbalance, the Mandalorian had a knack for playing the long game. He had a plan, Teklis just wasn't sure what it was.

Looking in the direction of Vortga's palace, Teklis also decided it was best he made his own plans. Since joining up with Myler and Death Watch he hadn't felt an overabundance of control over his well being. It was time he stopped pacing...and changed that.


End file.
